Yugi's First Love
by Maisie-Freakage
Summary: When feeling lost in the neglect of the friends he so longed for, Yugi had just about given up all hope of happiness. When suddenly a new girl shows up at his school and shows him that there are alot of better and worse things in life then losing friends
1. Chapter 1

**Yugi's First Love**

Story Description

When thinking of Yugioh love stories, people often think about the relationship between Yami and Tea. Well what were to happen if Yugi were to find love elsewhere? In this story Yugi and his friends are introduced to a new classmate who has transferred to their country from England. Although this girl looks wonderful on the outside Yugi soon comes to learn that there are a lot of skeletons in her closet to be found.

_Disclaimer:_

Hello People, It's Maisie here, I have posted this story before but due to the chapters being titled in the wrong order I had to post it again in the right order hehe ^_^! Oops sorry. I'd just like to inform you all that I don't not own Yugioh! ^_^' As great as it would have been for someone like me to get an genius idea like that it's not mine but I've always been a fan so I figure I could try and write my own fanfic so enjoy.

Although I have added a few characters of my own to this story, I do not own the characters from Yugioh.

Also there is a lot of strong natured content within some of the chapters that are written, so don't say you haven't been warned.

Now let's get on with this story shall we. Remember Yugioh = not mine!

**Chapter One**

It's Monday morning in Domino and a sleep deprived Yugi wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing as loud as church bells, or that's what it felt like. He stretched out a hand to shut it off and unwilling sat up in his bed. The same amethyst purple eyes that usually had such a gentle and happy sparkle in them were now red raw from lack of sleep, as well as from the unstoppable tears that he had shed into his pillow just last night. His spiky tri coloured hair and golden yellow bangs had lost its usual shine and was all tussled and messy, his cute little face held an expression of great sadness upon it. He turned his head groggily and glanced at the digital alarm clock that sat on his bedside table.

"_7:45?"_ Yugi thought "_I better get up quickly before"_. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound that was coming from directly behind Yugi's bedroom door. Before he had anytime to react, in marched Grandpa Motto with his soup pot and metal ladle playing what he called the 'wake up symphony'. Yugi pulled the covers back over his head to try and block out the noise, but when he did Grandpa Motto would just play his kitchen based instruments closer to the bed making it louder, then came the singing.

"**_Now it is time, to get you up, _**

**_You have to get up out of bed _**

**_and if you don't I'll just play louder, _**

**_Until you get your butt out of bed. Hey!_"**

Grandpa sang the same song twice over and was about to sing it again, when Yugi finally came out from under his covers "Alright! Okay! I'm up! Now would you please stop that you'll wake the whole neighbourhood!" exclaimed Yugi, relieved to have a bit of silence.

Grandpa Motto looked at his grandson with a sad pout on his aged features "Aww Yugi your such a spoilt sport! It's the most fun I get other then playing duel monsters with you kids" he sniffled. Yugi rolled his eyes as he stood up from his bed "Well try waking Yami up, I bet he's not up yet!" he says. Again Grandpa Motto put that pouting look on his face "I can't because he already left for school". "What? You mean he left with out me?" Yugi asked "Yes, he left a while ago with Tea" Grandpa says "Something about meeting with Joey and Tristan, so they could see each other before class starts" Yugi's facial expression rapidly changed from shocked to hurt in a matter of seconds. Grandpa saw this and his playful pout switch to that of concern for his grandson.

It wasn't the first time this had happened; in fact it had been happening for a long while now, ever since Yami had gained possession of his own body. Since then, it just seemed like his friends only focussed on Yami and Yugi was just background noise that was left to fade…well into the background. He put on a fake smile for his Grandpa and says "Okay then I better get ready and see if I can catch them" Grandpa Motto patted Yugi's shoulder as he passed him to exit the room. As soon as Grandpa left to let Yugi get dressed for school, Yugi removed his pyjama shirt and began to dress for school. He raised his wrists slightly and all the way down his arms were scars both old and fresh ones lining his wrists. He thought back to the moments that had caused him to do this to himself, the countless incidents of ignorance displayed to him by his best friends. Even Joey would look at him grudgingly as if he was interrupting something of importance.

Where as Yami, never noticed a thing. As far as Yami was concerned nothing strange was going on. Yugi felt bitter about Yami's ignorance to his situation, he felt that the one person that had vowed to protect him was now turning a blind eye to what was happening around him. "_I don't understand what Yami has that makes him better then I am! I mean I know I'm not as confident, as skilful or good looking, but I have what matters. I have a heart is that not enough? Why am I never good enough? Why have I suddenly become the invisible boy again?_"

Yugi finally shook himself out of his thoughts and continued to put his school uniform on. As he went into his bedside draw for his choker and wristbands, something fell out of the draw and landed on the bedroom floor with a heavy clank. It was the knife that Yugi had been using to cut himself with. Stained with his blood from last night's cutting, Yugi wiped the blade clean with a handkerchief that he kept stashed with the knife in his draw and put the knife back where it was.

Without stopping for breakfast Yugi grabbed his schoolbag and raced towards the door "Bye Grandpa, I'm going to school" he shouted back through the game shop, leaving with tears running down his face praying, "_Please let today be different! Please! I don't want to be invisible anymore!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Also this is my first fanfiction story so please let me know what you think! It would nice to see what people think so I can use some advice on future stories. Thank you ^_^

**Chapter Two**

Ally was spending the last few minutes she had spare checking her uniform in the mirror to make sure it looked ok. Everything was exactly as it should be, shirt tucked in to her blue pleated skirt and bow tie fastened properly, pink blazer was on and buttoned up as well, shoes tide properly and book bag was packed. The only thing about the uniform that bothered Ally a little was the length of the skirt.

Being from England of course, she was used to wearing a short skirt that was no higher then knee length. Although she was uncomfortable she looked amazing, Hair that was a dark shade of brown with hints of red and soft pink running through it and the style of it framed her face perfectly with a blue, ribbon shaped, hair clip to hold back her side fringe while at school. Her eyes were a perfect oval shape and the colour of them was a lovely shade of hazel green with a thin outer circle of black and long, dark, eyelashes. She was very petite in height as well as weight; although as little as she was she made up for her lack of size with her smile, warm personality and bags full of talents. Skin was just the right colour, not to pale but not to dark either, just a light olive shade and her lips were a soft shade of rose pink.

Suddenly, a voice started calling from downstairs "Ally, you'd better hurry sweetie you don't want to be late on your first day and you still need breakfast!" called the voice. "I will be right down" Ally called back as she packed the remainder of her things into her book bag and took one last look in the mirror, sighing she thought "_Well here goes, please let today be ok, please say I make at least one friend who sticks around for longer then 5 seconds_". She turned, closed the door to her room and raced down the stairs for a quick breakfast.

After putting a pair of purple roller blades on her feet and placing her school shoe in her book bag she entered the room, where a woman with short, brunette hair and caring brown eyes looked round from her place at the kitchen stove "Ally, sweetheart your really cutting it fine, do you want me to drop you off?" she asked "No thank you Mona" Ally said as she hugged her carer and grabbed a piece of buttered toast from behind her " I can get there if I skate fast enough, he he see you later" She called back as she headed for the front door of the foster house "Bye Ally, good luck on your first day!" Mona called and waved her off as Ally rounded the corner towards the next street. Lowering her hand she watched Ally disappear around the corner "_Please be ok today_"

After finishing her toast in a hurry, Ally started looking around for familiar signs of coming anywhere near the school she was attending. While looking in other directions to see if she could find her school she forgot about looking in the direction she was going in. All of a sudden… CRASH! Ally flew backwards landing on her butt in the street, rather then fuss about herself she looked around for the person that she had bumped into to see if they were ok. There opposite her was a young man in what looked like the boys' uniform for Domino high school; he had white shoulder length hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. He was also a very slender looking young man. Ally skated over to him "I am so sorry I wasn't paying any attention are you ok?" she asked, coming up to his shoulder in height looking concerned " Oh yes, I am quite fine. Are you alright?" he asked. Ally noticed he was English too and felt relieved about not being the only English person in school "Yes… just have a bit of a tender backside from that landing" This made the young man laugh as she continued "and just lost really, I am new here so I'm having trouble finding my way around, Would you be able to show me where Domino High School is please?"

"Sure, I am attending Domino High myself, my name is Bakura, and may I ask what your name is?" Bakura asked. "It's Allyson but I'm better known as Ally and I apologise again for my clumsiness I hope I haven't made you late" Ally says, as she shook Bakura's hand, Bakura smiled as a blush covered his face "_She's lovely, very charming as well_" clearing his throat he said "Well we're not to far now so if we hurry we could make it in before the second bell goes, follow me".

Within a matter of minutes both Bakura and Ally had made it to school before the second bell rang. After changing their shoes in the cloak area, Bakura showed Ally where the Principal's office was and then left her to attend his own class, silently praying "_Please dear God if I weren't mentally praying to you I would be on my knees, if you love me in anyway at all you will put that girl in my class! Please I'm begging you!_"

Ally waved kindly to Bakura as he left her and knocked lightly on the office door. Receiving a call to 'Enter" she opened the door to be greeted by a kindly man, in a classic brown suit with a colourful tie around his neck. Smiling, the Principal greeted Ally politely " Oh Allyson Harper I presume, I am Fredrick Masterson, the Principal, welcome to Domino High School."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Three**

Yugi made it to school a short time after the first bell had rang. He changed his shoes at his locker in the cloak area and then proceeded to his classroom, wondering whether he would find everyone else there when he walked in. Tea, Tristan and Joey were all gathered around Yami's table laughing about events that had occurred the previous day and planning on playing a game of duel monsters at morning break. Joey and Tristan were joking about something they'd done as Yami laughed with Tea watching him with admiration. Not expecting to get a pleasant greeting from the guys if he interrupted, Yugi chose to take a seat at his desk, which was located in the second row from the front next to the windows. Still tired from his Grandpa's wake up song, Yugi rested his head on his folded arms that were on the desk in front of him.

After a while Yugi was disturbed by a soft poke in the back. Reluctantly he raised his head to see Yami sitting on the backwards chair in front of his desk, looking at him. "Oh…hey Yami" he says as he straightened himself "Morning Yugi! Are you all right this morning?" Yami asked with a sincere look on his face "I've been better, How come you left so early this morning? I thought we always came to school together" asked Yugi bluntly, thinking on the response he might get " I'm sorry Yugi, the guys wanted to go over some new duelling strategies with me before class but we're all here now so there's really no harm done is there?" Yami shrugged as the others came towards Yugi's desk "Other then the fact that my so called best friends seem to have ditch me for someone better, no, no harm done at all!" Yami was taken aback by this "Yugi what do you mean by that?" Just as Yugi was about to deliver his answer to Yami's question, Bakura came through the door bright red, with a giant and most goofy grin on his face.

"Morning Guys!" Bakura greeted in a more dreamy state then usual, as he sank into his chair behind Yugi, resting his chin in his hands much like that of a girl in a love daydream "Hey Bakura what's gotten you in such a good mood this morning?" Tea asked with a slight mocking grin on her face. Bakura just continued to look at the front of the class in a dazed stare as the class teacher, Mr Baxter walked through the door.

"Good Morning class please take your seats." Once all of the students had sat down at their appointed desks and settled down in the room Mr Baxter spoke again to the whole class "Now before we begin, we have a new student joining our class today, I hope that you will all make her feel welcome, Miss Harper would you like to come and introduce yourself to the class please?"

"Yes sir" came a polite and gentle feminine voice. All eyes faced the front of the class to see this petite young lady standing at the front of the class. "I am pleased to meet you all, my name is Allyson Harper, although most people call me Ally, I am from England and I'm looking forward to getting to know you all.

A little bit of commotion started as she finished what she was saying, Bakura sighed as he pointed the new girl out to Tea, Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Joey saying "She is the reason I am so happy this morning" Yugi raised his miserable head to look up and face the front of the class thinking "_What the hell is Bakura babbling about?_". Sure enough there at the front of the class stood a girl, who he could only have imagined in his dreams, with perfect light olive coloured skin, her hair was a shade of dark brown with hints of red and pink in it and her eyes looked like they were a golden hazel green colour with a dark rim around the outer line. Their new classmate was also around the same height if not slightly shorter then Yugi was. A petite model of perfection to put in the right words or better yet stick some wings on her back and she could of easily passed as an angel, well at least in Yugi's mind anyway.

Yugi felt the warmth of a blush adorning his face as his heart began to race like crazy within his chest. Shaking his head he began to think to himself "_Forget it Yugi, stop being stupid, there is no way that girl will see you let alone like you back if you did have a crush on her. No, someone that perfect will end up with Yami for sure, maybe Kaiba or Joey or even Tristan or Bakura, but not me, never me_" He buried his head in his arms as if to stop himself from dreaming. As the commotion died down again Mr Baxter proceeded with his lesson "Ok, Allyson if you would like to take a seat next to… Mr Motto, second row back from the front of the classroom." Ally nodded to the teacher and took her seat next to Yugi as Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Joey and Yami already turning in their seat to introduce themselves to her. Yugi looked over to the group getting acquainted with their new classmate and thought, "_Yep! Pretty soon that girl will forget that I'm even occupying this seat. Just another person that won't see me and my misery. Oh God! Why do you hate me?"_

"Alright everyone you will have plenty of time to get acquainted with your new classmate later. Now lets get on with today's lesson shall we?" Mr Baxter spoke firmly. After the class had settled down and started to get on with their history lesson, Yugi was working hard on his history assignment when his pen ran out of ink. After trying countless times to get the pen to work, Yugi gave up and placed the pen down on the desk, resting his head in his hands, feeling as if he could cry at any moment. "_No not here, don't cry here_," he thought. All he wanted was for his friends to notice him; he was tired of being left out and just want for someone to see him. Just then, when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Yugi felt a soft tap of a hand on the arm from his right.

Raising his head from his hands he spoke his thoughts out loud as he whispered harshly "Aw man, what do you want?" Turning to face, who he thought was Yami; he was shocked to find the new girl looking back at him. Yugi's face turned a new shade of pale as he thought "_Oh no! What did I do?_" He looked at her with dread in his heart, but saw no offence showed on her face, all he could see was the concern in her wonderful hazel green eyes. "Are you alright? You seem upset," she asked.

Shock consumed every ounce of his body "_Did this girl actually just ask about me? She's actually concerned about me?_" looking back at her seeing that she was waiting for his answer. After the shock wore off, Yugi shook his head in order to clear it and answered his new classmate. "Err…y…yes I'm fine" Yugi stuttered, "What…what is your name again?" he asked. The new girl laughed, a soft melodious laugh at his stuttering, that made Yugi just want to melt. His heart pounded heavily against his chest as he looked at her smiling face. Finally she answered his question "My name is Ally, here you can use my pen, I have spare ones" she replied and offered a pen to Yugi. He reached out to take the pen from her, again surprised by her actions and stuttered, "Oh…err, yeah thanks". Ally smiled kindly at Yugi, laughing softly again at the shock on his face as she asked "What about you? What's your name?" Ally asked. Knowing he should keep his guard up Yugi thought a little to much into things "_This feels weird I don't know what this girl is like, what if I get hurt?_" As if she had heard his thoughts Ally looked down at her desk as she said in a shy voice "It's ok if you don't want to talk to me, I'm not that good around new people either. I have some trust issues that need working on" Yugi's eyes widened and again found it hard to speak "I…err… I didn't mean to" Ally just turned to face him again with the same kind smile on her lovely face and said "It's ok honestly" Bakura sat there watching the whole thing, biting his pen to keep him from screaming his thoughts out loud "_Good God man, I'd kill to be you right now. She's paying attention to you; just tell her your name! Say it!_" Bakura poked Yugi with his pen and once he got his attention he shifted his head towards Ally as he mouthed the words "_Tell her your name! _" Shaking his head Yugi thought "_Bakura's right the first person to pay attention to me in weeks and I freeze? Just say it!_"

Yugi tapped Ally lightly on the arm and she turned to look at him again with a kind smile on her face. "I just… um …I just wanted to" Bakura rolled his eyes and poked him again, causing Yugi to jump and say loudly "Yugi! My name is Yugi" The whole room went silent as they heard his little outburst; little sniggers and laughs were heard. Mr Baxter turned around from the board to see Yugi's bright red face sink behind his book as the rest of the class sat stifling their laughter "I see your keen to get to know our new class member, Mr Motto so for interrupting my class you get to show her around the school after class, That alright with you Miss Harper" Ally looked up from her work "Hmm? Oh I'm sorry sir I couldn't hear you over the childish sniggering" Suddenly the whole room went silent and Yugi looked at this new girl in astonishment as he thought "_Did she just stand up for me against the whole class?_" Ally smiled peacefully at the silence as she looked at Mr Baxter and answered "now if I heard you correctly sir I believe you were asking me if I would like a guide to show me around?" Mr Baxter just covered his mouth to keep from laughing at this young girl's attitude towards the other students as he nodded "um yes I did, I was just signing Mr Motto up to be your guide for this afternoon" Ally looked around to Yugi, who was still half hidden behind his history book, with a smile "That would be wonderful, thank you Yugi" The crimson colour of his face softening, he felt a smile tugging at his lips for the first time in a long while as he said "Your welcome, Ally"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Also this is my very first fan fic so please let me know whether or not you like my writing, I would appreciate your opinions very much so

Thanks guys and girls ^_^ here's the next two chapter

**Chapter Four**

It seemed like seconds had passed between lessons and morning break time. Yugi was just packing the last of his things into his back pack, when Ally came over and stood in front of his desk.

"Hello Yugi, I was just wondering, are you still up for showing me around the school?" She asked shyly "Because if not I can always ask someone else, that is if you're busy or are meeting some friends." Yugi was just about to answer, when he glanced sideways to see Yami and his friends leaving without so much of an acknowledgement of him. Sighing heavily he reverted his eyes down to his desk as he said "No it's ok I have nothing to do at break anymore anyway." Once again he felt worthless, like no one could see him, when Ally tilted her head sideways to look at Yugi's face to see the utter sadness upon it.

Ally reached into her bag, pulled out a small purple box and outstretched her hand to offer the small parcel to him "Yugi why don't you have these?" Yugi looked up at Ally to see her holding the small box out to him "Chocolate always puts a smile on your face!" she says with a giggle "and from the looks of things you could use one today, no offence." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise "No its alright you don't have to give me that it's yours" Ally smiled kindly as she took one of Yugi's hands and placed the small box of chocolates in his hand as she said, "It's alright I can make more of them at home besides its such a shame to see such a nice fellow with no smile on his face." Yugi didn't know where to put himself, part of him wanted to break down in tears, another thought of this as some kind of cruel trick and another wanted nothing more then to smile at her kindness.

Finally he looked at her with a questioning look on his face as he asked "Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Ally looked at him with understanding in her eyes "Because I know of loneliness myself and it's never something anyone should experience no matter who they are" That was all it took, Yugi's eyes brimmed over with tears as he collapsed back into his chair "You…You could tell that much about me?" he choked out, his voice nearly in audible. Ally walked over to Yugi "It's like I said Yugi" she offered him a handkerchief, made of the softest cotton "I've been there myself" Before he knew it, Yugi threw his arms around Ally's waist, burying his face into her pink blazer as he cried his heart out, releasing all of his pain into the soft pink material. He couldn't help but feel so pathetic and helpless.

Ally's whole body tensed up at his touch then she looked down to see Yugi's shaking form holding on to her for dear life as if she might disappear. Relaxing, as her eyes softened with compassion for this poor guy, she wrapped her arms around Yugi whispering words of comfort to him, as she gently stroked his hair. Yugi couldn't get over how good it felt to hold this girl in his arms and to have her hold him back, the sound of her whispers to him were just so tantalizing, the gentle strokes that ran over his hair felt so good he never wanted it to end. His tears eased up as he started to calm down again looking up to see Ally looking back at him with compassion "Feeling better now?" She asked handing the handkerchief that was offered to him earlier. Yugi pulled back as he took the handkerchief in his hand as he quietly said "Yes, I think so" Looking at her blazer he saw a huge wet patch on it where he had been crying "Oh no I'm so sorry I've gotten your blazer all wet" Ally just laughed lightly "Its alright Yugi it's just water it will dry" She took her blazer off, folded it and placed it in her book bag. Turning to Yugi, Ally spread her arms out, turning every which way to show him her shirt was dry "See no harm done" Yugi just sat staring at her, which made her cheeks glow a nice shade of pink "What is it?" She asked looking over her uniform "I know the skirt is short but there's nothing I can do about that, I …I did ask if they had a longer one and they said no, so I…um" Yugi couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to his stare.

Ally saw this and just smiled back as she asked "What? What's so funny?" Yugi just looked at her with a genuine smile as he said, "Nothing, I just can't get over how nice you are. Don't worry about the skirt you'll get use to it and from where I'm sitting it um…doesn't look too bad" he said with a slight blush. Ally felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the smile on Yugi's face. "_He is very good looking with a smile on his face_"_._ Dismissing the thought from her mind she started twiddling her thumbs in front of her skirt.

Wiping his face with the handkerchief, Yugi could smell the sweet scent of flowers on the material, the same smell that had been on Ally's blazer, that calming yet intoxicating smell had him hooked. "This smells really good" Ally looked at him kindly as she said, "Thanks, so shall we wait until lunch to go on the grand tour?" Yugi just laughed as he stood, taking his bag as Ally handed it to him "Yeah that's probably best, oh and Ally" Ally turned from retrieving her book bag from her own desk as she replied "Yes Yugi?" Walking over to Ally he took her hand, which strangely tensed up at his touch, but then relaxed again in his hand as he said "Thank you…for this morning and for staying with me just now, I don't have very many others I can count on lately" Ally tilted her head to look at him as she said "Well, what about your friends? Was the boy that poked you this morning a friend? Um…Oh! What's his name again?" Yugi couldn't help laughing at her "_How can anyone be this cute?_" Looking at her confused face he said, "That was Bakura and yes we are friends but right now, I'm not as preferable as one of my other friends. Come on we need to get to the next class"

As they walked towards the next class, Ally tilted her head to look at Yugi as she asked "You feel you are less favourable then this friend of yours?" Yugi merely nodded "Lets just say he's a better version of me. He looks similar to me but he is more intelligent, he's braver and more confident, he's better looking, all the girls go for him" Ignoring the stares they were getting off of the other students, Ally placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder as she said "Is he as kind or as innocent as you are?" Yugi looked at her with confusion on his face "What?" Ally looked back at him with sincerity "This friend of yours, does he have the same innocence as you do?" Yugi thought about this for a moment, shaking his head he said, "No, why is that important?" Ally looked ahead as they continued their journey towards the next classroom "Innocence, kindness of heart and sensitivity to all things around us, those are qualities in a person that should be admired as well as talent, intelligence, bravery and good looks. So Yugi, please don't feel that you have to be more then you are, everyone has to be their own person and so far from what I gather you're a perfectly decent human being who has many of his own good qualities" Yugi just stopped walking and looked incredulously at the girl in front of him.

Ally suddenly noticed Yugi had stopped and turned to face him "What's wrong?" Yugi just looked at her as he stuttered, "How…how do you do that?" Looking at him in confusion "Do what Yugi?" She said walking back towards him. Yugi found himself looking into her eyes. There was something about this girl that he just couldn't figure out, he felt as if he could lose himself within the hazel green splendor of her eyes as his heart began to race.

He saw concern wash over her face as she said "Yugi, how do I do what?" Shaking himself back to reality, he looked at Ally as he answered, "How is it you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better about myself?" Ally merely shrugged her slender shoulders as she said "I am only telling you what you, yourself already know subconsciously Yugi, maybe you just needed a reminder of how good you are, to distract you from the thought of how much better you need to be for others around you" Yugi just looked at Ally admiringly as she gave him a kind smile and said "Come on, lets get to class" as she turned and gracefully walked away from him.

Yugi ran to catch up with Ally and when he did they walked the rest of the way to their classroom in silence, as Yugi's subtle feelings for the girl beside him began to grow.

* * *

At lunchtime, Yugi showed Ally around the entire school, from the sports area to the main assembly hall, from dance classrooms to music classrooms and so on. Ally showed a lot of interest in all of the places Yugi showed her but in particularly the music and dance rooms. "I love being able to play or sing a song or dance to a piece of music, this may sound a little cheesy Yugi but I feel like when I'm playing music or dancing I can truly express my feelings in anyway necessary. Its like a freedom for me" As Ally said these words she had such a peaceful expression on her face that no one, not even Yugi would feel good about breaking it. For Yugi, Ally seemed like one of those people who, even if you don't know her well enough, you will always want to see her happy. The smile on her face was not only contagious but was that kind of smile that could bewitch any man's heart. She was also one person that Yugi definitely wanted to know more about.

They finally came to the roof of the school where Yugi explained was one of the places that he would often come to as a way of escaping to a quiet surrounding "It's a really good spot to come to if you ever feel like you want to get away from the world" he told Ally. Although, once they got up there they found Yami, Joey and Tristan were up there, playing duel monsters. Just the sight of them having such a good time without him made Yugi so sad that he felt the urge to jump off the roof, had there not been a fence around it of course.

Yugi hung his head, his face shadowed by the blond bangs of his hair, as Ally stepped out on to the roof she said "Oh wow the view is great from here and the air feels so nice" Tightening his hands into fists he muttered softly "You can stay if you want to but I'm going to head back inside, the others will bring you back to class ok? See you round Ally" and with that he began to walk back down the stairs into the school. Ally turned to stop him, but found that he had already started running down the stairs. She ran down the stairs after him "Yugi what's wrong? Are you ok?" Yugi urged his legs to go faster when he heard Ally's footsteps close behind him. "Please come back, has something upset you? Yugi wait please" Ally pleaded as she grabbed hold of his wrist to try and stop him. "Ow!" Yugi cried. Startled by his cry, Ally let go of him; bring her slender hands back to her "Oh Yugi I'm sorry I was just trying to get you to stop I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me see?" taking his hand as he tried to pull away "No, Ally don't its ok" but it was too late. Ally rolled up Yugi's sleeve to find countless scars, old and new, on Yugi's wrist. Yugi ripped his arm away from Ally's hands and ran as fast as he could, leaving her to watch as he retreated down the stairs. "_Great, just as I was getting to know her, she has to find out about the one stupid thing I've ever done. Now she'll definitely want nothing to do with me_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hey there guys and girls its maisie again. Just to let you know I am working to have all of the chapters up hopefully not to long after the last two I've posted so if you are reading this one keep an eye in it because I do hope to make as many posts as I can when I can. Also please let me know what you think of my story as it is my first one and I'm kind of getting the first time writer's jitters. I just really want to know what you think of my writing, so please don't be shy if you like or not just let me know ok. Thanks guys ^_^ See ya and Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Yugi ran as fast as he could to get outside of the school. Running to the nearest oak tree he finally slowed down and collapsed against the trunk of the tree, sliding down it to sit on the ground beneath it. He sat for a while to catch his breath and then thought over what had just happened not only a few minutes ago.

**_Flash back_**

_Ally ran down the stairs after turning to find that Yugi had left her on her own "Please come back, has something upset you? Yugi wait please" Ally pleaded as she grabbed hold of his wrist to try and stop him. "Ow!" Yugi cried. Startled by his cry, Ally let go of him; bring her slender hands back to her "Oh Yugi I'm sorry I was just trying to get you to stop I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me see?" taking his hand as he tried to pull away "No, Ally don't its ok" but it was too late. Ally rolled up Yugi's sleeve to find countless scars, old and new, on Yugi's wrist. Yugi ripped his arm away from Ally's hands and ran as fast as he could, leaving her to watch as he retreated down the stairs. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"_There is no way that Ally's going to want to know me now"_ Yugi thought as he held is head in his hands "_Oh and just as things were going so well with her. Why is this happening to me?"_ As he finished his thoughts, one single tear ran down his face. Yugi stayed by the tree and cried the rest of lunchtime away until he could cry no more.

Ally thought over the events that happened earlier herself, She wondered around in a daze and then slowly lifted her own wrists to look at them as she thought, "_Only someone desperate enough to escape their pain would do such a thing to themselves. Is Yugi really suffering that much from the neglect of his friends? I wonder if maybe I should have taken that way out when I had the chance too." _Ally wrapped both arm around herself as she felt an ice cold shiver go down her spine as she thought "_No, that's not why I was left here. I am here to live my life until it is meant to end. The way it should have ended for all of us_" A small tear rolled down Ally's slightly pale cheeks as she continued to search for Yugi to make sure he was ok "_I just pray he doesn't hate me for finding out his secret_".

Walking towards the end of the hallways Ally heard footsteps behind her, shaking off the feeling of being followed she continued towards the library, only to hear the foot steps growing closer. Stopping in her tracks Ally heard the foot steps stop also, turning swiftly to find out who it was she turned to see a slightly out of breath Bakura. A sigh of relief escaped her as she smiled and said "Bakura why are you following me? Is everything alright?" Bakura caught his breath, as he said "No… I was just wondering if your were ok, you looked like you were crying" Ally blushed as this young man displayed his concern for her "Oh, um yes I'm alright it's just Yugi ran off a moment ago he seemed upset I just wanted to find him and check that he was ok" Bakura smiled warmly at her "It seems you were born with a big heart Miss Harper" Ally just smiled sweetly at Bakura as she said "No I wouldn't say that but it does worry me to see people without a smile, to me there's no better sight in the world then a happy smile" Bakura threw his arms around Ally pulling her to him as he said "Why is it there couldn't be more girls like you in the world? Your just perfect!" Ally was completely stiff in his arms as he realised what he was doing. Shooting backwards he stuttered "I…I am so ….so sorry" Ally shook off her shock as she said "No, no its fine um… thank you for the compliment its nice to hear such kind words from my new classmate. Thank you for your concern for me as well it was really sweet. I have to find Yugi now, see you in class" Bakura watched Ally leave as he thought "_She was unusually tense for someone so calm, is something else wrong with her?_"

After looking in the library Ally had gotten herself lost around the school whilst trying to find Yugi. She looked around all of the rooms to see if anything familiar caught her attention, when she heard the sound of a piano being played from one of the music rooms. Ally followed the sound until she came to one of the music rooms and opened the door to see who was playing this music. She opened the door and quietly slipped inside to find a young man at the piano. He was of a fair height, with brown hair and blue eyes. Ally also got the impression that he was from a wealthy family, from the way in which he held himself, his posture was that of a very confident and proud person, much like that of a leader. After finding the person playing, Ally closed her eyes and just listened to the music he was playing. It was like his music had a sad story of loss or abandonment to tell to anyone who might hear it, a story that was quite well known to Ally herself. There was also longing and hints of anger within this melody as well.

As she listened, Ally began to picture what the story might be in her head, only to have the room fall silent as she was putting it all together. She opened her eyes to find that the young man at the piano had noticed she was there. "I'm sorry to intrude I heard you playing, you play the piano beautifully" Ally says as she approached the piano "Yeah, well I wouldn't expect to here it again anytime soon, got it!" the young man says as he got up from the piano and spoke in what Ally thought to be a defensive, stand offish tone "Oh please don't leave because of me. You don't have to keep walls up when it comes to talent, its alright to let your guard down once in a while, otherwise no one will reach you" Ally says trying to get him to lighten up a bit. "Maybe I don't want people to reach me have you ever thought of that?" He asked rudely "That's not what your music was saying" she says and sat at the piano "Music can be a lot like a messenger of emotions to those who may not see them on a person's face. When the person playing feels sadness, anger, loneliness, fear or even happiness it can all be shown through the music that they play, it can be the same with dancing." Without saying anything further Ally started to play a soft and light melody on the piano, one that she felt reflected her mood at that time. Each of the different notes rising and falling slightly in pitch in a beautifully soft tune, like that of the waves at sea.

The young man couldn't help but stay and listen to her play. He closed his eyes and listened as each note was being played, he realised what Ally was trying to point out. As he listened to the notes that were played they seemed to echo each of Ally's feelings of happiness and yet unease at her newfound situation. He also sensed that within her music there were traces of fear and despair. He opened his eyes to look at the petite young girl playing the piano beside him and as she finished playing he asked "You're the new girl who was put in my class this morning aren't you? Ally nodded and says, "Yes, I am Ally, What's your name?" he looked at her with the utmost confidence and says "I am Seto Kaiba" he was expecting some kind of recognition to his name but all he got in response was "Oh that's a unique name, well it was nice meeting you Seto, I hope we can play the piano together sometime, bye now" With that Ally left to try and find her way back to her classroom.

* * *

Yugi had finally cried himself dry and was gathering his things so he could get back to class. As he turned to leave he stopped in his tracks as someone else stepped out from behind the same tree. "Yugi? Why are you crying again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Okay Guys and Girlies here is chapter 6 for you all ^_^ hope ya likes it! adios!

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Six**

Tea had left Yami and the other two guys on their own in order to have some time to herself, she walked around school as she had her lunch and saw Yugi showing the new girl around "_Oh Yugi, why are you so distant lately? I can't understand it; even Yami doesn't seem to know why you're avoiding us. _" Seeing Ally smiling at Yugi Tea thought "_ That girl seems to like Yugi, she sat talking to him and even stood up for him in front of the entire class, I hope that she can get to the bottom of why Yugi is being like this. Maybe this means I'll actually have a female friend for a change"_ Walking towards one to the trees, Tea sat and ate the rest of her lunch as she read one of her girl gossip magazines from her bag. After a while she fell into a light sleep in the sun dreaming of one person she had always hoped would show his affections for her, Yami. Waking from her light slumber Tea stood and straightened out her uniform as she thought "_I think I might just go and find my gorgeous guy now_" As Tea began to walk towards the school she heard a group of girls laughing as they came up behind her giggling, and she distinctly heard the name Yami.

Tea began listening intently to their conversation "Oh my god did you see the smile on Yami's face when that other Motto boy cried out?" "Yeah, its was so dreamy I could have died and that laugh" "I know I just melted, please say he isn't seeing anyone" Tea saw red as she turned to this group of girls with fire in her eyes, causing the girls to jump and suddenly they recognised her "Hey! It's Yami's friend! Could you tell us if he's single?" Said the first girl with pigtails "Please tell us? Pretty please!" Said the other girl in glasses and braids. Tea just smirked as she turned and said "I don't think so but then again you girls ought to be careful with a guy like Yami, you don't know anything about his past, its pretty brutal" Both girls let out a huge gasp "What do you mean by that we know everything about Yami" said the girl in braids "Yeah I mean we are part of his fan club after all" said the girl in pig tails.

Tea sniggered and said "Yeah but how much do the fan club actually know, I mean I heard that at one time that Yami suffered a really bad case of amnesia" again both gasp "Oh poor Yami" Tea just shook her head "Yep, it was awful, at one point he was convinced that he was this ancient king who went around taking people souls and sending them to a really dark place, ended up in really bad trouble for it in his previous school" The fan girls gulped heavily "That can't be true your making this up" Tea smirked "You'd think so but there are rumours that the spirits of those Yami extracted souls from still float around, tapping shoulders to try and find him" The fan girls just laughed "That's stupid, we're not afraid of ghosts" suddenly one of the fan girls got a tap on their shoulders "Arrrggggghhhhhhh!" Tea ran into the school laughing uncontrollably as a boy behind her tried to wake two fan girls that had passed out on the floor.

As Tea came into the corridor that led to the school roof's staircase she saw someone running towards her. Looking closer at the person running she recognised the tri coloured hair of blond, black and red coming towards her. Standing still thinking he would stop with her in the way she called out to him "Yugi, what's going on?" Yugi just ran round her completely oblivious to her presence "Yugi? Where are you going? Yugi!" Forgetting about Yami and the guys she chased after Yugi.

Finally as they ran back outside, Tea saw him slow down as he approached the old oak tree on one of the grass banks, he ran behind it and she saw his bag land on the floor. Approaching the same tree slowly and as quietly as she could Tea heard the sound of Yugi's heavy breathing, trying to catch his breath from the mad dash he'd just made from the roof to this tree, then the heavy breathing soften and all she heard was the unmistakable sound of him crying.

This was like nothing she'd heard before when it came to hearing someone cry. It sounded like Yugi was trying with everything he had to make sure he wasn't heard by others and yet sounded like nothing would help him more then to cry out loud for everyone to hear so that maybe his pain would be shared with the world. Tea peeked around the tree to find Yugi, hugging his knees to his chest whilst resting his head on his arms, with each heavy sob being as hard as the last one.

Tea sat behind the tree and waited for Yugi to finish crying before talking to him. He had been like this for a long while now. Not long after Yami had started coming to school, Yugi had become really withdrawn and distance from her, Yami, Joey and Tristan. It's like he couldn't be around them anymore. She heard that he had started to calm down and so she stood up, ready to confront him.

Tea walked out from behind the tree and walked out in front of Yugi to stop him from going anywhere. "Yugi? Why are you crying again?" Yugi face turned a slight shade of red "_Damn it! Can't I have some privacy to cry when I want too?_" getting over the humiliation of being caught crying at school Yugi quickly wiped the remaining tears from his face and responded with his own question "How long were you sitting there for?" "Since I chased you here after you ran clean past me in the hall way after I called you! Anyway I asked you first Yugi?" Tea says "And I asked second what's your point?" An annoyed Yugi answered, "Will you just answer the damn question!" Tea yelled back "Why were you crying again?" Yugi looked shocked by Tea's reaction and looked away from her.

"You would only think I was stupid or get annoyed with me if I told you so what's the point in saying anything!" Yugi answered quietly. Tea saw red. How could he think that way? They had been friends since pre-school and now he's not even letting her help him when he clearly needs it.

"Yugi you're being so unfair to us! The whole point in us being your friends is so that you can come to us when something is wrong!" She snapped.

Yugi just stared at her with disbelief in his eyes "Really? I'm being unfair? Because honestly Tea I'd forgotten you guys even knew I existed either that or were annoyed at the fact that I do exist!" he snapped back a little harder at her "You think I'm being unfair by not telling you everything, when you and your three boy cronies couldn't care less whether I'm with you because you have Yami to replace me, like in the mornings when I come in I can't even say good morning without being afraid of being stared down by your horrible eyes filled with annoyance or lunch times where I'm spending all day working on puzzles from home again because your all so busy hanging out with HIM or that every time I say so much as a hello you scowl me down for interrupting your oh so important conversation with the ever popular Yami, who by the way, never notices or cares! He just shrugs it all off like it's no big deal! Oh it's no big deal it's just Yugi he'll be fine and while he's thinking the world is A ok I'm sitting at home in my room wondering why the hell God gave me friends so that they could shun me all over again? So come on! Who's being unfair now huh Tea? You tell me who's being frickin unfair!" The last part came as a shout. Finally after bottling so much of this up Yugi was letting his feelings out in the only way he knew how at that moment in time, through his anger.

Tea was shocked by Yugi's words; she had never heard him talk about her friends like this. He finished their conversation by adding "and now even the new girl won't want to talk to me on account of one of my own stupid mistakes, so you don't have to worry about me finding new friends for me to annoy any time soon ok, so just leave me alone!" "Yugi wait a minute" Tea called after him "Save your breath," he said in an unsteady voice as he pushed passed Tea with tears rolling down his face. Before Tea could stop him he had run off towards his classroom.

"_I had no idea he felt this way. Have we really treated Yugi as badly as he says? I've got to tell the guys about this_"Tea hurried off to find Yami, Joey and Tristan to tell them about what had just gone on with Yugi_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

The song that features in this chapter is also not something of my own. The song is called Bubbly and was written by a very talented singer Connie Caillat. I don't know why I chose this song it was just a really cheery song that made me happy so I thought it was be a good choice ^¬^

**Chapter Seven**

Tea finally found the guys on their way back to class and she filled them in on everything that had happened with Yugi, about the running from the roof, the sitting by the oak tree crying and the unbelievably, tearful outburst that came from Yugi. Yami, Joey and Tristan were stunned they couldn't believe their friend would say such things "He…He honestly said all of those things?" Yami asked. Tea merely nodded as tears came to her own eyes "Have we really treated him that badly guys?" Joey just stared blankly at the floor as they walked and said "I do remember getting annoyed with him at points when we were ending a conversation…Man I suck!" Tristan nodded in agreement "Yeah same here, I can remember thinking him rude for interrupting, when Yugi really was only saying good morning to us, what do we do about this guys?" Yami stopped in his tracks "_Have I really been that absent minded towards your pain Yugi?_" Seeing the saddened look on his face Tea walked back to Yami and said "What do you think we should do about this Yami?" Tristan snapped his fingers as he said "I got it! How about we hang out with him tonight? Invite him out for burgers or something, he loves that" They all nodded and chattered as they entered the classroom to see a thoroughly miserable Yugi with his head in his hands sat next to a very worried looking Ally.

Walking over to Ally, Joey put his hand on hers and her hand stiffened at his touch as she looked up at him. Joey felt this and pulled his hand back as he said "Why the worried look Miss Harper? Scared the teacher might be mean to ya or somethin?" Ally shook her head "No I have other things on my mind" with that she looked over at Yugi as she thought "_Oh Yugi I hope I haven't upset you, I was just trying to help. Please I can't bare to lose another friend, especially one I've just found_" Sighing heavily she looked down at her desk with shining eyes. Joey left her to sit on her own and as he passed, Yugi glanced over at her to see Ally looking so sad "_I wonder why she's so down. Probably disgusted with sitting next to someone like me. Damn! Why do I have to be so pathetic? The last thing I ever want to do is to see this girl cry_" he thought, as his eyes still linger on her sad expression, for a moment he thought he saw tears in her eyes, then as she turned her head towards him, Yugi turned to look back out of the window as Bakura took his seat behind Yugi.

* * *

The afternoon flew by quicker then it had arrived and pretty soon everyone was packing their books into their book bags and heading home for the day. Ally had been meaning to talk to Yugi all afternoon although every time she would get closer to him or look in his direction to try and talk to him he would turn away or head full speed in the other direction. Ally was starting to feel worse then she had at the beginning of afternoon lessons at this point that she wrote him a small note and placed it in his locker with his shoes, after asking Bakura which one it was of course, so that he would find it before he went home.

She put her roller blades on her feet and prepared to go home when she felt someone tap her on the arm. To Ally's surprise, it was Seto Kaiba who stood in front of her, bowing his head in a polite greeting to her. Ally smiled back at him and says, "Well hello again Seto, on your way home yet?" Kaiba couldn't help but look at her, he'd never had anyone be happy about him approaching them, not that he ever had approached anyone before but something about Ally made her, in ways, a safe and approachable, person to talk too.

He finally found his voice and said, "Yeah hi, listen could we keep our little piano session quiet? I wouldn't want to get a reputation as a….a…" He trailed off. Although he knew what he wanted to say, he never really liked saying it when it came to talking about himself. Ally came in closer to Kaiba so that he would hear her when she spoke softly "You don't want people to think you're a softy, do you Seto?" He looked around to make sure no one had heard and looked straight back at her with an irritated look on his face as Ally broke into a fit of giggles. "Look only my brother calls me by that name, you know me as Kaiba, got it, nothing else!" Ally turned away giggling and said "What ever you say…Seto!" Kaiba was left standing with a sweat drop on his head and grumbled a little as he watched Ally leave.

Yugi finally came out of class followed by Duke Devlin, Yami, Tea and Tristan. "Hey? You guys need a ride home? I brought my car in today" Duke asked them as they came to their lockers to change their shoes "Actually, I think I'll walk home with Yugi today, what do you think Yami?" Tea says, after nudging him and Tristan in the ribs "Huh? Oh yeah, I think I'd like to walk today and maybe get some burgers on the way, what do you think Yugi do you want to come?" says Yami, clearly aiming a question in Yugi's direction and receiving no acknowledgement what so ever. He turned to see Yugi was busy at his locker, looking at a letter that he found while going to change his shoes. The writing on the letter was in purple ink and was written in such neat handwriting. After looking around to see if anyone was watching him, Yugi unfolded the small piece of paper. To his surprise, the note was from Ally. It read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I am really sorry I hurt you when I grabbed your wrist today, I've been trying all day to see if your alright but can never seem to reach you fast enough or catch your attention. I have a remedy that my mother used to use for my sister and I when we were young and had cuts and scars, it always worked wonders and I think she would like if I were to put it to better use rather then leave it sitting on my shelf at home. Also, this is just something new that I found out about you today, it doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you some more. Please, don't run from me because your scared of what I think. Please be my friend? I promise that I will keep this between us; we all have secrets, even me._

_Hope we can hang out tomorrow_

_All the best _

_Ally_

Yugi couldn't help but read the letter over and over again. After worrying all day that he had scared Ally off, she had left him a note saying the complete opposite. A small tinge of a smile adorned his face as his eyes lingered on the few words he really needed to hear "_please be my friend_". He changed his shoes and placed the note in his pocket hoping to still catch up to Ally at the gate. He could see her talking to a small group of girls on the path between the gate and the main door. Just as he was about to go after her, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hello? Yugi? Are we going for burgers or what?" Tea asked. "No" Yugi answered "I think I'll just head home, besides where's Joey? Can't you get him to go with you?" He says trying desperately to get passed everyone so he could get to Ally before she went home. Again he was blocked by Yami and Tristan "We would but he had to leave early to do his paper route, besides we feel like we never see you anymore" Yami says sadly "I just feel that I need to see more of you Yugi" Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing how over dramatic Yami could get "For goodness sake Yami we live in the same house! If not seeing me enough is bothering you so much, which I doubt, you know where my bedroom door is, now if you'll excuse me I'm going home." With that Yugi left the gang before they could stop him to go after Ally, running as fast as he could to catch her before she disappeared out of sight. As he ran he thought "_I can't believe this, after finding out my shameful secret, Ally still wants to know me and for me to know her. Is this real? Please let this be real_" He could see that she had started moving towards the gate a few minutes ago and was now half way to the gate singing to herself. Yugi could just about hear the song she was singing.

_The rain is falling on my windowpane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I'll always know _

_That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. _

_Just take your time wherever you go._

It was odd how much of a cheerful soul Ally was, but it made Yugi laugh a little. "Hey Ally," he shouted. Ally stopped and turned round to see who was calling her, when she saw Yugi running to catch up to her she smiled back at him, with relief more then anything else. As soon as he caught his breath Yugi straightened up and asked, "You…you still want to be friends?" Ally just nodded her head as she said "More then anything" Feeling his heart start to hammer against his chest, the biggest smile adorned Yugi's face as he asked her "Would you …um like to walk home with me?" Ally giggled slightly at his shyness, it was cute how he was so shy around her and it made her all the more eager to get to know him better. She smiled and said to him "I'm not sure about the walking part seeing as I have roller blades on, but I can skate home with you, how's that?" Yugi looked at her feet. He laughed slightly and smiled back at Ally "Yes that's fine, lets go".


	8. Chapter 8

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Hey Guys and Girls Maisie me again! ^_^ Okay so here's Chapter 8 of my little love story. Yay!! :P Just thought you'd want to know that this chapter is a typical example of why parents should NEVER be left alone in a room with potential or current love interest! Trust me it's for both your own good and theirs!! Don't do it! You make sure that if ever put in this situation that you stay close at all times and hide the baby albums, and I mean all of them. Hide em good! Baby pic scenarios do happen! trust me on this! hehe!

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Eight**

The walk or skate home was the most pleasant time that Yugi had experience throughout the whole day. He and Ally talked about all kinds of things on the way home from favourite films and books to places they'd like to travel to and also, something Yugi always felt passionate about was gaming.

Just like Yugi did, Ally loved all kinds of games and puzzles, even cross puzzles in the morning paper. Yugi told Ally about the types of board games that he liked to play and that sparked an interesting topic of giant board games. "Have you ever tried playing a life sized game of chess or snakes and ladders?" Ally asked Yugi whilst skating backwards so she could see him "No, I can't say that I have" he says liking the sound of where this conversation was going "Oh your kidding, they are the most fun you could ever have, board game wise, you'll have to come and play them with me sometime." Ally says excited over the thought of sharing these games with new friends.

After what only seemed a short time they arrived at the Game Shop "Well this is home", Ally looked up at the little shop Yugi was about to go in to "I think I went passed this place this morning, what kind of games do you have here?" she asked, Yugi opened the door and said "Would you like to have a look?" Feeling as if she had said too much, Ally brought a hand quickly to her mouth, realising she'd just spoken her thoughts out loud "I'm sorry I was thinking out loud, it seems my curiosity is getting the better of me, I wouldn't want to intrude on you or anything" She turned slightly and was about to say goodbye when Yugi took her hand, causing Ally to tense up "It won't be a problem, you're my guest, please come in" he says, with a soft tinge of red gracing his cheeks. Seeing the look on Yugi's face Ally felt herself relax "_This is so strange. Why aren't I afraid of him? What is it about this fellow that makes me feel so comfortable with him?_" she thought. Ally nodded and said "Alright, but just for a moment" Taking her skates off at the door, Ally entered the game shop to see neat shelving units covered in card packets, boxes and advertisement posters all over the walls.

Looking towards the cash register at the back to the store was another poster as well as shelves covered in antique boxes and a glass cabinet that contained cards, counters and puzzles of a rare sort. Safe to say Ally was amazed by this little shop and its merchandise. She stood gaping at her surroundings for a little while, only to be snapped back to reality by a slight cough that came from a small doorway by the cash counter.

There stood a small elderly man who had a striking resemblance to Yugi, the only differences between the two was the bandana covering the older man's head the facial hair, the grey colour of his hair and the unmistakable age difference. "Oh I see you've brought company home as well Yugi" the older man says "Hey Grandpa, this is a new transfer student at our school and…."

Before Yugi could finish his sentence his Grandpa was already at Ally's side "It's so nice to meet such a lovely lady like yourself " A sweat drop fell down the side of Yugi's head as he slapped a hand to his forehead "Grandpa! At least let her come through the store, for crying out loud!" Yugi exclaimed, as his Grandpa looked at him with those innocent eyes of his " Aww Yugi, can't I be excited to meet a new friend of my grandson?" he says " Not by your meaning of excitement, no!" Yugi says. Ally was watching the whole exchange and was trying so hard to keep from laughing out loud.

"I was just being nice, how else do you expect me to do that? I know, how about I tell her about the swimming incident?" Grandpa says excitedly "NO! Anything but that!" Yugi cried as he placed himself between Ally and his Grandpa. It was getting harder to keep the laughter in, so much so that Ally had to keep her hand over her mouth whilst hugging her stomach with the other arm.

"Hmph! I don't see what the problem is with that story, you were only two after all and it's quite alright for a kid that age to run around stark nak…" "Grandpa please, be quiet", "Although it was unfortunate that you wet your pan…", "Grandpa! I'm begging you, just keep that to yourself!" Yugi literally pleaded with his Grandpa, his face a nice shade of beetroot red.

Suddenly both of them were startled by a burst of laughter that was coming from behind them. They both turn to find Ally crippled over with laughter. Yugi just approached Ally slowly and asked, "What's so funny? Your not wondering about the swimming incident are you?" Ally tried her best to regain her composure "oh ho no, oh I'm sorry it's just wonderful to see how close you two are to each other, something that I've very rarely witnessed, he he I know it was inappropriate, I'm sorry" Yugi just smiled back at her, the more he spoke to this girl the more he liked her. "Yugi why don't you take your friend through to sit with Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea?"

Yugi paused for a moment and looked at the floor with a saddened look on his face. Ally saw this and thought it was a shame to see him so down when they had spent the last few minutes laughing and smiling together.

She turned to smile sweetly at Mr Motto and says "Thank you sir, but I think I should go home, my …um…. family are waiting for me" "Oh, what a pity? I hope you come by again soon…um?" Grandpa struggled to find her name, when she remembered that she hadn't given her name to him "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Allyson but I'm better known as Ally, it was lovely to meet you Mr Motto bye now." With that she walked with Yugi to the shop door. "Thank you for allowing me into your home, even if it was for a short time" Ally laughed, "Will you be alright going home on your own? Where are you living?" Yugi asked, "Oh I live close by here, in fact some where down there" Ally pointed to the street to the left of where they were standing that went off and around the corner to the left.

"Oh, so do you want to walk to school tomorrow? I can come and meet you" Yugi asked with a hopeful look on his face, "_Please say yes_" Ally smiled "Oh that would be great, but I think it would save more time for me to come to you…err… my… house is quite a long way past the foster house round the corner, hence the skates" Yugi couldn't help laughing a little. "Ok , I'll see you here tomorrow morning then" Ally waved back to Yugi and skated off into the street she had pointed out to him. He thought back to the conversation he had with her about her laughing_, "What did she mean about my closeness with Grandpa? I mean doesn't she have that with her parents_?_"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Here's Chapter Nine ready for you folks! Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story. ^_^

**Chapter Nine**

Leaning against the door, pushing it shut, Yugi sat and thought about the day he had had and the good that had come out of it. A smile played on his lips as he felt the note he'd received from Ally still lying in his pocket. Thinking of her again, he saw her beautiful face, with those amazing hazel green eyes smiling back at him as her rose pink lips curved upwards in another of those smiles that just made his heart stop, like the one she gave him today. Sighing, he felt his heart begin to race faster again; he felt a slight shortness of breath and a weird sensation in his stomach that he couldn't quite understand.

Grandpa approached Yugi by the door and placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders "Haha looks like my boy's found himself a lady friend huh?" Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts as he said "I wouldn't say that grandpa we're friends that's all, just…friends" he said with a smile "Oh how naïve you are Yugi, I can see it quite clearly on your face" Yugi became slightly defensive as he put a hand to his face "See what Grandpa?" Grandpa Motto still had his hands on Yugi's shoulders as he pulled his grandson into the store and place his arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the living area "That tint of red on your cheeks, the sighing, the longing, dazed look on your face its all the result of one thing" Yugi looked at his Grandpa "What's that?" Grandpa Motto looked at Yugi as he said "Why its love my boy, you are quite smitten for the young lady who was just here" Yugi's eyes widened "So is that why I have this stupid nauseous feeling in my stomach?" Grandpa Motto looked at his grandson as they entered the living room "What? Like you've been hit in the stomach?" Yugi nodded "Well then my boy it is a crush" Yugi looked down at the floor "Oh great! Look Grandpa please don't tell anyone about this especially not them" he said pointing towards the small group in front of the TV. Grandpa put his hand on his heart "I promise you my boy" "You mean that?" Yugi asked, "I've been in this situation before you know, with a woman you knew as…I don't know… your grandmother, ringing any bells?" Yugi rolled his eyes "Ok point taken thank you" with that Yugi ran for the stairs.

Instead of hanging out with his Grandpa and the others in the living room, Yugi spent most of the night in his room as he started going through all of the games that he could play with Ally during lunch the next day. He just couldn't believe his luck at finding someone that he had so much in common with, apart from the love of music and dance of course, Yugi's taste in music could be a little heavier then what Ally might like and he had two left feet when it came to dancing of any kind.

Gaming, he knew how to do! It was as easy as riding a bike to him. Suddenly something hit the back of Yugi's head "Hey Yugi!" It was Joey "Could ya hurry up, we're starvin down here!" he moaned, Yugi just rolled his eyes and stormed passed Joey on the stairs "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He says sarcastically. Grandpa, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi all sat at the table to share a splendid dinner of pizza "_Grandpa never usually treats us unless we have done well at something like school, probably Yami again, No surprise there, Man why can't he ever be bad at something, I shouldn't envy him like this because we've been closer then brothers for so long but what else am I meant to do other then watch from the side lines?"_ Yugi sat picking the pepperoni off of his pizza, he never did like the stuff, Grandpa knew it too and would usually get a small margherita one just for him, this time it seems he'd forgotten to do that. Didn't matter much, as Yugi wasn't eating much of his pizza anyway he was too busy thinking of Ally to care. Not that anyone noticed they were all paying attention to Yami.

"Today was unbelievable, I got good grades and won the interschool championship in soccer" Yami says excitedly "Hey did you see those fan girls checkin you out, Yami?" Joey adds in "Man what I wouldn't give to have that many girls after me" Tristan nodded "I hear you on that dude!" Tea rolled her eyes as the two started drooling and then glanced over at Yugi to see him picking at his pizza with a dazed yet happy look on his face "Well done Yami, it's good to hear your getting on so well, maybe next there will be a girl in the picture" Grandpa said, praising Yami on his victories as Tea thought "_That girl is going to be me!_" Grandpa Motto then added "maybe one that rivals Yugi's girl eh my boy?" He said. Yugi looked up as he heard his name "Huh? Sorry Grandpa what was that?" Grandpa just laughed as he said, "I was just saying that maybe Yami could end up with a girl that rivals yours eh my boy?" Yugi turned a light shade of red as he looked around the table and then said back "Grandpa you said you wouldn't tell" Grandpa turned and winked at Yugi as he said "No need to worry son, they are all teenagers too I'm sure they've been through a crush themselves" Tea looked round at Yugi "You have a crush? Since when?" Yugi just looked at Tea blankly "You mean you're actually interested?" Tea looked more then a little hurt by his words "Of course I am Yugi" Seeing the hurt on Tea's face and sat with a guilty look on his face.

He was about to apologise to her when he heard Joey and Tristan start laughing "Come on Gramps, Yugi never brings home anybody, especially not girls he's too shy" Yugi was shocked at what his supposed best friend had to say about him. It hurt, a lot to hear this.

Yami saw this as he punched Joey in the arm and sent Tristan a scowl across the table "Ow! What was that for?" he shouted, as Yami pointed in Yugi's direction and realisation dawned on Joey's face. "Forget I was here? Let me make this easier for you!" Yugi got up from the table leaving his pizza untouched "Yug, wait a minute, I'm sorry that came out the way it did I was just joking" Joey said, "Ha frickin ha, really funny Joe great laugh! It sure is a good joke me actually bring home a girl let alone one that I like. Why don't you try kicking me in the stomach and see if it hurts maybe that'll get a few laughs! Or better yet if you can't stand my existence then all of you get the hell out of my house!" Then Yugi turns towards Yami pointing an unsteady finger at him, tears clouding his vision as he says "and take THAT with you!" after that Yugi storms up to his room, as the room fell into silence. Yami gets up from the table "I'll go after him" walking towards the stairs "I honestly didn't mean to upset him, man" Joey says "Well then maybe next time you should keep you trap shut Joey, you know he's been feeling bad lately you heard what he told me earlier, Yami it's probably best if we let him cool off, we'll get going now" as Yami mounted the stairs, he turned and looked at his friends with a worried look on his face "No guys stay there I want to talk to him about this."

Yami came to the top of the stairs and headed towards Yugi's room. The door was a jar and Yami was about to go in when he heard the sound of a muffled cry come from Yugi's room. He pushed the door open "Yugi, we have to talk about…this" Yugi turned to see Yami froze in the doorway of his room.

There in the middle of his darkened room he had taken a knife and sliced the pale, white skin on his wrist. Yami couldn't move from the shock coursing through him, instead he managed to stammer out "Yu…Yugi…What are you doing?" Yugi turned his tear stained face to the floor "What does it look like I'm doing Popularity boy!" he replied quietly "I'm doing something I've been driven too and seeing as I'm so invisible to everyone, just thought no one would care, so here, you found out now" he turned back to face Yami with a daring look in his eye

"Tell on me! Go run to Grandpa and tell him what I'm doing! Take my pain and turn it into something about you!" Yugi yelled back. Yami was shaken to the core, was Yugi saying that this was his fault, that some how he had caused Yugi, someone who was pretty much like his little brother, to hurt himself "How? How could you do this to yourself? Why?" Yami asked closing the gap between Yugi and himself "Simple really, I have had nothing but the memories of you and my friends ditching me and giving me the cold shoulder to fuel this 'habit' of mine. I thought I could…would stop now seeing as I had at least one person I could be myself around and who wants to see me as I am but it seems now I've just hit rock bottom!" Yugi said laying his head in his hands as his pain came out in his tears. "I…do not…want to…to be …invisible anymore," he cried.

Yami started to tear up himself, just seeing Yugi in this much pain made him want to scream. He sat himself down next to Yugi and put an arm around him to try and comfort him "I'm sorry, I am really sorry Yugi" Yami says, a tear running down his porcelain face "I had no idea you felt this way, why didn't you say something before?" Yugi looked at Yami with unmistakable pain in his eyes, he was unbelievably pale and would probably pass out but still managed to say "because you guys always seemed so...so mad with me, I just…I didn't want to bother you any...more" and with that he fell sideways onto Yami, the faint sound of Yami's voice calling him grew fainter by the second until suddenly there was nothing there to be heard_._


	10. Chapter 10

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Ten**

Yami was frantically trying to get Yugi to wake up. He checked the wrist Yugi had slashed with his knife only a few moments before hand and was relieved to find that no veins had been cut, but a lot of blood was lost. "Yugi can you hear me? Wake up Yugi! Open your eyes!" Hearing Yami voice from up the stairs Tea ran up to find him "Yami is everything ok up…he" She stopped in her tracks to find Yami kneeling on the floor with Yugi's motionless body in his arms and a big puddle of blood on the carpet "Yami, Oh my god what happened?" Tea said as she went to walk in "Don't come in here Tea go downstairs and get Grandpa now!" "Yami he's not move, why isn't Yugi moving" Yami turned as he yelled, "There's no time for this get some help now!" At the sight of the blood Tea passed out on the floor. "_Oh for crying out loud if I don't get help Yugi's going to be in serious trouble_"

"Help!" Yami cried "Grandpa, get up here quick!" Grandpa came up to Yugi's room as quickly as he could to find Yami holding an unconscious Yugi in is arms and a semi conscious Tea outside the bedroom door "Grandpa you have to help him, he's not waking up, he need help" Yami says frantically, with tears streaming down his face. He told Grandpa everything about finding Yugi and what they had talked about before Yugi passed out. Grandpa checked Yugi's pulse quickly and lend in closes to place his ear near Yugi's partly opened mouth "Right, it's ok for now he's just unconscious, but I shall call an ambulance";" I'll do it Gramps!" says Joey and runs off to call 911 taking Tristan and Tea with him. "Oh my boy" Grandpa says, placing a hand on Yugi's head "What a mess you've put yourself in." A few minutes later the paramedic arrived and looked Yugi over "he has lost quite a lot of blood and will need to be taken in for a transfusion", " I'll go with him," says Yami and rushes of to the ambulance with Yugi on an ambulance stretcher.

Yugi opens his eye to be greeted by a fuzzy white image in front of his eyes, after blinking a few times his focus clears and he's surrounded by white walls, lying on a stiff bed with thin white sheets and a blanket covering him. He also had an I.V drip in his arm. The I.V was supplying blood into his system. Yugi turned to see how much blood was left in the bag and was about to call a nurse when he noticed his I.V drip was being supplied blood by another I.V line that was joined to someone in the bed next to him. He sat up slightly, still a bit light headed and looked over into the other bed. There, in the bed next to him, lay Yami reading a book, with his arm hooked up to an I.V line that was supplying a certain amount of his own blood to Yugi. "Yami, is that you?" Yugi said groggily.

Yami turned his crimson purple eyes to see Yugi sitting up looking at him. He was so relieved to see his young protégé was all right, that a small tear ran down his face. "Yugi thank goodness your awake. Are you alright?" he asked Yugi "I feel really groggy…and really light headed" Yami sighed with relief "It's all right you've just lost a lot of blood that's why you feel so light headed" Yami sat up on his hospital bed as Yugi asked "Where are we?" "We are at the hospital, you passed out after talking to me last night, I had to get Grandpa to help so I…I um", " You told him!" Yugi exclaimed with his eyes filled with fear

"Yugi what else could I do? Huh? You'd passed out…on me I might add…Then Tea came up the stairs started asking me a load of questions I couldn't answer and there was no way for me to tell whether you were dead or alive… and not to be a smart alec or anything but do you really think Grandpa wouldn't have noticed the slash on your wrist or the knife on the bedroom floor covered in blood?" Yami shouted back "If anything you should be thanking me for saving your sorry ass, Idiot!" Yami said frustrated. Yugi sprung forward in his bed as he shouted back "Thanking you! Your part of the reason I'm doing this to myself, I have no one left because of you, they all ditched me for you, all because you can do all the stuff I can't and don't do, your better then me in pretty much everyway, and where am I now? Where I wished…To You…That I'd never have to be again! So your right, thank you, thanks a bunch, you've made my day..." Yugi was about to go on when he felt a dizzy spell coming and layback on the bed with his eyes closed "Yugi? Yugi! Are you ok?" Yami asked, panic stricken that Yugi would pass out again "yeah, I'm fine…just dizzy" he replied looking back at the ceiling. Yami looked at Yugi with a sad smile on his face "Its just from the lack of blood, lets try not to get worked up again ok? We should be going home soon anyway. The nurse said no school though so I'm afraid you won't be seeing this girl of yours?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow at the last part.

Yugi sat up to protest, when the nurse came in "Oh, I see you've come to, how are you feeling?" she asked softly "I've been better but I think I'll live" Yugi smiled back "Well you gave both your Grandpa and you brother a big scare, Don't you ever do that again ok? Self harming is very serious, next time you end up here you may not be so lucky" the nurse lectured, "Wait, Brother?" Yugi turned to look at Yami, who sat waving back at him "Hi bro" he said, with a cheeky grin on his face "It's a good thing he was here other wise you would have been a goner by now" the nurse said, yet another praise for Yami, although this time it was justified. That's not to say that other form of praise he got wasn't deserved, but for Yugi it would just be nice to be complimented too.

The doctor's discharged Yugi from the hospital and they got a cab home to the Game Shop. His Grandpa took Yugi to his room and made sure he was comfortable, that's when Yugi could really protest about not going to school "Grandpa please let me go, I'm fine I mean I just walked all the way up the stairs for crying out loud" Grandpa turned a stern face to Yugi "Now you listen here boy, You stay put or you'll be back in the hospital before you can say the word school, understand! Your staying put even if I have to sit on you to make you stay put, got it!" he say, arms folded "Come on Grandpa, besides Yami's not staying home and he gave half of his blood to me!", "The only reason he's going to school is because although he gave you blood he didn't give you as much as you lost, so he's still able to function properly, you on the other hand are still not well enough to stand without wobbling on your feet! I'm not kidding Yugi, I'll sit on you if you try getting out of that bed" They both gave each other evil glares for a small period of time, each daring the other one to make the first move.

Yami was down stairs having a cup of sweet tea and reading the sports section of the paper. He started thinking of all the things that Yugi had brought up today during school, earlier that evening and at the hospital an hour ago. "_I need to make more of an effort with Yugi, but how can I do that?"_ He finished his tea and made his way up to bed, when halfway up the stairs, he heard an almighty cry coming from Yugi's room "Arrrrrgggh!!!! Grandpa you great lump!! Get off me!! Doubling back slightly on the stairs, Yami went to find out what was going on. He got to Yugi's room and sighed as a sweat drop formed at the side of his head thinking, "_What the hell is wrong with those two?"_

Shaking his head at the scene of Grandpa Motto sitting on Yugi's back, and Yugi trying his damnedest to get out of bed. "Let me up Gramps, I'm going whether you like it or not!" At this Grandpa Motto bounced up and down once, bringing the full weight of his body down on Yugi "Arrrrrggggghhhh!!!" "You try it and I'll keep bouncing then you'll just be a young cripple who can't pull any girls won't you? So stay put!" Grandpa emphasized his point by bouncing on Yugi's back again "Arrrrrgggghhh! Alright! Fine! You win!" Grandpa still sat on his grandson with a smug smile on his face, while Yami just stood shaking his head in the doorway with an expression on his face that could only be read as "_Oh dear Ra! Sorry Yugi your on your own_" as he disappeared into his own room to go to bed.

It was morning time and Yami had slept through his alarm by only a few minutes, still he was frantically running around trying to get ready for school. "Hey Yami!" Yugi called from his room "Yami can you do me a favour?" Yami came into Yugi's room which was conveniently across the landing from his own room "Sure, but make it quick I'm going to be late for school" Yami ran in looking flustered, Yugi raised an eyebrow in disbelief "What? Yami, the king of great attendance? Late? Say it ain't so!" he says amazed "Yugi, what do you want?" Yami said hurriedly "Give this to Ally if you see her today please? Yugi said as he handed a small letter to Yami "We were meant to walk together this morning but I'm afraid I'll get gramp stamped again", Yugi finished making the last bit as quiet as he could so his Grandpa wouldn't hear "Ya Damn Right you will!" Grandpa shouted back. Yami couldn't help but stifle a laugh; Yugi saw this and just said, "Wait until your turn comes! So can you do me this favour or not?" Yami looked at Yugi's face, he couldn't help but noticed the pleading look in Yugi's big amethyst eyes. It was just as bad as puss in boots from Shrek only in amethyst purple. "Fine, ok" Yami took the small letter and placed it in his pocket "Thanks Yami, I owe you one", "You owe me more then that! Don't worry though I'm thinking about my next huge favour right now" said Yami, sticking his tongue out at Yugi and running out the room to clear the flying pillow that was thrown at the door


	11. Chapter 11

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ally was about to leave the foster home, when she felt a small tug on her uniform blazer. She turned to see a small girl with long brown hair, no more then 5 with no front teeth, looking tearful "What's the matter Lily?" Ally said kneeling down to comfort her "I lost puddles"

Puddles was her favourite stuffed teddy that had cheeks that were able to glow in the dark at night, it was Lily's comfort toy to help her keep the nightmares at bay. "Did you have him last night?" Ally asked, cuddling the shaky, little girl to calm her down "No, and the bad man came back again" Lily says looking at Ally with tears running down her rosy little cheeks. Wiping the tears off the child's face Ally cuddled the little girl to her and said, "I'll help you find him, I promise you ok?" Lily gave a sad little toothless grin, and toddle off to the breakfast table. Ally quickly ran to find Mona and warn her of Lily's lost toy. See to anyone else it was no big deal, but for this little girl, that bear was the only thing that kept her feeling calm enough to sleep at night, without it, it just means a long night of bad dreams of her past and wet blankets to clean up in the morning.

After Ally had taken care of the lost bear, she collected her bag from the stairs, put her skates on and was out the door "Bye everyone" she called back through the house, and a chorus of "Bye Ally" followed her out the door.

Skating round the corner whilst filling in a cross puzzle she'd pulled out of the morning paper, Ally was soon approaching the door of the Game Shop. Noticing the closed sign, she was about to knock on the door, when all of a sudden it opened and Yami stepped outside "Oh Good morning, is Yugi ready for school?" She asked sweetly, showing him a soft smile. Yami just looked at her for a moment "_ Hey it's the new girl from yesterday. So this must be who Yugi's hooked on"_ he smiled back but then his mood shifted to a sad expression.

With a concerned expression on her face, Ally tilted her head slightly to get a look at Yami "Hey, where'd that nice smile go?" She said. Yami looked up at her, took a deep breath and started telling her about Yugi "I'm sorry but Yugi won't be going to school today, Ally", "Oh" She said, looking worried "Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" Yami looked down at the ground as he said "No, he's not really alright at all, he's hurt himself, quite badly actually" He said as little as possible, not knowing that Ally was already aware of what he meant.

"Oh no! Would it be all right if I go and see him? Just for a minute, please I have something for him" Ally asked as she hugged her hands held together at her chest, leaving the newspaper to fall to the ground, looking at Yami pleadingly, Yami was taken back by Ally's reaction, and the look on the girl's face was a picture. To see such worry on a pretty face is a shame and he was starting to wish he hadn't been the one to put it there. To ease her worries Yami gave her a gentle smile "I think he would like that, he's been trying to get away from grandpa all morning" Yami chuckled. Ally calmed down a bit after that and smiled back at Yami "Thank you", "No Problem, see you at school" Yami waved to her and started walking to school as he scrunched up the note Yugi handed him and tossed it into a near by bin, hoping that Ally could see through Yugi's barriers as he could not seem to anymore.

* * *

Ally approached the door to the Game Shop and knocked on the door. It was Mr Motto that greeted her at the door. "Oh hello there Ally, How are you this morning?" he asked her "He he I am very well this morning, Mr Motto and yourself?" Ally asked, "No complaints so far my dear, I'm afraid Yugi isn't going to school today. He hurt himself last night and isn't able to attend" Mr Motto replied sadly, there was worry written all over his face, something more was going on with Yugi then he would let on, mind you Ally had some skeletons in her closet that she would rather leave hidden, so she wasn't exactly going to push for details.

"I just came by here to give him something before I went to school, if its alright would I be able to see him for a moment? I'll be very quick I promise, the last thing I want is to disturb someone's rest," She said as she smiled sweetly at the elder gentlemen. "Well with a smile that lovely how could I say no? I'll just let him know you're here come on through." Ally took off her skates at the door and followed Mr Motto through the living area to a case of stairs. Following him up the stairs she stopped on the landing to wait until Mr Motto gave her the ok to go in to Yugi's room. "You can go in now Ally" Mr Motto went back down the stairs to Game Shop.

Ally tapped on the door and walked in to find Yugi sitting in his bed. Ally couldn't help but notice he was wearing light blue pyjamas with multiple pictures of the dark magician all over them. It was so cute! She liked that there was an innocence about him, the kind of innocence that made her want to take care of him, but not too much. "Ally! What are you doing here?" he asked, in a surprised manner, a happy surprise, which was good. " I came to help you feel better Yugi, I heard that you hurt yourself and wanted to see that you were ok," She said with a smile. Yugi had to look away to make sure she didn't see the tears in his eyes. They'd only met yesterday and now here she was, in his room, not to badger or annoy but was simply there for him. "Yugi what's the matter?" Ally asked as she came around to the left side of the bed "Nothing I'm fine"he said dismissively.

Sitting down on the bed, Ally used her left hand to touch Yugi's face in an effort to get him to look at her, it worked, she'd managed to get his attention, seeing the tears in his gorgeous amethyst eyes. "Why do you cry Yugi?" she asks in the most gentle of voices, sending a shiver down Yugi's spine. He fell forwards throwing his arms around her waist and felt her stiffen at his touch but then relax "I wouldn't want to burden you Ally, its ok" Yugi said as soft tears ran down his face on to her pink school blazer. Although Ally wasn't looking directly at him, she was able to see right through him. "Don't be afraid to tell people what your feeling Yugi" she spoke softly to him "its never a burden to others close to you, I may not be that close to you but I'm still here to listen if you need me too" Yugi pulled back and looked into Ally's eyes, this amazing girl that he had only just met was not only here comforting him through his pain but was offering him a shoulder to cry on. Usually with people he'd just met he wouldn't trust them so easily unless he got to know them first. When he looked into Ally's eyes, however, he saw nothing but sincerity and caring within them, care that existed solely for him alone.

"So what pains you Yugi?" Ally asked again in a gentle voice. A tear ran down his face as he laid his head on her shoulder he said "I'm invisible to my so called friends! They pay more attention to Yami then to me and when I talk to them it's like I'm in the way, I just want someone to see me again, as a friend, not as an annoyance. I don't want to be the last resort for my friends anymore" With that he turned his head and began to cry into the soft material of her blazer holding on to Ally tighter as he let out each pain filled sob. Once Yugi had calmed down again he couldn't help but take in the same sweet smell of flowers that came from her. Ally slowly placed her arms around him and patted him lightly on the back "Your friends have simply forgotten how special you are to them Yugi, all you need to do is remind them of that" Yugi looked up at her "How? How do I do that?" Ally looked at him with a small smile "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about that but remember what I said yesterday about being yourself?" Yugi nodded "Well you need to show them who you are, and not remind them of someone they already admire, don't look to copy the same personality that Yami has, just be proud of your own" Yugi just looked wide eyed at Ally as she said "and please remember this much" Ally smiled as she stroked Yugi's hair and said "I am very glad to have met you Yugi and would like it very much if we could carry on being friends" Yugi's tears ran freely down his face as he nodded in agreement to her sentiments.

Pulling away from Ally to sit up and face her properly, Yugi caught his arm on one of the buttons of her blazer "Ow! Damn it!" he cried. Ally took his hand and pulled it towards her "Here let me take a look at it" Again Yugi went to pull away "No Ally it's fine honestly" Ally just rolled her eyes "I came here to help you didn't I? Stop being such a baby" she laughed as she untied the bandages from his wrist. Seeing the horribly puckered scar on his wrist, Ally shook her head "You really did a number on yourself with this one eh?" Yugi merely nodded his head.

Just then, Ally pulled out a small bottle from her book bag, then took a clean handkerchief from it too and poured a tiny bit of the bottle's content onto it. Ripping the handkerchief in half she placed one half of the damp handkerchief on both of Yugi's wrists "Snn! Argh! It stings" Yugi said, "It'll only sting for a moment I promise" Ally said. She started humming a light and gentle tune to herself whilst stroking one of his wrists but making the tune loud enough for Yugi to hear. The sound of it was a soothing and calming melody that if hummed to any child would allow them to sleep through anything, even pain. He closed his eyes to listen to her melody as she continued to stroke his wrist. When he opened his eyes again, the humming had stopped and Ally was gone.

A little note lay on the bed that said:

_I tried to wake you to say goodbye but you were out cold! Hope you feel better. P.S. I noticed you had board games in your school bag by your desk, I'll have to come over and play them sometime. Feel better._

Yugi placed the note back on the bed and unfastened the handkerchief that was wrapped around his wrist. To his amazement Yugi saw that the scars had healed to an extent and they didn't hurt anymore. Also he woke up feeling calmer about everything around him even the whole invisibility problem_. "What was it Ally did to me?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ally just about made it in time for the second bell to ring throughout the school. She changed her shoes at her locker as she thought to herself "_I hope mum's healing remedy worked, it always used to work on me in times of need… back then. I wonder why I feel so comfortable around him. I've always been afraid of anyone male touching me, but with Yugi it's different and quite frankly it's starting to scare me a little_" Looking at her timetable she realised that the first lesson of the day was dance.

A huge beam of a smile appeared on her face as she raced off towards her first class of the morning. As she ran she bumped into someone, falling back due to the impact. A pair of hands caught her by the arms to hold her steady.

Stiffening at their touch Ally looked up to find Seto Kaiba looking back at her with what looked like concern on his face. He cleared his throat as he said, "Why don't you watch where you're going you idiot? Anyone would think you were blind" Ally just shook her head as she pulled back from his touch "Good morning to you too Seto" Kaiba cringed "How many times have I got to tell you to stop calling me by my first name" Ally giggled "Oh but it sounds nice, more polite" Kaiba he slapped his hand to his forehead "_What is it with this girl? She's out to drive me crazy_" Ally tilted her head with a teasing smile on her face "Oh what's the matter Seto? Angry?" Groaning miserably he took his hand from his face "Look to you my name is Kaiba! Say it with me! Kai-ba!" Ally just looked at him with a confused look "Why would you think that I can't pronounce your second name" Again Kaiba looked down at the floor as a giant sweat drop formed by the side of his head as Ally sat there holding back her laughter at his miserable face "Because I said so that's why" Kaiba bit back impatiently "but I don't want too. So there!" Ally said sticking her tongue out at Kaiba with a cheeky wink "Well I better get to class, bye for now Se-to!" Ally said in a singsong voice as she skipped off down the hall with Kaiba scowling at her back. "It's KAIBA!" Kaiba looked to his left to see two girls whispering and looking in his direction "Hey! Take a picture and have your childish giggle session somewhere else! Get lost!" He snapped. They both looked at him with a scowl as they turned on their heels and left as he mumbled, "stupid girls, they'll be the death of us all I swear to God!". Once Ally arrived at her classroom, she walked into the school dance studio to find that some of the girls sharing the class were already warming up.

Ally approached one of the girls that was warming up and asked "Excuse me, I'm not late am I?" the girl she addressed had brown hair that was about mid-neck length, she had blue eyes and was a bit taller then Ally was, her physique was also that of a dancer's. The girl replied with a smile "No your not late, I was just warming up, aren't you in my class anyway?" Ally looked at her again and realised it was the same girl who hangs around with Yami a lot "Yeah, you're Yami's friend right? I'm sorry what was your name?" Ally asked politely "it's Tea! Nice to meet you, so did Yugi show you all the famous school rooms?" Ally laughed "Yep all of them and the roof" Tea spun round and said, "Do you know what set him off yesterday then?" Ally shook her head "I have no idea, one minute he was standing there talking to me about how the roof is a great place for some quiet time the next I turn to talk to him and he was gone" Tea just looked down at her dance shoes remembering what happened just the night before "Yami said you went in to visit Yugi this morning, is that right?" Ally nodded " Is he alright?" Ally looked Tea straight in the eyes "Not right now but he will be with time" she said with a smile "I better get ready, I'll talk to you in a moment ok?" Tea nodded.

After Ally had changed into her dance kit, she and Tea spent a few moments chatting and discussing what they thought were the best choreographed music videos of all time "I think Aaliyah's 'more then a woman' video was well choreographed, the moves were both really fierce but really sexy at the same time" Tea said " I agree with that one there's something about the end dance scene that just makes the choreography jump out at you."

Tea couldn't help but admire the dance kit that Ally was wearing her dance shoes which were violet purple with rose red threads sewn in the pattern of leaves being tosseled in the wind, she was wearing a light leotard of the same design and a light material skirt, that flowed from a light red in to a deep purple shade. "Where did you get such a beautiful dance outfit?" Tea asked in astonishment "It was my mother's" Ally replied blushing slight at Tea's compliment. "Ok class, time for us to start today's lesson, today we shall be focusing on the emotions within a dance, Tea would come up here for a moment please?" The teacher Miss Bell asked. Tea got up from where she was sitting on the dance studio floor and waited for Miss Bell to speak to her again "I want you to think of the most recent event in your life and let it channel through into your dancing, class I want you to watch Tea and see if you can't figure out what her story is about, in your own time thank you Miss Gardner" with that Tea ploughed through all of her thoughts and could only come to one that meant the most to her. Nodding to the person in charge of the music and she began her dance.

Ally watched as Tea tried with every ounce of her being to put what she was feeling into her dancing. She watched as with every turn, twirl and pivot of the body that Tea seemed to be trying to tell her own unrequited love story and the pain it was causing her. Finally Tea's dance came to an end and she returned to sit by Ally "Nice moves Tea, your story is very moving too" Ally whispered as Miss Bell explained to the rest of the group what their lesson was about.

"Now class in this lesson we will be learning about how to put emotion into your dancing, there are certain moods and emotions that can be put into a piece of music to make the dancer follow sort of like a puppeteer effect, the music is your puppet master and you must will your body into reflecting its emotions, so Tea has just displayed for us a dance that contained a lot of her own emotions and her own story through her dancing" Ally had to admit that Tea had an extreme amount of talent, although her dance moves were very tense, and they weren't as fluent as they should be. Once Miss Bell had finished explaining the lesson to the girls she started looking around for others to try the same thing "Lets see now, Aw, how about our new girl?" Miss Bell said, pointing Ally out "I would love too" was Ally's response to her teacher.

The music started to play and with every other note that played Ally would move to it as if to be a small leaf caught in a gentle breeze. Each movement was timed to perfection and were brimming with poise and elegance. Tea couldn't take her eyes off of her, both through amazement and slight jealousy. Every turn, spin and hand movement was delivered with such grace as well as displaying the emotions of sadness, fear and a sense of freedom with every movement, it was like watching a professional. Once Ally had finished her performance all those within the group graced her with an almighty applause.

Miss Bell wiped a small tear from her eye as she approach Ally to shake her hand "Ally where did you learn to dance so beautifully?" Ally gave her teacher a soft but sad little smile as she said "My mother taught me when I was a young child, she was once a ballerina and her dream was to teach all how to dance through their feelings or emotions but also to love the feeling of freedom with each small movement of the body. She was known as England's rose, up until she met…" Ally stopped with a vacant stare on her face, she wanted more then ever to just cry, but didn't as she knew it would draw attention to her position.

She shook off her tears just in time for the bell to ring " Ok class see you next week" Tea raced over to Ally "Oh my God you were incredible! Please show me how to dance like that, please," Tea begged with a small pout on her face. Ally laughed as she said "I can if you really want me too" Tea let out a small yet happy squeal as she took Ally by the hands and started jumping for joy on the spot. Once she'd calmed down, Tea turned to Ally and said "Would you like to hang around with me today?" Tea asked with a smile. Ally was surprised by this, and nodded her head as an answer "Oh great, don't get me wrong I love my friends Yami and the guys but I'm always on the look out for some female friends. He he come on lets go get a drink in the cafeteria" Once they were back in their uniforms Tea grabbed Ally's hand and raced to the cafeteria. Tea was in her element now, she and Ally talked about all sorts of things, movies, music, make up, clothes all the kinds of things girls talk about and she loved every minute. Ally was really happy that she had a female friend as well; it was always good to have someone to gossip too. They were just finishing discussing celebrity crushes when the conversation flowed into a discussion about boys they like

"So Ally any crushes on the guys here?" Tea asked

"Nope" Ally responded, leaving Tea gaping back at her

"Seriously? Not one?"

Ally laughed at Tea's disbelief and said, "I've only been here two days, its not really enough time to get a crush on anyone"

Tea giggled back and said "Oh yeah, good point" Ally looked at Tea curiously and asked "What about you? You like anyone in school?" Tea blushed slightly and then looked away "Ha! That's a yes! Come on spill" Tea turned to make sure no one was listening in, when Yami and the guys came in and spotted them. Tea waved to them with a smile on her face "He's the guy that just walked in" Tea said with a sideways glance.

Ally looked towards the door and saw Yami and the guys coming towards them and asked "which one?"

Tea leaned across the table and whispered "The one at the front"

Ally looked to see Yami walking in front of Joey and Tristan as her mouth formed what looked like the word "oh" with her mouth. Finally they reached the table and that's when Tea put on a slight front for the guys "Do you guys mind? We're having a girlie conversation!" Tea said jokingly, Ally giggling beside her

"Yeah we do mind, so cut it out and budge up a bit would ya, your hoggin the table" Joey responded, receiving an evil glance from Tea. Joey and Tristan sat themselves down next to Tea, where as Yami sat himself the other side of Ally with Tea on to her left hand side. Ally, still laughing at Joey's response to Tea noticed the look on her new friend's face.

Tea couldn't take her eyes off of Yami she loved everything about him, the way he looked, his crimson-purple eyes were amazing, the sound of his voice was the kind of voice Tea could listen to forever and she wanted nothing more then to be held by him, to be protected and most of all loved by noticed this look and sent a little wink in her direction as if to say "_don't worry, I won't do anything_" causing Tea to smile back at her.

Yami turned his attention to Ally "Did you get to see Yugi this morning?" he asked "Yes I did, your Grandpa allowed me into see him, although when I went in the room Yugi looked a little afraid about moving from his bed, I'm not sure why" Yami laughed at this "That would be because Grandpa sat on him last night, and threatened to do it again if Yugi left his bed" Ally couldn't help but be shocked, which soon turned to slight laughter "I would never imagine Mr Motto as being that much of a disciplinarian", "That's the thing, he's not" Yami replied "but when it comes to Yugi, Grandpa just cares so much for him, so if Yugi is ill he'll stop him from moving by any means necessary, it's rather frightening really" Ally nodded to show she understood then she looked at Tea who sat with a saddened look on her face as she thought "_I really hope that Yugi is ok_", Ally nudged Tea as she asked "Hey there are you alright Tea?" Tea turned her head to look at Ally in surprise "Um… yeah I'll be fine" she said shaking off her thoughts.

Ally sat wondering what things would have been like, had she had someone like that to care for her the way Mr Motto cared for his grandson when she was younger and her facial features reflected the sad thoughts that were going through her head.

Yami couldn't help but noticed the sadness on Ally's face; there was something about this girl that made you always want to see her smile. He placed a hand on her arm to get her attention back but as soon as he did so he felt her arm tense up "Ally would you like to come over tonight? I'm pretty sure it would make Yugi happy and we could get to know you better" Ally just looked at Yami for a moment, she had actually been given a sincere invitation to hang out with someone and was this time able to accept it. Overjoyed, she went to nod, and then remembered the promise she'd made to Lily that morning, disappointed she replied "I'm sorry I would love to come, but I promised someone I'd help them tonight, would it be alright to do it another time?" Ally asked, hoping for a yes "Sure! Your welcome to come round anytime", "Thank you Yami, I really appreciate it" and the classic smile graced Ally features once more. Yami couldn't help but smile back "You can… take your hand back now though" Ally said, her arm still tense under his touch as she tried to pull away "_Huh?_" True enough, Yami's hand was still touching Ally's arm "sorry" he apologised as his face turned a soft shade of pink.

Ally and the other two boys couldn't help but laugh; Tea's eyes on the other hand lingered solely on Yami's face, she then looked at Ally who was smiling and laughing, "_Could it be that he likes Ally?_"

Tea just stared vacantly at her coffee wondering how it was she was going to win Yami's heart if he liked someone else "_I really don't get it, we've been friends for like ever, but its gotten to the point where I want to be more then just his friend_." Small tears formed in Tea's blue eyes as she got up and ran to girl's bathroom. Startled by this sudden movement the group went silent for a little while. Yami was the first to break the silence "What's the matter with Tea?" He asked "I think I know, I'll go and see if she's alright" Ally said as she got up and followed the direction that Tea went in.

Upon entering the girl's bathroom she could hear crying coming from the end stall furthest from the door "Tea? Tea are you alright?" Ally asked "Go Away!"

Ally approached the stall that Tea was in "Tea, please come out of there, what's wrong?"

Tea opened the stall door, with tears running down her angry face "Your what's wrong! I thought I could be your friend!" "You can Tea, what's stopping you? I'm sorry but I don't understand this" Ally said, confusion, concern and hurt written all over her face

"I saw the wink you gave me, you weren't going to do anything right?"

"Yes and I didn't, Yami touched me" Ally said in her defence

"But that's just it, he touched you and sat next to you, laughed and smiled so warmly with you, he may even like you, I don't want to hang around with someone who might ruin my chances with him, Yami's mine!" Shocked at her words, Tea slapped a hand to her mouth.

Ally on the other hand could only stare at her in shock, which dulled down into pure hurt in her eyes "You love him don't you Tea?"

Tea was going to answer but Ally stopped her by raising her hand "It's ok I understand your reasons, I just feel that if you love someone that much you should tell them and not wait until its too late to do so" Ally bowed her head politely to Tea and then turned to leave her by herself in the bathroom "I do love him, but how can I tell him when he may love someone else?" Tea called to her. Ally stopped and turned to look at Tea with small tears in her eyes "Well I'm afraid you'll never be sure of that until you try to tell him how you feel" and with a sad smile, Ally left Tea on her own.

Ally walked over to the table where the guys were, picked up her school bag and turned to leave when she felt someone grab her hand, tensing again at the hold on her hand, she turned to see Yami looking at her with concern "Ally what happened? Is something wrong? Where's Tea?" Ally smiled slightly back at Yami, pulling her hand firmly from his grasp and replied "Yes, everything is fine, I just think its best that I don't hang around with you and your friends anymore, I'm just getting in the way, It was nice talking to you all" She said her goodbyes, walking back to her classroom thinking_ "So much for friends lasting more then five seconds huh?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yugi had spent most of his day sitting on his bed looking over his wrists. He still couldn't figure out what it was that Ally had done to his wrists this morning. "_I wonder if I could sneak passed Grandpa, so I can catch her on the way home_." Yugi took a quick glance at his clock as he swung is legs round to the other side of the bed "_3:45, she'll be on her way home about now_." Tiptoeing to the door to close it, Yugi raced over to the wardrobe, throwing on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He raced to the window to see Yami coming through the door. Yugi saw this as an opportunity to sneak out without getting _Gramp Stamped_ as he put it. Listening at the top of the stairs he heard Grandpa and Yami talking in the kitchen. After walking down the stairs, he quickly but quietly sneaked through the living area to the shop door. "_Oh damn!_" He'd completely forgotten about the bell on top of the shop door.

"I'll have to risk it," he said quietly to himself "one, two, three!" He opened the door and ran through it as quick as he could. Once out he hid round the side of the shop thinking his grandpa would come looking but he didn't "_Probably sucked in by a Yami success story, in that case I'm home free._" Just as he was thinking about walking along the road to school to see if he could find Ally she came into view. She was just about to turn into her street "Psst! Hey Ally!" Yugi called. Startled, Ally spun round to see who had called her, when she spotted Yugi the relief settled in and she calmed down again. Ally saw that he was trying not to be spotted, giggling she looked around and then skated over to him "What are you doing out here? Won't your Grandpa sit on you again?" Ally asked in a whisper.

Yugi was just about to answer when he turned to her looking surprised "How did you know about that?" "Yami told me about it this morning when I mentioned you being a little reluctant to move from your bed" Ally laughed, Yugi faked a laugh as he thought "_I'm gonna kill Yami_" Yugi hid his anger with a fake smile "Is that so? Anyway there was something I wanted to ask you about do you wanna come inside?" Ally looked at the floor and said, "Actually Yugi I have something to do at home", "Please? It'll only take a moment I promise you." Yugi insisted, grabbing on to Ally's hand to stop her from moving. Tensing again Ally listened to the pleading in Yugi's voice. It was scary to think that this person was able to settle her down with just the sound of his voice or the touch of his hand.

She turned to face him again, this time he saw the red around her eyes, those wonderful golden hazel eyes that he could look at for days were shimmering with hints of tears "Ally have you been crying?" Yugi asked, concerned. Looking away, Ally quickly wiped a hand across her face to wipe her tears away, she face him again with a soft grin on her face "I'm fine just tired, I'd love to stay but I have to go" Yugi held onto Ally hand a little tighter then before as he protested "No, please come inside, you can tell me what's happened, I'm a good listener I promise" Ally could see the concern on his face and nodded. After removing her skates at the door, Yugi and Ally entered the game shop when Ally saw a shadow ahead of Yugi "Oh Yugi wait!" Too late, Yugi had just been tackled to the floor by his own grandfather. Sitting on his grandson's back Mr Motto spoke angrily "What did I tell you about getting out of bed?" Hearing a giggle behind them Mr Motto acknowledged Ally's presence, Yami had also sat watching from the door leading into their living area, shaking his head. He looked up to notice Ally was standing in the doorway "Oh Ally, I thought you had to go home today? Did you change your mind?" Yami asked, when he saw Yugi look at him with such hurt in his eyes "I asked her here to see you genius boy!" Yugi breathed a sigh of relief "Oh right!" Ally smiled and said "I do have to go home but Yugi wanted to ask me something" "Privately I might add, Gramps get off me! I'm inside now that's enough" Yugi struggled to get out from under his Grandpa who was still sitting on him whilst reading a duel monsters card catalogue "You can just stay there till you learn your lesson!" "Grandpa! Come on! I have company!" Mr Motto looked up from his catalogue to smile sweetly at Ally "Go on through Ally dear, Yami will keep you company for a moment it won't take long" giggling slightly Ally said "I really should be getting home, I promised someone that I would help them tonight" "Please don't go yet Ally, I still need to ask you about some things, one of which was why you were crying outside?"

Yugi said whilst still struggling to get his grandpa off him, which he did as soon as the words Ally and crying were heard "Ally you've been crying today?" Grandpa asked, who was already in front of her holding on to her hands "What horrible person would ever want to make you cry? I can sit on them for you if you want" Surprised by this man's reaction Ally laughed at the sitting comment and just smiled warmly back at him as she said "It's nothing Mr Motto really I'm just tired" "I'm sorry Ally but I think its more then that" Yugi said getting up off the floor. He took her by the hand and lead her to the stairs "I swear you don't have to stay long, just talk to me, I want to help" Ally just looked at him in surprise, then nodded her head "Thank you. Grandpa would it be alright if you brought some tea upstairs" "I'll do it Yugi" Yami said "Thanks Yami"

Yugi lead Ally to his room and told her to take a seat on the bed, seeing as there was only one chair at his desk. She did as she was asked and looked at the floor "Ally remember this morning when you said that even though we don't know each other that well I could come to you if I needed to talk about things that upset me?" "Of course I remember Yugi, I'd never forget something like that," She said kindly. Yugi tilted his head to the side to try and get a look at Ally's face "The same applies to you, you can tell me anything Ally, I hope you don't feel like you can't talk to me because you don't know me that well, because the truth is I want to know you" Ally's head shot straight up to look at Yugi "You. What?" she said in shock "I want to know you Ally, I want to know everything about you, the good and bad things" Ally's eyes started to well up with tears as she asked "You can't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that" Ally asked, scared of what the answer might be "I'm deadly serious Ally, before you got here I was just a guy who blended into the background, where as I don't have to be that person when I'm with you, because with you I'm visible again" he spoke with such sincerity in his voice, the look in his eyes had something more there too but she couldn't quite tell what it was. Yugi just looked at her as he asked "I really want to know what you did to my wrists this morning, they don't hurt anymore and its feels like I've had all the stress I've had just taken off me" Ally just sighed as she said "It was my mother's home remedy sequence, she used it on me when I was little when…" Ally looked down and her hair covered her face.

Yugi place his hand under her chin and raised her head so Ally was facing him as he said "When what Ally? What happened to you?" The tears she'd been trying to hold in for a while finally ran down her face "Are you sure about this? There are some parts of my life I wish I never knew let alone remembered." "No matter what it is, you can tell me I promise" Yugi said this as he took Ally's hand in his. Ally just looked at Yugi's hand holding on so gently to hers, usually if a guy touched her she would pull away instantly or tense up but with Yugi, it was ok, it's like there was a safeness about him that made her want to tell him everything and then the fear came back again "Yugi I'm not sure you'll like getting to know about me, not many people have done."

Yugi just had to look at Ally's face to know that what ever had happened in her life ... up to this point anyway... must be really bad for her to not want to tell anyone. He moved closer to her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Feeling Ally start to stiffen in his arms, he rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her "It's ok Ally" he whispered. Ally didn't know what to do, she thought it would feel bad to be held by a guy, but this felt ok, she was just about to ask him something when he spoke softly to her again "We don't need to talk about your past, if you just need to cry then cry" With that Ally began to relax, she rested her head on Yugi's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and cried as Yugi sat whispering comforting words in her ear. Just then, Yami walked in with two cups of tea on a tray "I brought your…" Yami just stopped in the door and watched this little scene of Yugi and Ally hugging each other. "_I think I should come back later_" Yami thought as he closed the door again, the young couple in the bedroom were oblivious to him actually entering the room. "Feel better now Ally?" Yugi asked still hugging her to him "Yes" she said and pulled away from him slightly "Thank you Yugi" "For what?" Yugi asked back, as he wipe her tears from her face with his hands "Just, thank you" "Your past must have been really bad huh?" Yugi said with concern in his eyes. Ally shook her head and said "You have no idea" She looked down at the floor again. Yugi placed a finger under Ally's chin and brought her head up so she was facing him again "Please tell me" Ally couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his amethyst eyes.

He genuinely wanted to know of her troubled past, but what would happen once he'd heard it from her, she sighed "If I tell you, please don't tell anyone else, I don't want people thinking badly of me" "Why would anyone think badly of you?" Ally took a deep breath "Because when I was younger I…" Ally wasn't able to finish her story. Just as she was about to share her terrible past with Yugi, a jazz song started playing in her book bag. Ally delved into her bag and pulled out a purple cell phone with an angel on the front and a small fairy phone charm on it. "Hello?" Ally answered, knowing who it would be "Allyson Harper, where the hell are you! I've got Lily here breaking her heart over her teddy and your no where in sight" It was Mona from the foster home "Hi Mona I'm at a friend's house, I'm sorry to have taken so long" "Ally have you been crying honey?" Ally was surprised by this question "How could you tell?" "Ally I can hear it in your voice, what's wrong?" "It's nothing I swear" "Ok, well Lily is asking for you, so is everyone else pretty much hehe you remember what day it is don't you?" "He he of course I do, please tell Lily and the rest I'll be home soon ok?" "Ok honey, don't leave it too late, bye now" "Bye."

Ally hung up the phone and turned to face Yugi "I'm sorry it looks like I'll have to tell you my story another time" Yugi smiled "Its ok, who's Mona? Is that your mom?" Ally cringed a little; she knew she couldn't get herself out of this one "What else did you hear?" "I heard something about knowing what tonight was and something about a girl called Lily" Ally looked down at the floor again "Ok this is something that I can tell you about. Yugi I don't live in a house round the corner with my parents, I lied about that to cover up for the fact that…. I am actually living in the foster house round there. I live at The Playhouse" Yugi just looked at her "Is that it?" Ally looked at him shocked "Well, you know living with other kids in one big house could be an off put to a lot of people, especially when they find out the nature of why they were put there in the first place" Yugi just smiled and pulled Ally into another hug "It does make me wonder why your there but the only thing I care about right now is the fact that you're here" Ally gasped at hearing Yugi's words, after the words had sunk in, she smile with small tears in her eyes and hugged him back "No one's ever said that to me before"

Yugi pulled away from her in disbelief "You never had someone say they were glad to see you, or to be with you?" Ally simply shook her head "What about compliments? Haven't you ever had someone tell you how cute you are?" Yugi said, a slight tinge of red appearing on his face. Ally faced Yugi again and said "you think that about me?" Yugi couldn't help but gape back at her, never in his life had he met someone as ill appreciated as the girl who was in his arms now. "Ally can I ask you something?" "Sure ok" Yugi smiled at her "Would you like to spend tomorrow evening with me?" Ally was slightly confused by Yugi's question "What do you mean? You want to hang out?" she asked "Yeah, I mean if I plan on learning more about you it make sense to hang out with you, right?" Ally gasped again only this time she had a great smile on her face. She threw her arms around Yugi's neck and hug him tight "Yes, that would be great, thank you" Getting over the initial shock of having this girl hug him, Yugi hugged Ally back just as tight and whispered back "Your welcome"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Fourteen**

After another few minutes Ally got her skates on and was ready to go back home "Thank you Yugi" she said for the hundredth time that night, it was ok because Yugi just laughed and said,

"How many times are you going to thank me?"

"Until I'm sure I've said it enough" Ally grin cheekily, grabbing her bag before stepping out the door "Are you going to school in the morning?"

"Um?" Yugi was unsure about that, which was when they heard Mr Motto call from the living room "Yes you are!" Yugi rolled his eyes, whilst Ally stood there giggling.

"Thank you all knowing one"

"Not a problem." Yugi and Ally just started laughing "Your grandpa is such a fun man, so I'll see you here tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, so actually I'll be spending most of tomorrow with you, not just the evening" "Oh yeah" Ally's phone started going again, this time it was a text message saying "_Hurry up we want to start!_" "So what is it they need you there for tonight anyway? Some kind of party?" Yugi asked curiously "No its better then a party, its movie night" Ally said, as she started skating away from the door "See you tomorrow Yugi" she waved "Bye!"

Once she was out of sight, Yugi closed the door and let out a long sigh. He then turned round to find Yami standing in front of him "Well?" Yami said "Well what?" Yugi said confused "Well, is it a date that happening tomorrow?" Yugi patted the side of the nose with his index finger and said "That would be telling now wouldn't it?" suddenly Grandpa got involved "Come on now boy, we know you like her" Yugi just stared at them in disbelief and then got defensive by saying "Listen, its nothing like that, Ally really needs someone she can count on and if I can be that person then why shouldn't I want to be?" Yugi moved to the living area and sat on the couch, Yami followed and sat next to him, Grandpa sat the other side "but there is one thing you missed out Yugi, did she tell you she need someone like that or are you guessing that's what she needs?"

Yugi faced Yami now with all seriousness and said "I don't need to guess, if you'd have seen or heard how much pain she was in you would have said she needed someone too"

Yami looked back at Yugi, half with pride and half with a tinge of jealousy "You really have feelings for this girl don't you?" "What did I just say to you?" Grandpa put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to get his grandson's attention "What Yami is saying Yugi is that if you are going to such lengths to help her and get to know more about her, then clearly there is something more then just a crush between you, especially if Ally were to feel the same about you"

Yugi thought about this for a second "_Could it be that I have deeper feelings for Ally?"_ then a question came up "How could I have feelings for a girl I only just met?"

Grandpa wiped a tear from his eye "Oh my boy's had his first love at first sight experience" "Oh come on, you can't be serious!" Yugi laughed, thinking the idea of love at first sight was ridiculous "He maybe right Yugi, you could actually just be drawn to this girl, I mean we've had our fair few dances with destiny, otherwise why am I here now?" Although Yugi hated to admit it, Yami had a good point. Yugi got up and went to his room to think about this on his own. Just as he sat on the bed Yami knocked on the door and came in. "Yugi, I was just curious about one thing," Yami said standing by the door with it shut behind him "What's that?" Yugi asked. Yami looked to the floor and said "When you were hugging her, did she tense up, or try to push you away?" Yugi nodded his head "She tensed up for a little bit but then as I tried comforting her, she just relaxed and hugged me back" Yami nodded back with a small smile on his face "And what did you feel when you were holding her?" Yugi couldn't help but smile widely himself at the memory of Ally in his arms "Aww Yami it was amazing I felt warm, happy and as stupid as it might sound ...whole... like I didn't want to let go." Yami couldn't help but notice the look of bliss on Yugi's face, not being able to remember the last time his little brother figure was this happy. "I think it is safe to say that you do love her then Yugi" Yami turned to leave as Yugi turned and said, "Kind of like Tea, loves you huh, Yami?"

Yami's head shot up in surprise, he looked back round to Yugi as he said, "Who told you that?" Yugi looked at Yami and said "Ally told me, apparently Tea got really upset after you touched Ally on the arm to get her attention and left your hand on her arm, she said it's the reason she left your table this morning at break time" realization finally struck Yami, "So that's why Tea stormed off this morning" Yugi nodded. "Oh what do I do? I mean, this is Tea we're talking about. She's my friend! Our friend!" Yami stressed, sitting on the end of Yugi's bed "You could always wait for Tea to come to you or you could approach her yourself" Yugi suggested, "Yeah I guess I could do that…how did our bond get so tarnished?" Yugi looked confused "With Tea? You mean the friendship bond? I don't think it was tarnished it just turned into something more" Yami laughed "No I meant our bond Yugi, how is it that we've come to be more distant with each other?" Yugi looked down at his duvet cover and shrugged "I don't know, I guess in ways I envy you, and although there are a lot of things we have in common, there are also differences that we've picked up on from each other" Yami looked sad "There is nothing really different about us at all, we've just come to like different things as well as the old things that's all, I'd hate to lose our closeness to each other Yugi, your like a little brother to me, it means a lot"

Yugi was flattered that his once duelling partner was referring to him as his brother "I have always looked up to you as an older brother, I have always wanted one" Yugi said, thinking about it in a mocking sense "I just wish the other three would be able to see what they are doing to me, its like through paying you more attention they've pushed me to the side lines and I just disappear, with Ally that never happens, she'll always find me, even when no one else can" Yami put a hand on Yugi's head and ruffled his hair slightly "Go get her, Yugi, she's who you want so don't give up on her" Yugi smiled back at Yami "I don't plan to, not for an instant" Yami got Yugi in a small head lock and start giving him a noggy "Ha ha! That's my boy!" Yugi and Yami spent an hour or so play fighting and talking about guy stuff until they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Yami was the first to wake up properly; he rubbed the sleep from his crimson-purple eyes and tried to focus on the clock "_7:45? Oh shit!_" Yami tried to wake Yugi, but he just mumbled, "Brace yourself" and covered his head with his pillow. All to soon Grandpa marched through the door singing the wake up song to both of them, with his pots and pans going:

"_Now it is time, to get you up, _

_you have to get up out of bed _

_and if you don't I'll just play louder, _

_until you get your butt out of bed. Hey!_"

Yami covered his head with his pillow trying to drown out the noise but Grandpa merely yanked it out of his hands "Hey! No fair" he moaned "get up, get up!" he said smacking Yugi on the arse "Ow! Grandpa that was uncalled for!" Grandpa responded with "Not when your little lady friend is waiting down stairs its not" Yugi shot out of bed as fast as he could "Grandpa! Why didn't you wake me up?" Grandpa came back through the door "What and miss your classic reaction? Smile!" "What are you talking a."

All to soon his Grandpa had just hit the flash button on his new camera, and ran away laughing down the stairs "Nice PJ's Yugi, I'll just have to show them to Ally" mortified Yugi thrown on his uniform and raced after his Grandpa Motto.

"Give me that camera!" "Nope, Plus you gotta get ready for school" "Not when my dignity is at stake I don't, plus I have my uniform on!" "Ha ha ha! Can't catch me!" "Grandpa this way!" "Yami, my boy, go long" " Oh nice shot Grandpa, oh ho, aww doesn't he look cute when he's mad haha!" Yami added in with a cheeky wink. By this point Yugi was fuming "Enough if Ally's here I've got to get ready, now give me that camera" "Ok but if we give you this we'll just have to use some other embarrassing material, hey Gramps you still got that swimming incident story lined up?" Grandpa's face just lit up "Yeah, we could, lets do that!" Yugi looked like he was about to scream. He charged at Yami, which resulted in a chase around the Game Shop "Yami seriously give me that camera!" "Oh but come on the monkeys on the PJ's are funny they look like something off of The Simpsons!" Yami teased.

All of a sudden Yugi tackled Yami and the camera went flying into the air, just as Grandpa opened the shop door and a sweet female voice came from the other side "Good Morning Mr Motto, Is Yugi ready for school?" Yugi went a whole new shade of pale "_I thought Ally was already here!_" "He's still getting ready, why don't you come in and wait" Ally step through with a smile "Thank you sir" Ally suddenly turned and saw the small camera flying towards her and jump slightly to catch it. Catching the camera in both hands, Ally landed gracefully back on her two skate less feet "Oh posh camera" all to soon Ally turned the camera over in her hands and saw the picture of Yugi in his pyjamas. Covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed she said "Oh I see" Yugi's face was a picture as she stepped into the game shop.

Giggling slightly, she walked over to Yugi and helped him off of the floor "Are they tormenting you, Yugi?" Yugi looked at her with relief that she wasn't making fun of him "Only for the hundredth time" She laughed lightly and then showed her sympathy by patting him on the face. Yugi just kept looking at her; she was a vision in the Domino school uniform of pink and blue, remembering how it felt to hold her close to him. All to soon though his daydream was interrupt by a sharp jab in the ribs "Hey dream boy, do you mind?" Yami asked, impatiently trying to get passed him "Oh…yeah sorry"

Getting his act together Yugi got the rest of his stuff ready and both he, Ally and Yami headed out the door "Yami will you be walking with us this morning" Yami turned and smiled at them both saying "No I think I'll go on ahead and see if I can catch Joey, he's always late so I should catch up to him" Yami laughed and then winked at Yugi mouthing "Good Luck" to him. Ally caught this and turned her attention to Yugi "What was he saying good luck for?" Yugi blushed slightly at the question "Um…he's wishing me luck for a test this afternoon" Ally looked at him panic written all over her face "We have a test today? What on? Oh I didn't study!" Yugi was trying to think up something fast, although he did think it was adorable to watch her panic like this. "Oh it's a bleep test in PE, you know bleep test, short legs, doesn't really go together does it?" Yugi said, "_Good save_" he thought to himself. A sigh of relief came from Ally "Yugi please don't scare me like that" she said as she poked him in the arm. "Ok I won't"

"So did you have fun with your movie night last night?" Yugi asked. Ally giggled "Yep the whole thing ended in a pop corn fight and I spent ages brushing all the popcorn out of the younger girls hair" Yugi raised an eyebrow at her "So did you actually watch any movies?" he laughed "Yeah eventually Shrek 2, I love that little cat, Puss in Boots, the eyes really got me" she said, but then her mood shifted slightly, to that of a worried nature "I wonder if Tea is alright today" Yugi looked over at Ally tenderly and took hold of her hand in his as he said "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" Ally loved the way Yugi could reassure her of a certain situation, if ever she was in doubt, Yugi could make sure that Ally felt better about the situation and that she would be ok. They carried on to school in a comfortable silence with Yugi still holding Ally's hand, and just as they approached school, Ally tightened her hand gently around his.

* * *

Author's note: Hi, everybody

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, please write me and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Hey guys and gals its Maisie again ^_^ Here's chapter 15 for you all! Enjoy it!

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

I would also like to point out that the song I have used within this one is also not my song. Song Title: Arms of the Angel, Song Artist: Sarah McLachlan

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Just as they'd talked about the night before, Yugi and Ally spent most of their day together, they had most classes together that day and spent break and lunch talking and playing some of the board games that Yugi had brought from home. They also played card games, not just duel monsters but also playing games like blackjack, gin rummy, and go fish. "Got any queens?" Yugi asked "Nope, go fish" Ally said. Yami and the others passed Ally and Yugi as they were playing. They couldn't help but notice the smile on Yugi's face "Ok is there something we're missing here?" Tristan asked "Why would there be? Nothing wrong with Yugi having fun" Yami responded, not making direct eye contact with them "Yami knows something, Come on pal spill it!" Yami just kept looking in the other direction to his friends "See, it's not really my place to tell you anything" he said.

Just as they were about to grab Yami and torture him into telling, they saw Yugi lean over to Ally and whisper something in her ear as he pointed in the other's direction. Ally turned and waved to them all smiling brightly "Hi guys!" Joey and Tristan ran straight over "No guys, wait a minute" Yami said, but it fell on deaf ears "_Great, now what?_" Tea was the only one out of the four that kept her distance "Tea aren't you coming?" Yami asked her "Sorry Yami but I don't want to be near HER!" Tea said looking in Ally's direction, who was looking back at her with sadness in her eyes, as the other guys were talking amongst themselves.

Yami took a look at Ally's face and then looked back at Tea "Tea why are you holding what happened yesterday against Ally?" Tea swung her head back round to face Yami with shock on her face "how did you know about that?" "Poor Ally didn't know where to put herself yesterday, after you had that argument. I'm guessing it was an argument right?" "Oh what? So now your taking her side" "Tea I honestly can't see what the problem is with Ally but if you just come and talk to her you'll see that her intentions are not as 'evil' as you may think they are" "So your saying you don't like her then?" Yami doubled back in surprise "Is that what this is about? Me liking someone else?" Tea just looked away from him. Yami's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her, causing Tea to gasp, as he whispered "Tea, you've got it wrong, I was only asking if Ally was alright yesterday" "Yeah…and… and then you kept your hand on her arm!" Tea stuttered "Yes because I was wondering why her expression had changed that and she became very tense when I touched her, it was like she couldn't stand being touched by me or any guy for that matter…well apart from him" Yami nodded towards the group and sure enough Yugi was touching Ally's hand. Tea looked away feeling guilty about the argument that had happened between them both as Yami asked her "Now why don't you come over and talk to her?" Tea shook her head "No I think I'll pass" Yami rolled his eyes as he said "Fine have it your way" Tea just stared at him as he walked off. Suddenly he stopped and said "and just for the record even if I were to have any feelings, which I can promise you I don't, I couldn't act on them because I'd be getting in Yugi's way"

Tea looked over to where the small group were to look at Yugi. Sure enough his eyes were fixed solely on Ally, completely oblivious to the other two that had joined their group. "Let's just hope that you don't end up hurt Yugi" Yami turned back to Tea as he said "No need to worry, she's great with him I hope at some point you see that too Tea" With that he left Tea to join the group. Feeling too guilty to talk to Ally, Tea retreated inside the school. Tears ran down her face as she thought, "_she must think I'm the worst person in the world for the things I said_"

Shaking his head Yami continued walking towards where the small group were sitting only to see Ally getting on to her feet to walk over to him. She finally reached Yami "Why's Tea crying? Is she ok? Does she…still hate me?" she asked with her eyes to the ground. Yami gently tapped Ally on the shoulder to get her attention back and then put his hand in his pocket "She's fine, there's no need to worry Ally, what ever the problem is it's not your fault ok?" Ally looked at him with eyes still filled with concern "but we were getting on so well yesterday, I just don't understand what I did to upset her so much" This is when Yugi came over. He'd over heard what Ally had said and took her hand in his "Are you worrying about what happened with Tea again?" he asked her.

Yami looked at Ally's hand as Yugi took hold of it, she did tense up a little but then as she looked at Yugi's face she relaxed her hand completely in his hold "_Ally must trust him more, either that or she has feeling for him too_" Yami just smiled at this and said to the both "There's nothing to worry about, Tea just needs sometime to clear her head, she'll be alright, promise" Yami placed his hand on his heart to show he was genuine. With that Ally smiled and nodded her head "Ok" Yugi pulled Ally back over to the group "Now where were we?" Ally giggled " I think I was just about to beat you at Go Fish" Yugi gave her a smirk "You wish! Yami you playing?" he asked, "Damn right I'm playing and I'll take the pleasure in beating all of you!" he added in "You wish!" The other four said in unison as they all started to laugh.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After lunch, Yugi, Ally, Yami, Joey and Tristan all started to walk back to class for their last lesson of the day. "What is our next lesson anyway?" Ally asked. Yugi pulled out his lesson timetable and let out a hefty sigh "Oh no! Not that" he complained "What? What is it?" Ally asked taking a look at the timetable "Yes! I love that lesson," Ally said cheering "Don't tell me, double music class?" Yami asked, he could always tell from Yugi's reaction which class it was history and most academic lessons were ones that Yugi loved apart from English of course, but the other classes like music and any physical education lessons, Yugi disliked, mostly because he… in the best word to describe it…. Sucked at them!

Ally couldn't wait to start music, the whole way to the next class she kept a huge smile on her face. She lifted Yugi's head from it's hanging position and just said "Come on, music is fun! I can help you if you get stuck" Yugi just sighed and said "Alright" "Yay!" Ally raced the guys to the classroom and they all just couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

They'd all found a desk that would seat them as Tea walked through the door to find there were no seats left except the one that was at Yugi and Yami's table. It was conveniently right next to Ally. Sitting down in her seat Tea took her pens and notebook out of her book bag and shifted her chair as far from Ally as she could. Ally noticed this and hung her head feeling hurt by Tea's actions. Yugi saw it too, and placed his hand on Ally's. When Ally looked up at him, he gave her a wink and whispered, "It's ok" Ally smiled back and whispered "Thank you" to him.

All to soon the teacher entered to start the class "Good Afternoon guys, welcome back to music class, hopefully we'll see some improvements today, mainly in Yugi, Joey and Tristan!" All three of the guys, just shrugged with a look on their faces that read "_Don't get your hopes up!_" This is when the teacher spotted Ally "Aw, I see we have a new face among us, you must be Allyson yes?" Ally nodded her head "Welcome to my class dear, I am Miss Williams but I allow my students to call me Jenny" Jenny said with a smile. Ally smiled back "Thank you Jenny" "So, onto today's class, we are going to get into the emotions behind a certain piece of music, tell me when you listen to a piece of music what do you think of when you listen to it…Anyone? Ally raised her hand slightly "Aw yes Allyson?" "There is a story behind every piece of music" "Right you are Allyson and how would you know what that story was about?" "You can tell what story music is trying to tell its listeners through the mood or emotions that maybe hidden within each note" Jenny walked over to Ally and shook her hand "You're a girl after my own heart Ally, May I call you Ally?" Ally just nodded her head with a smile "You see, she gets it why can't the rest of you get it?" The class groaned out a "yeah yeah" in response to their teacher's question.

"I'm sorry I don't get it, it doesn't make any sense," Tea mumbled. Jenny came over to Tea holding her hand by her ear "I'm sorry Tea you might need to speak a bit louder" "I said it's doesn't make sense" Tea said louder "and why not?" "Well because when you listen to music no one really thinks of the story its telling they just listen to the music purely for the fact that it's just music" she said taking a quick glance at Ally then turning back away as she said "It's just music, end of"

Ally was taken aback by this and again looked down at her desk with sadness in her eyes. Jenny picked up on this "ooooh hostility, what happened someone stolen your boyfriend Tea?" Jenny joked "Um…well not exactly" Tea said quietly as she looked down at the table. Ally still had her head down to with her hair over shadowing her face. No one saw the tears that had emerged in her eyes. "Uh hm! Moving on then, I want you all to go over a song in your head that tells the story of your life up to this point, make sure it contains the emotions you've been feeling. Got it? Good! Get on with it!" Jenny gave them the ok and soon the room was filled with the sound of students talking about a song that they could relate their life story too.

Yami was the first to speak up in the little group of six "He he I think the song I will survive relates to me best, what about you Joey?" Joey had a smirk on his face " I was thinkin of eye of the tiger, How about Tristan?" Tristan was sat scratching his head "give me a minute I'm thinking" "alright, how about you Yug?" Joey said "That's easy Great pretender, it relates to my pretending to enjoy this class" All the guys at the table started laughing. Yugi turned to Tea and asked "What about Tea? What song can you relate your story too?" Tea turned to smile at Yugi "I was thinking about the song Dance by Jamiraquoi fits just fine" She laughed. Everyone apart from Tea then expectantly turned to Ally to see what her song was, but noticed that she was very quiet. Yugi took Ally by the hand again only to feel it trembling when he held it. He looked at her with concern all over his face "Ally?" Jenny noticed this as well and came over to check on her "Ally are you alright sweetie?" she asked rubbing Ally's back, making Ally tense up, Yugi felt this too and started to grow more worried by the second "Ally do you need to go outside for some air" Jenny asked.

Ally simply nodded and got up to leave, her face still obscured and shadowed by her hair "Jenny can I go with her?" Yugi asked "She'll come back in second Mr Motto, she is a big girl ya know" Jenny said teasingly "I know but I want to make sure she's ok" Yugi said determined to get what he wanted "Oh Yugi sit down I'm sure she'll be back no need to worry about her so much" Tea said with the best of intentions, but Ally couldn't help but cry taking it the wrong way. Yami watched all of this from where he was sitting "_Looks like they both feel bad about something but what?_" Just then Ally tugged Jenny on the sleeve and whispered something to her. Jenny just nodded her head at Ally and said, "We'll be performing to the class but you don't have to do that if you would rather not do" " no, I'll do it" Ally said in a quiet voice. With that Jenny escorted her outside, when Jenny came back in Ally wasn't with her "Where's Ally? Is she ok?" Yugi asked frantically Jenny held up her hands to silence him and said "Ally is fine, she just wants to be on her own while she works on this song" Tea turned her head to one side "I hope I haven't upset her too much" she mumbled. Yami moved around the room to Tea and leaned on her shoulder as he said quietly "Something on your mind?" Tea blushed slightly at Yami's touch "Um…I've just been feeling guilty for what happened yesterday, it was all a misunderstanding. I just hope she's not this upset because of me" Yugi heard this and turned to looked at Tea "You know she's felt horrible all day because she thought you are still upset with her" Tea looked around at Yami who just nodded his head "She thinks you hate her Tea" Tea just looked down at her skirt.

Yugi sat down next to Tea, looking at the door "Do you think she's ok on her own?" Tea just turned to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure Ally's fine, I just hope she'll accept my apology, I think I know a little bit of the loneliness you must have felt Yugi, I'm sorry" Yugi just shook his head and said "It's alright, the important thing is that I'm getting my friends back" he said nudging Yami playfully "I'm hoping to make Ally apart of this little group if I can" Tea smiled tearfully at Yugi "That would be great!"

So whilst the others worked on their individual songs, Yugi spent all lesson wondering about Ally and whether she was ok. Eventually though Jenny reassured him she was all right and he managed to get on with his song. The end of the lesson came and Ally finally made her way back into the classroom with a black book in her hands as she sat down she thought "_Maybe this is my way of telling Yugi a little bit about my past_." Everyone in the class had a turn at singing or playing their song for the class whilst the others tried to pin point what emotions were in the music and what kind of story it could be.

It wasn't too long before Jenny reached Yugi's group and they all took it in turns to sing their songs. Joey and Tristan went first deciding on the same song "Very…nice gentlemen…that was interesting…ly pointless" Jenny said "Spank you Miss Will" They said simultaneously like the three ghosts out of Casper the friendly ghost, causing everyone to laugh, while Jenny just stood there scowling at them as they took their seats "Tea you next please?" Tea got up and sang 'I want you to want me' by letters of Cleo "Nice Tea, hopefully that boyfriend of yours got the message" Yami sat there feeling awkward and looked towards Yugi mouthing the word "help!" to him. "Ok Yami your turn" Yami face just shifted from anxious to annoyed in a flash of a second "Why do you always pick me over Yugi to go first?" Jenny thought about this for a second "Because I do! How's that?" Yami just scowled at her, as Yugi was sat taking the piss out of him.

Yami sang 'I will survive' just as he said he would which was joined later by Joey and Tristan acting as his back up singers performing a small dance routine that had the group in stitches, including Jenny "Ok that's enough, sit back down!" she laughed "Ok Yugi, you next." Yugi got up and sang 'The Great Pretender' by Queen and again ended up with the Joey and Tristan back up singers. Once it ended and everyone had recovered from another bout of laughter, Jenny turned to Ally "Are you ready sweetie?" she asked sweetly. Ally nodded to her teacher and handed her the black notebook in her hand. Jenny went to the piano in the classroom and places the book on the music stand with it open at the appropriate page. Ally nodded to her teacher once she was ready and as the music started, she began her song:

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason, to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep through my veins that maybe empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold, hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find, some comfort here_

As her fellow class mates listened to Ally's song, they could feel the emotion in her voice, the sadness, fear and relief of being here today, her sweet yet powerful singing voice reaching out to them urging them to listen to her story.

So tired of the straight line that everywhere you turn

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_Storm keeps on twisting. Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference._

_Escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe, in this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold, hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find, some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find, some comfort here_

Ally finally finished her song, with tears running down her lovely face. She looked up to see that her classmates were all crying with her, as well as her teacher. Surprisingly, even Tea was shedding her tears.

The sound of clapping came from one side of the classroom. Ally looked in the direction of the sound and saw Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan all standing in applause, unmistakable tears running down their faces. "Thank you" Ally whispered to the group as she returned to her desk to join the others. As she sat back down she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her backwards. Turning her head she saw Yugi, he whispered in her ear "Please tell me what that story was about" the feel of him holding her as well as the sight of his tears and sound of his voice in her ear was just so comforting that she couldn't say no to him, for anything. "Ok" is all she managed to whisper back as he continued to hold her in his arms, unaware of the stares they were getting off of their class mates and friends


	16. Chapter 16

**Yugi's First Love**

Author's note: Hey Hey Guys and Girls it's Maisie ^_^

just want to write and thank those of you who have review my story and added to your story alerts and things. Its my first time writing and posting what I've written on a fanfic site so its really nice to see you guys are actually reading and liking my work, especially as its my first one so big thank you to you guys. Here's chapter 16 for ya enjoy it and let me know what you think ok? Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Sixteen**

Finally, it was time to go home and once Ally and Yugi had gotten their stuff and changed their shoes they were on their way back to Yugi's place to have some fun.

"You remember you said you would tell me what the story was behind your song today?" Yugi asked "Yes" Ally answered "I don't mind if you don't want too, I just want to know what's hurt you so much, I just want to help take it away" Ally couldn't help but stop in the street half way to the game shop, just before she could say anything she felt someone rush forward and throw their arms around her neck. To her surprise it was Tea "I am so sorry about yesterday, it was all a misunderstanding I was really stupid" Tea cried. Ally stood there in shock, then eventually came around as she said "No I'm sorry I upset you so much, I didn't understand what had happened" Tea pulled back "It was all me I was being so selfish, please be friends with me ok?" Ally nodded to Tea and they shared another bear hug "Of course I want to be your friend" Pulling away Tea ran off waving to Ally "See you at school" Ally waved back, then resumed walking back to Yugi's place "Good to see you made up" Yugi said. Turning to him she asked, "What you said to me before. Did you mean that?" Ally asked. Yugi turned to face her "Of course I did Ally, the one thing I don't like is seeing you cry, it may seem stupid to think this after only three days but your special Ally and I want you to know that."

Ally couldn't help but stare at him in amazement "Why would you do that for me?"

Yugi just smiled at her "Because, everyone should feel good about themselves and from what I got from you last night, you haven't had many praises from people have you?"

Ally was shocked at how he could tell that much about her, she looked away from Yugi and shook her head "no, I haven't"

"Didn't think so. Why wouldn't anyone treat you that way?"

Ally just kept looking elsewhere as she shrugged and said in a quiet voice "maybe I'm just a waste of space"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he took Ally in his arms and held her gently "I felt that way too, not too long ago and now I have you to make me feel otherwise" Ally blushed "and I'm going to make sure that I can help you to feel the same way"

Ally hugged Yugi back tenfold "Why couldn't all the people I've known be like you?" She asked, her tears coming back again. Yugi pulled back and wiped Ally's tears from her face "because I rock, that's why" he winked at her, which made her laugh.

They carried on walking hand in hand they finally got to where Yugi's Game Shop was. As they walked towards the door to the Game Shop, Ally felt a small pair of arms wrap around her legs. She stopped and looked down to see who it was. It was Lily, dressed in what could only be described as a bandit outfit and it looked like she was trying to get away from someone

"Lily, honey what are you doing here?"

Lily looked up at Ally and put her small finger to her lips "Sssh! I'm hiding fwom someone" she said hiding behind Ally's legs "don't tell them I'm here."

Ally giggled at the little girl and just asked "Ohh I take it you're the robber again huh?" Lily nodded.

Yugi just looked at Ally with a questioning look on his face "Sorry I'll explain later" Ally said to him

"No problem" He laughed.

Just as Yugi was going to tell Lily of a better hiding place, two small boys and another girl came round the corner with toy guns and police costumes on, one of the boys had a toy whistle in his mouth. Ally suddenly took on the role an innocent bystander, polishing her nails on the shoulder of her pink blazer, which Yugi couldn't help but laugh about

"What can I do for you officers?" Ally said to them, not letting on that Lily was behind her.

"We're on the lookout for a criminal, miss have you seen her?" one of the boys asked

"Criminal? What criminal?" Ally shrugged "I haven't seen no criminal."

The little girl dressed in her police outfit approached Ally with a suspicious look on her face "you look like you hiding something missy!"

Ally put on a fake offended look and said back "What? Me? Hide something? I think your losing your edge copper Ann!" She said, winking at Yugi, who just couldn't help laughing

"Oh yeah, then what's he laughing about?" Said the small boy with the whistle, pointing to Yugi

"What? So it's a crime to laugh now too? That's just ridiculous cop!" Ally said folding her arms across her chest, Lily stood giggling behind Ally, Yugi saw this and put his finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet, with that she put her small hands to her mouth.

"I think you know more then you're letting on! Where's the bandit missy?" Ann said pointing her toy gun at Ally.

With that Ally raised her hands and said, "If you think I'm lying, why don't you search me?"

They took on that dare and within second, found Lily hiding behind Ally "Ha! Got you now bandit Lily, stick your hands up where I can see em!" The whistle boy said, "Nope, I won't give up to you Copper Jay, bandits wule and coppers dwool!" With that all of them ran back round the corner, except the other small boy dressed as a cop, who came running up to Ally and flung his arms around her saying "You better be ready on the weekend coz this time we're gonna beat you smelly girls!" Ally smiled daringly back at the boy and said "In your dreams Sam, us girls win every time and we'll still win this time" Sam ran off shouting back "We'll see!" "Yeah we will" Ally called back waving to him.

She turned back to Yugi, who just stood by the Game Shop door staring at the whole thing "So, what was that about?" he asked a hint of laughter in his voice

"It was cops and robbers, of course, did you never play that game as a kid?" Yugi shook his head

"What? Seriously? Not once?" Ally asked shocked

"I didn't really play with anyone else as a kid, so I mostly sat inside with my puzzles and board games" he said, his eyes cast down at his feet. Ally walked over to where he was standing and raised his head again so she could see his face and with a sad smile said, "playing was our only way of escaping while my sister and I were kids. Otherwise we'd have to…" Ally froze, and after a while shuddered at the memory she'd obviously just thought about. Yugi saw Ally's face go as white as a sheet "_Ok this is starting to scare me, what exactly has happened to her?_" he thought.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump "NO!" she screamed, pushing him away. Yugi looked at her shocked at Ally's actions. Ally just covered her mouth with her hands and looked at him in horror and disappointment, mostly for herself "I…I'm so sorry Yugi…I'm sorry" she said covering her face, backing away from him "It's ok, it's ok Ally" he said trying to get closer, but every time he'd inch closer to her she would back away again.

All of a sudden, Ally backed into someone; she jumped again, spinning round to get a look at the person she'd bumped into when she looked round to find Yami standing behind her "Hey, everything ok here?" Ally just seemed to quiver uncontrollably and began to mumble in a barely audible voice "no no please not again, please don't let it happen again, leave me alone" holding her head in her hands she just shook her head over and over again whilst saying the same thing.

Yugi slowly made his way over to Ally. He didn't touch her but tried to get a look at her face as he notice two small teardrops fall from beneath the hair that was draping over her face. Yugi got down on his knees and tugged on her school blazer to let her know he was there and as his own tears shed at her distress he begged "Ally, please let me help you. Come inside and tell me what's wrong. Please I want to help you" Ally gasped, something suddenly brought her back from the nightmarish memory she was trapped in. She looked at Yami and then to Yugi, who was still on his knees in front of her. He got back on his feet and reached for one of her hands but then stopped, scared that she might pull away from him again. That was when he looked up and saw the tears in her eyes.

Yugi knew of pain, he'd felt nothing but pain for the last few weeks due to his friends' carelessness, but never in his life had he seen such pain of this extent in someone else. Suddenly Ally threw herself into Yugi's arms as if she had never been able to cry freely in her whole life.

"Please… I'm sorry I don't mean… to scare you, please don't leave me, you don't understand,... no one does, no one knows... what he did....no one know what he did to me!" Ally cried, as she clinged to Yugi as if he was her lifeline. The entire time she cried her entire body shook from her head to her toes. After what seemed an hour Ally suddenly went quiet, her crying had stopped and her body had stopped shaking. "Ally? Are you alright now?" Yugi asked her, thinking she'd calmed down "Ally?" Yugi said again to find that she wasn't moving at all. She had passed out in Yugi's arms "Ally!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ooooh ok Guys and Gals I'm just letting you know that the next few chapters will be put up in the next few of days as its my student ball tomorrow and I have a load of coursework deadlines at the moment so I'm running around like some crazed monkey on a scavanger hunt so I gotta get some beauty sleep haha! ^_~

So I will make sure to have the next few chapters upload for you soon ok!! Hope you enjoy this one!! Again please review and let me know what you think!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Yugi's First Love**

Ok Guys and Girls Chapter 17 all ready and waiting for ya! Enjoy it ^_^

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Slamming the door shut, a young girl crawls through the darkness in a horrible shabby room barely the size of a large cupboard. It reeked of smoke and stale alcohol as the little girl scurries to find a hiding place. The loud smashing of a beer bottle came from halfway up the stairs "Where are you? You little bitch!" Ally hides beside the bed, covering her ears praying, "Please don't find me, oh please don't find me." All to soon all that is heard is the loud pounding of the door and within seconds the door comes crashing to the floor and the dark form of her drunken father steps through the door beer belly and all "Gotcha!" the little girl starts to cry as she begs "No daddy no, I'm sorry, don't do it! Argh!" Grabbing her by the hair he drags her to his room slamming the door shut "I'll teach you to disobey me you little bitch!" "No Daddy don't!" He placed his foot on her nightie to stop her from crawling away from him and removed his belt. The loud crack of a belt being whipped against the child's small back broke through the room. Whipping the belt down upon the little girl's back again and again as she screamed "Arrrggghhh!!"_

"Arrrrgghhhh! No stop it! Please!" Ally screamed as she shot up straight.

"Ally it's ok your safe" Yugi said as he came and sat in front of her on his bed.

Ally looked around frantically as small strands of hair stuck to her dampened forehead and then turned back to Yugi "Where is he?" she asked panic stricken

"You mean where is 'daddy'?" Yugi asked.

Ally's eyes widened in horror "_No!_" she raised her hands to her mouth and then lowered them to asked "What else did I say?"

Yugi looked at her with anger in his amethyst eyes "Enough to know I hope you never see your father again!"

Ally gasped, and hugged her knees to her chest "no no no, I wasn't meant to tell what's going to happen to me now?" Yugi put his hands on Ally's knees "Ally look at me" she did as she was asked "What did your dad, do to you?" All Ally did was shake her head in disgust at herself and whispered, "If I told you, you'd hate me; you'd think I was disgusting!"

Yugi took her by the hand and said "try me"

Yugi urged Ally to tell him what she had to go through before coming here, he wanted to make sure that dirt bag of a father, wouldn't be able to come near her again! Ally looked as if she wanted more then anything to tell but something was holding her back, Yugi just looked her square in the eyes and told her "You can trust me, I promise, if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't" To this Ally was speechless, she nodded her head and asked "is there a lock on your door?" Yugi got up, closed and locked his bedroom door, then came back and sat on the bed.

Ally took a deep shuddered breath and began "Ok, what I'm about to tell you cannot be told to anyone else, in fact I'll be surprised if you still stay around me once you know" there was a pause as Ally tried to find the words to tell Yugi what she had to tell him " Wh…when I was younger my dad…s..sexual assaulted me!" Yugi looked at Ally in shock. Pulling away from Yugi she looked away from him reluctant to tell him anything more "Ally its ok, I…um ...I wouldn't ditch you because of something like…" "There's more" Ally interrupted, still keeping her distance "He didn't just abuse me…he" Ally couldn't stop her tears as she remembered the pain of her past and the many rejections she had suffered because of it "He used to sell me to other older men for sex!" Yugi couldn't believe what he had just heard "I would refuse time and time again… and if I ran away…he…he would" her crying grew heavier. Yugi just moved a little closer and touched her hand "What did he do?" he asked "He would beat me to within an inch of my life…literally" and with that Ally lay her head on her knees and let out sob after pain filled sob "I'm so...sorry about before...but sometimes I just get trap...trapped in my own head....by ...him, even when I knew I was looking at you and...yami all...all I could see was Him! So...so many of the girls at my previous school...would make fun of it...calling me a rent girl or penny whore... and I cou...couldn't fight em back...because they were ...right! But I didn't want to...I swear I didn't!" Ally's cries were just as heartwrenching as before. Yugi sat there in shock; he just couldn't believe his ears. He slowly turned his gaze to where Ally was sitting, only to find that she wasn't sitting there anymore.

Looking frantically towards the door he saw her opening it to go out. He shot off the bed and pulled her gently back into his room, shutting the door "Where are you going?" He asked, "I think it'd best that I go home now, I don't want to bother you anymore" Yugi just shook his head "No! Don't go! You can't go now!"

Throwing himself forward slightly, he caught Ally in his arms and embraced her as tight as he could "I don't want you to leave. Not if you're going to leave and not come back" Ally dropped her school bag on the floor but kept her arms by her side as she asked "Why would you want me to come back again Yugi, I'm disgusting, he used to tell me that all the time, that I was a vial…di…disgusting creature worthy of nothing, that no one would love or want me as a friend, I...I am a disgusting object that's all I am, that's what he made me! I don't like using the word hate but if ever there is one person I couldn't hate more it would be that sad excuse for a man!" Pulling away slightly, Yugi put his hands on either side of Ally's face causing her to look at his face as he said, "You are anything but disgusting ok? You are not a mere object either! You are an amazingly smart, funny, talented and beautiful human being! Everything that asshole said or did was just a reflection of himself not of you. Don't ever think that you are less than what you are because of Him! You got it? " Ally just stared back at him and as the words sank in she finally nodded her head.

Pulling her back into his arms Yugi pleaded with her "Please don't go yet, stay for the evening like we said, please" surprised by his plea, Ally looked up at Yugi and said "You mean your not going to leave me? You'll still be my friend?" Yugi just laughed slightly at the look on her face "I couldn't leave you even if I tried. It's like I said earlier, your special Ally" finally for what seemed like a long time Ally smiled at him and hugged him. As Yugi hugged back he thought of what he really wanted to say "_You're__ very special to me."_

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Chapter 18 is on the way too!! So stay tuned!! haha Always wanted to say that ^_~


	18. Chapter 18

**Yugi's First Love**

Yay!! Chapter 18 all yours folks!! let me know what you think ok? Enjoy it ^_~

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was a Saturday afternoon and since Yugi had spoken to Ally about what had hurt her so much they'd never been closer, they'd hang around, at lunch, break, after school, Yugi would even hang around and wait for Ally to finish at the Music and Dance clubs that she'd joined up to over the past week. He had to admit although he was not much of a music and dancing fan, he loved to listen to Ally sing, her voice could compete with that of angels...well in his opinion anyway... and when she danced every move she made was just full of grace that he could watch her forever.

Ally had started tutoring Yugi in the subjects he was failing in and to his astonishment he started to improve. At one point during the week they all had a pizza dinner because Yugi had gotten his first ever A grade in English. Obviously Ally was invited and they both had fun chattering about the games they'd played during the day and who'd beaten who at what? All their debates ending in "Anyway I kicked your butt, ha ha" None of Yugi's friends knew of Ally's secrets, they all had gotten to know the imaginary house that Ally lived in with her made up parents.

Seeing as they felt that they hadn't seen Yugi in the past week or so, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea all thought it would be a good idea to spend Saturday afternoon together to have some fun. They invited Ally too but she said she had something else to do that day. They went to all the card shops, clothes shops (mostly for Tea's benefit, and the guys dismay), went to the local amusement park and play some games in the arcade including the dance step game, at which Tea beat everyone. They'd just about done everything, when they ran out of ideas as to what to do next "how about table tennis?" Tea suggested, "done it," Yugi said, "shopping?" She suggested again "done that too" Yami said, lifting his one shopping bag to prove his point "How about go kart racin?" Joey suggested "Done that" both Yugi and Yami said in unison and held up a picture of Joey and Tristan holding a mini trophy for coming first in their little go kart derby. "Oh so what is left to do?" Tea moaned.

They all looked round for ideas when Joey suddenly got the biggest grin on his face "hehehehe I got an idea!" Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Tea all in unison said "Yeah, what?" Joey smirked "Let's go swimming! The weather's nice so we can swim in the outdoor pools!" Tristan slid over to Joey and mumbled "and get a good look at the 'view'" Both Joey and Tristan begging the others to go swimming "come on we gotta go, please?" Tea shook her head as the other two laughed, as Yugi said, "Ok, ok swimming it is" They swung by their houses to pick up their swimming kit and headed for the pool.

Finally all changed in their swim suits the guys all met up by the bigger pool near some spare sun beds, Tea and Yami took their time making themselves quite comfortable on two of the sun beds whilst the other guys were all diving or doing cannonballs into the water. Tea had her reflective glasses on whilst pretending to read a magazine as she stared freely at Yami's half naked body "_Even in his new life he looks like a God_". She wasn't the only one having a good look at him either; some of the girls to the right of them were looking at Yami and whispering to each other, while Yami of course was oblivious as he lay with his eyes closed.

Tea was about to pull her glasses down and give them an evil glare, when suddenly SMACK! She got hit in the side of the face by someone's inflatable beach ball. Yugi, Joey and Tristan all saw this and were in stitches, whilst Tea sat there with a look that could kill and a very silent yet amused Yami had opened his eyes to see the impact and looked to see if she was all right. Just then, a little girl no more then about four or five in a pink bathing suit, dark magician girl armbands, with long brown hair in two French braids and a toothless grin came bounding over "Hey Mrs? Can I have my ball back pwease? She asked. This is when Tea calmed abit, seeing as it was a little girl she couldn't get too mad. Yugi waved to the little girl shouting "Hey Lily!" the little girl spun round and smiled a big toothless smile at him "Hewo mister, are you gonna pway cops and wobbers with us again soon?" Lily asked.

The other four looked at Yugi with a questioning look as he got out the pool and sat on the edge by Lily "I might do, you may have to ask Ally about that one" Lily's little face just lit up with excitement "Yay! It'll be so fun, this time you can be the wobber though, I always end up the wobber," she said with a slight tinge of a whinge. Yugi just smiled and said, "I can't wait" she giggled back at him. Suddenly they heard someone call from the other side of the pool "Lily come on honey, we've got some scoring to do!" All five of them, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea turned to see Ally over the other side of the pool, soaking wet and wearing a swimsuit that went from light purple at the top and flowed into darker purple at the bottom. All four guys stood there staring with their mouths hanging open. Ally came over to get Lily when she spotted the group of five "Oh hi guys, how's it going?"

Yugi found it hard to utter any words at all, much was the same for the other three guys. Ally just smiled at them and turned to see Tea, as she saw the red ball shaped mark on her face "Oh my goodness Tea I'm so sorry did the ball hit you?" Tea just nodded "I think I lost a brain cell or two that was a pretty hard hit" said Tea as she rubbed her face "Oh I'm really sorry we tend to get a little bit carried away wait here I'll go ask the life guard if he has anything for it" Ally walked over to the life guard "Um…thanks Ally" she returned shortly with a small ice pack wrapped in a small hand towel "Here the life guard said to press this to your face for a little while" Tea took the ice pack from Ally "Oh thanks Ally" Ally looked at Tea with a guilty smile "Are you going to be alright?" Tea just laughed "Yeah I should be ok when I get those lost brain cells back" Ally laughed "Well when you feel better you should come and join us we're having a blast", Suddenly a call came from behind them as a small boy called over "Come on you sissy girls what's the matter scared you gonna lose!" he laughed Ally turned to the boy with a smirk on her face " You wish Johnny boy, the only ones getting beat today is you!" Ally turned back to Lily and went "come on then poppet, let's go beat those monkey boys" Lily cheers "Yay! Beat the boys! Beat the boys!" Ally grabbed the ball and took Lily by the hand as they ran back to the other side of the pool as she called over her shoulder "bye guys hope you have fun!" As she ran back four sets of male eyes followed her all the way there " Oh for God sake you guys, have you never seen a bathing suit before, besides you never looked at me that way! " Tea said "Yeah but you're a friend, it's against the rules" Joey said as he still gawked in the direction Ally had gone in "Yep can't look at a friend in a bathing suit, well not in a 'viewing' sort of way" Tristan said "It would be quite bad of us to look at you in that way Tea" Yami pointed out "Oh guys are ridiculous, and Yugi you can quit gawking in that direction she's not coming back!" Tea said fuming.

Yugi looked round as he woke up from his dream state "huh? Sorry were you talking to me?" Yami just started laughing like crazy at the response Yugi just gave Tea. Looking back over to the direction Ally had come from Yugi could hear the loud sound of children cheering and shouting praise to each other, as if there was a football match going on. He got out of the pool and walked over to where Ally had gone, only to find that Ally was in a full-length shallow pool with a large group of young kids playing water polo. Yami, Joey and Tristan weren't too far behind Yugi, when he noticed that this game of water polo looked very different to the usual game you might play. Instead of just having two teams in the water they had two on each side of the pool at the far ends throwing water bombs at the goalkeepers, as if to distract them or influence them to miss.

There were also four people by the side of the pool with water guns shooting some of the ball handlers in the face so their team would get it back from them. At the moment Ally was at the far left of the small pool shouting to one of her young team mates "This way quick!" As soon as she intercepted the ball she was jumped by three young boys, two of which were Sam and Jay from the Cops and Robbers game. She spun away from them causing them to fall back in the water and she taunted the goalie by changing direction twice. Signalling to her water bombers Ally shouted "Now" And a mass of water bombs hit the goalie, as Ally threw the ball into the open goal. "Yess!!!" All of the girls in the pool started to cheer and sing a little victory song of "girls rule and boys drool!" Ally finally spotted Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan looking in at the game they were playing.

She jumped out of the pool and ran over to say hello. "Hey guys, I thought you were with Tea" Yugi shrugged and said "Yeah she said that she will come over in a moment once she gets the feeling in her face back" Ally laughed at this and sent a little wave in Tea's direction, who waved back. Just then a mess of water bombs flew in their direction, hitting Ally right in the back "Arrgghhahaha!" She screamed out, as she heard a load of giggling coming from behind her "Excuse me" she said to Yugi as she spun round to find all the boys queued up with their hands behind their backs as if to hide something "Right spill, who did that?" Ally said sternly. All of them looked at the floor laughing like mad. Although one of the boys didn't really hide his water bomb too well, as he'd stuck it in his swimming trunks pocket.

Ally just came up behind the boy and said sweetly "hi Mark" "Hi Ally" he said back abit nervous, Ally winked at the other girls, who some how knew what that meant. They all moved in unison towards Ally as she asked, "tell me Mark can you say splash?" Mark gasped in terror "Oh No!" he tried to run but the girls had already gotten him two by the arms two by the legs and swung him back and forth towards the water as they chanted:

A leg and a wing

_To see the king_

_A one, bum bum_

_A two bum bum _

_And then a jolly great three bum bum_

As the last line of rhyme was spoken the girls released Mark over the water and sent him flying in to the pool.

Yugi ran over to Ally whilst laughing at her little stunt "I thought you were nice to children" he said. Pretending to be insulted Ally gasped, "Of course I am, we're just playing." He turned and asked her "so what kind of water polo was that, it didn't look like the proper game" Ally winked at him "oh but the proper game isn't as fun" Yugi laughed at this as Yami, Tristan and Joey just stood back watching the two "So Yami, fill us in here, what is it with those two?" Joey asked, "Yeah I mean are they a couple or what?" Tristan added. Yami just shrugged "I don't know but I am just glad to see Yugi happy again, it's a welcome change from how he was two weeks ago" Joey and Tristan nodded in agreement.

Just then, Ally turned to talked to one of the kids that she was with. The straps on her swimsuit were not enough to cover what they saw on her back. Her slender back had been maimed by terrible scars and burns, that Yugi himself hadn't yet seen, as soon as Ally was done talking to one of the kids, Yugi took her by the arm and pulled her to one side "What's the matter Yugi?" Ally asked with a concerned look on her face "Ally what the hell happened to you?" Yami asked her as he approached the couple with Joey and Tristan in toe "Nothing, I'm fine why do you ask?" Ally asked, "Oh I don't know, it couldn't have anything to do with the butchered skin on your back could it?" Yugi panicked. Ally just rolled her eyes at Yugi's reaction "What? You mean the scars and burns?" She turned around again and heard the wincing come from all four of the guys standing behind her "I've lived with these scars for most of my life, sorry if they frighten you but I got into an accident when I was a bit younger and I've had them ever since" Yami wasn't buying it and he asked her "What kind of accident was it?" Ally just looked at the poolside tiles whilst thinking of an answer.

Yugi stepping in front of her and said "Look it doesn't matter how she got them just as long as she with us and she's ok, right?" he said as he turned to Ally who smiled softly and nodded her head. Turning to address the kids Yugi ran up to her and caught her hand in his as he asked "Ok so what really happened Ally?" Ally just looked away from Yugi as she said "Look I'm sorry if I scared you and your friends but if you think the look of them is bad you should have been there when they were given to me!" Ally said getting slightly defensive as she turned to face him. Yugi was taken aback by this reaction "you mean HE did that to you?" he whispered, Ally nodded her head "When I told you that he had taken an inch off my life, this was what I meant!" she whispered back and then felt a slight tug on her hand, she looked down to see a small boy about Lily's age with the ball in his hands "Um…Miss Ally" She smiled at him "You don't have to call me miss, Lenny, you can just call me Ally ok poppet?" Lenny smiled shyly at her and said "Ok… Ally can we…um?" He held the inflatable ball in front of him and she figured out the rest of what he wanted to ask her "You want to play again?" Ally asked and little Lenny nodded vigorously. Laughing at his enthusiasm she said, "Ok but only once more ok, then we'll go for some food"

This is when the others started listening in "That should be a new wager!" Jay spoke up "Oh yeah what are you wagering Jay boy?" Ally said "Winning team get treated to lunch at Macdonald's by the losing team!" The rest of the group cheered at the idea "haha that's a pretty big wager for you Jay, you sure you can afford it?" Jay smirked back and said, "Of course I can because you'll be the one paying!" The whole group was in stitches, including the four guys standing behind Ally, who spun round to look at them, with an evil grin on her face "Ok, but lets make this more interesting shall we guys?" Ally said as she leaned on Yugi's shoulder "Now lets think what could we do to make this game more interesting?" Pretending to think something up she looked round to Yugi who was completely oblivious to her plan as she just stood there looking at him. Finally he looked round at her to see her smiling mischievously and said "No! No way! Don't get us involved" Pouting, she looked at Yugi and went "aww come on, please?" Yugi looked away "_oh no don't do that"_ Ally kept her eyes on Yugi still with the pout on her face, he was still looking away, so to get his attention back on her, Ally slid behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her from behind.

Yugi's head shot round to see Ally resting her chin on his shoulder and whispered close to his ear "Come on Yugi, its just like any other game, you'll have fun, I promise" The warmth of her breath on his ear and the feel of her body against his back made it impossible for Yugi to think straight let alone give an audible answer, his face glowing a bright shade of red. He nodded in agreement and heard Ally giggle next to his ear making him shudder slightly "Thank you" she whispered again giving him a gentle squeeze before letting go. As Ally walked over to the kids to talk about who would be on which team, Yami, Joey and Tristan walked over to Yugi and just smirked at the look on Yugi's face. Joey tried waving a hand in front of Yugi's face and got no response at all as Yugi's gaze was still stuck on Ally. Yami however was still curious about what Ally said earlier about the scars on her back. He tapped Yugi on the shoulder "Yugi!" he said, Yugi snapping back out of his daydream "What is it Yami?" Yami looked towards Ally's back again "Did Ally tell you anything more about how she got those scars?" he asked looking back at Yugi.

Yugi looked in Ally's direction again, this time with a serious look on his face "_I don't like to lie, but I did promise that I wouldn't tell anyone and the last thing I want is to lose Ally to something like this_" He shook his head in answer to Yami's question "Nope she just said she had an accident back in England when she was younger, that's all she said to me about it" Yami could tell Yugi was lying and was about to pull him up on it, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Tea behind him "Hey, my face is still in tact and it seems those brain cells are ok too" She laughed. Yami turned to her and smiled, making her blush. Yugi gave Yami a small nudge, Yami looked around to see Yugi giving him a "_Go for it!_" look as he went off to join Ally "So ready to get beaten by the guys team? You better be prepared to get wet though, we're playing Ally's version of water polo" Tea turned to see Ally and the kids by the pool with Yugi, Joey and Tristan "Oh facing off against you guys should be easy" Tea smiled. Yami took Tea by the hand "You want to make a wager on that? Our own little wager between us two" Yami asked. Tea looked at him for a second, then said "What kind of wager?" Yami took a note from Ally's book and slipped his arms through Tea's wrapping them securely around her waist, pulling her closer to him "You win you can have what ever you want, but if I win you go on a date with me" Tea didn't know what to say, one because of how it felt to finally be held close to Yami and two because of the words that had actually just come out of his mouth "_He wants to go out on a date? With me? Is this real?_" Yami just looked at her for a moment as he said, "So do we have a wager?" Tea merely nodded her head. She heard Yami laugh softly "Ok can't wait to win" and with that he sealed their little deal with a small butterfly kiss to Tea's neck. Tea touched her neck as she thought over the wager "_If I win I want you to be mine Yami, it's all I ever want_" She thought as she ran over to Ally with a big smile on her face.

Yugi looked over at Yami and then at Tea, to see Tea nearly bursting with happiness as she told Ally every detail and Yami being patted on the back by Joey and Tristan. Not long after Joey and Tristan ran over to Tea in a shot teasing her over it, leaving Tea and Yami to turn beetroot red. Ally stepped over to the boys and said "You know what they say about boys that make fun of young couples?" Joey looked puzzled "no what?" Ally suddenly slammed a water balloon down on Joey's head "They say soak em and run!" laughing out loud, Ally legged it around the pool being chased by Joey, as the children cheered her on and the other four laughed so hard they were crippled over on the poolside tiles. Once the chase was over, Jay said to Ally "Ok so are we playing another game or what?" Ally spun round to her little friends and said "sorry poppets, I forgot about our game, Tea you in?" Tea got up from the floor "haha sure I'm in" Lily ran over to Tea "You can pway using one of the water guns" Tea smiled at the little girl "Oh Ally she's so cute can I keep her" she said hugging Lily "Sorry no, I'm afraid not" Tea put on a little pout "oh why not?" Ally laughed as Lily ran over to her and threw her arms around her waist "Because I'm afraid, she's been self appointed as my little bunny, you can take one of the boys though" Tea rolled her eyes as they all laughed "Ok people lets get started"

Letting go of Lily, Ally divided the gang into teams, the monkeys' team and the bunnies' team. The monkeys' team was all boys and the bunnies were all girls. Ally explained that their game was exactly the same as water polo but had some extra rule thrown in. Each team had eight members to it.

One of the rules was that you were allowed to use any distraction method necessary in order to keep the other team from scoring, this included water guns, water balloons and gestures, tackling was allowed and if the game was tided at the end they had a goalie dodgems penalty round which consisted of the four water based players on both teams having to take it in turns to dodge the things coming at them such as water bombs and water gun shots within a short amount of time, if hit they loose a penalty point if all four members of one team are hit by their opposing team then they lose the game. Both teams were ready and raring to go and seeing as Tea had a bet with Yami riding on their win she stood on the edge of the pool water gun at the ready. They asked one of the lifeguards to referee the game and told him of the rules, he laughed and then agreed to it. Soon there was a small crowd all geared up to watch this modified game of water polo.

Each team took their time deciding on a team captain, the girls chose Ally, of course, with Ann and a girl called Tina on defence and Tessa in goal. Lily and a girl called Cindy were the Aqua bombers and Tea to take on a role in their team as a water gunman along side Sophie, one of the older girls of the bunch. The guys went ahead and picked Yami as their captain, sticking Joey in goal and then Tristan and Yugi on defence. They had Sam and Jay as their water gun men and Lenny and a boy called Dave as their aqua bombers. Finally ready to play the players took their positions in and around the pool with their bystanders watching

"Both Team Captain in the centre of the pool please" said the ref. Ally and Yami came to the centre of the pool where the centre circle was drawn on the bottom of the pool.

The lifeguard referee raised the ball over their heads and says "On my whistle "3, 2, 1" The whistle sounded and both captains jump up to hit the ball in the direction of the opposite goal, the cheering starts, and Yami hits the ball over to the girls side, Ann jumps up and catches the ball passing it to Tina as she moves up the pool. Tina then passes to Ally, who was tackled by Tristan; he almost managed to get the ball out of Ally's hands when Tea shot him in the face with her water gun. Ally waved her thanks to Tea and passes the ball up the pool to Ann who is then blocked by Yugi. Ally moves swiftly behind Yugi and taps him on the left shoulder to distract him then goes the other way "Ann, over here!" Ann throws the ball in Ally's direction only to have the ball intercepted by Tristan, who passes it down the pool to Yami and then moves down further to get nearer the goal. Tina tackles Yami to get the ball and Tristan, who was still blocking Ally, got hit in the face with a water bomb. Yami breaks free of Tina and shoots for the girls' goal, Tessa dives to make a save but is hit by one of the boys water bombs.

The ref holds up his hand as he blows his whistle "1-0 to the monkeys team!" Within the next few minutes they were up and down the pool preventing each other getting to the other teams goal, getting hit with water bombs and shot with water guns. Ally now had the ball trying to find someone to pass it to so looked around for one of her girls but couldn't see them; just then Yugi tackled her from the side. She laughed still holding the ball in her hands with her back turned slightly "Oh so you think you can take me on huh Yugi?" Yugi just looked at her with a daring smile on his face "What makes you think I can't?" She smiled a cocky smile back at him and noticed Ann to her right hand side "This does!" and she threw the ball over to Ann, who caught it and ran up the pool nearer to the boys' goal as she watched to see if one of her team mates was around. She had a choice of passing up to Tina who was currently being blocked by Yami or Ally who was still trying to get away from Yugi. Instead of relying on her water based team members she signalled quickly to the aqua bombers sticking her outstretched hand in the air she counted down from five silently and shouted "Now!" Joey suddenly got bombarded with water bombs as Ann fired for the goal "1-1 to the bunnies!" The girls started to cheer at the even score.

Pretty soon they were near the end of the game and both teams were tied at 5-5, with each team giving as good as they got the crowd that had formed around the pool getting bigger as time went on. They were getting close to the end of the game when Yami scored a goal for the boys, as well as Tina getting another goal for the girls just seconds before the whistle was blown "And that's game, we have a draw, which means, it's time for goalie dodgems" the life guard referee explained the rules of goalie dodgems to the crowd and some laughed and others were just so caught up in the game "Now" the ref said turning to the two different teams "Who out of the two teams will take the first penalty dodge?" he brought a coin out of his pocket and called the two captains out of the pool to choose a side Ally called heads and Yami called tails. The coin was tossed and landed "It's heads, Monkeys you go first." Ally jumped back into the pool to join her teammates to get equipped with her water gun as Tina and Tessa were in the middle with their water bombs and Ann on the other side of them with another water gun. The first of the boys to take the goal was Tristan. "On the count of three, start shooting! 1,2,3!" As soon as three was heard the girls started shooting as Tristan dodged and dived out the way of the girls' weapons and shots, the other members of Tristan's team shouting encouragement as the girls cheered for their team. Then Tina and Tessa teamed up and timed their attack when they knew Tristan would stand from one of his dives, as he rose from the ground the girls took aim and fired at him with their water bombs knocking him straight back down again. The whistle blew "That's 1 down for the boys, girls choose a team mate to dodge"

For the girls it was Tessa's turn to dodge. The whistle was blown and the guys started firing. Tessa being an expert goalkeeper for her team was good at dodging whilst keeping on her feet. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to escape the guns. Next for the lads was Yami; the girls switched roles with Ally and Ann in the middle with the water bombs and Tessa and Tina on the side with their water guns. Ally timed her throw right but Yami jumped back an inch so it was hard to tell if the bomb had hit or missed him, the ref stepped in to have a look. After a few minutes he blew his whistle "It was a miss, he's safe" Yami just stood there as he puffed out his chest, acting really smug as the girls scowled him off booing. After being congratulated by his pals, it was the girl's turn and this time it was Ann's turn to dodge, spinning, twirling, and jumping to get out of the line of fire, Ann was unstoppable. The time ran out "You didn't hit her within the time given, safe!" Ann got congratulatory hugs off the group.

Next up it was Yugi's turn to dodge "You girls better go easy on me" he said, mainly aiming it at Ally, who had jumped him more than once during the match "Oh yeah and why's that? She asked cockily "Because I'll be really unhappy" all he got was a big chorus of "awwww" from the whole of the girls team, which was followed by giggles "Yugi stop flirting and get on with it!" Yami told him, which resulted in Yugi scowling at him. "3, 2, 1" managing to dodge the first few throws Yugi thought he had gotten off to a good start, when all of a sudden a water balloon hit his feet causing him to slip and fall right into the pool. The girls cheered "Yes two down!" high fiving their fellow teammates. Next to dodge for the girls was Tina, and she dodged all that was thrown at her, ducking diving spinning out of range of the guns and again "Times up, safe!" Yes! An almighty cheer came from the girls' team and those within the crowd.

"Girls you get this last member of the boy's team and you win, you ready?" The lifeguard referee asked them. Loading their guns with water and gearing up for another throwing spree, the girls nodded and said, "Ready as we'll ever be!" Joey stepped out in front of the goal "Good luck hitting me girls, I'm a goal keeper for the school team" Ally smirked "Well that's ashame really Joey?" he looked confused "Why's that?" the ref cut them off "3, 2, 1" the throwing started and just as Joey said he was able to dodge them all, but his speed to stand again was slowing so Ally gave her team mates a nudge and Tessa and Tina climb onto Ally and Ann's shoulders "FIRE!" They yelled in unison as they fired their bombs and water guns straight at Joey's legs causing him to buckle and fall straight to the water in front of him. An almighty cheer broke out from the rest of the girls as well as the female percentage in the crowd.

Ally got out of the pool and went straight to Jay "Well Poppet, looks like lunch is on you!" Jay looked panic stricken "I haven't got any money" that's when Yugi came over "It's ok guys, it's on us" They all cheered at the top of their lungs "Right boys and girls go get yourselves dried and changed, make sure you all meet each other in the changing rooms and when your ready, meet us out in front of the changing room doors ok?" a chorus of "Ok" was heard from all the children who were running to the changing room. Ally let out a sigh as she turned to get her towel from the edge of the pool where she'd left it. As she turned she bumped into the life guard "Hey that is a pretty good version of water polo, it would be a real attraction for the kids in the holidays" Ally smiled "Yes well these kids love it so if it make them happy then I'm happy" the life guard smiled at her comment as he asked "I was wondering would you mind if we used your version of the game sometimes…you know for the young kids, it could really have a great effect" Ally was speechless "Um yeah of course, I mean we can still come here and play it though right?" the life guard laughed "Of course, your two of our star teams now" Ally just laughed "Right um…thank you for showing an interest" the life guard waved and returned to his post. Ally turned to get her towel when she bumped into Tea "Oh sorry, I was just going to get my towel" Tea handed her a purple towel with a kitten in the corner "Is this it?" she asked.

Ally took the towel from her hands and thanked her. Tea's smile just then was unnerving it was like she was trying so hard not to scream "Tea is something wrong?" Ally asked a bit concerned for her new friend, Tea looked at Ally "we won!" Ally just laughed, "Yes we did, Oh that means you won your wager with Yami right?" Tea nodded, as she fiddled with her hands "Oh my God I've never been this nervous before Ally help me!" Tea stressed as she took Ally by both arms shaking her a little "Whoa! Take it easy now, I only have one life if you end it then I can't help you" she laughed as Tea let her go "Oh right sorry, I just don't know about this he said I could have what ever I wanted from him" suddenly a voice spoke up from behind her "And? Have you decided what you want yet?" Tea turned to see Yami standing behind her "Um…well" Ally just covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing

Tea turned to Ally to ask her a question, when Ally felt a small hand tug hers. She looked down to find Lily at her side "Ally come on I want a happy meal!" Ally laughed as she picked the little girl up in her arms "Alright I'm coming, sorry Tea looks like you have to fly solo for this one. Hey what kind of toy do you want in it?" Lily's face lit up "A Barbie!" Tea just watched as Ally carried Lily to the changing room and thought, "_Who gave her those scars?"_

Tea turned to look at Yami as he took her hand in his "so have you thought of what you want from me yet" Tea looked straight in to Yami's crimson-purple eyes and knew exactly what she wanted.

Smiling warmly at him Tea said, "I don't want anything you have to give me Yami" Yami looked confused by this and looked away with a slightly hurt expression on his face. Tea lifted his head, so he was looking at her again "I want you" and placed a small butterfly kiss on his lips. Pulling back Tea said, "come on lets go" Taking each other's hand they walked back to the changing rooms hand in hand.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19 is on the way!


	19. Chapter 19

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Nineteen**

Once dried changed and ready to go everyone met outside the changing room in time to get a Macdonald's. Ally walked ahead with the children she'd taken swimming as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Yami and Tea all hung back. They all just looked as these kids clung to Ally as if she was their big sister. They would hug her countless times and joke with her like siblings do. She would also play the role of big sister when it came to tying shoes, helping the girls with their hair by putting it in plaits and stuff, all with a smile on her face. Yugi couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart for Ally as he watched her with those who he knew must have been like family to her.

Tea, Tristan, Yami and Joey couldn't get over how close they were as a group. Back at the pool they asked Ally who the kids were to her and she replied "Oh they're my childcare group I work as a part time carer for children on the weekends" They were starting to think that the kids were a bit to close with Ally for her to be just a baby sitter. They watched as Yugi ran ahead to join Ally and started talking with her, but as he talked to her, they saw him take hold of Ally's hand and she didn't tense up or pull away. Joey smirked and said "Looks like Yugi's found himself a girlfriend he he" Tristan nodded his head in agreement with a smirk "Yeah, I wonder when the wedding will be hehehe" Tristan and Joey started laughing as Yami and Tea ended up with sweat drops on the side of their heads "Come on guys not so loud, you'll embarrass them" Yami said "Yeah I mean you don't even know if their relationships that serious yet" Tea said.

Yugi looked back at the guys as they approached Macdonald's and said "come on you guys I'm not paying for this by myself ya know" At that all four of them ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Once everyone had gotten their meals they all sat down in a big group in one of the booths. Yugi and his friends sat together on one side and Ally sat opposite them with the children she was with. As they were about to eat their food Ally and the children began to pray.

Thank you lord for giving us a home

_A place to call our own_

_Our self-made family_

_Ask that you look out for us_

_And protect us from harm_

_As we've once experience._

_We will honour and cherish those who have come to us_

_Through their pain of hurt and rejection, we shall guide them_

_To make them feel safe within our walls and love them as one of our_

_Brothers and sisters_

_May your blessed guidance help us through this rough time._

_Amen_

With that Ally and the children began their meal, happy faces looking upon their new toys that came with their happy meals, laughter and chatter coming from the whole table.

Ally was sat chatting to Yugi about their latest English homework assignment, when Lily crawled into her lap "Oh hello poppet, what did you get then?" She said smiling to the little girl. Lily smiled and showed Ally a mini version of a Barbie doll "I got my dolly!" she said, extremely pleased with her little freebie. Ally just smiled at the little girl "She's very nice, did you eat your food?" Ally asked her. Lily just shook her head "I wanted to eat with you" Ally just looked at her in surprise and then gave the little girl on her lap a big hug "Ok, go get your food" she said letting her go again.

She felt tears threatening her eyes, when she felt a hand covering her own. Looking up, she found Yugi looking back at her "Are you ok?" he asked. Nodding she said "Yes, just happy" smiling a warm smile back at him. The kids saw the exchange between Ally and Yugi, they started to tease the couple "Ally and Yugi sitting in a tree!" and the song went on from there with two very red faces sitting right in the middle of it all. Joey and Tristan of course joined in with the kids. Ally finally raised her hands to quiet them down "Alright, that's enough thank you, now shut up and eat your food!" she laughed. Just then, Lily came back with her happy meal and sat on Ally's lap.

As the meal finished up, everyone cleared their mess and exited the restaurant, Ally was still wiping the sauce off of some of the kids faces, including Lily's who hated having her face washed "Come on Lil, hold still for a minute" Lily looked away "Nope!" Ally took hold of Lily's chin and turned her face round "Please Lily, as soon as your face is clean you can go play with Lenny" Lily looked back at Ally "Only if you stay home and play with me tonight!" Ally looked back at the little girl and said "honey you know I would if I could but I can't, Mona wants me to help out at her brother's restaurant tonight" Lily moaned "but why?" Ally picked Lily up and placed her on her lap "Because he needs help running the place and I could always do with the money, but I promise that we'll do something tomorrow night when I get home ok?" Lily just nodded and let Ally clean her face up.

Finally finished cleaning the kid's up Ally stood and turned to Yugi and his friends "Thanks for hanging out with us today guys, you didn't have too" Yugi just smiled and said "We should be thanking you really, that water polo game was really good fun" Joey step forward and said "Yeah so fun that the pool manager asked if they could use it as their main event, during summer vacation" "I couldn't get over how many people were watching it he he" Yami laughed "Me either it was incredible to think our little game could draw that much attention" Ally said honestly. Tea stepped towards Ally and whispered something in her ear Ally's eyes widened in surprise as she and Tea started giggling, "We so need to go on a girls day out just us two what do you think Ally?" Ally looked at Tea with her eyes shining with new tears "um…yeah…yeah that would be great…thank you" Ally said "No problem, like I said I need some female friends" Tea winked. Just then, Lily came and tugged Ally's hand "Sorry guys I got to get going now, thanks again for today, bye" Ally turned and walked towards her home with two kids holding either hand as they laughed and chattered all the way down the road.

Yugi just stood and watched his angel walking away down the street, when Joey approached him "You really got it bad for that girl huh Yugi?"

"Joey, if I were to say no I'd be lying to you" Yugi said with a hefty sigh "I just don't know how to tell her without scaring her off"

Yami walked over and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders "Trust me on this one Yugi, I don't think you'd scare her off"

Yugi just looked at him a bit unsure "How can you know that?"

Yami just smiled and said "Because of the way she smiles when she sees you, because you're the only GUY who is able to touch her without her flinching or tensing up at your touch that and you're the only guy that she will touch back of her own free will. Mainly because she trusts you more than anyone else, she didn't display any of that trust towards us during the game today, in fact every time we came into contact with Ally she would do her best to get away from us as fast as she could"

Yugi knew the reason for that but he didn't say a word "You know something about those scars on her don't you Yugi?" Joey asked

Yugi looked and saw the concern in Joey's eyes. He slowly nodded "I'm sorry you guys, I don't want to lie to you but I promise Ally that I wouldn't tell anyone what happened to her. She's afraid to tell anyone else and frankly I don't blame her for being that way"

Tea looked at Yugi with concern "So something really bad happened to Ally for her to get that badly scarred huh?"

Yugi shook his head "You don't know the half of it Tea, as I said I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more but I promised" Looking down at the ground with such sadness on his face he said "I just want to give Ally some help by protecting her from her fears the way she helped me with mine, and believe me those scars are the least of it"

Yami took Yugi by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes as he said "It's ok Yugi we trust you, but please don't try to lie to us again, because quite frankly, you suck at lying" Yugi laughed with the guys as Yami ruffled his hair.

They finally got back to the Game Shop when Mr Motto came running in "Hello my boys, look what I got through the mail box this morning"

He handed them a leaflet and said "It's a takeaway menu, Grandpa what's new?"

Grandpa rolled his eyes "No it's a restaurant flyer. Look at the front of it you fool"

Yami turned the menu over and read it out "1/2 price food to celebrate our opening night, please come and enjoy, the food, service and entertainment at The White Domino restaurant: Opening night tonight" Yami looked at Grandpa Motto and said "What's this really about?"

Grandpa smiled at them all and said, "How about we go on your birthday, boys? Your friends can come along and Yugi can bring his lovely girl with him too"

Yugi blushed furiously at his Grandpa's comment "You still haven't asked her out yet boy?" A chorus of "Nope" came from Yami, Tristan Tea and Joey.

Joey took Yugi by the shoulders "Look pal, you told me about two weeks ago, how I was wrong about you being too shy to bring a girl home. Now's your chance to prove me wrong, go for it Yug! If Ally is really who you want go get her" Yugi smiled at Joey thinking "_There's my best friend_"

Yami joined in "But if she hurts you we get to step in and sort her out right guys" There were nods all round "_And that's something a typical brother would say_" "Thanks you guys, sounds good Grandpa let's do it" Grandpa smiled "Perfect! Not every day your grandson and sort of grandson turn 16 is it?"

Yugi hugged his grandpa and then went through to the living area to discuss the dinner party "Hey Yugi, why don't we make it a formal occasion?" Tea suggested.

Yugi looked confused "Why would we wanna do that?" he asked Tea

"Because that way you'd get to see Ally all dolled up and you can impress her by dressing in a suit" Tea swooned at the image in her head as Yugi gagged "No way are you getting me in a suit!"

Yami nodded in agreement "Definitely no suits! I object," Tea batted her eyelashes at Yami "Not even for me?" Yami resisted "Sorry Tea but the closest you're going to get to me being in a suit is a shirt and trousers that's it!" Tea lightened up "well then Yami you do that and Yugi can do the same, I always said you guys look good in smart wear, remember the last formal school dance?"

All the guys nodded as a large groan came out of each of them "Oh come on you guys looked great, and it was fun, for the most part"

Yugi scoffed "Yeah I sat in the corner all night waiting to go home, until that incident with the punch bowl" the guys burst out laughing as Tea shook her head with a sweat drop down the side of it "Poor Lesley, never saw that punch bowl coming"

Joey laughed out loud " How could she see it coming when she was dancing the way she was, it was like watching a human spinning top" the room filled with hysterical laughter, as Joey imitated Lesley's dancing.

Wiping a tear from his eye Yugi spoke "seriously though guys I don't know whether I have any smart shirts or anything I mean how smart do you reckon this place is?"

Grandpa came in with his tea and a newspaper as he sat down in his chair "Well from the look of that flyer it looks top notch".

"Oh great we're going to a fancy place" Tristan just laughed and said "Looks like we'll be dressing up anyway then huh guys?"

Then the guys looked at each other in horror, as they turned and saw Tea's face light up in excitement "Does that mean a shopping spree?" The guys tried to get away from her but she managed to catch them all in a crushing hug "Yes! Shopping spree after school!" the guys all moan a sarcastic "yay!" as Grandpa Motto sat chuckling at the scene in his chair.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lol Don't worry girls it is perfectly alright for a us girls to have a healthy appetite for shopping!! It's what we do best! And if you really wanna torture a guy your dating go to the biggest clothing store imaginable and try on EVERYTHING! Even on of the same thing in each colour lmao!! ^_~

Chapter 20 is on the way! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story. The music that is named in this chapter is also not mine lol.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty**

It was Tuesday morning, and Yugi was getting anxious about asking Ally to join him and the others for dinner at The White Domino. All dressed for school and ready to go, he sat at the kitchen table drinking his tea and playing with his breakfast. Just then, Yami came down the stairs and doubled back at the fact that Yugi was up early and not only that…he was actually ready to go to school.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Yugi" Yugi just rolled his eyes "Shut up doofus, it's me"

Getting a cup of coffee Yami sat with Yugi at the table as he asked "What are you doing up?" Yami asked worriedly

"Worrying about being turned down" Yugi sighed. Now it was Yami's turn to roll his eyes and sat in front of Yugi "Why do you think she will turn you down? Give me one reason"

Yugi thought carefully "Maybe she doesn't like me that way"

Yami banged his head on the table "Yugi look, I saw the way Ally hugged you on Saturday, did you see her at any point come and hug me or Joey or Tristan that way?"

Yugi just shook his head slowly "No and you know why, because she doesn't feel close enough to us to do that, you should have seen it from where we were standing, we saw the look on her face when she hugged you, it was like she didn't want to let go!"

Yugi looked up in surprise at Yami's words, his face stained a soft shade of red "She really looked like that?"

Yami just nodded his head "uh yeah! Yours was no better I might add, it was all red and it was like you were comatose on your feet, frankly it was kind of embarrassing" Yami laughed.

Yugi just gave Yami the finger as Yami pretended to be hurt by his actions "Just give it a try, she'd have to have a pretty reasonable explanation if she couldn't come" Yugi smiled "Thanks bro" and left when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Yugi" Yami called.

Yugi swung round "Yeah?"

"Please could you, refer to me as your brother from now on? I mean is that ok with you?"

Yugi rolled his eyes in jest "What did I just do bro? See ya"

Yami smiled "Bye…Bro"

Yugi answered the door to see Ally there in her skates "Morning Yugi, ready to go?" Yugi smiled, he had to admit he loved the girl's school uniform on her; it just looked so cute "Sure am."

They walked together in silence towards school when Ally noticed Yugi seemed more nervous than usual "Something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

Yugi looked at her face, he loved how she'd tilt her head to get a better look at his face but he didn't like seeing her face so filled with concern for him "_It's now or never! Go for it!_" He thought.

Taking a deep breath he said "Ally, could I um…could I ask you something?" Ally just smiled and nodded "I'll try my best to answer you Yugi what's on your mind?" he gave a slight cough to clear his throat and said "Well my birthday is tomorrow and…"

Ally's face lit up before he could finish "Oh happy birthday! I know it's early but birthday's are so special, what age will you be?"

Yugi just laughed at her enthusiasm "I'll be 16, but that's not important, I wanted to asked you something"

"sure what is it?" Ally said.

He blushed slightly and continued "Well, we're having a dinner party tomorrow night, because it's Yami's birthday too and we get to invite people we want to come"

Ally just laughed "Yugi come on what do you want to ask me?"

Yugi just spat it out "Will you go with me?"

He kept his head down and looked up slowly to see the surprise on her face "You'd… want me to come?"

Yugi took Ally's hand "I'd love for you to come"

Ally smiled truly touched that someone had invited her to their birthday celebration. She took Yugi by the hands and pulled him into a hug "I'd love to Yugi, thank you"

Yugi just cheered in his head "_YES!_" he hugged back and said to her "No thank you for saying yes"

Ally pulled away "So where is this dinner party"

Yugi said "It's at The White Domino" Ally gasped and then she ended up with the saddest expression on her face "I'm sorry Yugi but I just remembered I'm working tomorrow night" Yugi's heart sunk "oh" is all that he could say. Ally saw his expression change and suddenly thought, "_Well Mona does owe me! Maybe I can make up shifts there_" Ally turned back to Yugi and lifted his face back up so she could see him "Actually, leave it with me, I think I can get out of work just this once" Yugi's face just lit up "You mean it?" Ally just smiled at him warmly "I wouldn't miss your birthday Yugi, I'd feel terrible if I did" Yugi couldn't help but jump forward and without thinking kissed Ally on the cheek "Thank you!" Ally just blushed and stuttered "y.. your…w.. welcome" Quickly checking her watch she grabbed Yugi by the hand "Come on we better hurry or we'll be late" She touched the cheek that Yugi had kissed just a second ago and smiled sweetly at the memory of it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The lessons for the afternoon were split into girl and boy physical education and Dance for the girls. Whilst in the midst of practising throws and catches in baseball, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan started talking about the dinner party "Hope this place has some good food" Joey said "Me too man, if I miss dinner and they serve those really small portions like a posh places I'm going to die of hunger" Yami and Yugi just laughed at the guys "Come on you two it won't be that bad" Yami said "Yeah if anything the only thing really bad thing there will be the starters and I'm never a big fan of them anyway" Yugi added as Yami nodded in agreement.

This is when the subject shifted "So Yugi" Yami started "Have you asked Ally to come yet?" throwing the ball back in his direction, Yugi caught it and smiled "Yeah actually I did" throwing it back "Really? What'd she say Yug?" Joey asked throwing the ball back to Tristan "Well at first she said yes, but then when I told her where we were going she told me she had to work" Joey and Yami looked at each other questioningly " but it's ok she said she'd be able to get out of work to come with us. Then I um…" Yugi blushed furiously. Yami, Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi's face and said in unison "You kissed her didn't you?" Yugi blushed an even deeper shade of red, Yami laughed "I take that as a yes" Joey and Tristan gave Yugi a congratulatory pat on the back "Nice one Yug! What was it like? A kiss on the lips?" Yugi shook his head furiously "No nothing like that, it was just a kiss on the cheek" They all scoffed "Well it's further then we've gotten with a girl man, good for you!" Tristan said, "Did she mind it?" Yugi shrugged "I think I surprised her with it but that's about it. If that's one thing I've learned about Ally is that she can be good at hiding emotions from those she doesn't want to see them." Yami winked and said "Sounds like you got some kind of half mystery girl on your hands Yugi" Yugi laughed "No I'll figure it out, somehow" just then the tutor called them all in and continued with their lesson.

Meanwhile in the girl's dance class, the girls had been told that they would be auditioning for a part in the summer fair performance. They would be performing to apiece that they felt most connected with them. They were told by Miss Bell to collect their own music and practise a dance in order to use in their audition at the end of the lesson, unfortunately that meant that their class would run into after school time. Ally didn't mind if it meant she got to dance then it didn't bother her. She had asked if she could use a song that she had learnt to play a while a go before leaving her last home in Italy, Tea spoke up asking to go with her. After getting the approval off of Miss Bell to practise in another room, Miss Bell showed Ally and Tea to another dance classroom that wasn't being used

"I will come and get you when we are ready for you girls alright?" Ally and Tea nodded to their teacher as she left them to practise.

Tea moved across the room and said, "Oh I can't wait until tomorrow night it should be so nice to do something formal for once"

Ally looked at Tea as she tilted her head "What's that then Tea?"

Tea turned around with a hefty sigh, "Don't tell me Yugi hasn't asked you yet"

Ally realized what Tea was referring to "Oh you mean the birthday dinner party? Yes, he asked me this morning"

Tea walked over and took Ally's hands "And are you going?"

Ally smiled as she said "Of course I wouldn't miss Yugi's birthday"

Tea cheered loudly as she jumped up and down excitedly "Oh you have to come shopping with me after school it'll be so fun"

Ally's smile saddened a bit as she said "I'm sorry but there is something I have to do at home tonight, but I'd love to do it another time"

Tea just pouted "oh too bad, the guys are so boring they just don't understand a girl's need to spend money"

Ally laughed "I guess it's a burden only we girls carry, so how about we get practising?"

Tea remembered what it was they were meant to be doing "Oh yeah sorry, what music are you dancing too?" Ally smiled and said "An old favourite of my mother's, my sister's and mine, we used to dance to this one together all the time" Ally placed the tape she had recorded the music on into the tape player and hit play, suddenly the room was filled with the beautiful sound of the soft music being played on a piano. "It's called Le Onde by Ludivico Einaudi," Ally said "It's like music of the oceans waves" She finished as she started to dance to the music that was playing.

Tea couldn't help but watch Ally as she danced the same years old dance that her mother, sister and herself used to dance when she was no more than five years old. Every twist, pivot and twirl of the body was as fluent as the sea waves themselves. Each fluid movement timed to exact perfection and looked so elegant it was hard to look away. As Ally danced the image of her sister and mother dancing with her hung in her mind like a treasured picture of her past. As if she was dancing with her two most beloved family members all over again.

As she danced, Yugi snuck into their classroom, he'd just come from his PE lesson. As he saw her dancing, he saw the elegance in her movements and became suddenly unable to move any further into the room. He just stayed in the doorway and watched every movement she made. As she finished her dance he made his way over to sit next to Tea whilst she also watched Ally in complete admiration of this girl's talents. As Ally continued to dance the familiar feelings of anguish and longing for her mother's company grew stronger, as well as a desire to see her sister once more, exactly the same as she remembered them in their happier moments together, moments of freedom, peace, love and most of all of their happiness.

Ally finally finished her dance and heard three sets of hands clapping as Miss Bell had also entered at the end of her dance. "Ally please tell me where you learned to dance I'd love for you to teach me" Tea pleaded. Ally gave her a sad smile "My mother taught me when I was very young, I miss being able to dance with her, believe it or not she was the most graceful out of all three of us but even though I missed her and still do I still practise everyday so as not to forget what she taught us." Tea looked at her "Three of you?" Ally looked at Tea "I had a sister Tea, her name was Susan and if I'd have been able to do what should have been done she would be here talking with us now" Tea looked at her and was about to ask her what happened to her Mum and sister when Miss Bell interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt girls but your auditions are next up" They both said in unison "Coming Miss Bell" Their teacher turned to Yugi "You don't have to wait young man you can go home" Yugi asked Miss Bell "Please can I stay and wait for Ally and Tea? I'll be as quiet as a mouse you won't even know I'm there" Miss Bell took in the pleading look on his face "Oh alright, just make sure you are quiet ok?" Yugi beamed at her "It's a promise"

Once back in the main dance studio with the rest of the class it was Tea's turn to dance. She danced to Rihanna and Neyo's "_I hate how much I love you_" It was an energetic display of her love of dance and of a certain person that wasn't there to watch her dance. Yugi picked up on the message straight away but didn't comment on it. He was advised to sit at the back as to not distract the other girls. "_Pffft! Like I could do that the only girl in here that would pay attention to me in here is Ally, and to be honest she's the only girl I want attention from, apart from Tea of course but that's in a friendship type way"_ Tea finally finished her audition and now Miss Bell stepped up to call out the next name on the list "Allyson Harper!" Ally rose from her seated position on the floor in her, wearing her mother's dance outfit of purple and red as she did every time she danced. Miss Bell smiled as Ally walked to the centre of the dance floor in front of the judging tables that were at the back of the room "What music piece with you be using Miss Harper?" asked Miss Bell "I will be dancing to Le Onde by Ludovico Einaudi" Miss Bell was surprised by the girl's sophisticated music taste "Right then, in your own time dear"

The music started and Ally began her dance, just as she remembered it in her head, raising from the floor she pivoted on her right foot in an arched position landing gracefully back on the other foot and moving in such perfect time with the music that was playing. Eyes closed throughout the whole dance, picturing how she used to perform it with her sister and mother. In her mind while she danced her heart out they were there in spirit with her dancing step for step in exact time with her. Guiding her through each graceful movement, each gentle twirl, and each beautiful motion that was made. Her teacher and class mates watch her in awe as she moved so elegantly in her dance moves, each fluid movement moving from one dance move to the next, each move seeming as if they were floating. Finally she finished with a soft twirl of the body, backing down onto one knee and kneeled back with her other knee hugged into her chest as she gracefully laid her arms and then her head to rest upon it.

The music stopped and the roar of applause erupted throughout the room and as Ally rose from her place on the stage floor she saw the whole room was in applause for her. Bowing gracefully to the room she rose back into a standing position whispering "Thank you" to the group.

As soon as Ally was changed and ready to go she met Yugi and Tea outside the classroom.

As soon as she stepped out she felt Yugi throw his arms around her "Ally you were amazing in there, who taught you to dance like that?"

Ally smiled with a slight blush "My mother did when I was younger" she said quietly, Tea could see the pain in her eyes as she said it.

Yugi noticed the quietness of her voice "Do you want to talk about it with me?" he whispered into her ear, she hugged him close to her "No I don't want to bring you down with my burdens Yugi, its alright" Yugi pulled back and looked her in the eyes "You are never a burden. Please tell me what's wrong?" Tea walked over "You can tell us both you know, no one will judge you, I mean we're your friends Ally you can trust us with anything ok?" Ally looked at Tea in surprise, the surprised expression soon softened to a smile and she nodded.

They started on their way home Yugi and Tea walking either side of Ally, Yugi holding onto Ally's hand

"So what happened to your mom Ally?" Tea asked.

Ally just kept looking ahead of her as she sighed, "She died while I was still young"

Tea looked at her sympathetically "I'm sorry to hear that, how did it happen?"

"It was an accident, she fell down the stairs," Ally said looking down at the ground her hair covering the upper part of her face. Yugi could feel her hand quivering in his and squeezed it lightly back. Tea again asked the questions "Didn't you say you had a sister?"

Ally's hair was still obscuring her face as replied with a nod and said "she was two years older than I was, she would have been one of England's finest dancers, second to mum of course, that's all she ever wanted to be, 'a famous dancer just like mum was' it breaks my heart to know she'll never fulfil her dream"

"Why not?" Tea asked, dreading the answer

"because she's with my mum now" Tea stopped in her tracks and grabbed on to Ally's wrist, with that Ally swung round to look at Tea tensing at the touch of Tea's hand on her wrist and finally revealed her pain stricken eyes to both her and Yugi "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ally shook her head smiling sadly "because the last thing I want is to be the typical sob story. I want to be able to live my life the way I want to now that I'm free to do so. I just want to live where they both died. It's not my time yet." Ally said the last part in a whisper, barely audible for anyone to hear.

Turning from the two awed faces that stared her way, she tried to keep her voice from wavering as she said "I think I can make it on my own from here, See you guys tomorrow ok?" and with that she ran the rest of the way home alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok Guys and Girls, just to let you know that I will be working on uni assignments for the next two days so I will not be uploading anymore chapters until this weekend. Although I can assure you all that as soon as I am free to do so I will upload the other chapters for you all ok. For now enjoy the last two chapters that were uploaded and I will do my best to get the rest up ASAP!! Enjoy!! And please review and tell me what you think ok? See ya soon ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Yugi's First Love**

_Author's note_

Hey guys Maisie here! ^_^ Just to let you know I'm back in full swing now so I should be able to get the rest of the chapters for this story up. I'm ready and raring to go so I hope you enjoy the other chapters that are still to come as much as the ones you've already read. Remember to review and let me know what you think ok? I'd love to hear your opinions as I've thought of making a mini series out of this but we'll see how this one goes first. As for now, here's chapter 21!

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty One**

Yugi spent the rest of his evening worrying about the pained look on Ally's face before she ran off on her own. He couldn't get over the possibility of her mother and sister's death being the result of her scumbag father's abuse. If Ally came here with those scars on her back because of what her father had done, he'd hate to think what she went through when the two closest people to her had died.

Yugi lay on his bed looking at his ceiling when he heard a tap at the door.

"Yugi, dinner's getting cold" Yami said "Everything ok?"

Yugi just looked at him "Yami, do you ever wish you could go back in time and change the way a person's life turns out?"

Yami just stared at him a little confused by what Yugi was asking as he said, "Well now that you mention it, I used to wish my life was different why?"

Yugi looked back at the ceiling "I have this friend and they've been through a really rough time. When I say rough I mean the equivalent of hell!"

Yami's eyes widened "Oh my god"

Yugi scoffed "Yeah you can say that again"

Yami shook his head "No I was thinking about the fact that you actually know what equivalent means"

Yugi just rolled his eyes as he tossed a pillow at Yami's head "Forget it, if your going to make fun!"

Yami just laughed lightly "No Yugi come on I was joking, What about this friend of yours? What's up?"

Yugi turned back to look at Yami and then started to tell his story again "Well they usually tell me everything but today they just seemed to shut me out. I'm really worried"

Yami now understood "This friend of yours it's not Ally is it?" Yugi just patted the side of his nose with his finger "Can't say, All I know is that I really want to help, but I don't think they will let me"

Yami sat next to Yugi on the bed "The only thing you can do really is to wait for them to come to you with this problem, may be they feel they are a burden to you"

Yugi sprung forward defensively "I am really starting to hate that word! They know they can come to me, they know that, I'm always here for them. I just want to help them."

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I can see that, but if they don't come to you with it then there's not much you can do, give them time, they'll come to you eventually ok little brother?"

Yugi just nodded his head "Ok, now come and eat or there won't be enough of you left to help anyone" They both went down to dinner and talked excitedly about their birthday bash.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ally sat in her room at the head of her bed by the window with her pillow held close to her chest with her knees up. Her tears had been falling for hours on end now and she felt no better then when she'd first let them fall. On one of the shelves of her T.V unit there sat one big pristine white wooden box, with a picture sitting in front of it. In the picture there was a beautiful woman that looked the spitting image of Ally, and two lovely little girls in their summer dresses of white cotton sitting on a picnic blanket all smiling happily.

Ally looked towards the woman and the taller of the two girls in the photo "Mum" she whispered "Susan, I miss you both so much" the tears came faster "Why did we have to end up this way? Why couldn't he have been a normal dad like anyone else?"

Just then a knock was heard on the door, Ally just buried her head in her pillow, as the door handle on the door was turned to try and open it but she'd locked her bedroom door

"Ally, honey, are you alright? Did something bad happen at school?"

Ally got up and unlocked the door; she'd only locked it to save the kids from seeing her cry. Mona knew this about Ally and closed the door after she'd let herself in, then locked it again

"Ally tell me what's wrong honey? You didn't come down for dinner"

Ally just looked at the picture of her mum and sister as she said "I'm dancing in my first show in the summer and they'll never see me dance"

Mona looked towards Ally's picture of her mother and sister as she pulled Ally into a motherly hug "Aww honey, you know they're still with you and they're watching you all the time, I even bet they see you practising"

Ally allowed herself to cry harder "How could he do that? H…how could he take them from me?"

Mona held Ally tighter to her as she felt the girl quivering with tears "I don't know sweetie, I honestly don't, I'm just glad he never got you too." Battling with her own tears for this girl that she'd come to love as her own Mona said "I just wish he hadn't made you watch" and that was all it took.

Ally let out an almighty cry, the kind of cry that she should have let out when she was a child, but had to keep stifled, in case her father chose to take her life next.

Mona tried everything in her power to calm Ally down "sshh. It's ok sweetie; he'll never hurt you again ok? I promise you that myself"

Ally cried so much that she cried herself to sleep, Mona snuck out to make sure she had some food ready for when Ally woke up, just as she was about to leave "Mona, I was wondering about my shift at the restaurant tomorrow?"

Mona turned and said, "Don't worry about it. You won't be going for the moment ok honey? You just focus on school and making some friends, have you made any yet?

Ally blushed and Mona couldn't help but pick up on the red tinge on her face "Aww so we have met someone. Right you stay there I'll get us some hot chocolate and snacks and we can stay here watching movies while we gossip, hows that sound?"

Ally sent her a weak smile "I'd like that"

Mona smiled back "Be right back honey", just as she was on her way out the door Mona bumped into Lily, who had been woken up by Ally crying "Is Ally ok?" she asked. Mona looked in at Ally with a questioning look, Ally just nodded her head and Mona took that as her cue to let the little girl in "I don't know Lil, why don't you go find out?" Lily ran into Ally as Mona went to get their drinks and snacks

Lily put her arms up to Ally to show she wanted a hug. Ally let go of her pillow and reached down to pick the little girl off the floor, placing her on her lap. Lily put her little head on Ally's shoulder as she asked, "You ok?" worry written all over her face. Ally sniffed and said "yeah, I'm ok, how's about you poppet? Why aren't you in bed?" Lily looked up at Ally's face "I heard Ally cwying and wanted to make her better" Ally felt her tears threatening to fall again "No poppet, I'm fine" she said hugging the little girl in her arms "I'm just missing my mummy that's all" Lily looked at Ally's picture and said "Is that your mommy there" she pointed to the picture on the shelf "Yep, that's her" Mona came back in with the hot chocolate and snacks as she said it and came with a cup of warm milk for Lily to help her sleep again.

Lily looked with all innocence at Ally and said, "Where did your mommy go to?" Ally just looked down at the little girl and said to her "My mum went to heaven with my sister" Mona leaned over to Lily and gave her a two handled plastic cup with her milk in it "Lily do you know what happens when people that go to heaven" the little girl shook her head. Mona said, "They become angels" Lily looked confused "What's that?" Ally stepped in at this point "An angel is one of the most beautiful creatures ever, they look just like humans but have long, white wings on their backs. They have special powers so they can protect the people they love that have been left here on earth, as well as come to visit loved ones in their dreams" Lily gasped "Do you think I could be an angel too?" Ally and Mona laughed slightly "I think in small ways you already are one poppet" Lily smiled and took a sip of her warm milk. Looking at Ally she said "I think that Ally is an angel alweady, she pwotects me fwom bullies and takes care of me" Ally couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes this time as Mona added in "I think you may be right Lily but keep it a secret ok?" Mona winked at the tired little girl. Nodding Lily finished her drink.

By the time half the cup was gone Lily lay asleep in Ally's arms. Mona put Lily to bed and came back locking the door behind her.

She stuck in the first girlie film of the night "A walk to remember, I love this film it's so sweet."

Ally swooned as she wiped her eyes "And Shane West is so cute!"

Mona swooned almost as much "You got that right"

Half way into the film they started to chat about what was happening in the next week with the kids, the men that had approached Mona in the supermarket, that were old enough to be her father, which they both cringed at. Then Ally got into talking about the water polo match and about the friends she met at school "So is one of those friends, a boy?" Mona asked before munching on some popcorn "four of them are boys" Mona looked at her as she swallowed her popcorn "Please say you only like one of them" Ally laughed "Yes I only like one" Mona let out a sigh of relief "so come on what's he like?" Mona asked getting all girlie like.

Ally sat with her hot chocolate in her hands as a blush of crimson graced her cheeks "I don't know, he's really sweet, kind and more of a gentle person, not one for violence, but always helps the people he cares for when they need him."

Mona looked at Ally "Sounds like the kind of guy you want honey, what's it like when you're with him?"

Ally's eyes glazed over "Its like I'm safe, when he taps my shoulder or holds my hand I don't feel afraid of his touch, it's like I don't have to be afraid to touch him back, because I know nothing bad will happen"

Mona looked at Ally's face while she was talking, she took Ally by the chin and turned her face to look at her own "You sound like you found something special sweetie, its about time you were happy don't you think"

Ally looked surprised "I'd be happy even if I hadn't met him Mona" Mona looked curiously "why's that?" Ally hugged Mona "because I have you and the other kids" Mona hugged Ally back and said "why couldn't you have been my daughter?" Mona said "Well in a way I am now, mum" Mona teared up and squeezed Ally tightly to her. "I'm going to make sure that you can call me that for the rest of my days" Ally looked up "I'd like that, I really would"

They finished up the film and Mona turned to Ally and asked "So any plans for tomorrow now you're not working?"

Ally smiled shyly "It's his birthday tomorrow" Mona laughed, "Does he have a name?" Ally blushed "Sorry, his name is Yugi" Mona looked at her "You mean the Game Shop owner's grandson?" Ally nodded "He's a nice boy" Mona said, Ally nodded as she said "He asked me out for dinner with him and his friends today" Getting a bit excited Mona said "As in as his date or a friend?" Ally shrugged "I'm not sure but he was happy about me saying yes, so much so he kissed me on the cheek" Mona just sighed and said "Aww! That's so cute!" Ally rolled her eyes and covered her head with her pillow "Well, was it nice?"

A smile pulled at Ally's lips as she touched her cheek and said "Well I don't regret that it happened"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22 on the way now guys ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Yugi's First Love**

_Author's Notes_

Hey Guys and Gals ^_^ just to let you know that there are some graphic and violent scenes in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you ok but hopefully you enjoy it despite that fact lol. Review please.

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. It was his birthday, he got the girl that dominated his dreams to say yes to going to dinner with him and life today just couldn't be sweeter. Dressed and ready to go to school, he walked into the kitchen to find Yami in the kitchen eating pancakes, Grandpa's traditional birthday breakfast

"oh and here's the other birthday boy, Happy birthday Yugi" Grandpa said to him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa, morning Yami, Happy birthday" Yami looked up at him "And you little brother"

Grandpa Motto rolled his eyes "why call him little brother you're the same age!" Yami looked at Yugi "Pfft! maybe in this lifetime yeah" he mumbled with a wink.

Yugi just laughed and said "it's ok grandpa he does treat me like a younger brother anyway so it kind of fits, you don't mind that we do this do you?"

Grandpa looked round "Mind? Why should I mind I've always thought of you two are close enough to be brothers to each other" This morning couldn't get any better.

Just as they were sitting down for breakfast a knock came to the shop door "I'll get it" Grandpa said in a sing song type way. The boys sat and listened to the conversation at the door "Good morning Mr Motto"

Yugi choked a little on his orange juice "s… she's early" Ally was at the door "Ally my dear, come on in" Ally stepped into the game shop just in time to see Yugi come through.

"Ally hi, it isn't time to go yet is it?" Ally giggled "um no its not, I came by to tell you that I won't be walking with you this morning, I have to sort something out with the principal so I'll be going in early, are you ok walking on your own this morning" Yugi was stunned and a bit curious as to why she would need to talk to the principal.

"Yugi? I said are you ok with that? Ally asked concerned "Oh ha, yeah its fine I'll walk with Yami this morning, but we're still ok for tonight right?" Ally winked at him "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, see you at school Yugi, bye Mr Motto" With that Ally left. Yami came in having over heard the conversation "What do you reckon she's meeting the principal for?" Yugi cast his eyes down to the floor "I really don't know Yami, I'm starting to feel a little out of the loop here"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once they'd gotten to school they took their time changing their shoes and walking to class. Everyone was still in shock that Yugi was actually early rather then running in for the second bell. "Come on guys I'm not that bad in the morning am I" Joey looked away "Do you really want us to answer that one?" Yugi just scowled at him "Ok so I'm not perfect!" He said walking backwards to face his friends "but I have a feeling that will change starting now..oof!" suddenly he backed into someone, Joey started laughing "Haha Yeah it'll change from late to clumsy". Scowling at Joey Yugi turned to see Ally behind him "Ally, oh sorry about backing in to you" Ally looked at him her eyes red from crying, yet still she smiled for him "Oh that's ok, I'm alright, see you in class guys" she said and walked off down the hall as Yugi watched her leave, it broke his heart to think that she wasn't telling him anything. "_Why won't you let me in?_" Yugi thought to himself.

Morning and early afternoon lessons came and went in a flash. At break time Yugi looked high and low for any sign of Ally. He checked the library, the dance studios and the music rooms and she was nowhere to be found.

"_Maybe she cut school…No way this is Ally we're talking about not Joey!_" Finally he went to the roof to think up possible reasons why she wasn't talking to him. He opened the door to the roof and there she was, next to the fencing holding onto it with one hand, staring out into space.

"_You're not getting away from me this time_," Yugi thought as he crept over to her. When he got close enough he reached out a hand and took hold of Ally's free hand. He heard her gasp at his touch but she didn't move.

"Please don't run from me this time" he said almost begging her. Lacing his fingers between hers he took a gentle grip of her hand as she held onto his. "Please tell me what's going on?" Yugi pleaded, "Why are you avoiding me?" Ally spoke in a shaky voice "because I don't think you would want to be around me at the moment, not like this"

"Has this got anything to do with what Tea was asking you the other day?" Yugi asked as he turned Ally to face him and saw the tears on her face, wiping them away with his hand, Ally merely nodded her head. Yugi took Ally in his arms and raise her head so that he could see her face "Tell me" he said softly. Ally took a deep breath "I had to talk to the principal today because I won't be here tomorrow" Yugi looked at Ally sadness clear on his features "Why not?" Shaking slightly she said, "It's their death anniversary" realization finally hit him "You mean your mom and sister" again Ally just nodded her head. Holding her close he whispered "I'm sorry" Ally pulled back slightly looking at him "No I am for not being good enough, to help them" Yugi's eyes widened "What do you mean to help them?" Ally shook her head as tears started falling faster down her face "Yugi, their death was no mere accident, I saw it, I saw everything with my own eyes" Yugi hated the sound of this already.

Taking Ally's hand, he brought her over to the wall by the door and sat her down against the wall as he followed suit. Before asking her to tell the story he handed her a small handkerchief to wipe her face. "What happened?" Ally was so shaken that she couldn't really bring herself to tell him. He put his arm around her and brought Ally's head down to rest on his shoulder as he held her tight "It's ok you can tell me" Yugi whispered, rubbing her back "H…he locked me and my sister in a cage he'd made out of the cot mum used for us as babies and would weigh it down with something heavy so we couldn't get out, he'd... always stick us in there to make us watch him in order to... teach us a lesson!" Yugi still kept his hold on her "Then what?" Ally took a deep breath and started the rest of her story "He and mum got in a fight about what he was doing to us and she threatened to leave with us and tell the police about all the things he'd done to us, so he…he pushed her down the stairs backwards, she ended up severing her neck internally and died instantly!" Yugi could just imagine the image of a younger Ally sitting in this wooden cage as she witness her mum falling down the stairs to her death.

The thought of it brought tears to his eyes as he tightened his hold a little on Ally "what happened to your sister?" Ally couldn't bare to tell this story it was the most horrible of the two

"No Yugi don't, Please don't make me tell it" she practically begged him

"I want to help you Ally, please? As soon as it's out in the open I can start to understand things better, I want to understand"

Ally looked Yugi in the eyes and saw the sincerity and the tears that had welled up in them. All for her, because of her pain "Ok but I warned you" She shivered at the thought of telling him this story "I was about 6 at the time and my sister was 8. We were …um …trying to hide from dad as he'd taken payment for us to 'service' another of his paedo friends, my sister and I had ran away from his customer and were... afraid of what he'd be like when he got home. So we ran up stairs and hid in our room, which was no more then the size of a large cupboard" Ally swallowed hard trying to rid herself of the huge lump in her throat "he came home, found where we were and dragged us to his room me by my hair and Susan by the scruff of her neck, he slammed the door and threw me in the wooden cage... which he'd moved from downstairs to his room. He weighed it down with some cement blocks that he'd stolen from a building site and I wasn't strong enough to lift the cage up with that weight on it. So I sat in the cage trying so hard to get out. I swear I tried so hard to lift it but the weight was too much it wouldn't budge."

"He started hitting my sister, screaming at her for not doing, as he wanted her too. She was thrown to the floor and I watched as he beat her again and again, her screams echoing through the house, through me as her blood spattered all over him. Then as he kept beating her, she fell silent, not a sound, not even a breath, nothing. He stopped when he realised that she wasn't moving and came over to the cage "_That will be you next if you don't do what I say!"_ Is what he said but I was too shocked to acknowledge him. Dad left the room with my sister's blood all over him. I sat in that cage for two weeks staring at my sister's body, not being able to do anything but sit and cry in silence, not being able to utter one little sound as the same thing played over in my head as I was slowly forgotten about by the world." Ally cried into the material on Yugi's school blazer as he held her to him but then she pulled away.

Yugi grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back to him "Wait! Where are you going?" Ally looked at Yugi to see his own tears running down his face. He hugged her tightly to him "Why is it you've been made to suffer Ally? When everything you are is perfect?" Ally started to cry again too "My suffering is nothing compared to what he did to them! I lived when they shouldn't have died at his despicable hands! It should have been me that day, Susan ran to spare me!" Ally looked Yugi in the eyes as she said this next bit "and if I'm so perfect why don't I feel that way?" Yugi, still holding her tight as he said "because you were born to a piece of shit for a father!"

Ally still focused on the tears in Yugi's eye and on his face "You see, this is why I couldn't tell you" she said wiping his tears with her small, slender fingers "There's no need for someone like you to share my pain" Yugi brought his forehead to Ally's and said softly "I would gladly share your pain with you then have you deal with it alone" Ally shook her head "but it's your birthday, its supposed to be a happy occasion…" Yugi just rolled his eyes "Screw my birthday Ally, I couldn't care less what kind of day it was, if I wasn't able to see you or hear your voice! As far as I'm concerned this morning has been hell, because I couldn't be with you" Ally's eyes widened in surprise at Yugi's words "and if I were strong enough I'd knock that father of yours into next week for what he's done to you!" Ally's eyes filled with tears but this time of happy tears as she said "I think you're a lot stronger then you think you are Yugi" Yugi smiled weakly "I am when it comes to you" Ally still didn't quite understand him "Why is it you still want to be around me? Even when you know of all the skeletons in my closet?" Yugi, still with his forehead rested on hers inched his lips closer to her "Because I…"

Just then the roof door slammed open and Joey came running through it "Yugi!" Yugi groaned in annoyance at his best friends crappy timing. Ally pulled away from him but he still kept hold of her hand

"Over here Joe!" Yugi said

"Ah ha there's the birthday boy, I completely forgot about this when we came in this morning so time for your birthday noogies!"

Yugi jumped to his feet and backed away "Actually Joey I was hoping on being alone with Ally a little longer, you see her right there"

Joey just smirked "Yeah I'm sure she won't mind watchin will ya?"

Ally laughed, which made Yugi smile "Well there's something your good at doing thanks Joey!"

Joey looking utterly puzzled asks, "What'd I do?" Yugi pointed toward Ally and Joey noticed her red, puffy eyes and face full of tears "Aww why's that pretty face covered in tears, Yugi you can't make girls cry in order to get them to like you ya know, I tried, it doesn't work"

Again Ally started laughing "Ha ha Joey Yugi didn't make me cry, I've been a little teary this morning that's all" Joey looked at her "Oh, why?" Yugi came over and took Ally by her hands as he helped her up off the floor "Her mum and sister passed away around this time afew years ago, its their death anniversary tomorrow so Ally's just a little sensitive at the moment" Ally just rested her head on Yugi's shoulder as he took her in his arms " Aww sorry Ally, You going to be ok" Ally just said "We'll see"

Yugi tilted Ally's face up so he could look at her "No the answer is, yes I will be because now I have help"

"Oh right! Yeah what Yugi said" Ally said in a mocking tone and received a little scowl in return, so she stuck her tongue out at him. "Right well time for the love birds to get back to class before I gag, come on" Yugi and Ally just turned a shade of deep red and let go of each other, only on the way down the stairs from the roof did Yugi seek Ally's hand again and took it into his own.

Ally was picked up from school, so that left Yugi to walk home with Yami, Joey and Tea "So Yugi, Joey tells us you were kissing Ally on the school roof today" Tristan said. Yugi blushed slightly and just said "well no I wasn't…but I was about too" Tea turned to Joey and poked him in the arm "He could have kissed her and you walk in and interrupted, what's wrong with you?" Joey looked at her insulted "What am I psychic? How was I supposed to know that's what they were doin? Sorry man didn't mean to barge in" Yugi just shrugged "It's alright, its probably best I didn't otherwise I'd be taking advantage of her situation right now" Joey looked over at him "Oh you mean with the mom and sister situation huh?" Yugi nodded sadly "What? You mean you found out more about the accident?" Tea asked. Yugi winced at the word 'Accident' knowing that's not what happened.

Thinking back to what Ally had told him he couldn't help but wonder whether Ally was ok where ever she was now. A hand waved in front of his face "Hello Yugi, an answer would be great right about now"

Yugi snapped back to reality to look at Tea "Your face just looked extremely sad for someone who was day dreaming, What else did she tell you?" Yugi froze "Nothing else she was just really upset today that's all, I never like to see her that hurt it breaks my heart" The last part of what he said wasn't a lie, today was emotionally draining for him and for Ally. "Hey never mind about what happened during the day, lets focus on tonight, when Yugi might just score with his girl" Yugi scowled at Yami but was thankful for his change of subject.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was half 6 in the evening and everyone had gone shopping for their clothes after school to look nice for the dinner party tonight. Although Yugi and Yami didn't have to shop much as they'd received some nice gifts through the post this morning, Yugi got a silk shirt in a shade of purple that had the Japanese calligraphy for 'Light' sewn into one corner of the collar. Whereas, Yami was sent a similar silk shirt in a wine red with the Japanese calligraphy for 'Shadow' written on it. These shirts were both sent to them by Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca, who still had a little bit of a crush on Yugi, as he found out when she sent him her own personalised birthday card with love hearts and a photo of her in it. They'd both been out and bought a good pair of sleek black trouser and smart shoes, coming out with the same ones only they were both lined differently. Yugi's trousers and shoes were lined with purple fabric, where as Yami's were lined with red.

Everyone was pretty much ready to go, Joey, Tristan and Tea had turned up looking amazing. Joey turned up in a black dinner jacket, forest green shirt, with the top button undone, smart black jeans, black trainers and a slim metal chain around it his neck. Tristan was wearing a smart sand coloured dinner jacket, white shirt with the top button undone, with sand coloured trousers and brown shoes. Tea turned up in a strapless yellow dress that came to just above the knees and a pink sequin shawl around her shoulder. She also wore a pair of strapped, heels and carried a small yellow handbag.

"Hey guys, you look great," said Yami as both he and Yugi came down the stairs. Tea couldn't help but stare at Yami "_Is it ever possible for a guy to look that good_" she thought.

Yami caught her staring and winked in Tea's direction, making her blush. Poor Yugi didn't know what to do with himself, while in the lounge as the other four were chatting and laughing amongst themselves, Yugi paced the living room floor so many times they thought he might burn a hole in the carpet

"Yugi, would you relax, she'll be here, I mean come on it's still early yet" Tea said

"I know what might calm him down" Yami said as he got up and pulled out a game of checkers from under the coffee table he looked at Yugi "Want a quick game?"

Yugi looked at it once and just nodded "Please, yeah" So, they sat down and started playing, and as the game went on Yugi started to relax a little more when he lost he felt like he could have done better but it didn't really matter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the Game Shop door and everyone listened to hear Mr Motto answer the door "Good Evening Mr Motto, I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long" Ally smiled

"Not at all my dear, and may I say you look stunning"

Ally blushed "Thank you very much, your looking very handsome yourself sir" Yugi and the guys came into the game shop to see Grandpa Motto puff his chest out at the pride he took in his appearance. Yugi however couldn't help but stare at Ally, she wore a silk violet dress that was covered in silver thread lace in the shape of roses and was fastened by two silk ribbons behind her neck. The dress came to about knee length and four white rose hair clips adorned the front two sides of her hair, two on each side. She also wore a short white cardigan that cover her upper back and shoulders as well as silver sandaled heels.

Even the other three guys found it hard not to stare. Ally, however stood with a soft tinge of pink on her cheeks at the attention she was getting "Now now boys you don't stare at a lady like that!" Mr Motto said as Ally moved over to where Tea was standing "Yes if anything you should be gawking at both of us like that, Tea you look great!"

Tea turned to Ally and gave her a friendly bear hug as she sent the guys a hurt look "Thanks Ally at least someone likes me in here"

Ally laughed lightly "Of course they do I just think the sound system has crashed"

Tea looked at Ally confused "Huh?"

Ally laughed and whispered "Notice the mouths are hanging open but nothing is coming out"

Tea's eyes widened in surprise as she started laughing "Oh Ally that's a good one"

As the guys were about to ask what Ally had said, Mr Motto stepped in and said "Come now we need to get to the restaurant, May I escort you out, Miss Ally?"

Ally smile at the elderly man's charm "Please do" as she took his arm when he offered it to her.

Yugi was still unable to move, as Yami approached him from behind and said "Yugi, you better go after them before Grandpa mentions something he shouldn't" With that Yugi raced out the door after them "Ha ha, so easy, Tea would you like me to escort you to the restaurant?" He asked, offering his arm to her, Tea blushed again and took his arm saying "Yeah sure" they proceed out of the door of the Game Shop followed by Joey and Tristan

"Aww man, how come we didn't bring dates?" Joey moaned

"I don't know man but I think we maybe the odd wheels" Tristan said as they stepped out the Game Shop door

"Hey don't forget about Gramps! Once Yugi gets Ally back on his arm he's a loner too."

Tristan cheered sarcastically "Yay! Just us and Gramps!"

Finally Yugi caught up with Ally and his Grandpa "Hey Grandpa, can I take it from here?" He asked. Grandpa pouted as he moaned "Aww Yugi, I only have her until we get there, then she's yours for the night ok?"

Ally giggled slightly as Grandpa winked at her "Yugi give me your arm" she said. Ally took hold of Yugi's arm and said, "There, now you both get a turn" she said smiling at them both as they carried on to the restaurant.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once at the restaurant they entered and waited to be seated at a table. All seven of them sat in the waiting area when one of the male waiters who was fairly tall with light brown hair, green eye and pale skin started looking in Ally's direction. Yugi took hold of Ally's hand and made a point of kissing her hand "_Back off Pal, she's mine!_"

Unfortunately the waiter walked over to them "Ally?" Looking at the waiter, Ally smiled and said "Derek! Hi" Yugi went to let go of her hand only to find she was holding on to him.

"What are you doing here? Aunt Mona told us you wouldn't be here this evening" Ally shook her head as she laughed "Well not as a waitress no, not tonight"

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, she looked around and said, "Well I did says I worked in a restaurant didn't I?"

All of them shook their heads "Oh, well I work here, this is my co-worker Derek" she introduced them, Yugi feeling relieved, that he wasn't a love rival smiled and said "Nice to meet you" Derek smiled back and said "Likewise, are you all Ally's friends"

Ally answered him "Yes they are, we're here to celebrate, Yami and Yugi's birthday" Derek raised an eye brow "and your still waiting for a table?" Ally nodded "Wait a sec, I'll sort something out" Ally grabbed his hand and said "Oh no you don't have to its fine" he smiled back "Ally you're so cute, it's fine we owe you it's the least we can do for you" Ally blushed slightly. Derek winked at her "Wait here ok?"

While waiting for Derek to come back Yugi looked around for any sign of female waitresses to see what their uniform looked like and just noticed one walk passed the bar by the front of the restaurant. It consisted of a white shirt with a small white over coat with four black buttons down the front, a white pencil skirt with a black belt, black tights and black flat shoes. Yugi slipped into a daydream imagining what Ally would look like in that waitress's uniform. As he just started to get into his dream he felt a tap on his hand "Yugi, we've got a table we have to move now" he came back to reality to find Ally looking at him with a slightly amused look on her face "oh ok, sorry"

As soon as they were seated a tall man who looked similar to Derek with slight facial hair, and a chef's uniform on came out and hugged Ally from behind "Ally, how's our favourite girl? Heard from Mona you weren't doing so well, what's wrong?"

Ally just looked at him with a smile "It's nothing, I'll be alright, I just need a day or two to think things over, that's all" He looked at her with such worry on his face "Sorry Ally but we can't help but worry about you, your pretty much like family you know." Yugi couldn't help but watch the exchanges between this man and Ally. "I know and I appreciate it a lot, I'll make up the two shifts I'll miss I promise" The man held his hand up "No, don't want to hear it, you don't need to make up anytime just come back when you're ready" a soft cough came from the group "Oh sorry guys, this is Darren my boss" Darren smile "And nearly uncle, can't wait to have you in the family kiddo" he said hugging her again "and you look absolutely gorgeous tonight honey" blushing she said "thank you"

"don't mention it, so what'll it be folks? And don't worry it's on me!" Ally looked round at Darren "No Darren please you don't have to do that" Darren put a hand to her cheek and said "don't have to, but want too ok? Anything for you sweet pea."

After the group had placed their orders and Darren had gone off into the kitchen to make their food, a waitress came over and took their drink order.

Soon after the waitress left Yami smiled at Ally "You're well known around here Ally, is there some kind of fame that we don't know about"

Ally laughed, along with everyone else as she said "No I'm just good at my job, that and he's the brother of a friend so when she asked me to help out to open the place I agreed"

Ally pointed to the stage in the middle of the room "See that stage?" They all nodded "My idea! I told Darren that it might make a dining experience more interesting if the customers were entertained or could have a little fun after they'd eaten, say on Karaoke" Ally nodded toward the little girl in a red dress on stage singing 'Barbie Girl'

"Well it definitely works!" They all laughed at Tea's comment. Joey jumped in with a question that both he and Tristan had be dying to ask "Hey Ally, seeing as you work here and your boss loves you can you get us some more free food next time were here?"

A chorus of ' Joey!' came from the rest of the group as Ally couldn't help but laugh at his question "Sorry Ally" Yugi said, as he looked at Ally's smiling face "he he its ok really, and no I can't get you free food but I can let you use my discount ok?" Joey and Tristan just high fived each other

"So, how does it feel being 16 guys?" Ally asked Yami and Yugi "No different to being 15" Mr Motto intervened "Oh I almost forgot! Why don't we give you boys your gifts while we wait for our meal?" Yugi beamed "Hey no objections here" again everyone laughed "Ok why don't you kids go first, I'll save mine until last"

So everyone took their turn to give Yami and Yugi their gifts, from Joey they got a the updated game of dungeon dice monsters, from Tristan they received a gift voucher for Game, the computer game store, from Tea they both got snazzy wrist watches one was silver with a light purple face and the other one gold with a dark red face.

"Ok Ally, your turn, what did you get for them" Tea asked, Ally handed them two neatly wrapped little boxes no bigger than a small jewellery box "Happy birthday guys, I hope you like them" Both excepting their gift they unwrapped and opened the boxes at the same time and couldn't help but gawk at the content of the box. What Ally had given them both was a fine silver pendant for Yugi and fine golden pendant for Yami both engraved with their names in Japanese as well as the calligraphy for light and shadow (light on Yugi's, shadow on Yami's) the pendants design was then finished with a small angel holding what looked like their birthstone in her outstretched hands. Yugi couldn't help but look back at Ally in amazement "Ally where did you get these?" Ally just tapped the side of her nose with her finger "That would be telling Yugi" Grandpa Motto just laughed at the girl's answer "She's got a point Yugi, you can't tell someone where you got their gift from or how much it costs for that matter" Yugi leaned across the table and gave Ally a hug "Thank you so much" Ally hugged back "Your welcome" Yami pulled his pendant out of the box and put it around his neck. Ally smiled "It suits you Yami" Yami, proud of his pendant puff out his chest as if to show it off. Tea just looked down at the table in disappointment, Ally saw this and said "But it doesn't look quite right I mean Tea's watch would go with what your wearing much better" she said winking at Tea. Looking up in Yami's direction Tea saw him putting on the watch that she gave him "That better?" he asked her. Ally turned to Tea and asked, "What do you think Tea? Anything else need adding" Tea smiled and put a hand to her chin as if to think really hard about her answer, smiling as she said "Nope I'd say that's about perfect" Again with a look of pride on his face, he turned towards Yugi "See Yugi, perfect. Aren't you going to wear yours?" Yugi was too busy looking at Ally to notice what Yami had said, at this Yami said "Ok, never mind"

With that Darren came back out and gave everyone their food when he saw the pendant around Yami's neck "Hey Ally, isn't that what you've been working on for the last few weeks?"

A sweat drop came down the side of Ally's head as she brought a hand to her forehead. Yami and Yugi as well as everyone else at the table swung their heads round to look at her "Darren, your meant to keep quiet about that"

Darren smacked a hand to his mouth "Sorry guys" with that he finished giving out their meals and pinched Ally on the cheeks saying "Ha ha you've got some explaining to do!" in a sing song voice

"Yeah thanks a bunch!" Ally said back in the same singsong voice.

As soon as Darren left, Ally turned to the others "Ally, what did he mean by that?" Ally smiled a little, not really making eye contact with the group as she took a sip of her lemonade and said "well you see, I didn't buy these pendants for you guys"

Yugi turned to look at the pendant in its box "so how did you get them?" Yami asked. Ally gave a slight cough and muttered something under her breath

"Sorry didn't quite catch that" Yami said. Ally looked up from the table "I made them for you"

Shocked at what she'd said the whole table looked at Ally "you…made… these pendants?" Yugi stuttered.

Ally nodded, looking bashfully at the table "I didn't want to say anything"

Yugi took Ally's hand, causing her to look back at him "Why not? And How?"

Ally giggled at the surprise on his face "because I knew that everyone else will have looked long and hard for gifts to give you both and I knew Tea would want her to be special to Yami so I just kept quiet" she finished as a tinge of rose red adorned her cheeks.

Yugi look at Ally with adoration in his eyes "How did you make them?"

Ally just shrugged "I had a friend who's studying to become a jeweller and she taught me how to make some jewellery myself, it's not a big de..." Yugi cut her off as he took Ally in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek "you'd make something like this for me?" Ally just nodded into the material of Yugi's shirt "Thank you Ally" he whispered, as she hugged him back, the tinge of a red blush still on her face "Your welcome".

Darren stood watching the young couple from a distance with Derek beside him "Do you reckon she's alright with that? Should I go break them up?" Derek asked. Darren put an arm out to stop Derek from moving "No, I think she's ok" and pointed to Ally hugging the boy back "well I'll be" is all Derek said.

Once they'd pulled apart, Yugi took his pendant from its box and put it around his neck. It was just right and went perfectly with what he was wearing "_I don't think I'll ever take this off_"

Grandpa gave a little cough and said "Ok now it's my turn, here you are boys" The guys got a Cell phone off their Grandpa

"Thanks Grandpa! You're the best," The meal continued with everyone smiling and laughing, as one boy continued to look at the girl next to him, ready to tell her and the world of his love for her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok guys chapter 24 is on the way! Now when I wrote the next two chapters out it seemed abit cheesy to me but I'll let you read and decide for yourselves. Let me know what you think ok? Thanks for the reviews by the way keep commentings its good to hear what you all think ^_^ see ya soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

The song that features in this chapter also is not mine. Song Title: Away from the sun Song Artist: 3 Doors Down.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

After a brief shot on the Karaoke machine and a dance on the dance floor, everyone headed back to the Game Shop.

"Ok Kids I'm off to bed, Happy birthday boys" said Mr Motto, giving his grandsons a hug "Night Grandpa" and a chorus of "Good night Mr Motto" was heard from the other four.

Just as he neared the stairs, he took Ally by the hand and said "You've been a pleasure tonight Ally, feel free to come here whenever you want to dear" he gave her a little peck on the cheek and went up the stairs to bed.

Yami laughed "Well you've got Grandpa's approval Yugi"

Yugi nudged him in the side and said "Shut up!"

Ally just blushed as she giggled gentle "Actually guys I think I should head home now, it's getting late and tomorrow's not exactly going to be the best of days for me, thank you for inviting me Yugi I had a lovely time. See you on Friday everyone"

Joey grabbed her by the hand "Wait! You're not comin to school tomorrow?"

Ally just smiled and shook her head as she pulled her hand from his grasp "Why not?" Tea asked, "I thought we could have a girl chat like before"

Ally just smiled at Tea as she said "Maybe next time eh?"

Tristan just shook his head as he teased "Ditching school could leave some damage on your permanent record"

Ally laughed slightly and said "no need to worry about that I took care of it" Yami realized that's why they saw her coming out of the principal's office this morning.

"So why aren't you coming in tomorrow?" Tea asked, Ally just cast her eyes to the floor, not really knowing how to explain things, when Yugi came up behind her and put his arms around her waist "Let's just say, Ally's really not all that well at the moment"

Ally looked at Yugi and mouthed "Thank you"

Joey just stood looking at Ally "You don't look sick"

A sweat drop formed at the side of Yugi's head as he rested it on Ally's shoulder. Ally just laughed at Joey's reaction to Yugi's choice of words "Ha ha no Joey, I think what Yugi meant is that I'm emotionally unwell at the moment, I don't think it would be proper for me to sit through all of my classes in tears" Joey looked at her with sympathy in his eyes "Oh, sorry to hear that"

All eyes were set on Ally in sympathy, "Oh come on guys don't look at me like that. I'll be alright but I just need some time on my own for a day" the sad faces in the room turned to smile "See you Friday ok?" She said and they all nodded. Ally turned out of Yugi's embrace and walked to the front door.

Opening the door she started walking towards home, when she felt a hand lightly grab on to hers

"What? No goodbye?" Yugi said as he waited for her to turn around "I thought I just did" Ally said turning to face him

"No you just said see you Friday and then left. No hug or anything" Yugi said with a pout on his face. Rolling her eyes Ally laughed, "Ok, well how's this?" Ally wrapped her arms around Yugi and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Whispering in his ear "Good night Yugi" she pulled away and started walking towards home. Yugi stood with his cheeks turning a nice shade of red as he watched her go whilst touching his cheek, the touch of her lips against it, still fresh in his head as whispered back "Good night Ally"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ally rose from her bed the next morning, she showered and changed into a white, cotton sundress that came to just under the knees and had two thin cotton laces fastened in a bow on the back. She had cried all morning in the early morning, not really being able to sleep a wink. Gathering her purse, keys, white flat shoes and her mother and sister's casket in to a white backpack as well as placing her mp3 in her pocket, Ally snuck down the stairs and put her skates on. It was only 7am so the whole house would be up within the next few minutes getting ready for school. She carefully unlocked the door, after disabling the alarm system and snuck out skating towards the corner that led to the Game Shop, putting her mp3 player on play listening to the first song that fitted her mood just right.

_It's down to this_  
_I've got to make this life make sense_  
_Can anyone tell what I've done_  
_I miss the life_  
_I miss the colours of the world_  
_Can anyone tell where I am_

As Ally listened to the song she skated towards the hill heading down towards the city the sun shining up ahead, as if to approve of the plan that she'd thought up over night.

It was only five minutes to seven, as Yugi thought about Ally and how she may be coping today. He wanted more than anything to call her on his new cell phone but he'd forgotten to get her number. Sitting up on his bed, he made up his mind to go round to the foster home to see her. He got his school uniform on, with his bag packed and ready he raced out the door. By then it was a few minutes passed seven, when he saw her, all dressed in a white sun dress, with a backpack and her skates on, Yugi noticed the red on her face "_She's been crying again_" He waved a hand to try and get her attention "Ally! Hey!" he shouted, but she didn't acknowledge him. Ally just skated on by with a dazed, almost distant expression on her face as she skated off into the morning sun.

_'Cause now again I've found myself_  
_So far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines into the darkest place_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_  
_Away from the sun again_

It broke his heart to see her in that kind of state. Suddenly he saw a woman in a dressing gown and teddy pyjamas looking a bit tense with worry written all over her face "Ally!" she shouted. Yugi went over to her and said, "Are you Ally's guardian?"

The woman just looked at him with tears in her eyes "Y…Yes, have you seen her?" she asked him.

Yugi nodded "You must be Yugi, where did Ally go? Did you see?"

Yugi was surprised this woman knew him and just said "Uh… Yeah she went that way towards, the city"

Mona just shook her head "She must be heading towards there then"

Yugi shook his head in confusion "Excuse me? Heading towards where?"

The lady looked back at him "Sorry Yugi I'm Mona, Ally does this every year on the death anniversary of her mother and sister, I think it's how she deals with her grief from when she was child, she'll get up early in the morning and just skate off to God knows where without a word to anyone, no one knows where she goes but every time she'll come home soaking wet, she must be going towards the bay. There's a small beach down there that must be where she's going"

Yugi looked at Mona worriedly "Is she alright when she comes back?"

Mona merely shook her head "She's a complete wreck, tears all over her face and so withdrawn she doesn't say a word to anyone, not even to me" Finally the tears in Mona's eyes ran down her face.

"Can't we go and find her?" Yugi asked panicked by Mona's words and again got a shake of the head for an answer "No, she doesn't just stay in one place, I've tried looking for her before when she first came to me, but Ally has a habit of not wanting to be found on this day, it's a matter of waiting for her to find you"

Yugi just looked at Mona and said "well I'm damn sure going to try, I only missed her by a few minutes so maybe I can catch her" Just as Yugi was about to run after Ally, Mona grabbed his arm "There's no point Yugi, even if you did catch her she wouldn't acknowledge you, I'm sure you tried calling her when you saw her right?" Yugi nodded "She didn't acknowledge you did she?" Yugi looked down at the ground "No" he whispered back. "Come over to the foster house after school, we have a tradition on this day for Ally to make her feel a bit better" Yugi nodded and then headed back to the Game Shop.

He came to the kitchen to find Yami sitting having breakfast "You're up early" Yami said,

"Yeah, I am" Yugi said back as he looked at the pendant Ally had given him; he was still wearing it around his neck. Then, letting the pendant rest against his chest again he rested his head on his folded arms "_Ally let me help you_"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once in school, all Yugi could do was look out of the window he was sat next too

"Yugi's really out of it today" Tea said with concern "What's wrong with him?"

Yami turned to her with a glum look on his face "He saw Ally early this morning, he tried calling her to get her attention and she didn't respond. He said to me that he'd never seen her quite so" there was a pause "so what?" Joey asked, Yami just gave a long sigh as he looked at his friends and said "so broken, she had a vacant look on her face like she was dazed or something" Tea looked at Yugi with concern as she heard a hefty sigh coming from him.

Just then a glimpse of white caught his eye. He looked down at the school gate and saw a figure in white holding onto one of the bars on the gate with one hand as if to rest. "_Ally_" he shot out of his chair and dashed out of the classroom.

Running as fast as he could he thought the same thing over in his head "_Don't move just stay there, please just stay at the gate_" to his disappointment, when he got outside, Ally was gone. He sat down on the stairs at the entrance of the school and held his head in his hands as he mumbled to himself "Why? We said we'd help each other with stuff like this. Why must you run from me?"

Just then a hand came to rest on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi turned his tear filled gaze on Yami "Yugi" Shaking his head he said "I just want her to be ok Yami, I want to help her that's all I want" Yami patted his brother's back "I know you do Yugi, I know" They stayed sitting on the stairs until Yugi had calmed down then made their way back to class, on the way there Yugi said "I don't care how hard it is I'm going to find her, Yami can you cover for me after lunch?"

Yami looked surprised "Yugi that's stupid it's clear she doesn't want to be found today! And from what you told me this morning, she won't even know your there if you do"

Yugi looked at Yami full of determination "I may be able to change that, I just have to find her, please Yami just cover for me after lunch ok?"

Seeing Yugi literally begging him he caved "Oh all right but the next time I ask you for a favour you better do it! As this is twice I will have saved your sorry ass!" Yugi hugged Yami tightly "Thank you Yami, this is really good of you" Yami waved him off "Yeah yeah I know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer_:

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was coming to late afternoon and Ally had skated to every part of the city a number of times with nothing but her music to block out the bad thoughts that intruded into her mind. She felt like she was in a daze of sorts as always at this time of year, a daze that traps her in the thought of what life may have been like, had her and her family left her devil bred father and lived the way they wanted to. Her feet acted as some kind of carriage that took her away from the world she currently resided in and putting her back with her mother and sister.

Finally as the sun started to set she made her way through the city market and stopped at a flower stall and bought a dozen white roses. Placing her purse back in her backpack she took the flowers and carried on skating in the direction her feet were going. At last she came to a stop on the wooden boardwalk of the Domino bay as she remembered the task that she had come here to do. Tears began to roll down her face freely as they had been all day she sat on the nearest bench and removed her skates, replacing them with the shoes from her bag. Ally stood once again and looked out at the seawater "I guess this is it" she said in the quietest voice. Walking to the stairs that led to the sandy beach below, Ally walked over to the boat rental office and asked to borrow a boat for a small amount of time. The man saw the flowers and the redness of her eyes "Your saying goodbye to someone aren't you honey?" Ally nodded her head. The man pushed the boat to the water as Ally removed her shoes leaving them on the shore. She went to pay the man but he closed her hand back over the money "No need to pay dear, this one's on the house, take as much time as you need"

Thanking the man for his kindness, Ally put her bag and the flowers in the boat and pushed it out to sea as far as she could before her feet left the sea floor. Climbing into the boat, she placed the ores in their holders and rowed further out to sea.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Yugi had searched high and low for any signs of Ally, after checking most parts of the city. Looking around the area of the city central park he was in he came to a small-benched area as he called her name "Ally!" Not hearing a reply he sat on one of the benches nearest to him. Holding his head in his hand, Yugi looked at the ground, there by his feet was a small white rose hair clip, the same as Ally wore in her hair for his birthday dinner party.

Holding it in his hand he sat up and thought "_Come on Yugi think, where is the one place you haven't looked yet?_" He remembered what Mona had told him this morning

"_She'll probably be heading towards the bay_"

With that in mind Yugi got up from the bench and ran towards the bay as fast as his legs would take him from the centre of the city. Within the next twenty-five minutes he was there on the wooden board walk "Ally! Where are you?" he called as he approached the end rail of the boardwalk.

He looked out over the sea, where he saw a small rowboat being rowed out to sea by a figure in white "Ally!" Yugi stayed put and just watched as she brought the boat to a stop.

Now in an appropriate place, Ally brought the boat to a stop, she heard something that sounded like a voice, but she was too far out to sea to tell. She opened her bag and pulled out the white casket.

As she held the casket in her hands she remembered that one fateful day that her Devil Dad had brought it home with a plack on the lid displaying the full names of her mother and sister. Her father wiped the fake tears from his face as he cackled. Turning to her with a smug grin on his digustingly dirty face he said "_Now this is a reminder to you of what will happen if you ever try to escape me like these daft bitches did!_"

Grinning briefly to herself at the stupidity of her father, Ally thought back to that one afternoon when she was 11, where her father had forbade her from going to school after a lashing he'd given her with his belt, he didn't want the teachers to find out. So after waiting a good hour after he'd gone to work, Ally grab the casket and the portrait of herself withher mother and sister and ran to nearest police station where she told the police of her whole horrible ordeal and the need to emancipate herself from her father's custody. Although the only evidence she had was the casket of her mother and sister's remains, as well as claiming to have witnessed it, Ally couldn't really prove the murder claim as the bodies of her mother and sister had already been cremated, although for the abuse and sexual assault, Ally had to go through a number of tests and showed the scars and burn marks on her back as well as providing the belt used that was still marked with her blood that she'd manage to get into a plastic bag.

Ally had always held an enormous guilt in her heart over her mother and sister's death, also for the fact that they had never had a proper funeral or memorial service to bid them farewell. So when she woke up this morning Ally knew exactly what she needed to do to put a part of her heart at ease.

She held their small casket close to her heart as she cried and said "I guess this is goodbye you two, I'm sorry, I don't have many more words that I can say other then I love you both and that I'm sorry for us ever being trapped by that mad man. It pains me to know you're not here with me, I pray that your waiting for me, when it's my turn to join you." Hugging the casket tighter she whispered "I'll miss you every day of my life" With those last words, Ally opened the lid of the casket and poured her mother and sister's ashes over the side of the boat and into the sea, the shadow of the ashes in the water, travelled out to sea as if they swam into the setting sun. The soft orange light of the sun shone off the water like precious gold, as Ally broke the petals off of the roses to place all of them in the water with her family's ashes.

As the ashes themselves had swum into the sun, so too did the rose petals as if they we're the essence of angels sent to escort the two, now freed, souls to heaven. As the last of the petals disappeared into the horizon, Ally sang 'arms of the angel' by Sarah McLachlan. The sound of her song echoed off the water and carried on the soft wind towards the city. Yugi just sat and watched the whole thing from the boardwalk where he stood; he could just about hear her faint singing and heard the sorrow in her voice as tears blurred his vision of the boat Ally was sitting in. All to soon the song finished, and Ally started to row the boat back into shore. Yugi ran to the stairs leading to the beach below and walked down them just in time to see Ally jump from the boat into shallower water as her cotton skirt flowed down gently into the water so she could push the boat in. The boatman helped her pull the boat in the rest of the way and she thanked him again for his kindness.

Walking towards the spot where she'd left her shoes Ally looked back out to sea. Her face emotionless as she watch the last of the sun disappear beneath the sea and give way to night fall, the newly risen moon's light dancing on the water. Tears still running down her face, Ally turned back to get her shoes when to her surprise, she saw Yugi standing there. His face covered in tears, eyes locked on her. The look of surprise soon faded back to the emotionless, drained stare at the floor as she sat in the sand in her half soaked sundress raising her head only slightly to look back out at the sea. As he sat in the sand beside her, Yugi didn't quite know what to do or say. Looking at her profile, Ally was just as much of a wreck as Mona had said she would be, completely drained emotionally, staring blankly at the sea, not a word nor sound was heard coming from her mouth, as tears continued to make their way down her face.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Yugi put his arms around Ally and pulled her to him, holding her tight "Why? Why do you do this?" he asked, she tried to pull away but he held on to her for dear life "No don't! Don't pull away from me, please"

Ally became still in his arms, not hugging back, not talking, not so much as a whisper left her as her tears ran silently down into the material of Yugi's school uniform.

"Please talk to me, Why do you do this by yourself?" he said, Ally just put her hand to his chest and whispered in the quietest voice "because I have to" and tried to pull away again, pushing her hand against his chest to push him away "I have to get home, let me go" she said, again in a voice barely audible, as if she as too tired to speak, so quiet he had to strain to hear what she said.

Pulling Ally back to him, he placed his hand on her face and turned it up so she would look at him "I'll take you home, I just want you to talk to me, I just want to help you" he said resting his forehead on hers as he saw the lack of emotion in her eyes.

Ally just looked back at him, Her eyes so red and swollen from crying, and her skin as pale as snow. She was exhausted, Yugi could tell that much "Where have you been all day? I've been worried" he asked her, hoping she'd talk to him.

She just kept looking back at him with those emotionless, hazel eyes and said, "I went back there" in her small and very quiet voice

"Where?" Yugi asked still looking at her face "I went to see them" Ally whispered as she looked back out to sea "and then I set them free"

Looking out to sea, Yugi said "So that's what you were doing" nodding gently against his shoulder, "Now they're gone" she whispered softly and then just stared out to sea as a fresh batch of tears came streaming down her face "They're really gone". Again she pushed against Yugi to get away from him "I have to go now, there's nothing left to stay for"

Yugi, still holding on to Ally, turned her face back to look at him "They're not really gone Ally, they're still with you, your mom and sister are still here" when he said that Ally looked up at him.

Stroking Ally's face gently with his hand, Yugi continued "You show that they are with you all the time, when you dance and sing, In the way you talk to people and you want to know something else" Ally still looked at him in surprise, He pulled Ally closer and placed his lips near her ear as he whispered "I couldn't thank them enough for creating you if only for me to meet you" he heard Ally gasp as he kissed her on the cheek.

Ally pulled back to look at Yugi, her tired eyes looking questioningly at him as she saw the look on his face "How do you do that?"

Stroking the back of her head he said " do what?"

A little scared of this connection with him she asked shakily "How is it you know how to bring me out of my nightmares?" With that Yugi inched closer to Ally whispering "because I have something that's a lot stronger than your nightmares"

"What's that" Ally whispered back. Yugi closed the small space between them, capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss. He felt Ally gasp as he kissed her, but then she gave in to him, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him.

Finally they broke apart and he whispered "my love for you is stronger than any nightmare"

He stood and help Ally to her feet "Promise me something" Yugi said as he held Ally to him resting his forehead on hers "What?" Yugi looked at her with all seriousness on his face " Please stop running from me when your upset, seeing you that broken today, it hurt me deeply" Ally saw the love in his eyes and said softly "it's a promise" and with those last few words, Yugi kissed her sweetly on the lips. They walked back towards home hand in hand, not letting go of each other for anything in the world.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What's love without alittle bit of cheese eh? lol chapter 26 on the way! Review please ^_^ Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ally and Yugi finally got back to the Game Shop after taking their time walking back. They'd spent the time walking back talking about how things would be when they got back home and Ally spoke openly about her mum and sister, about the fun they had when they went shopping just the three of them, when they used to bake once her father was out of the house and danced together frequently. Yugi noticed the glow on Ally's face every time she mentioned them

"You know what I hope I make you this happy when you're talking about me"

Ally looked at him in surprise "Why wouldn't I be happy when I talk about you?" she asked giving him a hug. He hugged back and said "I don't know there's just a certain glow about you when you talk about your mom it makes me a bit jealous if I'm honest"

Ally laughed "Aww, Yugi, are you jealous of my mum?" Yugi sniffled a little "Yes" she laughed softly at his reaction, which made Yugi smile, as Ally walked ahead of him.

Just then, Mona came out of the Game Shop "Ally?"

Turning to face the person who had said her name Ally saw Mona with tears all over her face "Hey Mona? How was your day?"

Mona looked at the girl in shock "Your ok?"

Ally nodded "No, but I should be" she said as she gave Mona a sad smile.

Yugi noticed his grandpa standing in the doorway and walked over to him with slight hesitation in every step "Hey Grandpa, I'm sorry I cut school today. I was just really worried about Ally and wanted to find her to make sure she's ok and"

Grandpa Motto merely walked over to Yugi and gave him a hug "It's alright my boy no need to explain Mona told us everything" Yugi spun round to see the lady standing and holding on to Ally for dear life.

"I know you wouldn't cut school deliberately Yugi, it has to be something really major for you to want to miss school". Grandpa said "Plus I kind of guessed when Mona mentioned Ally's state of mind that you would be worried about her today. I saw her from your window this morning, she wasn't at all like herself" Yugi looked at his Grandpa "Why were you?" "I heard you get up and brought in the thermometer to make sure you were well and heard you call Ally's name in the street"

Grandpa Motto then called over to the two ladies in the street "Would you like to come in for some tea ladies?"

Mona turned and spoke to Ally as she received a nod of the head from Ally "Yes please"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They all went inside and sat on the couches, Ally sat with Mona, Yugi sat on the arm of the couch next to Ally. Grandpa Motto came back in with a tray full of tea and biscuits for everyone. Taking their individual cups they drank in silence for a moment before Grandpa Motto spoke to Ally "It's good to see your alright Ally, you had us worried you know"

Ally looked down at the cup in her hand "I apologise for causing you all so much trouble"

Mona put her tea on the coffee table and hugged Ally to her "You are no trouble Ally, obviously this is the way you deal with your grief I just wish you'd leave a note or something before you left"

Ally just looked at Mona with all honesty "I'm not really able to do much else once I'm in this state it's not that easy to break out of"

Curious about what Ally meant, Grandpa Motto leaned forward in his chair and asked, "What kind of state do you speak of Ally?"

"A state of mental bliss at the thought of being in another life…where me, mum and Susan are happy and safe doing the things we love most. I skate around all day wondering what life must be like as a normal person, to get up in the morning and know you're loved by those who created you and not dread what might happen once you go down the stairs. In a state of bliss at the thought of being back with them"

Mona just looked at Ally with tears in her eyes "So you think you're not normal because of your situation?" Grandpa Motto asked

"Forgive my abruptness Mr Motto but wouldn't you feel that way to if you were in my situation?"

Grandpa Motto sighed and said "Yes, I probably would, but I heard of your days out with the children you live with and the activities you participate in, the job you keep, not only that but my grandson is besotted with you, isn't that something thing that is worth keeping in this life"

Ally nodded, she couldn't deny that his words had a ring of truth to them "I guess that's true" is all Ally could say back.

They carried on with other conversations whilst finishing their tea, when Mona turned to Yugi and said, "So Yugi, your smitten with my Ally are you?"

Yugi looked at Mona with a slightly red face and said "Actually I think I'm a little more than smitten with her"

Mona took a good look at Yugi's face "My my, you were right when you said he was besotted, Mr Motto, you're in love with her aren't you honey?"

Yugi merely nodded his head "Well that explains the need to find her so badly, I'm glad that Ally has someone she can feel comfortable around at last, she never has been comfortable around other people especially guys" Yugi nodded "Yeah I've noticed that a lot" Mona giggled a little as she patted Yugi on the hand lightly "Well at least my girl has one guy she can count on, right honey?"

No response came to Mona's question as she looked round to where Ally sat to her left hand side, Ally had fallen sound asleep against Mona's shoulder, a sweat drop came down the side of Mona's head as she let out an exasperated sigh "Oh no Ally? Ally wake up honey you can't sleep here" she said shaking the petite girl by her shoulders.

Mona's efforts to wake her were futile, as Ally's head just fell back to rest on the back rest of the couch "Ok this was a bad idea" Mona said, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head as she put Ally back against the couch

"What's the problem?" Yugi asked, laughing a little

"This is the problem, Ally will do nothing but cry and wear herself out emotionally that when she comes home, she falls straight to sleep pretty much as soon as she comes home, but this is no normal state of sleep this is like a really deep sleep and no one can wake her from it, I mean she's a deep sleeper anyway but this abnormal snoozing, Ally's just out cold until morning and sometimes that's bad because she'll sleep right through the morning as well, which means another day of school missed"

Yugi looked over at Ally with concern "Is she alright?"

Mona nodded "Oh yeah when she is in this kind of sleep she is, wish I could sleep like this sometimes, it's just Ally's so worn out from the emotional strain of it all that's all" Mona shook her head as she looked over Ally's pale face "she never sleeps around the few days that lead up to this day of the year and then once she has this one day of an emotional overload it just drains any energy left over, so she sleeps straight away" Mona looked back at Ally with her hands on her hips impatiently "apparently no matter where she is either" This made Yugi laugh a little bit sighing a hefty sigh Mona said "Oh I better call a cab to take us home"

As Mona lay Ally against the side of the couch and got up to use her cell phone in the kitchen, Yugi sat next Ally as she slept against one side of the couch. He touched the side of her face with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek "Can't she just sleep here?"

Grandpa looked at Yugi "What?"

Yugi looked at his Grandpa "There's no point in moving her Grandpa she's not going to stir, so just let her stay here"

Grandpa looked at Yugi quite sternly "now Yugi you know you can't have friends over on school nights and there is no way you're staying home with this girl tomorrow plus there isn't where for her sleep here"

Yugi brought his hand back to his side "She can have my bed and I could sleep here"

Grandpa shook his head "I can understand you not wanting to move her Yugi but the answer is no, plus Mona's her guardian she will be alright" Grandpa said as he took the tray of empty cups out to the kitchen.

Yugi turned back to Ally and watched her for a moment, to see her so pale and exhausted worried him. Although when he looked at Ally's face, he saw the relief as well as the peace of sleep adorning her features. Cupping her face in his hand he leaned forwards and whispered in her ear "I meant every word I said today, I love you Ally and that's not changing anytime soon I promise you" with that he sealed his promise with a soft kiss on the lips.

Just as he pulled away from Ally, Yami came through the door after spending the evening with Joey "Hey Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked, then noticed Ally was on the couch looking very pale, with her eyes shut "What happened? She's not hurt is she?" Yami panicked.

Yugi shushed his brother "No she's just sleeping" he whispered back "Oh thank god, where did you find her?" Yugi looked round at him "Domino Bay" Yugi looked back over at the girl who lay sleeping on his couch and noticed that her lower half was still damp from the sea water. Taking the blanket from the back of his Grandpa's chair Yugi walked back over and covered Ally's legs with it to stop her from catching a chill "That's better" he said softly as he took Ally's hand in his own. Yami was just about to ask more questions, when Mona came back into the room "the cab is outside, would someone help me get her to it please?" Yami volunteered, "I'll help" Mona nodded "Ok thank you, be careful with her"

Yami placed one arm around Ally's back; the other under her knees and with one small hoist had her in his arms. He looked down at Ally in shock "She's so light. How much does Ally weigh?" He asked Mona

"Ally's always been very slim, she was like that when she got here" Yami looked at Yugi seeing the defeated look on his face "Yugi I honestly think you can carry her yourself" Yugi looked up at Yami "Ok sure" He stood up and held out his arms ready to take Ally into them.

Once Ally was in his arms her head fell against Yugi's shoulder as he took her out to the cab, Yami had been right; Ally was so light to hold in his arms that when Yugi got to the cab he didn't want to put her in. Giving her a light kiss on the cheek, Yugi reluctantly put her in the cab seat next to Mona "Thank you for finding her today"

"No problem Mona, I'd do anything for her" Mona just smiled "Come by after school tomorrow, she'd like that" and with that the cab door closed and it drove off around the corner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Opening the door to the single, ensuite room that Ally has, Lily slipped into the room and climbed onto the bed. Crawling along the bed Lily took Ally's arm and wrapped it around herself. All dressed in her school uniform of blue and white, Lily cuddled Ally as tight as she could, when Mona came in "Lily honey, don't bother Ally while she's sleeping, she needs her rest"

Lily looked at Mona with teary eyes "I wanna stay here with Ally!"

Mona walked over and lifted Lily into her arms "I know you do honey, but Ally will be awake when you come home from school ok?"

Lily sniffled a bit "Is she awight?"

Mona nodded "Ally's fine Lily, she's just a very tired girl today, so she needs her rest"

Mona checked the time on Ally's clock "_7:45, I better get the other kids to school before they all start asking about Ally_" She carried Lily downstairs and as she put her down she said "Go get your bag and coat honey, I'll get my keys"

Lily ran off to get her things for school as Mona reached for her keys. Just as she turned away from the door Mona was startled by the door bell "_Oh my god that scared me half to death, who could that be at this time?_"

Answering the door, Mona found Yugi standing on the other side of the door "Good Morning Mona, I'm sorry to called by so early"

Mona smiled at him "No not at all, aren't you late for school though"

Yugi shook his head "No I left early this morning, Is Ally alright?"

Mona let Yugi in to the house and said "She's still sleeping I'm afraid but at least now she's gotten some of her colour back"

Yugi looked away slightly and asked in a quiet voice "Could I see her?"

Mona could tell how bashful he was and thought it was sweet "Of course you can, follow me"

At the top of the second floor to the left hand side was a purple door with an angel on it. Mona open the door as quietly as she could

"Here she is Yugi, when you're ready come down and I can take you to school"

Yugi looked at Mona "I'm sorry I don't want to be a bother" Mona patted his shoulder "No you're not a bother at all, go on in" Yugi walked in, as Mona closed the door behind him and he place his bag on the floor at the foot of Ally's bed. Sitting beside her on the bed, he just looked at the peaceful expression on her face. Stroking the side of her face with one hand, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Suddenly she stirred from her sleep, causing Yugi to pull back as she opened her beautiful hazel eyes to look into his big amethyst purple ones

"Yugi?" she asked, her voice and eyes still heavy with sleep, Yugi just stroked her hair

"shh, it's ok go back to sleep" he whispered back.

Ally still kept her sleep filled gaze upon him "Where am I?" "You're at home in your room Ally, you fell asleep at my place last night" Yugi explained in a gentle tone "I did?" Yugi nodded "uh huh, we put you and Mona in a cab and sent you home"

Ally just nodded "Sorry Yugi" Yugi's eyes widened "Why are you sorry?" Ally just laughed sleepily "for falling asleep while in your company, why else?" Yugi laughed "It's ok, I never thought anyone could sleep so deeply, we tried waking you a number of times and you never moved, Grandpa even tried putting some cold water on your face you still didn't move" Ally just giggled lightly "You even gave Yami a scare when he came home, he thought I'd found you like that" Yugi said laughing about the look on Yami's face

"Hehe oh dear" Ally said as she looked towards her clock "ohh I'm late for school" she said a bit panic stricken, trying feebly to raise herself from her bed, only to have Yugi push her gently back to her pillow. He could tell she was still exhausted as each word came out as a soft whisper and her eyes began to slowly fall shut again "don't worry about school, just sleep ok?" Yugi said, resting his forehead on hers "what about you? Why aren't you... at school?" she whispered back "I wanted to see if you were ok, I'm going to school straight from here I promise" Ally nodded "I'll be ok, I…just can't... stay.... awake" Ally said back as she closed her eyes.

Yugi came closer to her ear and whispered "Ally I want to be able to spend this evening with you, would you like me to do that? Just nod if it's a yes" Yugi lifted his head and saw a slight nod of Ally's head as she whispered back really softly "Please tell me about what I missed…. I don't want to...fall behind" Yugi looked at Ally's sleeping face and smiled "I won't let that happen, see you this evening" Yugi gave Ally another light kiss on the lips before getting up off the bed. With that Ally fell back into the depths of slumber, where no one could disturb her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sitting at his desk by the window, Yugi sat for most of the afternoon daydream, thinking about all of the things that he could do with Ally this afternoon when he visited her again. He raises his fingers to his lips remembering the feel of her lips against his earlier that morning.

Joey came into the classroom with Bakura and Duke to find him still in the same place they left him in at the beginning of morning break, walking over to Yugi's desk, Duke waved a hand in front of Yugi's face bring his focus back to who had disturbed his daydream "Oh hey guys"

Joey sat on the chair in front of Yugi's desk and put a packet of crisps in front of him "Hey Yugi, here I got you some snacks from the cafeteria, what's with you man? Ally's fine you should be thrilled"

Yugi looked at his best friend "I am! I'm really glad she's ok, I just wish I could spend today with her instead of being sat here wondering about her"

Duke looked puzzled "Wondering about what exactly?"

Yugi realised what he was just about to say when he just said "whether she's feeling any better yet that's all" a sigh of relief escaped him as he thought "_Good save!_"

Yami came in the room with Tea and said "Hey Yugi, how's Ally today, did you get to see her this morning?" Yugi nodded "She woke up while I was with her this morning, she was still really sleepy while we were talking though every word she said was a sleepy mumble, I just wanted to stay with her" Yami patted him on the shoulder "I know you did"

Yugi laughed "She thought it was funny that she scared you last night"

Yami looked shocked "She didn't scare me I was just surprised that all and can you blame me for acting like that? I thought you'd brought home a dead person"

Yugi just nodded "Well I'll give you that but still you were scared"

Yami rolled his eyes "No I wasn't I was just…you know concerned, for you as well as her"

Yugi just smirked as Yami's uncomfortably tried to get away from this conversation "Yeah ok then" is all he said as he thought _"And you were Scared_!".

Looking up at Yami and Tea, he noticed they were joined at the hands "Oh so what have you two been doing this morning?"

Yami and Tea blushed a bright shade of red "Nothing special" Yugi smirked "Hey Joey I think Yami and Tea were just having a lovey dovey moment on the school roof"

Joey got up straight away and started taunting the couple as Yugi sat there laughing "Come on Yugi that was unfair and you know it" Tea called to him from the back of the class

"Yeah but my girl's not here so you can both just share my misery" he laughed. Joey stopped in his tracks and all five of his friends turned to him as Tea said, "Wait a minute! Did I just hear you right? Did you just say your girl?"

Yugi didn't really hear the question, as he'd drifted off into a daydream as he played with the chain of his pendant.

Waving a hand in front of Yugi's face Duke said "Hello Yugi, earth to Yugi, come back" Again no response, so Yami being what he thought was practical, walked up behind Yugi and smacked him upside the head

"Ow! What the hell? I know you like attention Yami but come on!" Yugi scowled .

Yami just looked at his hand with a smirk as he commented "Huh that actually works pretty well, can I do it again? You know for practise purposes," he asked as he raised his hand.

Yugi cover his head with one of his books "What? No!"

The other's simply laughed at the little argument that took place "So come on Yug, spill have you gotten with Ally then?" Joey asked him.

Yugi just smiled as he said "Well if getting to kiss her properly and have her kiss me back means she's mine then I would say so" Tea rolled her eyes as she said "Yugi just because you kiss a girl doesn't mean she's automatically yours"

Yugi looked round at Tea "Oh really? Does that counts for hugs or even just touches to her face as well, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one able to do that am I right" All of the other guys nodded in response to the question.

Tea just threw her arms in the air "I give up, men are officially hopeless" Yami mumbled as rested his chin in his hands "You weren't saying that earlier"

Yugi looked from Yami to Tea "So you were kissing on the roof then" Yami blushed as he realised how loud that actually was. Yugi laughed along with Joey, Duke and Bakura.

"That's it Yugi, you're dead at lunch time" Yami glared at him "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to" Yugi laughed as Yami rose from his chair "Yeah well you better start running now then" Yugi ran from him chair only to be caught by Yami in a head lock. The guys sat there cheering either Yami or Yugi on as they watched the play fight commence.

The teacher entered the room to see them play fighting and rolled his eyes "All right cut it out Motto brothers we know you love each other but show your affections later would you". With that they apologised to the teacher and returned to their desks. Laying his head on the desk in front of him to avoid the objects that were thrown at his head Yugi thought, "_Please let it be time to go home soon_"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At lunch, Yugi sat on the roof of the school with his lunch not touching much of it at all. He was to busy thinking of Ally and how he wanted to be by her side at this moment in time. Thinking back to this morning, he remembered the peaceful look on Ally's face as she slept and the way she looked when she was tired was just so adorable to him that he wanted nothing more than to hold her while she slept. Just so she'd know he was hers and that when she woke from her slumber he would be there with her. "_You're not alone anymore Ally, I want to be the one who takes care of you_" Yugi thought.

Just then, Yami came through the door, '_probably looking for his revenge for my stunt earlier this morning_' Yugi thought

"Go ahead and get your own back man, I won't stop you" Yami just sat next to Yugi with his lunch "Nah! Can't be bothered now, what'd you get for lunch today?" Yugi looked in his lunch bag and pulled out some sandwiches "Tuna and mayo. You?" Yami pulled out his own "Cheese and ham" They traded sandwiches, as well as a candy bar for a piece of fruit.

"So you're really missing Ally that much huh?" Yugi nodded "Let's put it this way, I could have stayed by her side and watched her sleep all morning if I didn't have to come here today" Yugi looked towards the door "Where are the other guys?"

Yami finished his sandwich and said "Tea's in dance club and the guys are in afternoon detention, apparently aiming spit balls at the teacher wasn't as funny as you'd think, well …not to the teacher" Yugi shook his head as he laughed.

Yami patted Yugi on the head "Listen, stop worrying about Ally, I'll bet anything when you see her next she'll be smiling and happy again just like always"

Yugi nodded "Let's hope so because I'm going to see her tonight"

Yami just looked at Yugi "So you're not going to Joey's with us tonight?" Yugi slapped a hand to his forehead "Damn it I forgot"

Yami said "I can make an excuse for you if you want me too" Yugi shook his head "No I said I'd spend the evening at Ally's but I can make my way round to Joey's when I'm done"

Yami stood and said "Cool, I got to meet Tea from her dance club, talk to you later Yugi" with that Yami was gone and Yugi was once again left with his thoughts of Ally for company.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Honestly wish I could sleep like that at night it would be the best thing ever lol ^_^ more coming soon


	28. Chapter 28

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Finally awake, from a long morning's sleep Ally sat up and moved to get out of her bed, when suddenly the door to her room crashed open and Lily threw herself into Ally's arms

"Ally! You ok now? You not sad anymore?" Pulling Lily onto her lap and hugging her closely "Yes Poppet, I feel much better now" Lily looked at Ally with her big brown eyes "What was wong?" she asked

"I was just really tired, just like last time, it's just this time I slept for longer" Mona appeared in the door way and said "Hey sleeping beauty, you awake at last?" Ally laughed and said sarcastically "no I'm still asleep I've just managed to do it with my eyes open" Mona laughed as she came and gave her girl a hug "Well if your still asleep then you won't want some of the pancakes I'm cooking Lily for lunch before she goes back to school" Ally looked at Lily and gasped "Pancakes? Did someone get more stars at school this morning" Lily pulled out a picture she'd drawn of her and Ally at the swimming pool, sure enough in the right corner of the picture was a small golden star.

Ally hugged Lily tight and said "Aww its lovely Lily, well done you!" Mona looked at Ally "So that's a yes to the pancakes Miss Ally?" Ally put a hand to her chin as if to think about it. Lily sat on her lap with her hands together begging Ally to say yes "How can I say no to pancakes?" Lily gave Ally a big hug and ran off down stairs. "Good to see your awake honey" Mona said kissing Ally on the forehead. As soon as Ally was alone she got up out of bed, got herself washed and dressed into pair of plain black track suit bottoms and a long red jumper that was just a little too big, big enough to expose her right shoulder.

After getting dressed Ally ran down to the kitchen and ate her pancakes with Lily, when Mona sat at the table to join them and said "No need to worry about school sweetie, I called the principal and explained the whole thing he was very understanding about the whole thing."

Ally sighed in relief "Thanks Mona"

Mona smiled and said "Actually I'm mom to you now honey"

Ally's eyes widened, as her fork fell from her hand "P…pardon?"

Mona went to her office and pulled out some papers, coming back to the kitchen table to place them in front of Ally on the table "You are my daughter officially now Ally"

Looking at the papers with tears in her eyes, Ally saw her new surname _Allyson Parker_ on the adoption papers. Getting up from the table she asked "You're serious?" Mona put her hands on Ally's shoulders "As serious as I'll ever get Ally, you're my family now, no more running, no more feeling like you're on your own, just us"

Ally threw herself into Mona's embrace as tears of joy trailed down her face "Thank you" she cried.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once all had calmed down and everyone had gone back to school, Ally settled in her room to watch a DVD called _Silent Hill_. Every so often, a scene would play out that would make Ally scream or jump, she thought it had a good story line but way too much gore in it.

Just as she was a few minutes into the film, she heard a knock on the front door. Mona called up the stairs saying that she'd answer the door. Ally still sat there hugging her pillow to her chest whilst looking at the screen. Suddenly there was a tap on the bedroom door that made Ally jump out of her skin, just as Mona came in "Ally, honey it's just me what's wrong with you" Ally paused the movie and just pointed at the screen

"Whoever made this movie has a sick, twisted mind" Ally said, as she turned back to look at Mona who was laughing with Yugi standing behind her "Oh hi Yugi! And Mona don't laugh it's not funny, this film is gruesome" Mona just put her hand on her hip after letting Yugi in the room "Oh really then why are you still watching it? Huh?" Ally just picked up the remote; ready to press play as she said, "because the further on it goes the better the story line gets!" Mona rolled her eyes at her new daughter as Ally pressed play, and shut the door leaving the young couple alone.

Yugi put his school bag on the floor and sat on the bed next to Ally "Which film are you watching?" Ally just turned her head slightly not taking her eyes off the screen "Silent Hill" Yugi moved closer to Ally and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him "Oh man! You really shouldn't watch this on your own you'll get nightmares or something" just then another gory scene was carried out and they both jumped as Ally buried her face into her pillow "Oh my god that is so gross!" Every so often Ally would jump at a scene or scream slightly as she clung to Yugi in order to hide her face.

Yugi was in heaven; every time Ally clung to him, she'd hold him so close that he didn't want her to let go and just held her to him "Oh tell me when this parts over" Ally said in a whimper as she buried her face in Yugi's blazer. Yugi just looked down at Ally and laughed as he said, "Ok." Ally went to look up and he covered her eyes "No, not yet!" gory part over he moved his hand from her eyes and just stroked her face "Ok it's over now" Ally, still clung to Yugi with her head resting on his shoulder "How could one little girl be so evil?" she said as the movie came to an end

"Hehe well she was tormented by the whole town and set on fire for being a witch" Yugi said

"I know but still and it wasn't even at a stake it was this big ladder type thing" Ally said bashfully as she went to sit up, Yugi pulled her back into his arms with her head resting against his chest "don't move yet…please " He said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Ally just looked up at Yugi and saw the love he had for her "I missed you today" he said, softly. Ally just smiled warmly back at him "I missed you too Yugi, for the amount of time I've been awake anyway" this made him laugh, "What time did you wake up?" Ally thought about it for a while "About one o clock this afternoon" Yugi looked at her in shock "Seriously?" Ally just nodded "Wow! How do you get up for school in the morning?" Ally just poked him in the stomach "I get up just fine thanks, Mr I've still got to get dressed" Yugi put on a hurt expression "That only happened once and anyway you were early" he said giving her the puss in boots eyes that worked so often on Yami "Haha ok fine, just stop with those eyes its an unfair advantage!"

Yugi loved hearing her laugh; her smile was just something contagious as well as gorgeous. Not that she didn't look gorgeous as always, in her plain black track suit bottoms and red jumper, which was a little bit too big for her. It was big enough to expose her right shoulder at the top. Ally noticed him staring "What is it?" Ally said sitting up "Just thinking that you look good even when you dress down" Ally blushed at Yugi's compliment "Thank you"

Suddenly something crossed her mind and started shooting the equivalent of 20 questions at Yugi "What happened at school today? Did I miss anything important? What homework did we get? Do I need to stay behind to catch up?"

Yugi just put his finger to her lips to get Ally to be quiet "The whole point in questions is that you wait for the answers Ally" he laughed "And to answer you, no you didn't miss much other then Joey and Tristan shooting spit balls at the teacher and getting caught, yes we have some homework that I collected from the teacher for you and no you don't need to stay and catch up because you can copy my notes" Ally flew forwards and wrapped her arms around Yugi "Oh that's great, thank you Yugi" she said happily. Yugi hugged back "It's no problem, I'd do anything for you" Ally looked him in the eyes "In fact I would have stayed with you this morning if I could have" he said running his fingers through Ally's hair. Ally just reached up and cupped Yugi's face with her hand.

Just as they came closer to each other, the door burst open and they parted as Lily came bounding into the room with chocolate all over her face "Ally look what Mona got me" she said excitedly as she held up a have eaten bar of chocolate. Ally lifted Lily onto her lap "Very nice, can I have a bit?" Lily shook her head "Aww come on Lil I share with you" Lily shook her head and stuffed the rest in her mouth and with an almighty gulp swallowed it. Ally looked at Yugi in surprise "That's not nice, is it?" Yugi just put his hands up and said, "Hey don't look at me I'm not getting involved"

Ally pulled Lily back against her and whispered something in her ear. Lily giggled and went to sit on Yugi's lap

"I got something for you mister"

Yugi looked at her with a questioning look "Oh what's that?"

With that Lily gave Yugi a big sloppy kiss on the cheek with her chocolate covered lips, causing him to cringe "Oh yuck!" he said.

With that Lily ran straight out of the room giggling like mad. Ally got up and closed the door, this time locking it behind her as she tried to stifle a laugh "You've got to love that girl she just loves giving" Ally said as she came over and wiped Yugi's face with a tissue she took off of her night stand. Once she was done Yugi smirked and said "Yeah and you know who else likes giving?" Ally looked at him, tilting her head to the side "Who?" Yugi grabbed Ally by the shoulders and pushed her back on to the bed, landing on top of her, as he answered "Me!" With that he captured Ally's lips within his in a light kiss. The kiss became more passionate as he deepened his kiss. Ally couldn't get over how comfortable things were with Yugi, when he touched her, kissed her or even just spoke to her; Ally was immediately put at ease. They both felt so right in each other embrace and their kiss was full of so much passion and tenderness at the same time that neither one of them wanted it to end.

All to soon, Ally pulled away to catch her breath back. Still holding her face gently in his hand Yugi, left a little butterfly kiss on her lips and then on her cheek "I don't think I've ever done that before" both he and Ally laughed lightly at the situation "Me either, it's odd I've never felt this way with a guy before" Ally told him honestly "Same here, only with girls" Yugi rolled off Ally and sat against the wall near the window, Ally sat up and cuddled Yugi as they sat together "I was thinking today, Would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?" Ally looked up at Yugi who was blushing. Taking his cheek lightly in her hand Ally asked "Why so nervous?" Yugi just shrugged "I know we haven't been on a date yet and thought it would be nice, I've never really asked any girls out on a date before" Ally smiled sweetly at him "I've never been asked before, I'd love to go Yugi, thank you" she finished with a small hug.

Throughout the evening, Ally and Yugi played card games, board games, and computer games and talked endlessly about everything, as well as sharing dinner with Mona and the other children. Yugi didn't want to leave, he wanted more than anything to spend a whole night with Ally; he wanted to be able to hold her in his arms just that while longer, to kiss her sweet lips, to talk to her. That's when an idea popped into his head. Excusing himself from Ally's room he took out his cell phone and called Yami

"Hey Yami, ask Joey if it's ok for me to bring a guest" After a brief moment, Yami answered from the other line "Ok yeah but tell them to bring a sleeping bag and change of clothes" Yugi smiled broadly "You guys rock! See you in a while, bye!" Hanging up the phone, he returned to Ally's room where he found her reading a book.

Climbing onto the bed by Ally's side he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck "What are you reading?" Ally turned her attention to Yugi "The Secret Garden, My mother used to read it to me and Susan all the time when we were children, I love it to bits" Yugi hugs Ally close "I think everyone wishes they had a secret place to escape too, it's just a matter of finding it" Ally put the book down and turned to hugged Yugi back, Yugi kissed her on the forehead as they cuddled on the bed.

Noticing the bag on the floor, Ally asked, "Did you come straight here from school?"

Yugi looked at his bag and laughed "No I'm spending the night at Joey's it's his fortnightly movie and games night, where we all sleep over his place, stay up late eating snacks and talking mostly about games and things"

Ally smiled "Oh that should be fun for you to do, I hope you enjoy it"

Yugi smiled mischievously "We will be enjoying it together, because your coming too, I've asked Mona already and she said it's fine as long as I watch you carefully, she told me you have a tendency to fall into the same kind of sleep twice in a row following your 'bad day'"

Ally looked at him in surprise "Yugi I won't be intruding will I? I don't want to be a bother to your friends" Yugi rested his forehead on hers again saying "One that's our friends and two don't worry, it's fine, I took care of everything, Mona has your sleeping bag and overnight stuff ready down stairs, all we need now is for you to say you want to go"

Ally sat up and looked at him worriedly "I don't know Yugi what if something goes wrong like I fall asleep again like today's sleep or end up saying something I don't want them to hear in my sleep"

Yugi just took her hand in his and whispered in Ally's ear "Ally relax. None of that should happen, plus Joey has a spare room so if you want you can sleep in there. As for the deep sleeping thing, if it does happen then I'll stay with you until those beautiful eyes open tomorrow, even if I need to carry you back here to do it I will" With that Ally blushed at the compliment she was given and nodded "Ok, let's go"


	29. Chapter 29

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Yugi walked down the street towards Joey's place with Ally, his hand holding her hand close to him as they talked on the way. Coming to a flat building he buzzed the number of Joey's flat and a long beeping noise signalled that the door was open. Walking up the stairs they saw Joey on the stairs "Hey guys, I was beginnin to think you weren't comin, come on in"

Joey lead them into his apartment, upon entering the door Yugi and Ally immediately found themselves in the lounge, where, Yami, Tristan and Tea had already gotten into their pyjamas, set out the bedding on the floor and gotten into their sleeping bags.

They were just in the midst of having a pizza "Hey guys, how's it going?" Tea smiled at Ally from beside Yami "Hey Ally nice to see you, do you feel better?"

Ally looked at Tea sheepishly "Still a bit rough if I'm honest Tea but I'll get there, thank you though" "No problem, now I have someone to girl chat too" Ally giggled as Yugi watched her closely, then he whispered "If you want to get comfortable the spare room is just back there. You can change into your pyjamas, while I sort out our sleeping bags" Ally nodded and thanked Yugi. Heading in the direction that Yugi pointed out, Ally found the vacant room and got changed into a set of pyjamas Mona had packed.

Meanwhile in the living room, Yugi took his and Ally's sleeping bags and lined one of the mattresses that they were using for beds with the sleeping bags, placing a pillow that Mona packed for Ally on one side of the mattress, as well as his own on the same side. Yami saw this as he sat hugging Tea and said "planning a cuddle situation Yugi?" Both of them laughing as Joey and Tristan were looking at the dvd's they'd rented earlier that evening "No, just being prepared"

Just then, Ally came out of the spare room wearing a pair of purple pyjama's with silver outlines of fairies all over the pyjama bottoms and a fairy with silver wings at the top with beautiful dreamer written on it. Tea turned to see these "Aww those PJ's are so cute! Where did you buy them?" Ally just blinked at Tea "Come to think of it I don't know, I don't even remember having these before maybe Mona got them for me" Yugi just sat on the sleeping bag covered mattress with his head on his hand as he looked at Ally.

Sitting down beside him, Ally scooted closer to him "It's kind of cold here" Yugi just took her hand in his "You can get into your sleeping bag if you want Ally" Ally just turned and smiled "No its ok I'm always colder at night, especially my feet I don't get it really" Ally rummaged through her bag and pulled out some slipper socks with cats on the ankles and little material slots for her toes, kind of like the ones you'd find on gloves.

Tea stood and walked over to where Ally was sitting, sitting herself down next to her and looking closer at her socks "Ok its official you always have such nice stuff! You have to take me shopping with you"

Ally just laughed as she said "Ok but half of these things were bought for me I had no say in the matter"

Tea looked at her surprised "Your telling me you wouldn't have bought these socks"

Ally shook her head "No I would have bought ten pairs instead of just one" Tea laughed at this.

Yami and the others watched as Yugi whispered something to Ally and then went to get ready for bed "Oh so what was that all about?" Ally shrugged "Nothing really, just told me he was getting ready for bed" Yami and Tea just looked at each other as if to say "_Yeah ok_" Not to long later Yugi came out in plain blue pyjamas, as he joined Ally on their mattress top. Tea and Ally were still gossiping as Yugi joined them back on their mattress. Joey and Tristan finally came in with a whole stack of dvds and snack food to place on the coffee table. "Tea get back over here and leave the girl alone would you?" Yami said, receiving a pout from Tea "Why?" Yami folded his arms across his bare chest as he said "One because we're trying to start the movie and two because if you both don't stop talking about these stupid socks I may just die of boredom"

Tea rolled her eyes as Ally laughed slightly saying "Aww just as we were getting to cuter ones too" Tea looked at Ally with a pout "I know I tell you Ally these guys are no fair" Yami grew impatient "Tea come on" Ally looked at Yami "Seriously we have all night there's no harm in a little girl talk" and with a small smirk said "Unless there's something Tea may tell me that you don't want anyone to know about. Is that it Yami?" Yami went bright red as he cleared his throat a good number of times before saying "Ok take as…as long as you want" Tea looked at Ally in surprise as Yugi and the guys started laughing "Oh Yami just got badly owned… shamefully by a girl"

Yami scowled at Joey "Hey girls want to hear about Joey's scoring techniques?"

Joey suddenly went pale "Yami don't even think about it man!"

Yami smirked "And I don't mean scoring in soccer I mean with the cheerleaders …which by the way …Never Works!"

Joey launched himself across the room at Yami "That's it your dead!" this started an all out play fighting war. Tea and Ally both moved from the floor to the couch as Ally asked, "Just out of curiosity what is it that Yami doesn't want you to tell anyone?" Tea looked towards the guys who were all engrossed in a mass play fight as she whispered, "Let's just say we were…experimenting and a certain something, didn't happen" Ally was a little confused by this at first but then as she looked towards the boys, Ally saw one of them bloking their 'genital' region and she figured out what Tea was trying to say.

Covering her mouth with her hands Ally couldn't help but laugh, Tea nudged Ally in the side trying to stifle her own laughter "Stop he's going to see you laughing" Ally straightened up and took a deep breath "Ok sorry I'll stop" but it didn't last long as she bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.

All of a sudden there was an almighty cry of pain coming from Tristan "Arrrgggh! Man down! Man down!" he cried in a high-pitched voice as he lay curled up on the floor with his hands between his legs. One of the guys had accidentally hit Tristan in the groin. Just then the guys all heard a loud outburst of laughter coming from the couch behind them. They all turned to find the two girls crippled over with laughter.

Tristan scowled at them both saying in the same high-pitched voice "This isn't funny you know girls! I could be infertile thanks to Joey's stupid man check" he kicked Joey in the leg. This only made the girls laugh harder "Oh God…Tristan …do…don't talk…it makes it worse" Tea stuttered out between laughs as Ally lay on her side in hysterics. Yugi just looked at Ally crippled over in laughter and just smiled. He walked over to Ally, sitting by her side as he said "Hey guys why don't we give the girls something to really laugh about?" He asked as he started tickling Ally "Oh...no don't do that" They all caught on to what Yugi meant, moving towards Tea, Yami started to tickle her. Yugi stopped tickling Ally and waited for her to calm her hysterics before placing a gentle kiss on her smiling lips. As he pulled back Joey gave a slight cough and said, "Ok love birds time to start the movie, come on hurry up"

Sitting behind Ally on the mattress, Yugi pulled her towards him so her back was resting against him and covered both of them up with both sleeping bags one over lapping the other looking much like that of a double quilt. Putting his arm around Ally's waist, Yugi held her close to him as she rested her head back on his shoulder as he rested his back against the couch behind him. Tea saw this and whispered to Yami "Would you look at that? We should have done that" Yami just rolled his eyes and hugged Tea tighter to him. "Ok folks we got dvds, snacks, and sleeping spots let's get it started!" With that Joey put on the first dvd, which was a horror film called . Poor Ally kept clinging to Yugi for dear life, while Yugi unbeknownst to his friends stroked Ally's upper arm as he held her tight, whispering comforts in her ears "It's alright, it's over now" Tea saw this and saw it as a way of making a move, when she noticed Joey was gone from his sleeping bag "Hey Tristan, where's Joey?" Everyone looked round at the vacant sleeping bag "Oh he went to the bathroom, he'll be back soon," he said with a smirk on his face. Just then, a sound was heard and it was coming round Tea's side of the couches "What was that?" she said a little scared "What's what Tea?" Yami asked, "There was a noise, Ally you heard it too right?" Ally nodded her head "Come on girls you're being, paranoid just watch the movie" Tristan said. They all settled back down and started watching the movie again, When Tea heard something behind her again, she turned and screamed so loud it made Ally jump out of her skin.

There was a sudden roar of laughter coming from the guys, Joey had snuck round Tea's side of the couch with a dark hoodie on and started groaning like a zombie would "Man you should have seen your face!" He said crying with laughter "That was not funny Joey! You're such an idiot" Yami was in stitches of laughter, when Tea turned to him "Yami, you think it's funny to let him scare me like that?" Yami went to give her a hug, when she got up and sat the other side of Yugi and Ally "Oh come on Tea, it was a joke… and a really good one at that" He laughed high fiving his best pal "Nice one Joey!" Tristan said patting him on the back. Ally still sat hugging Yugi and rested her head on his shoulder.

Stroking the hair out of her face he kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Are you still awake?" Ally mumbled back "mm hmm? How about you?" Yugi just smiled and said "Yep, wide awake, just glad you still with me, otherwise it'd be hard having a conversation with a coma patient" both Ally and Yugi laughed at their little private joke, which Joey Tea and Tristan heard "Coma patient huh?" Ally just smiled, "well yeah I went round to Yugi's place last night and I sort of fell asleep on the couch" The other three started laughing, Yugi chimed in "that and she scared Yami into thinking she was a dead person" Yami got all defensive as he said "I told you already I was not scared I was just surprised" Yugi nodded "Yeah sure you were" Ally giggled "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Yami" Yami just looked down at the bedding as Tea sat next to him and gave him a hug "Aww was my Yami scared of Ally sleeping on his couch?" Yami just looked away from her "She was too pale that's all" Yugi looked down at Ally "He has a point you were really pale that day, why was that?" Ally shrugged "Tiredness, just lack of energy really" Tea looked over at Ally in concern "Oh are you ok to be doing this then?" Ally sat up and smiled at her "I honestly think this has been the best thing for me so far" Yugi smiled as he pulled Ally back to him holding her close. This is where Joey came in "Ok you two knock it off! No lovey dovey stuff tonight!" Yugi just smirked and said "Oh really, didn't hear you complaining when Yami and Tea were cuddling a minute ago!" Joey tried to think of a comeback but failed to come up with one "Oh look, silence! I will be as loved up as I want" to emphasize his point he kissed Ally on the cheek.

After the movie had finished they switched the lights on and had a few games of go fish, gin rummy and poker. Finally they got to play a board game that Tea had brought with her that was based on the game '_Truth or Dare_' where you had to tell a truth or perform a dare depending on the cards they got on the board, there was forfeit spaces and tongue twister squares on the board as well. "So who's going first? How about you Yugi?" asked Tea

"Sure no problem" he answered

"Hold on Yug, there's one thing missin" Joey pulled out two big bottles of cider for everyone to share, bringing in some glasses he offered a drink to everyone, everyone saying yes, but Ally and Yugi said no to it "Fine but you don't know what you're missing" Joey teased, "_Yes I do and I'm never going back again!_" Ally thought to herself as she gently squeezed Yugi's hand. Looking at Ally he saw the fear on her face, as he went to put an arm around her Tristan scooted in between them and wagged a finger at Yugi "Ah Ah! No fraternising with Ally, Yugi" Tristan said knocking back his cider as Yugi gave him a look that could kill. Ally saw this and just said to Yugi "its ok Yugi, I should be alright" Yugi looked at her with worry "Are you sure?" Ally was about to answer when Joey cut in for her "Yes she's sure now let's get to playin!"

Severely pissed off at his friends for cutting in, Yugi threw the dice and moved his white counter along one side of the board and landed on a dare card "Right my dare is '_Use the bottle spinner in the middle of the board to choose an opponent and give them a full on kiss for 10 seconds' _What?" everyone laughed and chants of "spin it" came from four of the members at the dinner table. Yugi spun the bottle spinner in the middle of the board. The spinner began to slow down as it passed both Joey and Yami, just as it came to a stop it crept slowly just passed Tea and pointed at Ally. He went over to Ally, place his hands on either side of her beautiful face and brought his lips down on to hers in a passionate kiss, with his friends counting to ten. Once the number ten was called he reluctantly pulled away and whispered something in Ally's ear that made her giggle "Ok lover boy back over here" Tristan said "It's my turn" rolling the dice, Tristan moved his brown counter along the board and landed on a truth card "When was the last time you kissed someone and who gave it to you?" the whole table went silent "The last kiss I had was perfect it was soft, gentle and totally innocent" Yugi laughed "When did you get it?" Tristan coughed and mutter something "Sorry what?" Yami said "I said when I was 6 by my mom on the forehead" The whole table was in stitches with laughter as both girls said "aww that's so sweet" in unison.

After calming down everyone took it their turns, Yami ended up with the dare of wearing a piece of girls clothing and modelling it as if in a fashion show, he got up and borrowed Tea scarf parading up and down the apartment with every one crippled over in laughter, Joey also ended up with a dare of running up and down the hallway half naked, So he opened his front door and ran from one end to the other and back in his underpants. Tea's dare was to tell a truth about her deepest secret, other then loving Yami for a long time without telling him, she said that one of her secrets was going into high street stores trying on clothes and acting like Tyra Banks. It was Ally's turn, she rolled the dice and moved her purple counter along the board and to her dread, landed on a truth card. Ally took a truth card and looked at it with fear on her face, putting on a fake smile she said "I tell you what guys, why don't we skip my turn I'm not good at games like this" Tea objected loudly, and a bit slurred thanks to the cider "No, you're going to play, now come on what's your truth question?" Ally looked down at her card again "What was your darkest Halloween experience as a child?" Again everyone listened in apart from Yugi, who could see the expression on her face "I really don't want to do this guys please don't make me say this" Ally pleaded.

Joey put his cider glass down and pounced on Ally causing her to fall backwards off her chair. He straddled her making her scream "Joey get off me!" Joey just smirked "Not until you tell and if you don't I'll tickle ya!" Ally looked up in fear "I mean it get off of me!" she screamed. Hearing the threat of tears in her voice, Yugi got up from his seat at the table "Joey do as she says!" Joey just turned obviously a bit drunk from the cider "What? Go back to your seat Yug I'm just havin some fun with her, aren't I Ally?" Ally lay there with her eyes closed tears threatening her eyes "Your scaring her Joey, get off her now!" Joey just sat there "Not until she tells!" "I was raped ok!" She screamed at him, smacking him in the face to get him off her. When Joey finally got off of her, Ally scampered along the floor as fast as she could to the bedding on the living room floor. There was a huge pause of silence in the room that followed Ally's outburst as they watched her rocking back and forth with her knees hugged up against her chest. The tears fell down her face just as fast as they had yesterday when Yugi first found her at the bay.

Yugi tried to go over to her side when Tristan blocked his way "Tristan move now!" Tristan just stared at her in shock "what does she mean by that?"

This is when Yugi snapped, "What do you think it means? Why the hell should she have to explain in more detail to you guys? Don't you think she goes through enough having to relive those horrid events in her head? Leave her alone!"

Ally still stared at the bedding on the floor as she continued to hug her knees to her chest as each tear ran down her face and fell onto the bedding beneath her. Yugi pushed passed Tristan and sat down next to Ally as he pulled her to him gently. She held onto Yugi as tight as she could as if to reassure herself that he was actually still there with her. Turning her face into the material of his pyjama shirt Ally cried for what seemed like a century of pain "Ally? Hey?" Yugi said quietly as she continued to cry into his shirt "Please be ok," Yugi begged, as he held her face in one of his hand and turned her to face him "Ally, talk to me please" looking in to her eyes with such concern whispered "I'm so sorry I didn't bring you here for this, I just want to make you happy, I never wanted to see you this way again" He finished as his own tears ran down his face. Joey, Yami and Tristan moved away from the table with Tea in toe as they approached them both slowly, taking in the saddest of tears in Ally's eyes, not a word or small sound came out of her, just tears.

Looking at Yugi's shaken form as he hugged Ally to him, they realised that this was the sort of state he had told Yami about. Yami moved round to Yugi's side, closer to the T.V and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi, is this what you meant yesterday?"

Yugi shook his head; bring his face away from the side of Ally's head "No she was much worse then this yesterday," Yami looked to the others in confusion and asked

"Yugi is this the rough time you were talking to me about before?"

Yugi nodded his head "Yes but I can't tell you I promised her" A small whisper that was barely audible escaped Ally's now pale lips "I should have done something, I should be with them now…I shouldn't be here when all I am doing is wait for that Thing to find me again!"

Still not able to understand what she was trying to say, Yami and the others looked from Yugi to young girl in his arms. Yugi once again turned Ally to face him "Ally there is nothing that you could have done for them! He was a monster not a man and he fed on your misery, your pain. He thrived on it, but he'll have to get through me in order to do anything to hurt you again, do you understand me?" the last bit came to Ally's ear in a whisper as Yugi's tears fell down his face.

Ally's eyes were wide with shock at Yugi's words as she nodded. He kissed Ally tenderly on the cheek and sat holding her as close to him as he could. By this point the other three had joined Yugi, Ally and Yami on the living room floor.

Tea looked at Yugi with tears in her eyes "Yugi please tell us what going on, we don't understand this"

Yugi just shook his head "I can't, I promised"

With that Ally put her hand to Yugi's chest, he looked down to see her looking back at him through red and drowsy eyes "Ally?" Her voice came to his ears in a small whisper "tell them" Yugi's eyes widened in shock "You want me to tell them" Ally nodded "What about you?" He asked.

Giving him a weak smile Ally merely laid her head on Yugi's chest. Looking down at Ally he saw her eyes were closed "Ally?" raising her face to get a look at it, he saw that she'd fallen asleep, the same peace as this morning gracing her tired features once more. Still holding her face in his hand, Yugi leaned in and gave Ally a long and tender kiss on the lips "Ok I'll tell them…for you" With that Yugi hugged Ally to him as he began to tell his friends of her horrible story "Right guys, it's like this"


	30. Chapter 30

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty**

Yugi had finally finished telling Ally's story to his friends, from the abuse and sale of her body to older men to her emancipation from her father and disowning his name, moving from country to country trying to escape from the judgement of others and of course to coming here to Domino only to be living in The Play House foster home round the corner from his Game Shop.

"What about what happened with her mom and sister? Was that really an accident?" Tea asked him with tears streaming down her face

Yugi shook his head "No Tea, it was no accident in fact it makes me sick just thinking about it" Yami was still sat next to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder "What did he do?"

Looking down at Ally deeply asleep in his arms Yugi said, "Her father murdered them…and he made her watch him as he did it" An almighty gasp came from the group, Tea bringing her hands over her mouth to stop her own cries from disturbing Ally's slumber.

Yami moved over to Tea and took her in his arms as she cried "How is she able to sleep now remembering all of those horrible things?"

Yugi kept his eyes on Ally as he stroked her face with his hand "because her guardian Mona says it's how she deals with her grief, I'm guessing she never really did as a child but the memory was still there, so it's kind of like saving it for later on. It's at this time of year that she'll just wear herself out emotionally, so much so that she just, falls into a deep sleep and it wouldn't have made a different had you cried out loud Tea, Ally would still be lying as still as she is now"

Joey slammed his fist against the couch "If ever that scumbag comes here, show him to me I'll take care of him myself" he said cracking his knuckles in his hand "That goes double for me, no man hits a girl let alone kills them" Tristan added, with a scowl on his face

"It explains why she's so afraid of people mostly men in general though" Yami said looking at Ally with such pity in his eyes

"There will be none of that" Yugi said, looking at all of the sympathetic looks on their faces "One of the things that I know about Ally is that she is not someone you should be pitying, but someone worth admiring, despite what she said earlier, she has survived that disgusting man's torment and is now here living the way both she and her mother wanted her too. I for one admire her for the strength she has and no matter how little she see's of it, Ally is an person worthy of everything that bastard says she doesn't deserve. I want to make her feel as beautiful and amazing, as I know she is and I think you all should do the same"

That said, Yugi picked Ally up into his arms and asked Joey "Do you mind if I put her in the spare room? I think she would be better in an actual bed tonight"

Joey got up off the floor "Yeah no problem, I'll bring in her stuff"

Once Ally had been place on the bed Yugi took the sleeping bags from Joey and covered her with them, spreading them out to act as a double quilt. He sat on the bed as Joey brought in her bag placing it just inside the door; Joey walked over to the Yugi placing his hand on his shoulder and said, "You alright man?" Yugi just nodded as he rose from the bed after kissing Ally's hand softly.

Walking back into the other room, Yugi heard his phone ringing. He answered it to hear Mona on the other end "Hey Yugi its Mona"

Yugi smiled slightly "Hi Mona, forgive me asking but how'd you get my number?"

Mona laughed "Your Grandpa gave it to me, I was just phoning to check that everything was alright, Is Ally ok?"

Yugi looked back at the spare room and said "Yep! She's out for the count"

Mona moaned down the phone, making Yugi laugh slightly "I knew this would happen, has she been asleep long"

"about an hour" Yugi replied "Ok because there's something I wanted to ask you Yugi and your friends if their interested?" asked Mona.

Yugi looked to the others with a questioning look on his face "Sure thing hang on"

Yugi put his phone on loud speaker and placed it on the living room floor in the middle of all the bedding "Ok guys this is Mona, we're good to talk now they can hear us, what did you want to ask us about? A deep sigh came from the other end of the phone as she said "Well firstly, hello Yugi's friends I hope you're all well and having fun"

A chorus of "Hi" was aimed at the phone

"Hehe hello, anyway down to business, I'm not sure if Ally's told you anything about next Friday has she?"

Everyone exchanged a blank look with each other "I'll take that silence as a no hehe, ok better question, what date is it next Friday?"

Tea answered this question "It's the 3rd of June Mona, why? Is that date important?"

Mona answered "Of course it is, it's our lovely girl's 16th that day" and a chorus of "Oohh!" came from the group

"I was wondering if you had any plans for that day?"

Yugi looked to the others and they all shook their heads "Not really Mona, I can't believe Ally never brought this up"

Mona sighed into the receiver and said "Well that's because Ally hasn't had much to celebrate on this day, if you know what I mean"

Yugi nodded "I know what you mean, so what have you got in mind for this special event Mona" Mona laughed again "I was thinking a surprise party at the White Domino, take note of the word surprise so we have to keep this quiet"

Joey spoke up this time "No problem, if we know how to do one thing its party!"

Mona laughed at this choice of words "Ok well here's the plan"

After Mona had said goodnight and hung up the phone, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea all sat up talking excitedly about the birthday bash that would be happening this time next week

"Oh God I feel another shopping opportunity coming on" Tea said as the guys groaned at her comment "Oh come on, it's fun"

Yami chuckled "For you yeah, for us no"

Tea just huffed and turned her head away from him "Well Ally doesn't think shopping is stupid"

Yami rolled his eyes and said "Ally is a girl!"

Joey gasped and added sarcastically "Seriously! Thank God I thought she looked like a really bad looking dude!" Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Yami and Tea laughed at this

"Good to see you laughing Yugi" Joey said, "Hey there's a good one, what are you getting Ally for a present? I mean can you top the homemade pendant?"

Yugi reached for his neck and pulled the silver pendant from underneath his pyjama top "I don't think anyone could top this" he said as he ran his fingers over the angel carved into the pendant

"Heck none of us really know what she likes, other then Yugi of course" Tristan said with a wink in Yugi's direction.

Joey's face look mischievously at Yugi "How about we wrap you up for her present Yugi" The whole room filled with laughter.

Finally after discussing plans, gifts and other things into the early hours of the morning, they all settled onto the bedding to sleep. Getting comfortable on the bedding by the couch, Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder

"Yugi what are you doing?" he turned to see Yami

"What's it look like genius? I'm" Yugi yawned "getting some sleep"

Yami rolled his eyes and pointed to the spare room "Get in there!"

Yugi blushed slightly "Wouldn't it be a bit suggestive of me to sleep in the same bed"

Yami smiled "I honestly don't think Ally will mind if it's you, go on get to bed!"

Yugi sat twiddling his thumbs as he said "I don't know I think it's better if I stay here"

Yami rolled his eyes and pulled the bedding out from under his brother "You know you want to be with her right? Get your but in there!" Yugi thought for a moment "You know what you know me too well Yami" Yami smiled "Yes I know" Yugi smiled at his brother as he said "Thanks, night Yami" getting off the floor he walked to the spare room. As he saw Yugi disappear into the room, Yami turned over where Tea was sleeping, moving closer to her; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tea gasped as her eyes opened to see Yami looking at her "Yami? What's up? Can't sleep?" Yami smiled and shook his head "It's nothing, go back to sleep" he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

Slipping through the small gap in the door, Yugi walked towards the bed and lay beside Ally on top of the sleeping bags. Looking at Ally, he places a hand against her face as he stroked the skin of her cheek with his thumb. She stirred at Yugi's touch opening her sleepy eyes to look at him "Yugi?" she whispered, as he hushed her "Yeah it's me, go back to sleep" laughing slightly she whispered "You can get under the sleeping bag you know, I won't bite you" Ally said closing her eyes.

Getting under the sleeping bags, Yugi settled in the bed only to have Ally cuddle up to him resting both her head and left arm on his chest, hugging her back he asked "are you ok?" Ally nodded in her sleep "you had me worried Ally" talking in her sleep she answered, "I'm sorry Yugi, I don't mean to make you worry"

Taking her hand in his, Yugi brought it to his lips kissing each of her dainty, slender fingers "I worry because I love you, I'll do anything for you Ally, please remember that" taking her hand from Yugi's grasp she cupped his face with it as she looked up into his eyes "You're so special to me Yugi, How come I haven't met you before now?"

Yugi looked into her eyes and spoke with all honesty as he whispered back, "I wish I could have because I would feel the same way I do now every time I see your face, I would have taken your hand in mine and saved you from that sad excuse for a man a long time ago"

Ally moved closer to Yugi now inches from his lips as she whispered "you save me all the time from all of my pain, you are my saviour Yugi, you mean so much to me" with her hand still resting gently on his cheek, Ally placed her lips onto Yugi's in a passionate kiss.

Yugi felt his heart start to hammer against his chest as he realised this was the first time that Ally had actually kissed him first. Revelling in the feel of her lips on his, Yugi deepened the kiss. Once they parted Ally laid her head back on Yugi's chest listening to his heartbeat as she drifted back off to sleep after whispering, "I love you too"

_Author note's_

Hey Guys and Gals! ^_^ Maisie here! I know the story is dragging alittle bit but I promise it's gonna pick up I swear just keep reading and reviewing ok?

What with getting home from my first year of uni, reconnecting with people at home and babysitting my adorable but very challenging little nephew I lost track of time and chapters so please bare with me and I will make sure the story gets abit more interesting within the next few weeks tops ok.

Next few chapters are up soon

Cya ^_~


	31. Chapter 31

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or its characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

I also do not own the song that is used in this chapter

Song Title: Forca Song Artist: Nelly Furtado

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty - One**

Yugi awoke in the morning to find Ally gone from beside him. Sitting up in bed, he looked all over the room to see her at the window all dressed and packing her bag. Yugi just sat having a good look at Ally in her perfection this morning. Ally was wearing a black dress that zips up at the front from the waist upwards to just above the chest with a red long sleeved turtle neck t-shirt, with black tights and black knee high boots, the black dress clung to Ally's figure in all of the right places.

Finally she turned to see him looking at her "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Yugi shook his head and reached out a hand to her signalling for her to come over to him. Ally walked over to the bed and sat to the right hand side of him with her hands resting either side of him, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, when he smiled and said "How does anyone look that perfect in the morning?" Ally blushed, as she giggled slightly "I don't know it's a gift" she said

"So how about we go on that date today?" Yugi smiled as he touched her face tenderly, Ally winced at the mention of their date with regret in her eyes "I'm sorry Yugi but I can't today I completely forgot that I'm working at the restaurant today, they just called and told me now, apparently I need to see my new uncle" she said holding up her little purple phone. Yugi looked at Ally confused and asked "New uncle?"

Ally laughed, "Guess I didn't tell you, Mona adopted me! I'm officially Allyson Parker now!"

Yugi's just looked at her in surprise as he sat up causing Ally to move back "Does that mean you won't have to run anymore? You can stay here"

Ally nodded "I don't have to run from place to place anymore I can stay here"

Yugi grabbed Ally by the arms and pulled her to him "Thank God, that is great news" Ally hugged back "I know, I couldn't help but cry with happiness when she told me, finally no more fleeing from a new home to escape Him! I have a family again!" she said happily, pulling back to look at Yugi with that wonderful smile of hers. Yugi couldn't help but kiss her sweet lips, he pulled back just a tiny bit as he said "You don't know how much I've missed that smile over the past few days" Ally smiled again "Honestly, so have I" and with that Ally leaned in to kiss him again. All to soon Ally went to pull away as Yugi tightened his hold on her "Nope you're not going today" leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her lips to her cheek as she laughed "I have to go otherwise I'll be late" Yugi still held on to her as he rested his forehead against hers he said "Stay here" Ally pulled away again "Nope got to go" Yugi pulled her back "No you don't" "Yes I do" Ally argued, playfully, "Phone in sick" Yugi said, he said holding her phone up in front of her as he thought "_Mental Note, get Ally's phone number_" "I can't they need me today" Yugi lifted her into his arms as she stood up off of the bed and lay her on the bed leaning on her to stop her moving "For what?" he asked as he kissed her cheek again.

Her laughter was like music to his ears as she answered him "Because they have a wedding party that have booked the restaurant for their reception as well as our entertainment staff I am part of both, poor Darren need as much help as he can get"

Yugi let out a slight moan of disappointment escape him as he hugged Ally to him "How long will you be working for?"

Pursing her lips, in a look of what was supposed to be deep thought Ally looked back at Yugi "The reception is at 3 but we have to be there to help set up, the tables, food, drinks and the stage as well as the music equipment" Yugi looked at the clock on the bedroom night stand and tried to hold in a laugh as he said "So technically you don't have to be there until, say 1 o clock this afternoon" Ally simply nodded her head, causing Yugi to laugh as he showed the clock to Ally "I think you'll be way to early if you go now" Ally took the clock in disbelief at the time, it was only 8am.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh "So you can stay for a while then?" He asked as he wiped tears of hysteric laughter from his eyes.

Ally scowled at him, as he mocked her "I guess so, but you can forget about hugging me now, seeing as your taking the mick!"

Yugi looked confused at her chose of words "Huh?"

Ally looked surprised "Taking the mick? You know British term for making fun"

Yugi just laughed again "Oh right! I get it, but I think I will be getting that hug this morning"

Ally raised one of her slender eyebrows as she said "Oh really? What makes you think that?" with that Yugi pulled Ally up from where she was lying, causing her to fall into his embrace "Because you love me" he responded in a light whisper.

Ally sighed and gave into Yugi, embracing him back as he tilted her head upwards to kiss every inch of her face and lips. After a while they lay back on the bed, Yugi was still tired from the night before as his eyes kept drifting shut just for him to open them again.

Ally saw this and smiled as she asked "Yugi why don't you go back to sleep?" pulling the sleeping bag back over him

"Because I want to stay awake with you, How come your up so early anyway? Other then the mistake in time" he laughed.

Ally rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest "I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd get up, washed and dressed rather then lay around trying to go back to sleep" Yugi pulled Ally closer to him as he said "I just don't want to wake up and find your not with me" Ally looked back at him with all the love she had in her heart, as she cupped his face in her hands "I'm not going anyway, well not now anyway hehe, I'll be here with you Yugi" With that she took his hand with her and placed it to her heart "I promise, just rest, please" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Ally removed her boots and sat up against the headrest with her legs curled up slightly as she took a book off of the nightstand. Opening the book at the book marked chapter she began to read quietly, when she felt something on her lap. She looked down to see Yugi's head resting in her lap and his arm wrapped around her legs. Ally sat and watched Yugi sleep for a moment before stroking a bit of his hair out of his face. She then sat reading her favourite childhood book _The Secret Garden_, whilst she let Yugi sleep.

After about an hour or so with his hair ruffled from his sleep Joey walked into the spare room to check on his guests. He doubled back when he found Ally sitting, fully dressed on the bed reading a book whilst Yugi lay sleeping on her lap "There is no way you should be awake this time in the morning!" He said, speaking his thoughts out loud, Ally turned to Joey and placed her bookmark on the chapter she'd gotten to as she kept her eyes cast down looking at the bed "Good morning Joey, how did you sleep?"

Looking at the reaction he gotten, Joey walked over and sat in front of her on the bed "I slept fine thanks, how about you? You feelin any better?"

Ally looked up at Joey with surprise written all over her face "Umm…Yes I'm feeling a lot better…thank you"

Joey just smiled warmly at her "Its not a problem, listen…I'm really sorry about what I did last night. I was out of line and I don't know whether you remember but Yugi told us about what happened to you"

Ally just nodded tentatively "Oh...yes...I remember"

Joey went to touch her hand but then hesitated placing it on the bed in front of her "Just to let you know, I don't think any less of you because of what you've been through. In fact I kinda hope you feel ok about coming to us with this kind of thing and if I can ask you for anything Ally it would be that you don't wish yourself dead anymore. I can relate to what that feels like I mean my dad's a nasty drunkard who would sit around doin nothin."

Ally gasped as she asked "Your ...your dad's.. a drunkard too?"

Joey nodded "And I also know what it's like to want to hide from him forever, which I guess is more understandable in your case, man if I ever meet that bastard he's goin down! No man should ever harm a girl!"

Ally just stared at Joey inshock, surprised at his actions "You mean…you...you don't hate me?" she asked hesitantly

Now it was Joey's turn to be surprised "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

Ally just shrugged and shook her head with a heavy sigh "Most people do when they find out what happened to me, they'd make fun and call me all sorts of horrible things, it...made me think whether it might have been my fault that.. all that happened to me."

Joey gave her a questioning look "They shouldn't! It's not your fault your father's a jackass! None of what's happened to you is your fault Ally"

Ally just laughed at Joey's choice of words as she wiped unshed tears from her eyes "No I guess not"

Joey just smiled kindly whilst shaking his head in jest "No not guess not, definitely not, say it with me"

Ally repeated Joey's words "It's not my fault" Joey smiled "That's it! There's not a reason for me to hate you. If anything I think your pretty admirable Ally, to go through what you did and still be here with us"

Ally place her hand on Joey's, as she looked at him with such relief in her eyes "Thank you Joey"

Joey just smiled and asked "Permission for a hug from a friend?"

Ally just nodded "Permission granted" Joey gave Ally a big bear hug, being careful not to bother Yugi in his sleep. To his relief, Ally didn't tense up at his touch; she actually trusted him to touch her. Just then as he gave Ally a tighter more brotherly hug, he felt a prod in his stomach

"Hey! Get your own girlfriend, this one's mine" Yugi said groggily as he sat up and pulled Ally into his arms away from Joey

"You gotta share sometimes Yug, I'm just gettin a well deserved bear hug" Joey said as he hugged Ally too, glad of the fact that for once she didn't tense up at his touch. Ally sat giggling in between the two guys as they squeezed her as tight as they could and trying to breath through all of the squeezing.

Just as Joey let go of Ally, there was a small knock at the partially open door "Come on in" Joey called.

Tea came through the door in her pink Grumpy but gorgeous pyjamas "Hey, I heard laughing, what's going on?" she asked as she looked from Joey to Yugi and then finally to see a smiling but slightly breathless Ally in the middle of the two "Oh you guys haven't been harassing her have you?" both Yugi's and Joey's jaws dropped at the comment loosening their hold on Ally

"Excuse me? I've been asleep for the last few minutes" Yugi said defensively

"Actually you were asleep for the last two hours Yugi" Ally added in. Yugi looked at her in shock "Seriously?" Ally merely picked up the small clock and showed it to Yugi "Yeah well at least I didn't get up for work at 8 when my shift doesn't start until 1 this afternoon"

Ally just stuck her tongue out at him and said "Better to be early then late, that's what I always say"

Yugi laughed "What, 6 hours early"

Joey and Tea just looked at her with amusement "You're kidding right?"

Ally rolled her eyes and started poking Yugi "I told you why I was up early anyway"

They sat talking and laughing for a while, as Yami and Tristan came in to join in the morning ripping session. Just then a loud gurgling sound was heard coming from Joey and Tristan's stomachs

"We're starving!" They both moaned simultaneously.

Ally just laughed "You two are just as bad as the kids at the foster house, they always run to Mona asking for food, yep if you ever had the thought there couldn't be a bottomless pit residing in humans, you're wrong they do exist" Yugi just started laughing uncontrollably at Ally's comment, as did everyone else. "Sorry for my rash choice of words it was inappropriate" Ally said as she covered her mouth.

"Aww you're so cute" Tea said hugging Ally, causing Ally to blush "Loving the outfit today" Ally giggled as she thanked Tea. "Seriously you have to take me shopping with you, you always turn up in the most amazing clothes" "I wouldn't say that" Ally blushed.

Yugi and the other guys groaned out loud at the topic of conversation "Please can we talk about something else" Yami moaned. Tea turned to Yami "Hey this is the first conversation I've had with a girl in forever, so excuse me for wanting a little girl talk hmph!" Ally covered her mouth with her hands to cover her giggling; Yugi saw this and could resist trying to get her to laugh out loud.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as if to give her a hug, then started tickling her stomach, she started to giggle "Yugi come on…. stop…it!" Ally said in between fits of giggles "Nope sorry can't do that" he said as he tickled her again, causing her to laugh some more "No come on… this isn't fair" still tickling her he asked "What isn't?" Laughing louder she couldn't answer him, her laughter was more precious to him then any other sound he could have heard, finally he finished tickling her and she started to calm down "I'll get you back for that" Yugi just hugged her closer as he whispered "I hope so" kissing her on the cheek

"Alright! Can we please get some breakfast before the lovebird start eating each other?" Tristan moaned, Ally looked over at him laughing "Well what do you have in? I can make you something if you want?" Joey and Tristan ran over to Ally grabbing her hands "You mean you can cook?" Ally just nodded "Uh huh, living in a house full of young children, that and fending for yourself kind of force you into learning how, so let's see what you've got"

Tristan and Joey both pulled Ally from Yugi's grasp and hugged her as they faced him "You got yourself a girl that can cook for you, Yugi you are officially our hero"

Joey said "Don't screw this up man! We'll have her instead if you do!" Yugi just scowled at them both as he said, "Try it! See how far you get" Joey and Tristan just laughed as Ally slipped out into the kitchen.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of omelettes being cooked on the stove and Ally's lovely singing voice as she sang along to the radio. The other's sat in the living room watching her at work; no one would have thought that the girl they saw now was the same broken down person they saw only last night.

"Ok guys, breakfast is ready" Ally said cheerfully as she removed her apron and placed it back in the kitchen closet.

The guys looked at the table in awe as they saw a spread of omelettes, buttered toast, orange juice, milk, and tea as well as boiled eggs.

Joey closed his drawl covered mouth to say "I think I just died and went to heaven, T, tell me you see this"

Tristan stared with the same look on his face "Oh yeah man I see it too"

Ally just laughed "Well its better if you eat it, rather than sit and watch it go cold, come and eat" "Yes Maam!" Joey and Tristan were at the table in seconds digging in to their omelettes as well as the toast and boiled eggs. Laughing at their enthusiasm everyone else joined them at the table and had their breakfast.

Ally sat reading her book as she drank some orange juice with a slice of buttered toast in front of her. Looking at each other over the table, everyone else saw this as their chance to get gift ideas for her, Yami was the first to speak up "Hey Ally what are you reading?"

Ally moved her smiling eyes to look over the top of the book at Yami "The Secret Garden, it's weird I've read this book over a hundred time and it never gets old, I still love it as much as the first time"

Tristan spoke up this time "So you like to read books"

Ally put the book down on the table after marking her page "Oh yes very much so, mostly fantasy ones though, nothing helps the imagination better then a good fantasy story"

Suddenly a song came on the radio that caught Ally's attention "Oh I love this song it's great" Ally started singing quietly to herself "Nelly Furtado? Really?" Tea asked, Ally nodded "I love her music she's so cool, come on get up!"

_Com uma forca, com uma forca_  
_Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar_  
_Com uma forca, com uma forca_  
_Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar_

She got up out of her chair and took Ally by the hands dragging up to the centre of the living room. Twirling around randomly, Tea started dancing as Ally turned the music up. Taking Tea's hand Ally they started a Spanish type of dance in the middle of the living room as they sang along with the song. Caught up in the fun of dancing, they twirled around, clapped their hands, they completely forgot about the guys who sat watching them dancing.

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life_  
_It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly_  
_It is the beautiful game that you choose to play_  
_When you step out into the world to start your day_  
_You show your face and take it in and scream and pray_  
_You're gonna win it for yourself and us today_  
_It is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey_  
_The red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey!_

_Com uma forca, com uma forca_  
_Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar_  
_Com uma forca, com uma forca_  
_Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar_

Yugi couldn't take his eyes off Ally as she danced "_Even when she's dancing for the fun of it she's amazing_" he thought. As the music came to a stop they finished dancing and started laughing "I love being able to listen to Nelly Furtado it's just easy to have fun" Ally said Tea nodded in agreement " So what other music do you like Ally" she asked "In fact what other things do you like?"

Ally went back to her seat at the table and asked "Why so curious about me all of a sudden?" Tea struggled with an answer "Well to be honest, we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know you yet and seeing as we now know about the darker part of your life we just want to get to know the good things, you know happy things that's all. So we thought seeing as your here we might as well make the effort," Yami said as he pulled Tea on to his knee

"Oh I see!" Ally said lightly "I guess we haven't really gotten to know each other that well have we? Ok, um as Yugi and Tea know I love music and dancing its like a method of free expression for the soul"

Tristan asked, "What's with the fairies? Is that a thing you have or something?"

Ally smiled "Well yeah, my mum brought me and my sister up to believe that even though we were going through terrible times, Angels were watching us, that they were also guardians and messengers sent to you by loved ones who had long passed away to watch over you throughout your life, to protect you, guide you through bad times and to comfort you when you feel alone or unhappy. Mum also said that as long as you kept something that represented them" looking at Yugi and Yami she placed her hand to rest on her chest just under her neck to symbolise where their pendants were "they would always know where you are and how your feeling" Everyone just quietly looked at Ally in adoration, she was just one of those girls you couldn't help but love "As for the fairies they look pretty so yeah I do have a thing for fairies and butterflies too" she said with a giggle

Checking the time on her cell phone, Ally stood from the table "Ok guys I best get my things together and get home. I told Mona I'd go and talk with her before I went to work today, thank you for letting me stay Joey" she smiled. Joey just winked "No problem, will you be coming next fortnight?"

Ally looked at him in surprise "Oh…um"

Joey and Tristan looked at her pleadingly as they got down on their knees "Please say you will I haven't had a breakfast this good in a long time" Joey said. Ally laughed at this as Yugi got up and took her hands as he said, "I hope she will Joey" Ally looked at Yugi to see a pleading look in his eyes too "Hehe oh my goodness with all these pleading eyes on me its seem I have no choice but to say yes, anyway I better get going. Thanks again it was nice to spend time with you all"

Ally went into the spare room to get her bags, when she heard the door close behind her, turning to see what or who had closed it, Ally turned into Yugi's waiting arms as he place a firm kiss on her lips.

Dropping the one bag she had on the floor Ally brought her arms up around Yugi's neck as she kissed him back. Breaking away reluctantly Yugi asked, "Do you really have to work today?" Ally hugged him as she said, "Would I be going now if they didn't need me?" Yugi shrugged "I guess that's a good point" Ally just laughed as Yugi kissed her again. Pulling away from him Ally gave Yugi one of her lovely smiles "You'll have me back again before you know it" she said kissing his cheek "Can't I come and wait for you? I have been dying to see you in that waitress uniform" Yugi chuckled "This wedding party apparently is big enough to fill the whole restaurant, there's nothing I can do" said as she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck, as she gave him one last kiss "See you soon, my love" with that she took her bags and phone as she left.

Author's Note

Next chapter up tomorrow! Keep me posted on what you think ok! I kind of have a good idea for another story but I don't want to upload it unless I know how this one turns out to give me abit of a head start.

Can't wait to hear what you all think!^_^ see you soon


	32. Chapter 32

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

I don't own the song that is included in this chapter

Song Title: Feels like home Song Artist: Edwina Hayes

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

After Ally had left for work Yugi spent all day with Tea and the guys making plans, shopping around the mall for gift idea as well as being dragged into dress shops by Tea for them to try on dress shirts for the party. They were called over to the foster home to go over the time of arrival and that for Ally, Friday night would be another evening at work in the restaurant, also making it clear that Yugi's Grandpa was welcome to join in.

Taking Mona to one side, Yugi asked if there was any way he could see Ally at work "Aww Yugi she's been gone two hours and you miss her already? That's so cute!"

Mona teased pinching his cheeks "Alright I guess you could come with me to pick her up tonight"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Mona"

Mona winked at him "You just want to see her in her uniform really don't you?"

Yugi just shrugged "It would be nice"

Mona laughed and patted him on the cheek "ok just keep those hands where I can see them at all times got it?" Mona teased

Yugi laughed, "Ok, I'll be good".

Parting ways with his friends Yugi took another walk back to the Game Shop, going up to his room to look out his best clothes. Grandpa looked into Yugi's room to see his grandson trying on an old dinner jacket he'd gotten one year for Christmas. "Very smart my boy, what's the occasion?"

Yugi turned to see his Grandpa standing in his doorway. His face turned a slight shade of pink as Yugi faced his Grandpa with his hands in his pockets and said "Ally's birthday"

Grandpa Motto's face just lit up "Oh our young lady is turning 16 yes?" Yugi nodded "Mona is throwing her a surprise party, she said it was a formal party as well, but I don't know Grandpa, I feel stupid in suits"

Grandpa Motto just laughed at his grandson's nervous discomfort "You want to impress her don't you my boy?" Yugi looked at his Grandpa with a nervous look on his face "You saw how amazing Ally looked for our dinner party, no one could take their eyes off her, not even the waiters, I just want to make a good impression that's all" Grandpa Motto took Yugi by the shoulders and said "You'll be fine Yugi, we'll have you looking great for her, you have my word" Yugi looked at his Grandpa again "What about a gift? There's no way I can top this" Yugi said holding out his pendant "Yugi I think you're missing the point here son, Ally won't worry so much about the gift you get her or the way you look, I think the only thing that will make her really happy would be just to have you there with her" Just then Grandpa Motto suddenly came up with something "You know what wait here"

Yugi stood in his room as his Grandpa disappeared out of the door and then after about five minutes returned with a small jewellery box in his hands.

Grandpa Motto placed the small box in Yugi's hands and said "Maybe you can give her this, if you feel the time is right Yugi" Yugi looked inside the small jewellery box to find a beautiful silver pendant on a thin chain of shining silver. On the pendant was the design of an angel, holding a small heart in her hands close to her chest as her wings encircled both her and the heart in her hands. The heart was made out of pearl as the edges of the pendant were encrusted with small amethysts. An inscription on the back was written in Japanese calligraphy. "It reads forever mine," Grandpa Motto said.

Yugi looked up at Grandpa Motto as he asked, "Grandpa isn't this Grandma's pendant?" Grandpa Motto placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder as he looked at the pendant in the box "That it was, as well as your mother's, and great grandmother" Yugi looked at him in shock as he carried on with his story "This pendant is a family tradition Yugi, it is a symbol of true love within this family. You see the heart that the angel is holding close to her own heart?" Yugi nodded "Well that symbolises your heart or the heart of the man giving this pendant to the one he loves. Your great grandfather made this gift for his wife, as a sign of his true and undying affections for her. As a symbol of her love for him your great grandmother wore that pendant for the rest of her life. We call it the 'love's true heart' if you truly love this girl Yugi and she feels the same about you, then you will have no doubts about giving her this as her gift"

Yugi placed the jewellery box with the pendant in it on his desk and turned back to stare at his grandpa "You would want me to carry on this tradition, what about Yami?"

his Grandpa shrugged "Hey, is it my fault your Great Grandpa only made the one pendant?" Yugi just laughed at the response "but what happens if she doesn't feel that way for me, I mean this pendant in this family means forever doesn't it?"

Grandpa Motto nodded "It worked that way up until your father left" Yugi looked back at the pendant with uncertainty as he slumped down into his desk chair "I don't know about this" Grandpa Motto walked over to his grandson and put a reassuring hand to his face "well you still have sometime before the party, maybe within that time you can find out how deeply you feel for Ally" Looking Yugi dead in the eyes he spoke with utmost honesty as he said "but I think you know, I've seen you with this girl Yugi and I've never seen you so much as look at anyone else in the room when she's here" Grandpa Motto chuckled "if its not love then I don't know what it is, all I know is that when Ally's here you make damn certain you're always near her and when she isn't you spend all your time wondering about her and when you will see her next, so think about this my boy, why would you go through all that if you just liked her as a friend?"

Yugi thought long and hard about this "I'll really have to think about this" with a smile he said "Thanks Grandpa" Grandpa smiled back as he hugged his grandson "That's alright, now was there any mention of little old me or will I be spending this special day at home?" Yugi laughed "Mona asked me to invite you on her behalf." Grandpa took Yugi in a big bear hug "Of course I want to come, you've made an old man very happy." Yugi laughed as he watched his Grandpa whistle his way down the stairs.

It was 7:30pm now and Yugi was in Mona's car on his way to see his girl at work. He'd often wonder what she would be like as a waitress and could now see how cute she looked in that uniform.

Finally they pulled up outside the restaurant, getting out of the car Yugi stayed behind Mona "Come on then honey, lets go see our girl" she winked at him, causing Yugi to blush. As they entered the restaurant they saw Ally at one of the tables, Yugi couldn't help but look in awe as he saw her in the white clad uniform with the black buttons down the front as well as the black belt, tights and shoes. There was also a small white domino hair clip holding back her side fringe. She walked over to the bar and spoke to Derek about drink orders. As he finished processing the drink orders on the cash register, he spoke to Ally and pointed at the stage; Ally nodded and ran into the back of the restaurant. Mona noticed him staring at her little girl and nudge him slightly " It's rude to stare young man" Mona teased "Oh, sorry" Mona laughed as she ruffled his hair "It's fine I was kidding"

They walked over to the bar just in time for Darren to walk out "Hey, well if it isn't that lovely sister of mine, and the niece's boyfriend, You waiting for Ally to end her shift?" Mona nodded "Yep, parent taxi driver's here to take her home" Darren laughed "She'll be finished soon, she just has to perform before the couple cut the wedding cake, after that the party's over" Mona nudged Yugi "Hey and it's still early, you can hang out with Ally for a little while if you want to Yugi" "Hang out where?" A voice from behind Yugi said.

He turned to see Ally standing there in an elegant light silver shoulder less dress that went over her knees, hugging her figure in all the right places, as the material flowed downwards gracefully, she wore crystallised hair clips in her hair in the shape of teardrops that lined the crown of her head and her eye makeup was a light shade of silver with a slight line of black eye liner along the upper and lower lashes. Silver teardrops sandals adorned her feet, completing the ensemble. "Hey Yugi, found a way to watch me work after all huh?" she said smiling. Yugi was speechless; Ally just looked like a small goddess in silver. Giggling at his reaction to her image, Ally walked over to the stage where the band was waiting for her.

Approaching the microphone "It is time to serenade the bride and groom in their last dance of the night as they prepare to leave here and start their new life together. The song I will be singing is based on how I think everyone feels when they find someone they love" With that the band started to play, and Ally began to sing:

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Darren sat at the bar with his digital camera snapping picture and recording videos of Ally on stage "Hey Darren would it be ok if you sent those to me I may use them on Friday" Mona asked "Sure thing, can't believe this is our girl now eh sis?" Mona wiped a tear from her eye "I know after what seemed forever, I can call her my own" Darren came round the bar and hugged both his sister and Yugi "You mean call her our own" he said as they continued to watch Ally on stage. Her eyes found Yugi as she sang the next verse of the song.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_  
_And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

All those within their chairs and everyone on the dance floor stopped to applaud the young enchantress that was on stage. Stepping around the microphone stand Ally took a graceful bow and as she walked down the stairs of the stage she had a crowd of people come to her with compliments. Finally greeting the last of the crowd she walked back over to Yugi and Mona "Hey guys, How'd I do" Darren was first to give her a big bear hug "You were beautiful, sweet pea!" Yugi regained some of his composure "You can say that again" Ally blushed as she laughed at the look on Yugi's face "I'll be out in a moment I just got to get changed" With that Ally disappeared into the staff room to change and emerged all dressed in the clothes she had on this morning.

On the drive home with Ally and Yugi in the back seat, the topic of Ally's birthday came up "I can't wait for your birthday to come around, I can spend the entire day with you, the guys can come to if you want"

Ally's eyes just looked at Yugi for a second "You'd…want to celebrate my birthday?" she asked "Of course I want to Ally"Yugi said sweetly "when is your birthday anyway?" Ally looked to her left hand side away from Yugi, so she didn't notice when he and Mona exchange a wink in the rear view mirror "It's on Friday, but I don't think I'll do much".

Yugi turned Ally's face to look at his "Why not?" Ally just shrugged, not really too enthusiastic about this particular subject "It's never really been something to celebrate, that's all, I don't feel it's important"

Yugi looked at Mona in concern, but again Mona just winked at him and mouthed "Go on" to him through the mirror. Yugi took Ally in his arms and hugged her close "Well this one will be worth celebrating, I promise it's going to be special"

Ally looked up at Yugi "You'd do that for me?"

Yugi looked at Mona "Sure we would, right Mona"

Mona just looked at Yugi and said "Oh it'll be special alright, we'll have a great time once she gets home"

Ally looked at Mona questioningly "When I get home? What do you mean Mum?"

Mona still ended up breathless at having someone call her Mom "Oh honey didn't I tell you? I'm afraid your working that night, Darren has another private function booked and needs you to waitress that night" Ally just looked down at her skirt "Oh, that…that's ok, I don't mind" The rest of the ride home was so quiet.

As they pulled up to the Game Shop, Yugi pulled out his cell phone and said "Oh that's right, I haven't got your cell phone number, can I have it?" Ally looked surprise "I haven't given it to you before now?" Yugi shook his head as he laughed, "No, hence the reason I'm asking now" Ally just giggle as a sweat drop formed on the side of her head "Oh yeah".

Pulling out her little purple phone Yugi noticed her little fairy phone charm had gone "Hey where's your phone charm gone?" Ally looked at the part of the phone where her lovely little fairy once hung "Oh it fell off, I really like that one too"

They exchanged phone numbers and once they were done Yugi gave Ally a sweet kiss on the lips "See you tomorrow?" Ally thought about this for a moment "I have something on tomorrow morning through to the afternoon but I'm free in the evening time, what did you have in mind?" Yugi hugged Ally close to him "I'll think about that and call you tomorrow" "Good night Yugi" she said hugging him back "Night Ally" He got out the car and waved them off before turning to wave both Ally and her new mom off. He walked back into his house thinking about whether or not this birthday surprise would be something Ally would want.


	33. Chapter 33

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

I don't own the song that is included in this chapter

For this chapter I have included some parts about Karate, I beg the forgiveness of anyone who notices that I've gotten it wrong, I've never done karate, but it's concept just seemed really cool for this part of the story. You'll see why soon enough! ^_^

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Waking up early in the morning, Ally packed her backpack as she went down stairs, all dressed in a black tracksuit with a white t-shirt underneath the zip up tracksuit top. Leaving a note for Mona on the side Ally got her skates on and went off to her Karate class

Passing the Game Shop as she turned right, Ally took out her cell phone and sent Yugi a wake up message laughing to herself as she did it "_Come on Sleepy head wakey wakey! _" with that she continued towards the community centre.

Yugi heard the message tone on his phone go off and groggily turned to look at his clock "_7:30am, who would text someone at 7:30 in the morning…on a SUNDAY!_" Disgruntled, Yugi reached for his phone to see Ally's name come up and flipped it open to see what his girl had to say to him at this time in the morning. Reading the message on the screen, he rolled his eyes and called her number.

He heard her pick up the phone and was greet by the cheery sound of her voice as well as the bustle of other people in the background "Hey Yugi, you got my message then?"

Yugi wiped the sleep from his eyes "How is it you can wake up this early on a Sunday?" he asked as he lay scratching his chest, in bed

"Needs must Yugi, if you want to do something with your time, you can't spend all day in bed can you?" she said in a teasing way.

Turning over in his bed he groaned into the phone "Why would you want to do anything on a Sunday morning? Your meant to sleep in, its how God intended it, you know day of rest and all"

Ally giggled into the receiver "That maybe the case but I think I've had enough rest to last me for the rest of my life"

Yugi felt a mischievous grin pull at his lips "Then you should have stayed at my house last night, trust me you wouldn't be getting out of my bed on a Sunday, I wouldn't allow it"

Ally scoffed down the phone "You'd have a challenge on your hands, trust me nothing can keep me from being energetic on a Sunday that's why I have so much on this morning" Yugi lay on his back as he rubbed the pendant Ally gave him in between his thumb and fingers "What else are you doing today?" He asked, he could lay there and talk to her all morning

"Let's see I'm at my karate class now, then I have Ice skating, swimming and…Gymnastics" Ally finished excitedly

Yugi's eyes widened "Again day of rest Ally, you're doing all that when you could be coming and lazing about with me today" he said a little hurt, which made her laugh slightly "You'll see me later, plus if I was with you I wouldn't be able to sit still"

Yugi got a fantastic idea in his head "I tell you what? I'm a bit late to come watch your karate class but how about I meet you at the Ice Rink?" A whistle was heard over the phone "Um…Sure if you can pull yourself away from your bed he he, Ok Yugi I have to go now, I'll see you later ok"

Yugi pouted as he said back "Aww you have to go now! After I made an effort to actually wake up and give you a call" Ally giggled again "Yes I have to go, you'll see me later anyway, Bye Sleepy" Yugi felt a smile tug at his lips "Bye Angel, see you soon"

Hanging up the phone, Yugi sat up in bed "_Well I'm up now, I wonder if I can catch her at the end of her karate class_" smiling Yugi got out of bed to wash, threw on some clothes and packed his swimming kit in a bag "_It's worth getting up on a Sunday if it means I get to see Ally in her bathing suit_" With that he grabbed a bit of toast and ran out the door.

Walking into the community centre, Yugi looked through one of the door to the side of the entrance door to see a group of people in a circle with two people on the centre of it using long wooden poles as weapons. Guessing from the sight of all the white karate suits and coloured belts that he was actually in the right place, Yugi slipped into the room and sat in a chair nearest to the door as he watched through a small opening in the crowd, it was just about big enough for Yugi to see Ally with an Alice band on her head, and wooden pole in hand. Looking at all of the higher ranked belts that most of the people within the group wore, Yugi had to guess that this was an advanced class. The instructor moved into the middle of the circle as he spoke "You must be able to sense the presence of your opponent not only through using your eyes, but through your ears and mind as well. For this match I ask both of you to wear a blindfold, please greet your opponent and place your blindfold over your eyes" As instructed Ally and they young man she was fighting against bowed to each other and the instructor, then placed the blind fold over their eyes fastening it tightly behind their heads. The instructor held his arm above his head and brought it down fast as he said "Fight!"

Yugi moved from his seat at the door and inched closer to the crowd to see Ally in action. He watched in anticipation as they circled the floor once. Despite the blindfold blocking her view Ally kept her eyes shut beneath its material as she listened intently for her opponent's footsteps. All those years of sitting in her darkened room back in London had helped her to use her hearing wisely as she could now pinpoint even the smallest of movements and the direction of which it was coming from. Yugi watched as Ally came to a stop on her side of the floor, her opponents began to advance forward and charged towards her with his wooden pole. Ally heard his advance and as he swung for her head she bent down to the floor to avoid contact and jumped upwards bringing her foot upwards to hitting the young man right in the jaw causing his head to fall back as she flipped backwards to land safely back on her feet. Straightening up, Ally took a defensive stance with her pole held in front of her.

Again her opponent made his advance running at her with his pole aimed towards her. Swinging the pole in his hand high above his head to bring it down on Ally's head, Yugi found it hard to watch as his angel was about to be attacked, but as the pole came downwards, she spun sideways spinning the pole in her hand as it made contact with the side of his head. Aiming to trip her, Ally's opponent swung low for her feet only to have her jump up to avoid him, swinging the rod high above her head she brought it back down fast onto the top of his head. Yugi watched her in disbelief as she avoided and countered every move her opponent made. Finally, hearing his feet shuffling towards her again, Ally moved her bare feet over the floor, feeling around for a small dent or hole within the matting on the floor. He was only three steps from her when she ran forwards, slamming her pole into the floor and swung around the pole, knocking him straight to the floor, landing back to her feet in one swift movement

"Match!" Ally heard her instructor declare the end of the match and removed her blindfold as a huge roar of cheers came from the group. Walking over to her opponent she offered her hand to help him up off the floor "Good match today, Chris" She smiled, the young man looking quite annoyed at his loss "Yeah but I will win next time" Ally just smiled at him as she said "We'll see" The instructor came over to Ally and placed a hand on her shoulder "Very good Allyson, you're not too far off getting to your final level" Ally bowed to her instructor "Thank you sensei" The instructor raised his hands "That will be all for this week, class dismissed" Ally placed her wooden pole on the wall rack and started walking towards the chairs for her hand towel.

She looked towards the chairs by the door to see Yugi sitting there, looking amazing in his tattered jeans, with a hole on the right knee and a navy blue, long sleeved shirt with imprints of lighter blue in the form of slashes across his chest and stomach. Wiping her forehead with her hand she smiled to see him looking at her in such awe

"What you've never seen a girl fight before?" she said as she near the chairs. Yugi stood and gave her the purple hand towel she'd left on the chair as he kept his distance "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? Seriously, stay back I don't want to go to casualty today" Ally rolled her eyes and laughed as she took her hand towel from Yugi's hand, poking him in the stomach

"You know you liked it really" she said, as she started dabbing her face and neck with her towel.

Watching her Yugi had to bite his bottom lip, the temptation of pulling her into his arms and ravishing her neck with kisses was just getting greater by the second. Turning to him with a smile she said, "So, how come you came here? I thought you were meeting me at the ice rink"

Yugi shrugged as they walked to the changing rooms together "Well seeing as I was awake anyway, thanks to a certain someone" He said wrapping his arm around her "I thought I'd catch you at the end of your karate class" he said kissing the side of her face

"Oh so the motivational speech over the phone had some affect then" Yugi turned and took Ally in his arms "No just the thought of you in a bathing suit and anything tight was too good to pass up" slapping her hand to his chest, he placed his hand over hers and kissed her lips "Plus this way I get to see you in action and kind of count this as a date" Ally just laughed as she kissed him back "Ok well I'll be out in a minute I just have to get changed" "Ok I'll wait here" Yugi watched her go into the changing room he thought to himself "_Ok, Daddy Harper, If you do end up coming for Ally, for what I've seen today you'll have a job taking her on, especially now she has us at her side too. So whatever you've got to throw at us, bring it on!_"


	34. Chapter 34

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

I don't own the song that is included in this chapter

Finally Ally's Dad is back on the scene! It's about time eh? Read on!

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Finally finished with all of her clubs, Ally and Yugi walk hand in hand down the street on their way to the swimming pool. Yugi could not get over the many talents that Ally had, at the ice rink she flew over the ice like an angel without wings, Ally also convinced Yugi to get up and try to skate, he refused but she dragged him up anyway, after falling about ten time, one of which he pulled Ally down on top of him, using it as move to kiss her, he got the hang of it and pretty soon they were dancing on the ice together, much to Yugi's astonishment.

Rhythmic Gymnastics now had to be one of Yugi's favourite sports when it came to watching. He never really knew that a person could be that flexible, but when he saw Ally do the splits on one of the safety mats in order to stretch out for the following routine, he found it difficult to control his 'excitement', placing his swimming bag on his lap to hide something that to others may have been fairly obvious. "_Oh God this, girl's going to be the death of me!_" he thought as he watched her, perform her routine in that tight little leotard of red and white with most of her upper back exposed. Ally saw Yugi watching her again and just sent him a cheeky wink and smile "_Yep, definitely going to be the death of me_" he laughed.

Now as he walked down the street with her hand holding his, Yugi could honestly say he was the happiest guy alive, being able to call this angel of many talents his own

"Your amazing you know that" he said as they took their time getting to the pool, Ally turned to look at him, and smiled at him lovingly "Thank you Yugi, so are you"

Yugi stopped walking and pulled her to him "No I'm serious, I only wish I could be the slightest bit like you, you're awesome" he said resting his fore head on hers "The amount of talent you have is amazing, your look beautiful nearly every time I see you and just between you and me you've now turned women's gymnastics into my favourite sport in the world"

Ally laughed at the last words he said as he started kissing her face "Yugi, you don't need talents to be amazing, you are just as special in your own right"

Yugi looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Oh yeah? How so?"

Ally put her arms around Yugi's neck as she whispered, "You are unlike any other person that I know" placing her hands on his face she kissed every inch of his face slowly as she continued "Your loyal, caring, and protective of those you care for, also look incredible in anything" He laughed quietly at the last thing as she continued to drive him to sweet insanity with her kisses "but the best part about you, that I love, is that you can see those who are encaged within their own dark thoughts and pull them out of the darkness, back into the light with you"

Yugi looked at Ally for a while letting her words sink in "Is that really what you think of me?"

Ally nodded as she looked into his amethyst eyes and said, "How could I ask for more? When all you are is perfect already?" her words rang clear in his ears as he felt the touch of her lips against his own. He returned her kiss tenfold as he held her flat against himself, she gasped slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth taking in the sweet taste of her kiss. Their passionate kiss soon ended as they pulled away from each other's lips, still holding each other tightly as Yugi kissed the side of her face. Thinking, as though they were in one mind "_Please God, I beg you, this love is stronger then anything I have ever felt. Please let nothing come between us_"

As the two released each other from their embrace and began walking towards the pool again, a tall figure with grey hair and a stain-covered trench coat watched them from the shelter of the shadows that hid his face as he sniggered with a grin of yellow teeth "Gotcha this time you little bitch!"

OMG! ok its getting to the good part now keep reading ok. ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

**Yugi's First Love**

Author's note

Hey there guys and gals, Maisie here ^_^! Finally this story if getting to the good parts so please keep reading and tell me what you all think ok. We left off with a strange person watching Yugi and Ally from the shadows, Who is this man? Time to find out!

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

I don't own the song that is included in this chapter

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

As soon as Yugi got home from his little date with Ally that evening, he walked into his room and looked at the silver pendant that lay in the small jewellery box on his desk. Taking the pendant from its box he sat looking at it, when Yami walked into his room "Hey lover boy how was your day?" Yugi sighed softly as he said "Amazing, just like Ally is" Yami looked closer at the pendant in his brother's hand "Isn't that your grandma's pendant?" Yugi closed his hands around the pendant and held it close to his heart "Yes, it represents the heart, my heart being held in the hands of who, to me, is an angel in every way possible. I now know that I want to do this, I want to give this pendant to her" Grandpa over heard and spoke up as he came through Yugi's bedroom door "So you've made up your mind then?" Yugi turned to look at his Grandpa "There really was nothing to think about, I found that out today, I was just so afraid at the time of how big this really was" Grandpa just laughed as he said "Well Friday night truly will be interesting now won't it boys?" Yami patted Yugi on the back as he said "You can say that again?"

The next few days came and went with everyone busying themselves with school, work and other activities. Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tea had all been busy helping Mona and the foster kids to prepare for Ally's sweet 16th going back and forth to the White Domino after school to talk to Darren and Derek about the party preparations. Most of the restaurants' staff were in on this too making sure Ally stayed away from the table they were sitting at and often assigned her to perform on stage as the evening's entertainment. Poor Ally was oblivious to what was going on, she knew that she hadn't seen Yugi this week and that Yami and the guys pretty much ran when they saw her coming up behind them towards the restaurant.

Finally the big day arrived and as always on her birthday Ally sat up in bed and looked at the picture of her Mum and sister "Morning Mum, Susan, let's hope today ends as soon as possible" Ally got out of bed, got washed and dressed into her uniform and did her hair "_I hope Yugi's able to walk with me today, he's been really busy for the past week, I'm starting to wonder if he's changed his mind about me_" she thought with a sigh

She had breakfast and left for school noticing that no one was around "_I wondering where everyone is?_" Ally skated up to the Game Shop and knocked at the door, only to be greeted by the gentle smile of Yugi's Grandpa "Good morning Mr Motto, is Yugi ready for school?" Grandpa looked from side to side as he thought about a response "Err…Sorry Ally, dear he's going to be late in this morning, he has something to take care of first didn't he to tell you?" Ally just looked down cast at her shoes "Um, no he didn't, actually I haven't heard much from him at all this week" Ally gave a heavy sigh "oh well never mind, bye Mr Motto" Grandpa Motto waved her off "Have a good day today Ally"

Closing the door behind him he returned to the living area where Yami had Yugi in a headlock holding a sock in his mouth to keep him quiet, finally when Grandpa came back he let Yugi go and was greeted by a sock being spat at his face "You Ass! Don't grip my neck so hard I thought I was going to die!"

Yami rolled his eyes and throw the damp sock back at Yugi "It was all I could do to keep you from running to the door! We still have some last minute things to get done before you can see her you idiot"

Grandpa just looked at the two and said "Well this day better turn out better for her and soon, because no one wants that girl to look like she just did for the whole day" Yugi looked at his Grandpa in concern "Was she upset Grandpa?" Grandpa shook his head "No her expression was one that pretty much said something along the lines of 'this is just like always' she is pretty torn up about not seeing you though Yugi so kids let him have a few minutes with her today please, it is her birthday after all that and maybe it'll keep him from driving us all nuts" With that they left for the White Domino to add the finishing touches to Ally's surprise party.

The morning went on in silence Ally spent most of her morning talking to the girls in her music club and reading in the library, all lessons went by in a flash as she focussed mostly on her work. "_The busier I am the faster this day goes and the sooner it ends the better_"

At lunchtime she packed up her bag and left her English class to go to the music room, which to her relief was empty. She went to the piano and started playing one of her favourite songs as she began to play she started singing:

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

_All the little pieces falling shatter_

_Shards of me, too sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me in to_

_So many little pieces_

_If I try to touch her _

_And I bleed, I bleed and I breathe, _

_I breathe no more_

Just as she was about to play on she heard the door close at the other end of the room. Startled she looked up to see Seto Kaiba walk in "Oh Seto, What brings you here?"

Kaiba took one look at her face and asked "Upset or something?"

Ally was surprised by his question, but then cast her eyes down at the keyboard of the piano "you could say that" Kaiba sat beside her on the piano bench as he started playing with the keys as he said "thought so you're not your old perky self today, not that it bothers me because at least your quieter when you miserable"

Ally just laughed slightly "Are you saying I'm too loud for a happy person" Kaiba just raised an eyebrow "Um Yeah, anyways where's Motto? I thought you two were inseparable these days" Ally just gave a heavy sigh as she started playing in contrast with Kaiba's melody "Let's just say that I will be glad when this day ends!"

Kaiba again raised an eyebrow only this time questioningly "What got you panties in a bunch today?"

Ally rolled her eyes "My birthday! I don't like this time of year, birthdays are meant to be happy occasions where you can laugh and celebrate, a time to be happy, well not for me! Nope, I can never be happy on my birthday it's like there's some kind of unwritten law against my happiness or something; I always end up alone and on account of what? The stupid fact that I'm now a year older, yippee! Another year closer to the death, that I can't help welcoming"

Kaiba looked at her for a moment, as he thought about her words "Someone forgot?"

Ally looked at him trying to hold back her tears "Everyone forgot, they always do because I'm that difficult to remember, Mum and Susan never forgot about me but I can't be with them anymore because their gone!" with that her tears ran down her face "I just wish…I just wish that I never had a birthday at all" She gasped in shock at her own words "Oh Seto, I'm sorry I sound so selfish"

Kaiba just shrugged "So what are you waiting for? Play already"

Ally looked at him in confusion "Wha…what?" she asked

"Play the piano, you said to me when we first met that a person's emotions can be heard through the music they play, let them out, play the rest of your song" Ally just looked at him "You remember what I said?" Kaiba nodded as he took Ally's hands and placed them on the piano keys "Play! Finish your song" She didn't have to be told twice playing the piano she sang the rest of the words.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_

_But I know the difference between myself and_

_My reflection I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love? _

_So I bleed, I bleed and I breathe, I breathe, no_

_Bleed, I bleed and I breathe, I breathe, I breathe_

_I breathe no more._

Finishing her song she just carried on playing until her music was that of a completely different nature, one of pain, Kaiba started playing along with her and pretty soon they had come up with a most brilliant melody between them both. Eventually they stopped playing and Ally excused herself to go get some lunch "Thank you for sitting with me Seto, I enjoyed playing with you, maybe we should play the piano again soon

"Kaiba just blushed as he shot back "It's Kaiba, damn it, I keep telling you only my brother calls me Seto!" Ally just laughed, "Ok whatever, Seto!" He watched her leave as he thought "_God that girl is frustrating no wonder her and Motto are so well matched! Although he better make up for this, it feels weird to see that girl cry!_"

Ally got her lunch from the cafeteria and went up to the roof to start eating. Opening the door to the roof, she found Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Tea sitting together

"Oh…hey everyone" she said as she walked out onto the roof her eyes never leaving the floor. When Yugi saw her he got up and charge at her causing her to fall to the floor as he threw his arms around her "Whoa! Yugi what are you…" Ally was cut off as Yugi's lips came down firmly, possessively onto hers and running his fingers through her hair

"Alright save it for a private setting Yugi!" Yami called over as the others started laughing and cat calling at the couple on the floor. Yugi didn't even acknowledge the snidely remarks and taunts from his brother and friends as he tightened his hold on Ally and kissed every inch of her face and lips.

Ally pulled away from him to get her breath back "Yugi, where have you been all week?"

Yugi just looked at Ally's face seeing the hurt in her eyes "I'm sorry angel, I've had something to take care of but I promise it's all done now, I'm all yours" he emphasized his point by giving her another deep kiss on the lips

"What did you have to take care of? Maybe I could have helped" Ally asked as she put her arms around Yugi, as a smile appeared on his face as he whispered "All in good time Ally, you'll find out soon" With that he got up and helped Ally up off the ground, hugging her again "I've missed you this week, I just want today to be over" Ally said as she hugged him back "I missed you too, angel and today will get better I promise" Taking Ally's hand he picked up her bag and led her over to the small blanket that the guys and himself had spread out to have their lunch on.

Yugi sat down as he pulled Ally down to sit in front of him with his arms around her waist as she rested her back against his chest. He whispered softly in her ear, causing her to giggle as he kissed the side of her face over and over again. They sat eating together with Yami and the others as the subject of her birthday once again came up

"So Ally we heard your working tonight, that kinda sucks huh?" Tea asked.

Ally just shrugged "Its ok, I've never really been a fan of my own birthday anyway, so it's not a big deal" Yami, Joey and Tristan all tried to stifle a laugh as they all thought the same thing "_You won't be thinking that after tonight, honey_"

Tea turned to retrieve a yellow Ipod and a set of white mini speakers from her bag, once she'd connected the cable for her speakers to the ipod, Tea pressed the play button and Christina Aguilera's song Infatuation started to play through the speakers "Oh My God, we got to dance to this one, Ally come on" Tea grabbed Ally's hands and pulled her away from Yugi "Actually Tea I don't really feel like dancing" Tea looked shocked "You? Not wanting to dance? Ok who are you and what have you done with Ally" this made Ally laugh "Come on dance with me" She said twirling Ally around as they started a salsa dance.

Tea dragged Yami up trying to get him to dance with her but it wasn't going that well. Joey got up and stirred to twirl Ally round, then dipped her over his arm; bring her back up to twirl her around again. Shocked at this everyone just looked at Joey as he teasingly danced with Ally, which made her laugh so much she had to stop dancing all together. At that Joey picked Ally up in his arms and just spun her around, putting her back down her and Tea took front line and tried to show the other two how to salsa dance only the get caught up in their own dancing.

Now tired from her little dance session with Tea and the guys, Ally went to sit back with Yugi who sat with Tristan watching the whole thing. Sitting back down in front of Yugi, she leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, pulling her gently backwards to be closer to her as he kissed the side of her face. Ally reached her hand up and touched the side of his face as Tristan tapped her on the shoulder "Do you like Jeff Dunham?"

Ally's eyes just lit up "Don't tell me you've got his DVD's"

Tristan pulled out a portable DVD player "Sure do, he's the best! Jingle Bombs is just awesome! Haha!" Ally laughed along with Tristan

"Who is Jeff Dunham?" Yugi asked them. Both Ally and Tristan spun around to look at him in shock "You don't know Jeff Dunham?" Tristan asked in disbelief; Yugi just shook his head "So you've never seen, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Peanut or Walter?" Ally asked "I honestly don't have a clue who you're both talking about" Tristan set up the DVD Player and shuffled closer to Yugi and Ally so he could see better "Get ready for some serious laughing dude!" Tristan said as he started the DVD.

Within minutes all three of them were in stitches at the ventriloquist on the small screen. Eventually the other three came and joined them as they heard them laughing, only to end up in hysterics themselves. As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch they packed up their things and returned to class as Yugi laughed "Oh my god Peanut was so funny! Does he always make fun of that thing on the stick?" Ally turned wiping her own tears of laughter away "Oh you mean Jose the jalapeno on a stick? Yeah they always argue but it is hilarious"

Her laugh was just so wonderful, if that is one thing that Yugi knows he has to do whenever he's with Ally is to make her laugh and smile because she wasn't his angel without them. They walked back to class in a comfortable silence as Yugi took Ally's hand in his own, she took it away and slip it under his arm hugging it as she brought her head down to rest on his shoulder whilst they walked back as she said "Please don't spend so much time away from me again Yugi, otherwise I will miss you terribly"

Yugi stopped on the stairs as he turned and pushed Ally gently back against the wall, his arms wrapped around her waist as he said "I missed you too. I swear angel, I'll never leave you I love you too much to leave you alone" She tilted her head as she asked "Angel? Where did that come from?" Yugi felt a smile tug at his lips "I thought it would be a fitting nickname, seeing as you are an angel anyway. You're my angel, Ally I wouldn't trade you for anyone else" Kissing her sweet lips he said "Why? You don't like it?" Ally shook her head "No no it's not that I just wondered why you were calling me it, I never said I didn't like it" Yugi laughed a little as her face became a soft shade of pink "Well that's good because I'm calling you angel anyway, come on we better get going" with that they went back to class.


	36. Chapter 36

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Finally finished for the day, Ally and Yugi walked with the others in toe to their shoe lockers to change into their shoes "Great now, all I have to do is get through this evening at work, then I can go home and just forget all about today"

Yugi tugged on her blazer "Don't say that Ally, the day isn't over yet, you never know it could get better" Ally just looked at Yugi and shook her head as she took her shoes from her locker and moved to the bench to put them on "It's my birthday Yugi nothing on this day gets any better it only gets worse"

Yugi sat up after tying his shoes "well our picnic on the roof at lunch wasn't all that bad was it?" Ally turned at to look at him "Oh no no, it was lovely, I'm sorry I don't mean to moan, you must think badly of me right now" Shaking his head he laughed and pulled Ally into a hug "Ally you're too cute, stop worrying, I'm sure when you get home, Mona and the kids will have something there waiting for you, now come on angel lets go"

As they walked home, Yugi talked to Ally about all of the horrible surprise his Grandpa used to give him on some of his earlier birthdays

"I'm serious the one year I'd asked him for a pet, like a dog or something and what does he get me instead, Sea Monkeys! Sea Monkeys Ally! How crap is that? And I was 13! 13 and I get Sea Monkeys as a pet!"

Ally just couldn't help laughing as she imagine a thirteen year old Yugi getting excited over a dog, and the look on his face when he opens his gift to find a box of Sea Monkeys "Aww poor Yugi, didn't get his doggy!" Ally hugged him teasingly

Yugi pouted "Haha! I'm telling you Ally it was damaging!"

Ally laughed as they came to her corner "Of course it was poppet!" she said patting his cheek "Poppet? Isn't that what you call Lily and the kids?"

Ally nodded "Hey you gave me a nickname, and it's not a kiddy name it's an endearment, I only really call those I love poppet, none of my friends are called that by me" Yugi brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "There's no problem with it, I just wondered that's all angel"

Finally coming up to the foster home Ally turned to Yugi and asked "So are you free to come round here tonight?"

Yugi winced at the question and looked at her apologetically "Ally I'm really sorry but Grandpa asked me to help him to put out some new stock that's just come in and change some of the posters in the shop, he likes doing it during the evening so its ready for the customers in the morning and last time there was a big accident involving Grandpa, the step ladder, the sticky tape and some kind of bucket thing, it wasn't pretty" Ally laughed again at Yugi's predicaments at home "Ok I understand, I'll call you tomorrow sometime ok, see you soon Yugi" Kissing him on the cheek she went inside the house.

Walking back towards the Game Shop Yugi took out his phone and dialled Mona's number, she answered and he said "The birthday girl's in the playhouse".

Walking into the foster house Ally found a postet message by the telephone

_Ally,_

_The party that you will be waiting on tonight have asked for the restaurant staff to be dressed formally (I know you might think the uniform is formal, professionally so it should be enough, but these are stubborn people we're working for tonight) Anyway make sure to doll yourself up a bit sweet pea! See you at 5_

_Uncle Darren X_

Ally looked at the postet again and thought, "_Seriously, they're allowed to make those kinds of requests when booking a venue, how daft can you get?_"

As she got half way up the stairs, the phone rang, the answering machine picked it up as she sat on the stairs to listen to the message "Hey Ally, honey it's Mom, just out getting the groceries in, as well as some nice chocolate stuffs for us tonight, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before you left this morning, but I took down Darren's message for you before leaving and I picked out something nice for your to wear to work tonight, I'll be home soon, to help with your hair ok honey, bye now" Ally ran up to her room to see what she would be wearing to work this evening.

Walking into the room she found a beautiful sleeveless dress that flowed from soft pink to purple in a downwards direction, across the top of the dress was lined with small waves of light golden thread with a pattern of small leaves in the same thread. A beautiful silk ribbon lined the dress just below the breast line with golden leaves stitched into each side of the ribbon and below the ribbon the skirt separated into two as the first layer consisted of a light translucent material in the lightest pink colour with leaves and waved lines, separating in the centre at the front to reveal a skirt of lilac silk, the lines of the translucent skirt thickly embroidered with golden thread in the pattern of leaves blowing in the wind as the bottom of the first skirt was sewn in a similar fashion to the top of the dress. It looked like the dress would come to just under Ally's knees. Looking down, she saw a pair of lovely shoes that matched the colours of the dress, as well as a bag in the same colours with golden stitching in the same design as the dress.

Ally couldn't help but stare at the dress, reaching out to touch the fabric; she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Ally turned to see Mona behind her smiling softly at her "What do you think?"

Ally just looked at Mona in disbelief "you…is this…you didn't…. did you?" Ally stuttered, causing Mona to laugh as she said "Yes it for you from me and Uncle Darren, Happy birthday sweet heart" she said hugging Ally to her in a motherly fashion

"I know I'm nothing like your birth mother Ally, but I think of you as my daughter just the same, don't ever think that because you weren't born from me that I don't love you as much or that I'll ever forget you on this day ok?"

Ally shed tears of joy into Mona's t-shirt "I'd take having you as my mother and friend any day of the week…Mum" Mona hugged Ally tightly to her.

Wiping her tears from both her eyes and Ally's she said "Come on honey, you'd better get yourself ready or you'll be late" Ally nodded and headed for her ensuite bathroom "I'll be helping out at the restaurant tonight to so I'd better get ready myself"

Ally looked around the door frame of the bathroom "Are they that under staffed?"

Mona just nodded "Now come on chop, chop!"

Ally nodded with a smile "ok mum" After getting herself washed up Ally put on her new dress and it was heavenly, the whole of her body from her chest to just passed her knees was being caressed and hugged in all of the right places by silk. Fastening the ribbon into a bow at the back of the dress and slipping her slender feet into the beautifully made shoes as they cradled her feet like that of a precious infant.

Just then Mona came through the door in a lovely navy blue dress covered in roses that were embroidered into the dress in silver thread "Oh Ally, I forgot to give you the small shoulder jacket that goes with..."

Mona looked at Ally as she turned to face her Mum in the door way, Mona vision was slightly obscured by the tears in her eyes "Oh honey you look beautiful" Mona said hugging Ally "Thanks Mum, you look amazing too" Mona gave Ally a little twirl and struck a model pose making Ally laugh "Here honey your missing this" Mona helped Ally slip the small shoulder jacket on which was again the same colours as her dress and the collar and sleeve lines were embroidered with golden leaves "Oh thank you for getting this dress for me Mona, it's beautiful and feels incredible to wear it" Mona looked her daughter over "It looks amazing on you honey, I'm just really glad it fits"

Mona sat and did Ally's hair with a small touch of hair glitter and some golden hair clips in the shape of small fairies with lilac and pink gems on their wings. In turn Ally then did Mona's for her, using a small amount of hair glitter on her as well as placing her long hair in a half up half down style and curling the loose strands of hair with her curling tongs

"You know what there is something missing" Mona looked at herself in Ally's vanity mirror "What is? It looks fine honey"

Ally shook her head "Nope, we're nearly there but something is definitely missing"

Ally walked over to her closet, opening the doors she reach up for a small wooden box with a golden lock on it, bringing the box back to the dressing table she unlock the box and opened it to reveal a large amount of expensive jewels and hair pieces.

From the box, Ally took out a silver rose hairpin decorated with small sapphires. Placing it in Mona's hair where the half ponytail had been tied "My mother was one of the most well known and well loved people in England for her beautiful dances. They appreciated her beauty and talents so much that people would bestow gift after expensive gift upon her" Mona watched Ally as she took out a small, sapphire rose pendant with a small stem of silver from the box and placed it around Mona's neck "Mum always hid these gifts of praise in this box, which she asked the manager of her high classed bank to keep stored for her and to never let anyone but her have it. She placed a letter in the box to me and Susan in case of her death saying '_What was mine is now yours my darlings, cherish these gifts and may you find people that you love to share them with_'" Fastening the clasp on the necklace Ally looked at Mona in the mirror to see her eyes filled with tears.

Placing her arms around her, Ally spoke softly "I can now share them with you Mona, my mother would be so grateful to you for taking me in as your own, thank you for being my family"

With that Mona spun round and took Ally into her arms tears running freely down her face "I'm grateful to your mother everyday you are with me, If I could say anything to her at all right now it would be to thank her for giving you to me" They sat in a loving embrace for a little while when Mona pulled back and looked at the pendant around her neck "Are you sure about this Ally? It's a bit too precious to be giving this to me isn't it?"

Ally shook her head and took Mona's hand "I know you'll cherish it as much as I have for the past 16 years of my life, I trust you with my life Mona and if I can trust you with that I can trust you with anything"

Just then Ally's phone rang she answered to hear Darren on the other side "Ally you're late come on get down here already, tell my sister to move her sorry butt too!" Mona scowled at the phone "Ouch! Shouldn't have said that Darren" Darren chuckled down the phone "Couldn't care less, just get down here both of you, now!" Ally just straightened up aiming a salute gesture at her phone "Yes sir" and hung up. Laughing she helped Mona from her seat at the dressing table. Locking her treasure box up and placing it in her closet she said "We'd better go now, he's getting really impatient"

Grabbing their handbags Ally and Mona made their way down to the car, they got in and text Darren to say they were on their way completely oblivious to the car that was parked up behind them. As they drove off, the car waited for it to distance itself and then followed at shadow distance.

Arriving at the restaurant, Ally got out of the car to go through the staff entrance when Mona stopped her "Honey, where are you going? Your already dressed we can use the front door"

Ally blushed "Oh yeah…Haha" Mona took Ally's hand and pulled her towards the door "Come on honey"

Walking to the door, Mona sent Ally through it first. Ally walked into the restaurant to find all of the lights off "Mona what's going on?" Mona flick the light switch by the waiting room door and an almighty cheer along with the sound of party poppers and whistles came from the entire room "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Ally was speechless, as she looked around the room to see the place covered in banners and party decorations, all the kids from the foster home were here, plus some friends from school including Yugi and the guys as well as her new family, Darren, Derek and Darren's wife Cassie.

Walking in front of Ally, Mona took Ally's hand and brought her further into the room as the surprise sunk in "You guys did all this for me?" as Lily ran up and hugged Ally's legs "Of course we did sweet pea, did you honestly think that we'd miss your birthday?" Ally went to say something but then looked to the floor "Um, I don't know really" Darren laughed and gave his niece a big bear hug "You are just beautiful sweetie, how do you like the new outfit?" Ally hugged back "It's wonderful thank you Uncle Darren" Darren sniffled "Aw man! I'm welling up here"

Moving around the room, Ally met and spoke to people as well as thanking them for being part of the surprise. Finally she came to a table at the back, where Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Duke and Mr Motto sat talking. Seeing that Yugi had his back to her, Ally put a finger to her lips as the rest of the group saw her, all looking in different directions trying to stifle a laugh

"What?" Yugi asked. All too soon Ally wrapped her arms around his neck "Rawr!" Yugi jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Ally standing behind him. Standing he took her by the hand and pulled her into his arms "Angel you shouldn't scare people like that you know" Ally giggled, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist"

Ally couldn't get over how great Yugi looked tonight; he was wearing a black dinner jacket, his purple silk shirt underneath, black trouser and black shoes. "You look great tonight Yugi" Yugi smiled as he brought his focus back to her eyes, obviously doing some looking of his own "Could say the same about you but I don't think it would be enough" he said stroking her face with one hand as he held her close.

A soft cough came from beside them and they turned to see Yami and the others looked expectantly to hear about how nice they all looked "Hehe you all look amazing too guys" A chorus of "Thank you" came from them, which made Ally laugh.

Everyone sat down to eat a nice meal together and as everyone finished the last of dessert, Darren stood and tapped his glass with his spoon. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen I would like to say a few words on behalf of our wonderful guest of honour." Ally blushed as he looked at her in the centre of the table "When Ally first came to us, she was a broken young girl with a need for affection, love and friendship. Today she sits among us as a young woman who has found the love and affection she deserves, whether it be through her friends, lovers" he raised his glass to Yugi, who raised his glass in response "but most importantly through family, Ally you are one of the most precious people in our lives, we know of the difficulties you have faced, but I am glad to finally be able to say you will not be facing them alone anymore" An almighty cheer came from Yugi and his table that then started off the rest of the room "You hear that, that's all for you, you are loved so much by every person in this room and we couldn't be more grateful to have you with us. To Ally!" A chorus of "Cheers!" was heard as everyone drank to their drinks.

Applause erupted as everyone clapped chanting "Speech!" Ally rose from her chair bashfully "You'll have to forgive me I'm no good with public speeches, especially after something like that" a soft ripple of laughter came from the crowd as her uncle patted himself on the back "When I was younger, I honestly thought there was no hope of me being happy, having lost both my mum and sister at an early age I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, I would wake up in the morning and ask 'God please tell me, why am I still here?'" there was a short pause "But then a few years ago, I came here to Domino, praying that things would get better and that's when I was taken in by these glorious people sitting either side of me, for the first time in a long while someone actually looked at me and saw a person, not a mere object that was worth nothing, taking me into their home they loved and cared for me as one of their own, I have come to love the other children within the foster home as if they were my own family but also…" Ally looked towards Yugi and the others "I have found a bond with my friends that is most impossible to break and have found comfort in knowing that no matter what hardships I've been through, I can always go to them for help without being turned away, I thank each and every one of you for your kindness but mostly for your acceptance of me, thank you all very much" with that said everyone stood in applause as Ally finished her speech and she noticed every smiling face, every cheer and every tear covered face were all there for her.

Finally the music came on and everyone started dancing and chatting amongst themselves. Ally saw Yugi sitting with his Grandpa as Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea went up to the dance floor, pretty soon Mr Motto went and engaged another elderly man in conversation leaving Yugi to sit on his own. Ally walked over and sat next to him as she leaned across to plant a kiss on his lips "Thank God your here I wasn't sure whether to come and find you" he said as Ally smiled "I'm here now poppet, no need to go anywhere" Yugi looked at her with a blush on his face "Actually that's why I wanted to find you, do you…um" Ally smiled at him stroking his face, he closed his eyes revelling in the feeling of her soft skin touching his.

Looking back into her eyes whisper "dance with me" Ally's eyes widened in surprise "I'd love too" she whispered back.

Taking Yugi by the hands, Ally helped him up off his chair, letting him lead her onto the dance floor as a soft song came on, he took Ally in his arms one hand on her waist the other hand taking her left hand "You'll have to forgive me if I get it wrong, I haven't learned very much" Ally looked at Yugi with wide eyes as he led her in their dance, moving in a slow waltz in time with the music that was playing "Yugi? Did you learn to dance?" Yugi blushed slightly as he said "Yeah only a little though, I wanted to surprise you with it" Ally smile at him lovingly "Well you've certainly done that" she moved in closer to him so that they were now cheek to cheek, both closing their eyes, happy within each other's embrace as they moved in time with the music.

Mr Motto and Mona sat at the bar with Darren as they watched the young couple dancing together "I think it safe to say we'll be planning a wedding soon" Darren chuckled "Oh Darren don't even joke about that, but it is so good to see Ally happy with someone, your grandson is a special young man Solomon" Mona said "And Ally is a gorgeous young girl, my grandson is lucky to have her as his first love" Mona picked up her glass to make a small toast "To young love, may they be happy together for as long as possible" Mr Motto picked up his whiskey glass "I'll drink to that"

When the music came to an end Yugi pulled away slightly so he could see Ally's face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. All of a sudden the music stops and a slow clap is heard from the door of the restaurant and an eerie song is heard in a rough male voice. Ally pulled away from Yugi as she spun round to face the direction the voice was coming from. The voice grew slightly louder as it moved from the door to the dance floor where Ally was.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear daughter_

_Happy, last, birthday…_

_To you!_

There on one side of the dance floor the crowd had cleared to reveal a shabby, dirty man with grey ruffled hair, dirty tanned skin, a huge beer belly and yellowed eyes. He gave a sinister smile of horrible yellow teeth as he inched his way closer to Ally. Ally froze as her eyes widened in fear, Mona stepping in front of her as the man drew closer "Ally what is it? Do you know him?" Yugi asked as he took Ally back in to his arms. She swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in her throat and she began to shake as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Mona answered Yugi's question "Unfortunately she knows him all too well Yugi"

They continued to look in the intruder's direction "he's her father"

**Author's Note**: Oh My God, we're getting somewhere now, what will happen to Ally? How did her dad find her? And will he be the cause of Yugi's pain in the next chapter, read and find out! Reviews Please!


	37. Chapter 37

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Yugi saw red, so this was the man who had made Ally's life a living hell. Stepping forward to do something about it Mona held out her arm and stopped him. Looking up at her Yugi saw Mona shake her head at him. He held back clenching his fists as looked at this man with a look that could kill nearly a thousand times over

The man just looked at Ally "What's the matter darlin? Aren't you pleased to see your old man?"

Ally looked at him with that sinisterly mocking grin on his face "I am no daughter of yours!" she spat back

This man gave a dirty laugh and said "Hehe oh I think you are, my blood runs in those pitiful veins of yours and as long as it does your mine!"

Mona shot him a warning look "You lost your rights to her the day she was emancipated, Derek lock the door now, Darren call the police!" Derek did as he was asked right on cue.

Still with a smug smile on his disgusting face, he moved closer to Mona "Move you stupid bitch!" he said, smacking Mona hard across the face knocking her to the floor hard enough to knock her unconscious "I want a word with my dear daughter"

Ally looked towards Mona's still body on the floor as she screamed "Mona!"

Mr Motto and Darren ran to Mona's side "You fucking bastard!" Darren screamed at him charging forwards. "You want some as well do you mate? He he, alright have it your way"

Ally's father raised his fist and just as he had with Mona knocked Darren straight to the floor. Again he started to advance towards Ally, when he felt something hit the back of his neck. Turning slowly round to see what had hit him, he saw a small girl in a pink party dress, holding a load of fruit from the buffet table in her hands as she threw an apple in his direction. Catching it in his hands, he threw it down on the floor as he advanced towards the little girl.

Snapping out of her shock Ally saw her father advancing towards Lily "Lily run!" but her cry fell on deaf ears, as the little girl continued to throw fruit at her father "_You can forget it old man you're not laying one disgusting finger on that girl!_" with that Ally ran and tore one of the banners off the wall nearest to her.

Picking the little girl up by the collar of her dress as he raised his hand to her face "Well would you look at this, looks like I've found another pathetic creature to put to work wouldn't you say Ally" just then he felt something wrap tightly around his neck as he was pulled with full force to the floor causing him to let go of Lily "Lily get over here now!" Ally called. Running over to Ally the little girl threw her arms around her "sowwy Ally I was trying to stop the bad man fwom huwting you"

Ally gave Lily a hug as she said "What would I do with you eh poppet? Now listen I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to gather the rest of the kids together and run home as fast as you can and lock the doors when you get there ok? No turning back and don't stop until you get back to the house ok? Promise me!" Lily nodded and ran off to get the rest of the children from the foster home together.

Just as Lily disappeared from site with the rest of the kids, her father started to stir on the floor. Grabbing hold of the banner as he rose from the floor Ally prepared to use it again as he moved towards her.

"Haven't change abit have you Craig? Still the same despicable old bastard you once were" Ally said, the anger she felt burning like fire in her eyes

"Oh so the little whore still has a big mouth huh? You could be putting that to better use back home" Craig said as he made to go after one of her other friends only to be stopped in his tracks when the same banner wrapped tightly around his wrist. Ally pulled tightly on the other end to restrain him from hurting anyone else. Craig gave a horrible yellow-toothed grin as he started pulling on the banner to drag her closer to him "This is my home, away from you and your paedophile friends, you will not do me out of a home again! Not this time!" She shouted and grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a karaoke microphone. Swinging the microphone round by its cable she let it go, smacking Craig right in the head as it fell to the floor.

"I would rather be killed then have you ruin my life for me again! So if that's what you've come here to do, then go ahead and do it!" Ally said bitterly as she threw down the banner in her hands. Yugi's eyes widened as he heard these words "Oh I don't want to kill you, I want to torture you until you go insane from it before killing you. You will pay for what you did you little bitch!" He said charging at her.

Before Ally could jump out of his way, he had her by the throat up against the wall "You made me look like a fool in front of my customers, we can't have that now can we!" he said as he rung his hands even tighter around her neck "Say hi to mummy for me, would you darlin, not that I miss her but she was a good shag!"

Ally clutched at Craig's fat hairy arms to try to get him to let go "Let her go!" came a shout followed by a chair hitting the side of Craig's head. Falling side ways, Craig let go of Ally and she fell to the floor gasping for air and coughing painfully

"Ally are you alright?" Ally blinked to clear her blurred vision "Yu…Yugi?" Yugi held Ally in his arms as Joey stood behind him with another chair at hand should her dad get back up, she told him in a weak voice "Yugi…I need you…to take everyone here and…get out of here as quick as you can"

Yugi looked at her with anger in his eyes "There is no way I'm leaving you with this bastard just to let him kill you Ally, I can't believe you said those things! You're not losing your life to THAT! "

Ally raised a weak hand and cupped Yugi's face "It wouldn't matter to me if I did if I knew that you were all safe, no more running remember? I can't run anymore, in fact I refuse to run anymore. I'm going to end this now, I'll lead him away from here, you and the others send everyone else home"

Yugi turned Ally to face him "Ally no don't be stupid" Joey said as he came up behind him "We'll take care of this ass! I've been wanting to have a crack at this guy since last weekend" Looking into Yugi's eyes with all seriousness "I have to do this Yugi! It's better for everyone and I need you to trust me!" Turning again to look at Joey who was now joined by Yami, Tristan and Tea "This is my fight to end Joey and that's what I'm going to do right now"

Tears started running down Yugi's face as he held onto her tightly to stop her from getting up "No you're not, you can't! I can't let you do this! I need you with me Ally," Ally kissed Yugi on the lips, tears ran freely down his face as he kissed her back, stroking her face with one hand. Ally kissed the tears off of his face and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much Yugi and that's all the more reason for me to end this now."

Ally pulled out of Yugi's embrace, got up off the floor and ran to the back room removing her new shoes she grabbed a pair of skates as she called over to Derek "Open that door!" "Where are you going young lady?" Mona asked, being supported by her brother Ally walked over to Mona, giving both her and her new uncle a big hug as she whispered "those jewels are in my closet Mona, if I don't come back, you take them and you keep them safe" Ally kissed her on the cheek, Mona cried out as she held Ally by the elbows "Ally no, what are you doing?" "Something I should have done a long time ago but couldn't dear Mona" Looking around at all of the people in the room who stood there watching as her eyes settled on Yugi, his Grandpa and his friends, who over time had become friends of her own. Looking back at Mona with eyes filled with determination "Protecting what's mine" she replied and looked back at the fat mass of her father's body on the restaurant floor. Fastening the skates on her feet Ally rose from the floor.

Skating over to the bar Ally grabbed the ice pitcher off of the counter and skated over to her father's unmoving body and dumped the whole of its content on to him, chucking the pitcher to the floor "Oi! Fat Git! Wake up!" she shouted, giving him a good kick in the ribs. Craig opened his eyes and raised his groggy head to look at Ally standing beside him "You say you want to get your own back, then come and get it, but I warn you I'm quite fast on my feet" With that Ally raced out the door with her father in toe "I'll get you ya bitch!"

Ally skated as fast as she could with her father's car close behind. As she skated on she made a quick prayer to her mum and sister "_Mum, Susan I'm doing this for you two, I will keep what's mine and I will not let him damage my life anymore then he has already, If all else fails, I will be with you soon, wait for me_!"

Finally they came to the bay as Ally skated out onto the boardwalk. The boardwalk was built on the top of a cliff face, which is the reason for the stairs leading down to the beach. Not being able to get his rental car passed the bollards; Craig got out of his car and walked along the boardwalk to where Ally was. "_Come on you git, bring it on!_"

Yugi ran as fast as he could with Yami, Joey, Tristan Tea and Derek in toe. "_Please don't say we're too late please_"

Yami caught up with Yugi as they ran "Yugi, do you know where they've gone too"

Yugi answered back "Domino Bay, that's where her Mom and Sister are, she put their ashes into Domino Bay the day of their death anniversary, so if anything happens to her she'll want to be with them"

Just then Mona's car pulled up beside them. The window rolled down to reveal Mona in the passengers seat and Darren was driving with Grandpa in the back seat "Get in guys, quickly" No questions asked they all piled into Mona's family car "_Ally please be ok!_"

Ally backed away from the punch her father just threw at her, landing against the hard steel of the round bar fence surrounding the boardwalk. As she landed against it she felt it slip back. Looking down at the bar she was holding onto Ally saw that the joint between the main pole on the ground and the one she was holding onto, was severed by rust and it was about to break off. All it needed was for something heavier to land on it and it would break clean away from the fence into the awaiting jagged rocks and seawater below them.

Smacking her father in the stomach as hard as she could, Ally went to get around him only to be grabbed by the neck for the second time that night. The sun was beginning to set behind them as Ally dug her sharp nails in to her father's arms. He cried out and he dropped her back down as she hit her head off of the bar causing it to break away some more.

Finding her feet again, her vision was blurry from the oncoming pain of a concussion, as well as having the salty, metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth as a small amount ran over her lips. She listened intently for her dad's fat feet and all too soon she felt the full weight of his body charge into hers as the bar broke clean away from the fencing as both Ally and Craig fell right over the edge of the cliff. Grabbing onto the one of the rocks Ally secured her hold onto the side of the cliff, only for her father to grab one of the loose tail ends of her ribbon pulling her clean off the cliff, smacking her head once again in the same place as before off of the rocks on the cliff as she was pulled downwards to the water below.

Stuck in traffic at the city centre, the drive to the boardwalk took forever "Please can't we go any faster?"

Mona said to her brother "I wish I could drive through traffic Mona, if I could we would be there by now!" He said, beeping his horn frantically.

Not being able to sit and wait anymore, Yugi undid his seat belt, got out of the car and started running towards the boardwalk as fast as his legs would go. Mona, Yami and everyone other then Grandpa and Darren got out the car and did the same. The twilight of early evening setting in, Yugi silently thought "_Ally whatever happens please be ok! We still have so much to go through together and I want those experiences to happen with you! They will happen with you! Just hold on, please Angel! Please just wait for me!_"

Finally as the skies grew darker, the group ran onto the boardwalk as they started calling Ally's name, straining their ears to hear an answer. Running to the far end of the boardwalk they saw that one of the bars had broken clean away from the metal fencing. "_No, please don't say they fell_" Mona thought.

Looking over the edge they saw a body laying at the bottom of the bay's cliff. They looked as carefully as they could at the body to see that it was, Craig's body, lying with one of the jagged rocks skewered right through his huge belly, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Looking around they frantically searched the same area for Ally's body, only to see that it was nowhere in sight.

Running to the side of the fence that looked over at the beach that was below the boardwalk, Tea saw something floating in the water, and from where the land was it looked like it was nearly half way out to sea. Using a coin from her purse Tea placed the coin in the slot of the coin operated telescope, moving it around to where this thing was floating. Pulling back from the telescope her face turning deathly pale as she covered her mouth with her hands she cried out "Oh My God!"

Yami ran over to Tea and asked what was wrong Tea pointed in the direction of what she'd seen. "Quick someone give me a quarter! Now!" Joey handed a quarter to Yami and he placed it in the slot for the telescope to make it work again, looking through it his face went pale "Yugi, we've found her" Yugi came running over, pushing Yami out of the way of the telescope to look through it himself. He saw the small, slender body of a girl in half of what looked like a pink and purple dress, laying face down in the water. Tears blurred his vision as he ran for the stairs, Yami tried to grab hold of Yugi's arm, but he merely pulled free of Yami's grasp "Yugi! Wait!" jumping the last few steps to get to the sand below.

Removing his shoes as the other's followed him "Yugi, what are you doing?" Tea said running towards him "I'm going to get her what's it look like!"

Tea followed him as he enters the shallow water and raced in front of him to block his way "Tea move!"

Tea shook her head, with tears running down her face "It's too late Yugi, she's gone"

Yugi shook his head over and over again "No! I won't believe that, she's not dead I have to get to her now!"

Yami made his way over to his brother placing an arm around his shoulders "Come on little brother, let's go!" Again Yugi protested "No I don't want to leave I want to go get Ally" "Yugi, listen to me, Ally's gone even if you swam out to get her she wouldn't move"

Tea said taking his face in her hands "Please, let's go home"

Pushing passed both Yami and Tea "I don't believe you! Ally's still alive and I'm going to prove it!" with that he took off into the water, swimming as fast as he could towards Ally's still, lifeless body. When he reached her, he took her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Her head lolled back, landing motionlessly on his shoulder. Yugi swam with one arm back to shore until he felt the soft sand graze his hand as he swam into shallow water.

Dragging her body up through the shallows to the wet sand, Yugi lay beside Ally's pale and unmoving body so that only the slightest wave of water touched their feet as he turned her head with his hand to look at her face.

There was a gash on her head that had been cleaned of its blood in the salt water. Mona and Tea gasped at the sight of Ally's body, the dress that Ally had worn earlier that night had been torn off from where the ribbon had been leaving nothing but a small piece of material covering her chest leaving the rest of her half naked body exposed to the harsh cold temperatures of the water, the little hair clips that were in her hair had been washed away by the sea. Her skin was as white as a sheet and her lips were tinted blue from the cold water, her eyes closed.

If he didn't know better, Yugi would have thought she was sleeping, although when he put his ear against her mouth there was no air coming from her, not one breath. "_No! Please don't let what they said be true Ally, please be alive_" He begged as he pinched her nose in order to part her lips. He placed his mouth over her ice-cold lips and as tears ran down his face, he began to breathe into her.

Everyone watched this heartbreaking scene of desperation, as Yugi tried with everything he had to save the one he loved whilst the darkness of nightfall set in around them. Mr Motto and Darren finally showed up to find out what had happened, although when they saw Yugi trying to resuscitate Ally's cold, lifeless body, it was all too clear. Mr Motto started walking towards his grandson as Darren took his sister into his arms while she cried. Mr Motto came that much closer to Yugi, when he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

Doubling back he looked again at Ally lying on the sand, as Yugi once again brought his mouth to Ally's breathing every ounce of his life in to her. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, Grandpa Motto moved towards his grandson, when he saw it again. Sure enough as Yugi breathed into Ally, her dainty little hand started to twitch.

Turning to look at the others in astonishment he mouthed the question "Did you see that too?" Everyone nodded in response, their eyes all wide in surprise. Walking quickly back to Mona who was still crying into Darren's shoulder as he held her, Mr Motto patted her shoulder lightly "I think Ally's alive, Mona!" he said quietly to the quivering woman in Darren's arms. Raising her tear stained face she looked at him in confusion "What did you say?" Grandpa pointed to where Ally and Yugi were lying on the sand "Look at Ally's hand a moment" Mona turned to look at Ally's hand and sure enough, as Yugi passed yet another breath through her, the hand laying to the left of her body started to slightly twitch. Mona's hands raised to her mouth in astonishment as she pulled back from Darren "Quick someone call for an ambulance, Derek run to my car and get the blanket and flash light from out of the back seat! Hurry"

After the group went off to fill out their own little tasks, Mona and Grandpa Motto moved at a fast pace down the beach, Mona practically broke out into a run as they neared the couple on the wet sand. Kneeling next to Ally's left hand side, she put a hand to Ally's cheek as Yugi started pushing with both hands down onto her chest "Mona it's not working!" He cried, shaking his head in disappointment at himself "No Yugi, keep going!"

Yugi looked at Mona "What?"

Mona looked at Yugi with anxiety all over her face "Don't stop! She was moving, her hand was moving! Keep going!"

Shock hit Yugi like a ton of bricks as he moved his mouth to Ally's. Breathing into her mouth, Mona helped by placing her hands on Ally's chest pressing down on it as Derek came running over with the blanket in his hands "Is she alright?" Mona looked at Derek as he placed the blanket on the dry sand; she started to press down repeatedly onto Ally's chest "I think we're getting somewhere her hand just curled half way in, where is that ambulance?" Tea ran over "They're on their way now" Yugi breathed into Ally's mouth again, praying "_Come on! Come on Ally, breathe!"_ With one last pump of the chest, and another deep breath from Yugi, a sharp intake of breath, caught everyone's attention, as Ally coughed, rolling onto her right side. Mona covered her mouth with her hands as she cried tears of joy and relief. Ally rolled over onto her back again, as she opened her eyes a tiny bit, her vision was blurred and a huge pain resided in her head. Suddenly there were muffled sounds around her as she blinked to clear the haze of her eyes.

Lifting her heavy eyelids further this time, the sounds came in clearer as she heard some familiar voices speaking excitedly, as their faces slowly came into focus "She's alive, oh my girl thank god you're alive" She heard Mona voice as she took Ally's hand and kissed it. Blinking some more of her heavy haze from her eyes she saw tears in Mona's eyes "Mona?" she asked groggily

"That's right honey, it's me, I'm so glad you're ok!" Mona cried as she hugged her daughter "Please don't do anything like this again! You hear me! Don't ever do this again!" Ally merely nodded her head and winced at the pain in her head as she moved it.

Raising a frail hand to touch her head Ally felt someone take her hand into theirs. Looking to her right, Ally saw those all too familiar amethyst, purple eyes filled with tears, looking back at her

"My head hurts so much" she moaned groggily as Yugi lay beside her kissing her face as he held her hand to his face "I think you hit your head when you fell, you have a gash on your head Angel but the ambulance is on its way here so I need you to stay awake ok?" He said looking into her eyes and stroking her hair gently.

Yami came over to Ally, as Mona ran over to the paramedics that had just turned up in the ambulance. Taking a seat in the sand to Ally's left Yami said, "Some birthday this turned out to be huh, Ally?" Ally just smiled weakly "No different from any other" is all she said back "And to think that beautiful dress got ruined" Tea said as she sat beside Yami to Ally's left with tears on her face. "Yeah I know... I've only had it on a few hours, my ...mum would have scolded me good and proper... for something like this" she said, causing the three beside her to laugh.

Noticing that Ally had started shivering Yugi took the blanket from the dry sand covering her with it and holding her close to him. Joey came over and stood by her feet as he said "You owe Yugi big time for this one Ally, any ideas?" He winked, receiving a light kick in the leg from Yugi "Joey don't say things like that"

Ally looked at Yugi, laughed softly as she said "It's alright, I now have the rest of my days to pay him back"

Yugi leaned in and gave her a long and gentle kiss on the lips. Pulling back he whispered "You can pay me back, by never leaving me again, I was so scared that I'd lost you Ally, please don't scare me like that again" he pleaded as a fresh batch of tears fell from his face. Taking his face in both hands she drew him in closer and kissed him deeply "I could never leave you again if I tried my love"

The paramedics finally made their way over to Ally, got her on the stretcher and into the ambulance, Yugi kept hold of Ally's hand the whole way there as he watch her dosing off

"Ally no, stay awake" He said gripping her hand "You have to stay awake, angel you could be seriously hurt"

As they rushed Ally into the ambulance, Yugi went to climb in with her but was stopped by the paramedic " I'm sorry young man but we can only allow immediate family to be with her at this time" Yugi just froze "What?" The paramedic looked around "Any immediate family here" He called.

Mona looked at Yugi reassuringly "It's alright Yugi, I'll look after her I promise" she said giving him a motherly hug

"I just want to be with her Mona" Yugi said as he cried "I know Sweetie you will be I promise" the paramedic patted Mona on the shoulder "I'm sorry but we have to get her to the hospital now" Mona got in to the ambulance, Yugi could do nothing but stand in his soaking wet clothes, watching as the paramedics closed the doors and took Ally away.

Wrapping the blanket they used for Ally, around Yugi's shoulders, Darren stirred him and the others back to the car "Come on son, let's go get a nice warm drink at the foster house ok?" Yugi merely nodded as they got back into the car.

Hope you like it! post another one soon ^_^ Bye!


	38. Chapter 38

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It was going on 10 pm as Mona sat in a chair out in the waiting area nearest to Ally's hospital room, going over the night's events in her head, tears ran freely down her face "_Oh Ally, why did he have to come and ruin things for you, just as you were happy again?_" just as she drifted off to sleep, the doctor came in to see her

"Ms Parker? I'm Dr Miller, Allyson is fine, she's taken two nasty hits to the front and back of the head causing the small head wound at the top of her forehead and there is some bruising at the back of the head as well. Now we have dealt with the minor head wound with some stitches but she has a serious concussion due to the impact of each hit as well as a small sprain on one of her ankles but that's been taken care of, there is some bruising about her neck plus some small cuts and scrapes she picked up from the fall, she can rest here tonight and you should be able to take her home in the morning"

Mona looked at the Dr Miller in relief "Thank you I'm so glad she's ok" she said tearing up again, "You'll understand that it is hospital procedure that we take note of how she got these injuries. How did this happen to Allyson? How is it that she got the bruising around her neck and the scars on her back?"

Mona took a deep breath and informed the doctor of Ally's abusive childhood and told him of the emancipation from her father only to have him follow Ally wherever she went, after a restraining order was put in force. Finally she told Dr Miller about how Craig had turned up with the intention of harming Ally and that the result of her being here now would be an effort to get away from her father.

"This is how Ally has come to be in my care" Dr Miller nodded his head "I can see why, has this been reported to the police?"

Mona's gaze fell to her lap as she said "I'm afraid not as the man in question fell from the cliff at the same time Ally did, unfortunately he did not live to tell the tale as it were"

Dr Miller crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded "I see, well there is no need to worry, I have checked her over and she doesn't need any serious treatment, just plenty of rest and some support for her ankle. Let's just say both her head and ankle are very 'tender' at the moment"

both laughing Dr Miller finished by saying "I will be prescribing some pain killers and antibiotics for Allyson to take to prevent any infection on her head wound, is it also normal for her to be so reluctant towards medicine"

Mona rolled her eyes "Yes unfortunately one of her least favourite things is medicine in any size, shape or form"

Laughing Dr Miller said "I had a feeling that was the case, we've had to give her an IV full of antibiotic fluids whilst she was asleep just to get it into her system" Mona shook her head as she brought her hand to it "Unbelievable!"

Smiling kindly at her he said "Well your welcome to sit in with her before going home, it was nice meeting you" Mona stood and shook the doctor's hand "Thank you so much!" Mona noticed that the nice doctor had no wedding ring "_As inappropriate at this is right now, I really hope he's single_"

Walking into Ally's room, she saw her lovely girl lying on her hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. The bruising on her neck was more noticeable now and there was a small bandage on the left side of her forehead covering the stitches. Her ankle was propped up with some extra pillows with some ice on it but other than that and some other cuts and scrapes Ally had gotten some of her colour back. Walking over to the bed, Mona took Ally's hand in her own and leaned down to place a light kiss on the girl's forehead. Ally woke up to find Mona sitting at her side "Mona?" Mona touched Ally's face gently "ssh, its ok honey, go to sleep" Ally just smiled softly at her new mum and said "Sorry about the party, it didn't really go according to plan did it?" Mona leant forwards and hugged Ally to her chest "I'm sorry about him coming in to ruin the day!" Ally just hugged back "It's ok, at least I got to see them again, even if it was short lived" Mona's eyes widened as she pulled back to look at Ally asking, "see who sweetie?" Ally layback against her pillow and after a yawn said "I saw Mum and Susan" and with that the young girl drifted back off to sleep as Mona contemplated what she had just said.

* * *

After a few drinks of hot chocolate at the foster home Yugi went back to the Game Shop alone. He had to get away from all those little faces that were asking about the girl who had come to be something of a big sister to them.

Walking in to the Game Shop Yugi ran straight up stairs to his room and shutting the door behind him. Sliding down the door to sit on the floor, Yugi held his head in his hands as the image of Ally's half naked body lying on the sand deathly pale with her eyes closed played over in his mind "_I should have stopped her from leaving the restaurant, I could have done something, tied her to a chair or something then maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital right now…where I can't get to her_" letting out a series of soft, pain filled sobs. As he sat still holding his head in his hands, letting his tears fall Yugi's phone started to ring.

Taking the phone out of his jacket pocket he saw Mona's name on the small display screen and flipped open the phone to answer it "Mona! How is Ally? Is she all right? Is it serious? What did the doctor say?" Mona interrupted "It's all right Yugi, Ally's fine, she took two nasty hits to the head, has a sprained ankle and had some bruising around the back of her head and neck other than that it's just cuts and scrapes as well as a tender head, I'll be bring her home tomorrow, so come over at around 3 and you can come with me to pick her up, ok honey?" Yugi sighed with relief "Yeah ok, thank you for calling me Mona" "Not a problem Yugi, listen there's no need to worry yourself now ok, so go get some sleep" "Ok, good night" hanging up the phone he placed it on his bed side table, he took his wet clothes off, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he changed in to his pyjamas and collapsed into bed.

Lying in the dark he took the pendant around his neck into his hands, looking at the beautiful detail that was engraved into it with utmost care by the very hands of the girl he loved. Yugi brought his pendant to his lips and kissed the angel that was etched into the silver. Within the next few minutes he was asleep, still holding the pendant in his hand.

* * *

Ok guys just to let you know there are still afew more chapters to go. We are nearly to the end of the story now though so bare with me ^_^ so go ahead and read the next chapter


	39. Chapter 39

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Slipping into the deepest of sleep Yugi became lost in a dream. He was floating through a subconscious space filled with soft white light. As he continued to ascend towards the sky, he felt an overwhelming feeling of peace covering him like that of a blanket. He felt as if he could float like this for the rest of his days if he so chose. All of a sudden he awoke from his state of peace and found himself standing in what looked like something you would only see in pictures. Feeling the crisp green grass beneath his feet as he looked around this magnificent place, the grass spread out for miles on end, with trees of all kind standing tall and proud, bird flying freely over head and as he looked ahead of him he saw a small lake that was nestled near the shade of a great oak tree. He walked towards the tree and as he got closer to it, he saw a young woman sitting up against the tree reading a book, as a small girl lay curled up next to her, with her small head of brown hair in the woman's lap. He walked closer trying to get a good look at the woman's face, when all of a sudden she looked up to face him.

Yugi froze, as he looked into those a pair of very familiar hazel eyes with a dark outer ring. He was looking at the spitting image of Ally in a long, white cotton sundress, she had dark brown hair with hints of pink and red flowing through some of the strands, her skin was not to light or dark just a light olive colour, lips a soft shade of rose pink and a smile that could stop any man's heart. The woman gently moved the smaller girl to rest in the grass beside her as she stood and began to approach Yugi. There was only a subtle difference between this woman and Ally. For one she was slightly taller with long slender legs, her hair was about waist length and was slightly curly, the fringe pinned back with a white ribbon pin. She walked with such grace that had her feet been covered by her dress you would think she was floating. Yugi felt the warmth of a blush adorning his cheeks as this woman stopped in front of him smiling kindly at him "So you must be Yugi"

Yugi looked at this woman in shock "How do you know who I am?" He asked, she laughed sweetly

Yugi couldn't get over how much like Ally this woman was, even her laugh sounded the same " Dear boy, I know all about you, Ally told me who you are, she talks about you very often actually"

Again Yugi was confused "You know her?"

Nodding her head gracefully she said "I know more then you'd think Yugi, Ally is very precious"

A warm smile tugged at his lips as he replied "You can say that again"

Placing her hands on his shoulders she laughed "I can see that my darling girl has worked her way into your heart"

Yugi nodded as he looked back at this woman " How do you know her? How do you know Ally so well?"

The woman smiled at Yugi as she said "Why I am her mother my dear boy, I am Lillianna, I was often called Lilly during my life though"

Realization finally hit him "So that explains why you look the same"

Lilly laughed "Yes it does seem like she has grown to become my double doesn't it. Ally has grown into an amazing young woman, I only wish that I could have protected her better," she said as she looked downcast.

Yugi took Lilly's hand and said "despite all of her hardships, Ally has overcome all of them to become the person she is today, she is well loved by all people around her …as well as myself"

Lilly moved forward taking Yugi into her arms embracing him as a mother would embrace a son. "You are just as Ally described to us, I believe she's truly found someone worthy of her love and who in turn will love her all the same" pulling back he noticed the tears in her eyes "Not a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing"

Yugi looked at her with anger in his eyes "You mean Ally's father"

Lilly nodded her head "We had the torment and peace of knowing that dying at his hands may have saved us but Ally, my beautiful little girl had to go through all of that torture alone, I cry every night thinking of what he did to her, and being of such a young age, she wasn't to understand the things he was doing" She cried into her hands, Yugi handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, she accepted it gratefully and wiped her lovely face "Although, we have been told that since meeting you, Ally hasn't felt the need to feel scared of her past anymore, she opens up to you like no one else" Yugi blushed at this statement.

Just as he was about to say something the little girl by the tree woke up and looked around her "Mama, Where are you?" Lilly looked around to the little girl "Over here darling" The little girl came bounding over to Lilly and threw her arms around her waist giving her a hug "Mama, who is this man?" the little one said as she hid behind her mother's skirt "He he Susan, dearest come here he won't harm you, this is Ally's special friend" Susan's eyes lit up "You mean it's him" Lilly nodded. With that Susan jumped forward and threw her arms around Yugi "Yay it's about time we met you, How's Ally? Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?" Yugi looked down at the little girl, unable to believe this child was Ally's 'older' sister, she had a lighter shade of brown hair, which reached all the way to her waist much like that of her mother's, green eyes with a brown outer circle and pale skin. Susan also wore a white cotton sundress that went all the way to her ankles.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Susan said as she waved a hand at his face "Susan, darling give the boy some time, he's never been here before" Lilly said with a giggle.

Susan covered her mouth "Oh I'm sorry sir, I just want to know how my little sister is, I hated leaving her there in that cage, she sat in that cage for two whole weeks Mama!" Susan said running to her mother "I know dearest"

Yugi looked at them both as they cried for the one member of their family who was not with them "You miss her a lot don't you?"

They both looked up at him "More then anything, it's not the same without her with us" Susan said "We used to do routines and everything, all for fun and whenever HE was out of the house we would just dance, sing and have fun, wishing it could last forever, when ever Mama would go off to dance she'd take us with her to watch, I always wanted to be a professional like Mama, but I didn't get my chance"

Looking down at the lake Susan gave a little twist of her hand and the image of Ally in her hospital bed appeared in the water "Now poor Ally seems to be living all of our unaccomplished dreams for us as well as some of her own, but of course she'll put other's before herself all the time" Susan took a stunned looking Yugi by the hand and lead him over to sit under the tree with her mother in toe "Which is why we're happy that she found you Yugi"

Yugi looked from Susan to Lilly "What do you mean?" Lilly sat and wrapped her arms around Yugi's shoulders "You are the only one that has been able to pull her from her nightmares. Ally feels like when you're around her that nothing in your world or any other will harm her again"

Yugi cast his eyes down, his eyes hidden under his bangs "If that's the case…then why couldn't I stop her from doing what she did tonight?" he asked, his voice wavering as a tear ran down his face. Lilly placed her slender fingers under his chin, tilting it back up to face her "Because she chose to protect you Yugi, You should have felt it when Ally entered that restaurant for her surprise party, her heart was fit to burst all with the love of those she cared for, as she knew they cared for her too" Wiping his tears off his face, Lilly placed a small motherly kiss on Yugi's forehead "She chose to protect the people she loved and so took it upon herself to defend you all from the harm her father would cause"

Realization hit Yugi once more "Do you understand now Yugi? It was just as Ally said as she was fighting with Him! She had already lost so much to our father and for once Ally was ready to fight for what she had," Susan said "That included you and yours, dearest because this time she'd grown stronger and wasn't held back by a cage or by force of someone else" Yugi's tears ran freely down his face as he realised the sacrifice that Ally had made for him and his loved ones, Susan took his face in her hands "So please, stop questioning yourself about what you could have done and whether or not you are good enough for her, because someone who is willing to give their life for you, truly does love you immensely" Kissing him sweetly on the cheek she whispered "That's why I gave my life for hers"

Lillianna pulled Yugi to his feet and walked with him towards the lake "Now, we ask you to take good care of our darling girl Yugi, for she is so precious to all of us" Yugi nodded, as he was once again embrace by Ally's mother and sister. Then with one almighty push Yugi landed in the water of the lake and plummeted back down through his sub consciousness feeling the peace from before wrap around him like a blanket.

* * *

Yami stood outside the door to Yugi's room with Tea behind him in her night gown "Do you think he's alright in there" Tea asked, hugging Yami from behind.

Yami just shook his head "I honestly don't know, he was so…distant with everyone after going back to the foster house, even little Lily didn't know where to put herself when she asked for Ally and got no response from him. I have to admit Tea that this is one part of our bond that I miss most, is being able to know what he's feeling"

Tea sighed "Well the only thing I guess you can count on now is your instincts Yami"

Yami turned around to hold Tea closer to him "I know, I just wish I could do something for them"

Tea thought for a second, then smiled to herself as she clicked her fingers "I've got it, come on lets go wake the other two" Tea grabbed Yami's hand and went to wake Joey and Tristan who we're sleeping on the floor in the living room.

* * *

After discussing their idea down stairs, Grandpa included as he was awake by then, All four of Yugi's friends raced up the stairs to his room with Grandpa following at his own pace "_Oh these old bones aren't what they used to be_" He thought. Yami opened the door to Yugi's room, looking in to see Yugi still sound asleep. He walked in and plonked himself down on Yugi's bed. He didn't stir.

Jumping again on the mattress Yami called the others into the room to help wake Yugi up. All of them took it in turns to try waking him, when finally good ole Grandpa came in with his pots and pans singing his ever so infamous wake up song, which cause Yugi to shoot upright in bed

"Oh my god, Grandpa it's Saturday is there any need for that" Yugi said groggily as he turned over to go back to sleep.

Grandpa put his pots and pans on Yugi's desk "Well I wouldn't have had to if you'd woken up when Yami came in"

Yugi looked at Yami with a scowl "So you're the one who brought the pots brigade in with you!"

Yami just shrugged with a smirk "Worked didn't it?"

Rolling his eyes Yugi covered his head with his blankets "What do you want me for anyway?"

Joey pulled the blankets clean off the bed, causing Yugi to curl up. Tea also opened the curtains to reveal a lovely sunny day outside Yugi's window

"You guys are so going to pay for this you know" Yugi grumbled as he sat up in bed.

Tristan chuckled "I think we'll live" Tea plonked herself onto the bed next to Yugi and lay herself next to him "Anyway, we've come up because we have come up with a totally cool idea for when Ally comes out of the hospital!"

At the mention of Ally, Yugi raised his head "What kind of idea?"

Yami lay on his front as he said "Well we all know how badly Ally's birthday turned out and that you were really upset when you couldn't go with her to the hospital"

Yugi just looked at them blankly "So…?"

Joey joined in this time "So Yug, we're planning on a kind of quiet welcome home thing for her just us no one else, we still need to clear it with Mona first but I think it'd be a pretty cool idea"

Tea started getting excited about the idea "hehe so what do you think Yugi? Sound good?"

Reflecting back on the dream he had last night, he thought about it for a moment "_I think it's safe to say that they would both want her to have some fun right about now_" Looking back at them he nodded at them "Sounds great guys, but if you want to know whether or not its ok, you better call Mona now because Ally comes home today"

Grabbing Yugi's phone Tea found Mona's number on his speed dial "No not now!"

Yami rolled his eyes as he got Yugi in a headlock ruffling his hair "Well if we don't do it now we'll be too far into the afternoon to do anything"

"Huh?" Yugi took his clock off his bedside table, his jaw dropped as he saw the time "12:45! Aw man Yami! You should have woken me sooner" Yugi raced out of bed running to the bathroom. Everyone laughed as they left the room.

* * *

Author's note

Ooh Yugi need to spend less time in bed ^_~ hehehe! keep reading guys only afew more chapters to go. Hope you like it!


	40. Chapter 40

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Forty**

Getting the go ahead from Mona, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey raced around the city centre, getting in some popcorn and snacks. The idea for tonight was to have the same kind of thing they have on a fortnightly basis only this time it would turn out differently. Ally would be able to open her presents and enjoy the parts of her birthday that Tea says is the most important part to a girl "The presents and the cake are the most important part of any birthday don't you guys know anything?"

Yugi and the guys just laughed "I honestly don't think any of that will matter to Ally, Tea, she's just not that kind of girl" Yugi said, as he thought of his angel. Checking his watch, Yugi saw the time and turned to his friends to say goodbye "Hey listen I got to go it's time to pick Ally up and Mona said I could go with her so are you guys alright to set this up"

All four said simultaneously "Just go Yugi!" they laughed as he doubled back "Ok, I'm going" He waved back to them as he ran off.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Mona opened the door to see Yugi on the other side "Hey Yugi come on in" Yugi stepped through the door and walked inside. Mona couldn't help but notice Yugi had made an effort for Ally today, he wore sleek black jeans, with black trainers on his feet, he wore a grey shirt with the sleeve coming to just above elbow length and a long sleeved tight fit black t-shirt underneath it. Mona couldn't help but smile as she said "Your looking very smart today Yugi"

Yugi turned his attention from the picture on the wall back to Mona after she spoke to him, looking down at his clothes he blushed a little bit "Doesn't look like I'm trying to hard does it?" Mona laughed as she walked over and gave him a hug "No you're not, I'm sure Ally will just be happy to see you rather then what clothes you turn up in"

Yugi laughed a little himself "Good point"

Pulling away from him she said "Come on then honey, lets go and bring our girl home" she said as she grabbed her car keys and headed to the door.

The car ride to the hospital was mostly a quiet one and a little while before they arrived they spoke about the plans that Yugi and his friends had come up with for Ally's return home tonight "I hope its ok but seeing as your all staying the night you'll be using the room we usually use for slumber parties when the kids have sleepovers or for when we have our movie nights" This sparked Yugi's interest "What kind of room are we talking about here" Mona smirked "You'll find out"

* * *

Walking through all of the pristine white corridors, Yugi followed Mona to the elevator pressing the numbered button as he followed her in. Stepping out onto the necessary floor they could hear the soft sound of someone singing in one of the rooms

_Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see_

_My life turned around but I'm still living my dream_

_Through it all I've hit about a million walls_

_Welcome to me truth – I still love_

They walked half way down the corridor before turning to a door on the right. There, sitting on the bed, was Ally, dressed in a hospital robe that practically drowned her and with thermal pyjama bottoms that the hospital had placed on her due to her low body temperature. Her right foot was wrapped in a bandage and propped up on two pillows with some ice on it. She sat holding the morning newspaper and a pen in her hand with the tip of the pen to her lips as she looking at a crossword puzzle, whilst humming the tune from before to herself.

Turning her head slowly towards the door, her eyes found both of them in the doorway as her eyes locked onto Yugi. He was across the room in seconds taking Ally into his arms. He held her tightly to him as Ally dropped the things in her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers rubbing the skin of his neck gently. Yugi couldn't help but let his tears run freely from his eyes as he took in every ounce of her warmth.

Whispering sweet comforts in Yugi's ear Ally soon pulled away slightly to greet Mona as well "Hey honey, I'm so glad you're ok, You had Yugi really worried too, How are you head and ankle?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok for the moment my ankle still hurts pretty badly and I'm still having the odd dizzy spell, which is usually followed by headaches. Dr Miller said I was lucky, If I'd have hit my head a third time in the same place or any other part of my head at the same impact then well…I may not be sitting here having this conversation with you both"

Ally turned to Yugi seeing the saddened expression on his face. Looking at both him and Mona with guilt written all over her face she said "I'm so sorry I scared you all, but I do not regret my actions and if I had to I'd do it again"

Mona took Ally by the chin turning her face so that she looked Mona square in the eyes "But you won't! I don't want to have to go through this again Ally, I was horrified yesterday when Yugi pulled you out of that water, to see you lying there, so pale, not moving...and poor Yugi was beside himself with grief" Mona spoke as she tried to keep her voice from wavering

Ally took the hand that was holding her chin as she said "Mona, please you have to understand my reasons"

Mona turned round to look at Ally face on "What reason could you have to risk your own life"

"To save the ones that she loves" They both turned to see that Yugi had spoken these words.

Mona's eyes widened "What?"

Yugi looked her square in the eyes as he pulled Ally back to him "Ally didn't want to lose us to that no good excuse for a man, so she did what she felt she had to" He turned and looked Ally in the eyes as he said "to protect us...the ones that she cares for" Ally looked at him in surprise "Isn't that right?" He spoke softly, receiving a slight nod of the head.

Taking Ally's hand in hers Mona asked, "Ally is this true sweetie? Is that why you did it?"

Ally turned her head slowly towards Mona and nodded as she stuttered out "Ye…yes…that is…. umm…how did you know?" She asked looking back at Yugi with a questioning look on her face. Yugi just laughed as he moved his lips closer to her ear "I'll explain later" he whispered to her.

Ally looked back at Mona "I just didn't want to have to lose my family again to that horrible man, I can't risk losing you all, because if I did I'd…" Mona, pulled Ally out of Yugi's embrace and hugged her tightly to her chest, as she wept "You would risk your own life, for me and your friends" Ally just nodded "In a heartbeat Mum" Mona continued to shed tears of love for the wonderful girl in her arms, laying kiss upon gentle kiss on her face and forehead "Oh my dear girl, I do love you, you know" Ally smiled "likewise" they sat in a comfortable silence as Mona cuddled her daughter to her chest.

* * *

As all three of them sat talking about other things and enjoying the fact that they could still be together the moment was cut short by a loud rumbling sound coming from Ally's stomach. Yugi and Mona crippled over with laughter as Ally sat up on her bed with her hands holding her stomach, her face now a nice shade of red as she laughter with them "I'm sorry but I'm starving I haven't eaten yet today"

Mona looked at her whilst wiping her eyes "He he why? Didn't they bring you breakfast this morning or lunch for that matter?"

Ally shrugged "If you want to call it that yeah, but I'd rather think of it as gruel, I don't know what it was supposed to be but it was grey and if it was supposed to be warm it wasn't, that and the toast was like rock, so I made a small effort and took a bite out of the toast, but as soon as the nurse was gone with the tray, I ended up in the bathroom bringing it back up and don't even get me started on lunch, it was like charcoal"

Mona and Yugi couldn't help but laugh as Ally sat there with a face full of guilt "I feel horrible for complaining because the people here are wonderful but the food isn't"

Mona stood up as she continued to laugh "Alright I'll go and see if I can fetch something for you, Yugi do you want anything? Like a drink or something?" Yugi just shook his head trying to calm himself down "Ok I'll be back, just try and keep your stomach quiet for a while ok honey" She said kissing Ally on top of the head.

Once Mona was gone, Ally took Yugi's face in her hands, turning it towards her "How?... How did you know of my reason?" Ally asked, almost scared of how much he knew.

Taking one of her hands within his own, Yugi kissed her dainty fingers as he said "I don't know whether you would believe me if I told you"

Ally looked at him with questioning eyes as she said "Try me"

Taking a deep breath Yugi told Ally of his dream from the previous night, telling her of the meeting between him and her mother Lillianna as well as her sister Susan. He also told her of what they had told him, their feelings towards Mona and the others. Finally he confessed of his guilt over not being able to help Ally the previous night before she fell from the cliff and they told him of Ally's reasons for dealing with her father alone.

As Yugi finished telling Ally all of this, he looked up at her to find tears running down her face as she looked at him with an overwhelming happiness in her eyes "Oh my God! You saw them too!"

Yugi looked at Ally in surprise as she brought her hands over her mouth. Taking her by the shoulders he asked "Ally you …saw your mother?

Ally nodded slightly "When?" Looking back up at Yugi, her eyes still moist with tears, Ally said "I saw them last night after falling from that cliff, for the first time in years, I got a chance to see my mum and sister again, to embrace them, talk with them and every touch, every sound, it was all so …so real, it was such a beautiful and peaceful place that I didn't want to leave it, this place…it was like"

Yugi looked at her in shock as he said in the quietest of voices "Heaven" Ally merely nodded her head "I was stuck between wanting to stay or coming back. I knew that if I stayed, I could finally be back with my mum and sister, but then I thought of you, Mona and the others and it hurt me to know that I wouldn't see you again, never be able to touch your face or tell you of my feelings for you everyday" she said touching Yugi's face "And so mum sent me back here, to you and to all of my other loved ones"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore, pushing Ally back against her pillow; he lay on top of her as he inched closer to her whispering, "So you've been to heaven and back without me?" Ally shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Yugi, pulling him closer to her "no my love, I went to heaven and came back for you" Before Yugi could say anything more, Ally leaned in and pressing her lips gently onto Yugi's as they both cried tears of joy. Tightening his hold on Ally, pouring all the love that he had into her as he deepened their kiss. Pulling away, Yugi kissed every inch of Ally's face and slightly bruised neck, making Ally giggle.

Mona walked in on this little scene as she gave a light cough to signal that she was back in the room "Ok I'm back in the room now, save it for later will you please" Yugi reluctantly pulled back from Ally as they both turned a nice shade of crimson.

Ally just laughed at their situation "Sorry Mona" Ally said as her eyes caught sight of a bag in Mona's hand "Please say there is food in there"

Mona smirked as she shrugged "Maybe"

Ally took the ice pack off her foot, got up off her bed and hobbled across the room to hug Mona round the waist "Mona you know you're my favourite mummy in the world please tell me there's food in that bag"

Mona teased Ally by looking in the bag but keeping it the content hidden "Well there's a change of clothes, my purse, some shoes, my keys and…"

Ally hugged Mona alittle tighter "Monnnna! Please just tell me you brought some food! My stomach's about to eat itself!" Yugi just started laughing; as Mona winked at him in jest "oh alright, here you go" Mona handed the bag to Ally and watched as she took a sandwich bag into her hand. Ally placed her food on the bed and flung her arms around Mona kissing her face repeatedly as she spoke the word "Thank you mummy I love you! Thank you!" over and over again.

* * *

Soon enough they were on their way back home in the car. As always, Ally looked so gorgeous in her casual black tracksuit bottoms and white jumper that was identical to the red one she'd worn the day of Joey's movie and games night. Her head fitted perfectly on Yugi's shoulder as she rested it there drowsily whilst talking to Mona in front seat.

Wrapping his arms gently around Ally's shoulders, Yugi leaned closer to her ear and spoke softly "You can sleep if you want to Ally, we can always wake you when we get to the foster home"

Ally raised her head from Yugi's shoulder to face him as she said "and what fun would I be if I went to sleep?"

Yugi just laughed "I don't mind fun I just want you to be ok, although it does worry me that you're so drowsy, why is that Mona? Did the doctor say anything?" Ally just looked at Yugi with a warm and loving smile on her face as she heard Mona explaining about her medication that had been prescribed to help with the pain and dizziness from her head as well as the pain in her ankle. Resting her head back onto Yugi's shoulder Ally wrapped her arms around him, as her eyes grew heavier, drawing to a close. As they inched closer together, preparing to fall into a sleep before arriving at her home Ally thought "_Strange, I actually have a home for myself and it couldn't be more perfect_" with that last train of thought leaving her, Ally let the comforting darkness of sleep consume her as she lay within the exquisite warmth of her one love's arms.

* * *

All to soon the noise from the car went silent, as Ally felt a hand lightly shaking her by the shoulder "Ally" she heard a loving voice say "Ally come on, time to wake up, your home"

Ally moaned groggily as she muttered "You mean we have to move?"

Yugi laughed lightly as he lay a kiss on her forehead "I'm afraid so, unless you want to spend the rest of today in Mona's car"

Another moan escaped Ally's lips as she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Yugi's smiling face looking back at her "There's my girl, come on, the sooner you get inside the sooner you can rest" Ally just nodded her head and sat up "Ok I'm coming"

They got out of the car as Mona was getting Ally's bag out of the trunk of the car. Coming around to Ally's right Mona put an arm around her waist to help support Ally as she walked and just laughed at her still very sleepy daughter "Oh honey its ok, when you go in you can just go straight to bed I promise" Ally turned and gave Mona a sleepy smile "I don't mind about that I can stay up".

Opening the front door and walking through the entryway, Mona led Ally in and as she put her bag down on the floor she felt a small nudge on her waist, causing her to fall slightly "Lily!Be careful! Honestly let the girl in the door first sweetie!"

Sure enough, there with her arms wrapped around Ally's waist was little Lily and pretty soon every little guy and girl within the house came running from the big TV room to wrap their small arms around Ally as she came into the house, hugging them all back as she passed them. Countless little voices calling out at once saying that they missed Ally and were glad she was back home with them, hugging them all back tenfold Ally just responded by saying "I've missed you all very much too"

Getting back up from her kneeling position on the floor, Ally still felt Lily clinging to her. Looking down at the little girl she saw that the little girl was crying "Lily why are you crying Poppet?" Lily just looked up with her adorably huge brown eyes filled with tears, pointing to the bandages on Ally's head and foot as she said, "You daddy did that?" Ally just nodded. Lifting Lily into her arms, Ally limped towards the living area with Yugi in toe "Yes, but I'm ok now" Ally said, taking a seat on one of the couches as she cuddled Lily "Why do Daddies have to hurt people?" Mona heard this as she came in with some tea and biscuits as well as a small cushion foot stool for Ally's ankle. Ally looked to her and then smiled sadly "I don't know Poppet, I have asked that a few times myself, the only thing I can say is that our daddies were very angry men and they didn't know how to deal with it so they took it out on those closest to them" Lily just sniffled "But why are they angwy? Did we do something wong?" Ally held Lily a little tighter to her as tears started to fall from her own eyes. She buried her face in Lily's hair as she thought to herself "_How? How does anyone explain to a child that they were born to a sick twisted psychopath of a father and that the only reason he hurt his own was through his own satisfaction?_"

This is when Mona stepped in; taking Lily's chin in her fingers she said "It's because they were bad men Lily, who were not loved by their mommies and daddies when they were little. They were treated badly as they grew up and have been raised to think that's how families should be treated" Lily looked at Mona and then looked up at Ally "Is he going to come back?" she asked shakily. Ally shook her head "No Poppet, he's not going to hurt me anymore" "You pwomise?" Ally wrapped her pinkie finger around Lily's "Pinkie promise" Lily took her pinkie back and hugged Ally with all her might as she said, "Ok, because mommy alweady left me I don't want Ally to leave me too"

* * *

Finally finished with their tea, Mona left the room to prepare for dinner after saying to Ally "Time for your medicine" with that she disappeared to the kitchen leaving Ally to moan to herself, with Yugi listening to her of course. Taking her bag into her hands Ally led Yugi up the stair to her room. Upon entering her room Ally headed for the ensuite bathroom and then within a few seconds returned to sit on her bed.

Looking from the bathroom door and back at her suspiciously, Yugi asked her as casually as he could without laughing "So, took your medicine already huh?"

Ally avoided eye contact as she started swinging one leg over the side of her bed "Uh huh, should kick in any minute now"

Just then Mona came in to check Ally had taken her meds. Faking a yawn Ally lay on her bed with both hands behind her head "Oh that medicine really works, I'm drowsy already" Mona just put her hands on her hips as she looked at Ally "Nice try! What have you done with them?"

Ally just avoided Mona's eye line completely as she heard Yugi sniggering, "I don't know what you mean Mona. I took them like you told me too"

Turning to Yugi, she looked questioningly at him and he just shook his head as he worked out what her unspoken question was "Come on young lady! What did you do with the medicine you were given?"

Yugi put his hand to his mouth faking a cough and muttered something that sounded a lot like the word 'bathroom'. Ally just sat there with dread on her face, she started to fidget and went to move from the bed. Mona just smiled as she sat on the bed and lay on Ally putting the full weight of her body on Ally's then said "Yugi in that bathroom is a medicine cabinet above the sink, find those pills and bring them to me will you please?"

Ally started squirming to get out from under Mona "No Yugi don't I beg you!"

Yugi just laughed "No problem Mona be back in a sec" Yugi heard Ally call through the door "Traitor!" While searching for the pills Yugi distinctly heard Ally saying something about Mona's actions being classed as assault, which was answered by Mona mentioning something about being provoked by stubborn daughters with a hatred of anything good for them.

Trying with futile effort to stifle his laughter, Yugi finally found the pills and emerged from the small bathroom back into Ally's bedroom, where he found Mona straddling Ally, whilst pinning the girl's nostrils together with her thumb and index finger in an effort to get her to open her mouth.

Looking over at Yugi, Mona said "She's trying to be clever by keeping her mouth shut" looking straight back at Ally she continued "but if Ally wants oxygen in the next few seconds she's going to have to breath through her mouth because I'm letting no air through this nose until that mouth opens. Open your pie hole Missy!" Ally merely shook her head.

Yugi handed the pills to Mona "You only have to take one Angel then its over, put it in swallow and then it's gone" Yugi said trying to coax Ally into talking.

Mona shook her head "No she won't, Ally just hates medicine all together, you should have seen it when she had the flu trying to get cough medicine down her throat was not easy" Ally grinned with pride whilst still keeping her mouth closed.

Already at breaking point when it came to laughing, Yugi just had to ask, bracing himself "So how did you get her to take it?"

Mona turned "Waited until she was asleep and used a cooking syringe to get it in her mouth" That was all it took Yugi just crippled over on the floor in laughter; he couldn't believe Ally would go to so many lengths to avoid taking medicine.

Mona still lay there holding Ally's nose "Come on you stubborn mule just open your mouth! You think I like suffocating you like this?" Ally just nodded with a sarcastic raise of an eyebrow "Well at moments like this one yes! Ohhh! Come on honey it's to help you, your head will just get really sore again if you don't take it, that and you'll get dizzy again"

Just then, Joey came in the room with Tea "Hey guys what's going on up here?"

Yugi turned in surprise at seeing them "What are you doing here?"

Joey looked at him with a typical look on his face then said, "We came to see Ally…Mona, I hate to ask but what are you doing?"

Yugi just sat there laughing like mad as Tea came to sit by him on the floor and laughed as she looked at Ally's face "Ally you look like you're in pain, what gives?"

Yugi spoke up "We're trying to get her to take some of the pain killers the doctor gave her to take five times a day, but she hates medicine of any kind so here we are trying to get her to open her mouth"

Mona just gave an exasperated sigh "Are you anywhere near ready to breathe yet?" Ally shook her head stubbornly "Oh My God Ally this is to help you I wouldn't do this otherwise, you could get really sick. Guys please help me out here please!" Mona begged "She's a nightmare to convince honestly!"

Suddenly Joey's came up with an idea "I got it! Yugi come here a sec" Yugi moved over to where Joey was and listened as Joey whispered his idea, Yugi's face lit up "Of course why didn't I think of that, thanks Joey!" Mona's face lit up to at the thought of ending this little game.

Yugi slipped passed Mona onto the bed to Ally's left hand side, put his hands either side of her waist and started to tickle her. Ally's tried with everything she had to not burst out laughing "Yes it's working keep going!" Mona kept Ally pinned as Yugi kept tickling and within a matter of minutes Ally was laughing out loud for the whole house to hear. Finally Mona popped one of the pills into Ally's mouth and covered it with her hand as Yugi stopped tickling her. Ally's face was a picture as she felt the pill in her mouth

"swallow it!" Mona said as she watched her daughter's face cringing in disgust. Ally shook her head again "Come on honey the sooner you swallow it the sooner I'll leave you alone I swear" Ally groaned unhappily her eyes full of misery as Mona said "I know it's horrible sweetie, I know but like I said before it's just to help you. I don't want you to get sick that's all. Just swallow it and then that's it done" a hefty sigh escaped Ally as she reluctantly nodded in agreement "On the count of three ok? One, two, three" with that Ally swallowed the horrible medicine and it was all done with. Mona got up off of her daughter and sat herself back on the bed beside her.

Ally turned on her side and buried her face in her pillow as she muttered, "You people suck!" Everyone started laughing apart from a very unhappy Ally

"Come on you guys lets go get dinner ready" Mona said as she exited the room with Joey and Tea behind her "You coming Yugi?" she asked as Yugi was still lying beside Ally "No I think I'll stay with her"

Ally mumbled "Suit yourself but I'm not talking to you!" Yugi just laughed, he loved how cute she was when she was in a strop "I'll take that chance, see you in a while guys"

Mona just laughed "Don't worry Yugi she'll calm down in a little while because she'll be to drowsy to hold a grudge"

"Yeah Whatever!" is all Ally said as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Yugi lay on his side propped up on one of his elbows as he rubbed his hand up and down Ally's back "So you're not talking to me huh?" There was no response. "Not even a little" Yugi just laughed as he got up from the bed and locked the door. Coming back over to the bed to where he was previously, Yugi put an arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss the side of Ally's neck. His lips left a trail of hot, tender kisses running from the nape of her neck, to the skin of her bare shoulder that was exposed to him through the top of Ally's jumper. A soft sigh escaped Ally's lips as she felt him continue to slowly deliver their delicious torment to her. Moving his way up her neck he whispered into her skin "still not talking?" Ally remained silent, although Yugi could tell she was battling with the decision of responding to him. As he smiled, Yugi placed his lips on Ally's neck, gently kissing the bruised skin as he placed yet another trail of kisses on it, this time leading up to the line of her jaw. Ally was trying so hard not to reach back and touch his face with her hand. Gripping the side of her pillow, she gently bites her lip, fighting against the need to turn around and return his kisses tenfold. Finally as Yugi started kissing the side of her cheek, he slipped his hand along the top of her leg, under the material of her jumper, stroking the incredibly soft skin of her stomach.

Giving into him, Ally turned in Yugi's arms, taking his face in both hands and delivering a heated kiss to his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth, as it slowly massaged his own. Parting lips just slightly Yugi smirked and said, "I thought you weren't talking to me" Ally pouted slightly, looking slightly flushed "Ok I'll talk to you just please stop torturing me like that" she begged. Kissing her pouting lips gently Yugi said, "I don't know, I was kind of enjoying myself" Still with his hand under her jumper he continued to stroke the skin of her stomach and waist. Ally's hands encircled themselves around Yugi's neck as she kissed his smirking lips heatedly, whilst he continued to drive her wild with his touches.

He brought his hand back out from under her jumper, taking Ally's face in his hand as he pulled away from her and left small butterfly kisses on them as he spoke "Feeling drowsy yet?" Ally nodded "a little, I don't want this to end though" Yugi kissed her again as he said "I know but you need to rest Ally" Ally shook her head "I'm scared too" Yugi stroked her gorgeously flushed face with his hand "scared of what angel?" Ally just looked away for a moment "That I'll wake up after sleeping to find you're not with me anymore" Yugi pulled Ally to him and held her as tight as he could without hurting her "I am not going anywhere ok? There's nothing that could tear me away from you. I'm yours, my angel, I am forever yours" Ally lay her head against Yugi's chest as she closed her eyes and whispered back "and I am yours my love" with that they both slipped into the most peaceful of slumbers, each comforted by the feeling of being wrapped in their lover's warmth.

* * *

Author's Note

Aww! So nice to have a cosy moment involved with a love story, it can't be a love story without one! hehe ^_^

Ok so I have actually spent alot of time editing and uploading these chapters that my eyeballs actually feel like they are being fried lol. So I'm going to take a little breather from my computer for a while

A while is like a day or two so I will make sure that the next two chapters are uploaded by the end of the week, no worries

there is an ending to this story I promise were getting there hehe :P

See ya soon x


	41. Chapter 41

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Forty-One**

Whilst the two young lovers sat in what they thought was silence, Joey, Tristan, Yami and Tea all sat in the kitchen around a long table. Finally getting impatient Joey leaned on the table in front of him and said "Man! What's taking him so long? I'm going up there"

Tea stared at Joey as she sat next to Yami resting her head on his shoulder "Joey! The guy just nearly lost the girl he loves yesterday give him sometime alone with her would you! He's probably talking to her as she nods off to sleep, just park your butt and be patient!"

Mona laughed at Tea's choice of words, when an idea struck her "Hey guys, why don't I show you the room that you will be using tonight?"

All four of them looked at each other and then back to Mona and nodded "Sure let's go"

* * *

Walking down the stairs to the lower floor, the group noticed that there were five other rooms in this house on the basement floor. One labelled the ballroom, party room, the games room and sensory room. Yami paid particular attention to the room labelled 'Games Room'.

Noticing this Mona called back "It's filled with giant replicas of some basic board games so, chess, snakes and ladders, dungeons and dragons and frustration.

Yami's mouth just dropped open as he said "Can't I have that room tonight?"

Mona laughed as she shook her head "No because then you would miss out on this one"

Mona stopped at the double doors at the very end of the corridor labelled 'Sleepover Room' Before opening the door Mona turned and said "Can you all take your shoes off and place them on the shoe rack as you go in" Taking off their shoes the group of four stood and awaited as Mona unlocked the doors. Opening them, Mona led them into an enormous room with what felt like mattress flooring.

All placing their shoes on the huge shoe rack by both doors on either side of the room, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea all stepped into have a thorough look at the room. It was every kid's dream when it came to having a sleep over.

The room had three sections to it. One the left side was a big green area filled with games, puzzles and computer games as well as the Playstation chairs that had been placed in a rectangle that fanned out slightly on each side allowing everyone the ability to see the T.V. screen and a round, glass table with drawings of Need for speed underground cars, with bright colours of what would be nitrous oxide from the exhaust drawn all over it was placed in the middle of this rectangle of chairs with a tray of small snacks and a soda dispenser built onto it . The right of the room, was slightly boxed off to the rest of the room all in red with soft foam walls, a huge plasma wide screen television was set up facing in the right hand direction of the room and DVD player mounted on a wall beside it with surround sound pinned up to the foam walling and the walls had padded couch backs placed on them to assure that people could lean back against the wall and get comfortable. Another table was mounded to the floor but this one was rectangular and had a popcorn maker mounted on it as well as a soda dispenser with cups for them both and a whole selection tray of sweets and snacks was built into the table around a small table lamp.

Finally in the centre of the room was made into that of a camping out theme. Sleeping bags place grooves had been shaped into the mattress flooring around a big circular grid that rose out from the floor with orange and yellow tissue paper coming off it as well as being mounted on a circular log design type base. This was in the centre of the floor underneath a ceiling of tiny pinprick circles. Mona walked over and smiled "If you like that you should see it with the lights on" Walking over to the wall on the left, Mona flipped the middle switch as the pin pricked circles became the artificial equivalent of a starlit sky, flicking the switch to her left, Mona switched on the small lamp that was mounted on the table of the cinema section and then finally flicking the switch nearest to her, Neon lights of yellow and green lit up the left side of the room with small lights of different colours glowed softly through the table.

Joey, Tristan and Yami sat with their mouths hanging open "T, please tell me this isn't a dream"

Tea walked over and smacked him on the back of the head "Ow!" Joey spun round with steam coming out of his ears "Tea!"

"If that hurt then your not dreaming" she smirked.

Yami grabbed Joey by the shoulders turning Joey round to face him "You! Me! Stairs! We got to let him see this no matter how loved up they are" Joey started rubbing his hands at another interrupted love session "I love being cruel lets go!" As Yami and Joey ran off Mona called "Just don't wake Ally if she's still sleeping guys". Receiving a wave of acknowledgement they disappeared up the stairs to get Yugi, leaving her with Tristan and Tea "So how about we get this room ready for you guys tonight?" Tea and Tristan just nodded as they beamed "Haha! Ok kids come on lets do it"

Racing up the stairs with some of the kids participating in their mad dash, Yami and Joey made it up to Ally's door and started hammering on the door. There was no answer so they tried the door handle only to find the door was locked. Both Yami and Joey started hammering on the door trying to get someone to answer with Mark and Jay joining in for the fun of it.

* * *

Yugi couldn't have been in a more peaceful situation if he tried. Here he was lying in the comfortable darkness of Ally's room with her on her bed as she lay sleeping in his arms, still wrapped in the same warm depth of sleep that he himself had just woken up from. He watched her as she slept so peacefully in his arms, stroking her face with his left hand. Suddenly just as Yugi placed a light kiss on Ally's forehead a hammering on the door startled him "_What is going on? Maybe it's Lily trying to get in. She'll be ok with Mona for a while_" Just then Yugi's train of thought was interrupted by a twist of the door handle and another round of hammering on the door that startled both of them, causing Ally to shoot upright from her pillow

"Argh! Woah! What the hell is going on out there?" she said looking around frantically.

Yugi saw red "_That's it! Now I'm mad!_" he took Ally gently by the arm, seeing how drowsy she still was and drew her closer to him "I'll see to it don't worry, go back to sleep" he hushed her. Turning her head towards the door she heard it again "Yugi, this is stupid no one bangs on my door like that"

Ally moved from her bed, rubbing at her eyes that were irritated by lack of sleep. She unlocked and opened the door to find Yami and Joey standing in the door way as Mark and Jay ran off

"Hey guys? where's the fire?" she asked groggily

"Oh Ally sorry we woke you we came to get Yugi" Joey explained.

Looking over at Yugi, Ally smiled a sleepy little smile as she led Yami and Joey into her room "It's ok you can go if you want Yugi you're probably not tired anymore huh?" Ally said as she lay back down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow "No, I like staying here with you" Ally just smiled as she closed her eyes "You'll get bored otherwise, I don't mind you going with your friends go ahead" Yugi lay back beside Ally and kissed her sweet, rose pink lips once more before leaving with Yami and Joey.

To no surprise, within seconds of leaving her door unlocked Lily was in Ally's room on the bed, cuddling up to Ally. Looking back at the slumbering girl on the bed he saw her lift her arm and put it round the little girl that adored her. "_That could have still been me if these two hadn't shown up_" he thought disappointed "I can't believe you woke her you guys she's on medication you know" Joey and Yami winced at the remembrance of Mona's words as they left "Yeah sorry about that Yugi, we just got so carried away what with the room we will be staying in tonight" This caught Yugi's attention.

* * *

Descending the stairs to the basement he saw a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Looking around the room as he entered it, Yugi had the same amazement on his face that Yami, Joey and Tristan had.

Looking towards the movie section of the room he saw Tristan presetting the films that they would be watching tonight on the wall mounted DVD Player and Tea was helping Mona with the presents and cake. Mona took one look at Yugi and asked, "How is our girl doing Yugi?"

He slowly turned his attention to her as he shook himself out of his daze of amazement "um…fine , no thanks to these two"

Mona rolled her eyes "You didn't wake her did you guys?" Yami and Joey guiltily winced at Mona's question "Oh guys I told you not too. Is she still up stairs?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah she went back to sleep I think, those things really do knock her out don't they?" Mona nodded and then smiled saying, "Well just think we have to wrestle another one into her mouth later on"

Yugi rolled his eyes and felt a smile tugging at his lips as he thought back to his little 'make up' session with Ally earlier. Helping with the rest of their stuff Yugi busied himself with helping to set the table for dinner and helping the guys get the other kids washed up for dinner

Mona asked "Hey Yugi can you do me a favour and wake Ally up? I think its time she got up and had something to eat" Yugi literally ran out of the room and up the stairs calling back "No problem, see ya!" Mona just blinked once, then shook her head and laughed as she said, "Wish all men were that dedicated to their women" She sighed inwardly and went on cooking.

* * *

Pushing Ally's door open Yugi stepped through the door and saw Lily look up at him from where she lay in front of Ally "Hey Lily time to wash up for dinner, Mona's waiting for you downstairs"

Lily moaned "ok mister" Lifting Ally's arm from around her Lily slipped off the bed, down on to the floor and as she went to pass him she said "Awe you Ally's special person?"

Yugi blinked as he thought about what the little girl was saying "Sorry Lily what do you mean by that?" Lily just looked up at Yugi with those huge brown eyes and said "Mona says Ally spends so much time with you because you Ally's special person because you cawe for her a lot and kiss her and stuff"

Yugi's rolled his eyes as he realised what she mean't "Oh you mean like a special friend?" he asked as Lily nodded her head. Looking back over at Ally he smiled warmly as he said, "Yes Lily I am Ally's boyfriend" wrinkling her nose she said "Eeewww does that mean you do that kisses face stuff that gives you cooties?" Yugi smirked mischievously as he sat on the bed taking Lily and placing her onto his lap "Yeah we do. Hey that reminds me I have something for you" Lily got excited "What is it? Can I have it now? Pwease" Yugi just smirked again "Ok if you insist" That said he planted a big fat sloppy kiss on her cheek. Squealing and giggling Lily jumped down off of Yugi's lap and ran down the stairs shouting, "Eeewww mister gave me cooties!"

From behind him he heard the soft stifling of laughter coming from under Ally's quilt. Turning around to face her, he found Ally was awake "How long have you been awake?" he asked as he lay on top of Ally kissing her cheek "Long enough to see you attacking a little girl, for shame Yugi, cooties is a serious disease you know" Yugi laughed as he started tickling Ally "Well too bad I give them to you all the time huh?" Ally put on a surprise look as crinkled her nose "eeew Yugi cooties" he covered Ally's face in kisses as she laughed melodiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey's voice called up the stairs "Hey lovebirds stop makin out and get down here, I'm starvin!" Yugi rolled his eyes as Ally giggled calling back "Ok Joey we're coming"

* * *

Once everyone was down stairs, they all sat around the kitchen table, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The kids all loved that they had company and loved Joey and Tristan to bits "Hey kids I got a joke for you what do you call an underdog with an unusually larger pit for a stomach?"

the boys all asked "What?"

Tristan point down at Joey's head as his oblivious friend was tucking into his 6th piece of pizza "Joey Wheeler" Joey refrained from taking another bite as he sat scowling at Tristan as roars of laughter came from the kids as well as the rest of the table

"Tristan be nice to your friends please" Mona said "Hey, not my fault the nickname stuck" Joey grabbed Tristan by the neck of his shirt and raised a fist "Why I oughta!" Ally grabbed the inside of Joey's arm giving it a gentle squeeze "Guys there are children present" Blushing madly they both said "Sorry" Jay spoke up this time "Aw Ally you spoilt sport it was just getting good" Joey smirked "Tell you what? You guys finished eating?" A cheer of yes erupted from the boys at the table "Right living room, wrestling match, lets go!"

Joey and Tristan raced from the table followed by the boys and girls at the table, leaving Mona, Tea, Yami, Yugi and Ally to watch their retreating forms disappear into the living room, Mona said "Lord please don't let them break anything"

Ally just laughed softly "They shouldn't break anything everything valuable that you own is in cabinets"

Mona looked at Ally from across the table as she said "If you think a cabinet won't fall on heavy contact then your not as smart as I thought Ally, oh I better go and watch them" Ally sat watching Mona race down the hall and listened intently in that direction "Wait for it" as if on cue they all heard her shout "Tristan put that down!" The whole table was in stitches and as they calmed down, Yugi sat with his arms wrapped around Ally's waist pulling her up against his chest whispering softly in her ear making her blush as she sighed softly. Raising from her seat at her table she took Yugi by the hand as she said "Come on, I feel like taking a walk in the garden, Tea? Yami? Would you like to see the garden?" Tea looked to Yami as she said, "Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it Yami" Snapping out of his daydream he said "huh? Oh yeah sure lets go"

Stepping out of the back door Ally walked or better yet limped down the stone steps of the garden and over a small wooden bridge with a vast rectangular paddling pool. Coming to the grass on the other side Ally limped along the path way of cobbles towards the other end of the garden passing a large play area consisting of climbing frames, kiddie swings, seesaws, slides, two play houses that were allocated to gender by the colour of them, one in pink and purple for the girls as well as green and yellow for the for the boys. Finally coming to the back of the garden Ally stopped at a small area of trees where a wide seated swing a steel based hammock and a material hammock was situated around the trees for the adults to enjoy. Taking a seat on the swing, Ally gave one swing of her legs and the swing gently swayed back and forth as she watched Yugi approaching her, with Yami and Tea watching from the top of the garden. Stepping behind the swing, Yugi started pushing the swing from behind making Ally smile and laugh.

Tea couldn't help but look on in envy at the two of them, as she saw Yugi pull Ally back to him by placing his arm around her waist turning her head in his hands to place a gentle kiss on her lip, as Ally's hand reached up to gently cup Yugi's face.

Tea looked at Yami and took his hand in hers "See Yami, how come we don't do anything like that?" Tea asked as she came closer to her beloved

"Do what? You mean that romantic stuff?" Tea just nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder "I just don't feel that we do anything like that. You're always with the guys or doing something at school"

Yami turned and took Tea in his arms as he laughed "Tea we do plenty of stuff like that" Tea looked at him seriously as she pulled back from him "Name one thing that we've done couple wise within the last week!"

Yami thought about this for a long while "Ah ha! That time we spent on the roof at lunch, we sat talking and cuddling on the school roof" Tea rolled her eyes "Yeah but that's all we do is wait until we are at school to be a couple, its like your embarrassed to be romantic with me in public" Tea went to walk down the stairs "_Want a bet!_" Yami grabbed Tea by the arm pulling her full force back to him as he place passionate kiss on her lips. He felt her gasp and took this as an opportunity to deepen his kiss, taking her face in both hands.

Tea was in shock, but as it subsided she wrapped her arms around Yami, kissing him back. All to soon he pulled away and spoke softly to her "You just don't like to be patient do you?"

Tea looked at Yami in confusion "What does that mean?" Yami smiled as he placed a butterfly kiss on Tea's cheek "I mean, there's a concert playing in city central park tomorrow, I was thinking we could go along there maybe with a small basket of food and a blanket, better make that two seeing as the concert starts at 7:30 in the evening time, so? Now do you think I'm not romantic enough?"

Tea threw her arms around Yami's neck "Oh you're perfect!" she cried happily, placing dozens of little kisses all over his face.

Just then they heard a call from the other end of the garden "Hey you two! Get a room!" Yami turned and raised an eyebrow "Your one to talk Mr Cliché" Yugi just retorted with "Yeah so and your point is?" Yami just scowled at Yugi as Ally and Tea laughed.

They sat in the garden chatting for a while, mostly Ally and Tea chatting and the guys just sat there talking about their own favourite topic, gaming. On the way back Ally limped ahead of Yugi with Tea as he was left talking to Yami

"So how come you spent so long in Ally's room with her Yugi? You weren't doing anything naughty were you?" Yami smirked.

Yugi felt a smile spread across his face as he thought back to his intimate moment with Ally only an hour ago "Let's just say she was talking to me again once I was done with her"

Yami's eyes widened "Yugi, you didn't! Did you?" Yugi rolled his eyes and nudged his brother "No we just fell asleep together, that was it" Yami looked at Yugi's face seeing the red cheeks and glazed over look on his face Yami just said "There is more to this then you're letting on isn't there?" Yugi just tapped the side of his nose as they went inside the door to find Joey and the guys back in the kitchen for an arm wrestling match.


	42. Chapter 42

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Forty -Two**

As Joey was about to pin Tristan's arm to the table, a ringing sound came from his pocket. Looking from Tristan to his pocket slammed Tristan's arm to the table and the delved into his pocket to take out a green cell phone "Hello? Hi Sis!"

Tristan was paying full attention now. Ever since meeting Joey's sister Serenity during the Battle city tournament, Tristan did nothing but think about her every day and night. Picturing her long brown hair that flowed all the way down her back to her waist, hazel brown eyes that could stop him dead in his tracks with one sweet glance and fair skin and was about up to Tristan's chest in height. As far as Tristan was concerned Serenity Wheeler was a goddess in her own right. Diving across the table he tried to grab the phone from Joey's hands, Joey moved in time to avoid him "I'm sorry sis, what was that? You're over at the apartment! Now!"

Serenity sat inside Joey's apartment on the landline phone to her brother "Yeah I'm sitting in the living room, Dad's not home so I'm guessing he's out drinking…again! And you weren't home so I let myself in with the spare key. Where are you big brother?" "I'm sorry Serenity I totalled forgot about today, I'm at a friends house actually hang on a sec," Joey said "Ok"

After few moments of silence and what sounded like 'Is that ok?' Joey came back on to the phone "Right sis sit tight I'm comin to get ya" Serenity smiled "Cool See you soon big brother"

Running to the living room door Joey grabbed his coat and was about to run out the door, when Ally came out to take her mug to the kitchen "Oh Joey are you leaving" Joey tensed "_Shit! Now what do I do?_" Joey turned and smiled as he said "Aw no I just need to get something, Yugi!"

Yugi came out to them looking a bit startled "Yeah Joe what's up?"

Joey just put on a fake smile as he said "I've got to go and get the 'thing' and bring it back because Tristan said he needed it" Joey said winking at Yugi. Catching onto his meaning Yugi turned to Ally and said "Oh yeah, it's kind of stupid really Tristan…um …left his wallet at Joey's and asked if someone could get it for him"

Ally just looked at Joey "Oh ok then, I'll be honest I'll be getting ready for bed soon anyway so don't worry if you can't make it back, it was nice seeing you today Joey" She waved slightly at him and then disappeared to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. With her safely concealed in the kitchen Yugi turned to Joey "What was all that about?" Joey shook his head "I can't believe I forgot! Serenity's come over for the weekend so she's waitin at my apartment for me on her own" Yugi just looked at him "Oh man! You better get back over there before you Dad gets home" Joey just looked at Yugi "Yeah well there's the thing, I asked Mona and she said it was ok for me to bring her here, because we're in that big room downstairs anyway she said that should I meet anyone else Ally knows and is comfortable with I should bring them along" Yugi just nodded "Ok well be quick though I don't think we can keep covering for much longer we need to get on with things now" "Ok be back soon Yug, if I'm late back start without me ok"

* * *

Running as fast as he could in the direction of his flat, Joey soon made it back to his apartment building. He raced up the stairs and ran through his front door to find his sister sitting on the couch in light conversation with a blond woman that was sat with her back to him.

"Hey Joey, look who stopped by here" Serenity said. Turning to face him, Joey saw that the woman in his home was none other then the vivacious Mai Valentine. Her long blond hair still in its style of gorgeous curls, eyes still the same beautiful amethyst purple that they have always been with amazingly long eyelashes. She was wearing her usual short purple skirt and waistcoat with a white corset top underneath hugging snugly against her curvaceous figure.

Winking at Joey, she stood to greet him "Hey there Joey, miss me?"

Joey just stood and stared at her, mouth hanging open and everything. He'd forgotten just how hot she was and came up to his shoulder in height. Clearing his throat a few times he stuttered "err Mai…hey…I'm err... I need to go"

Mai looked at him in surprise "Your leaving again?" Serenity cut in standing in front of Mai "Yeah Sis, We're throwin a surprise party for our friend, her birthday surprise was a disaster yesterday and we felt bad that she dreads her birthday instead of getting excited about it. I pulled some strings so you can stay with us tonight, you should see the room we're stayin in tonight man! It's somethin amazin!"

Serenity looked down at the floor "Oh that's not fair! Poor girl! Ok sounds fun but what is Mai going to do? She asked if she could spend the night and I said to ask you" Joey looked round "You stayin in town Mai?" Mai just nodded "The next boat out of here isn't until tomorrow evening and I have no where else to go" Joey beamed "_Yes I've got a shot!_" Joey walked over to Serenity's bag and picked up off the floor "right let's go!" Mai looked panicked as she stepped in front of Joey "Wait just one God damn minute Joey Wheeler? What do you expect me to do? Baby-sit your apartment!" Joey put a hand up to cover Mai's mouth in order to shut her up as he said "That was an instruction to you too genius" "Oh…ok"

* * *

Getting into Mai's car they were back at the foster home in minutes. Stepping out of the car Mai and Serenity looked up at the foster house and said "Joey your friend lives here"

Joey just nodded "Long story short, her dad was a jackass, so she ended up here! Come on in but be quick ok?" Nodding they stayed behind Joey as Yugi answered the door "Hey Joe Ally's upstairs getting changed so we're getting things set up downstairs, nice to see you Serenity, Mai…Mai?" Yugi looked to Joey's right hand side and saw Mai standing there "Hey long time no see, quick come straight in and go straight down the stairs Joey will take you to the room we're in" Joey and the girls ran for the stairs and descended down them to the basement, as Ally came down the upper staircase.

"Was that Joey?" Ally asked Yugi as he moved forward to take her in his arms "Yeah turns out Tristan had his wallet all along so he's kind of peeved at the moment he he" Ally just smiled as she put her arms around Yugi "I'm so glad I got to be with you today" Yugi leaned in and kissed Ally on the lips as Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea came back into the room

"So I guess you all have to go home now huh?" Ally asked, a little disappointed that their fun was ending.

All five of them look at each other thoughtfully and then turned back to Ally as Yugi said "No, I don't think we'll be going anywhere tonight" Ally's eyes widened "Huh? I don't get it"

Turning her around Yugi placed a blindfold on Ally and swept her off of her feet into his arms. Walking to the bottom of the basement stairs Yugi placed Ally back on her feet as he took her hand, guiding her to the end of the whole corridor. Opening the doors, Yugi brought her in and untied her blindfold, flicking the switches for the light.

"Surprise!" There to her right of the room Ally saw Mona with two other girls she had never met before all of them in their pyjamas. They were standing beside the table of the movie room, which was covered in gifts and had a fantastic three-tier cake, decorated with butterflies in the centre of it. For the second time this week Ally looked stunned "What's all this?"

Yugi walked in front of her, taking her by the hand to pull Ally further into the room as Joey and Tristan shut the doors behind them "Well we figured seeing as your birthday didn't turn out as planned, we'd do it over again but only this time, something a bit smaller" Ally hugged her new mum as she came over to her "Oh you didn't have to do this guys, yesterday was wonderful even if it was short lived" Mona hugged her girl closer to her "Ally I would gladly throw you a party everyday for the amount of celebrating you've missed but I can't afford too" Ally laughed "It's ok Mona really?" Mona looked at Ally with hurt on her face "What happened to Mom" Laughing Ally hugged Mona back and said "Sorry Mum, still getting used to that one""Hey did we come here to get mushy or did we come here to party?" Came a voice from behind them as the rest of the people cheered.

Ally let go of Mona as she sat down on the mattress material floor in the movie room "Ally, we have to tell you we love this room. Have you been in here before?" Tea asked as she was approached by all three girls after sitting down "Oh yeah loads of times if anything this is where I come if I'm in a strop so I can calm down a little"

Tea's face lit up "You can do that?"

Ally nodded "Sure just lock the door after you come in" They all started to laugh as the guys made their way over "Oh Ally I almost forgot this is my little sister Serenity and our friend Mai, I hope you don't mind but I invited them over"

Ally just smiled kindly at Joey as she laughed "Joey I had no idea about any of this so I can hardly mind" again everyone laughed as Mai leaned over to give Ally a hug "I like this girl already" All the girls laughed "Right so come on open your gifts" Tea said getting excited. "Alright start with your friends first Ally then I'll give you our gift" Mai looked over at Mona and just raised an eyebrow "Ours?" Mona nodded "Yeah every year me as well as my brother and his family and the foster kids chip in on a gift together and to be honest, all of the stuff you see here now were the things that Ally bought for us so we owe her for everything that this house is" Ally blushed "That's not entirely true" Mona moved her way over to Ally and sat behind her wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders "Yes it is honey, come on open something"

Ally started opening her gifts, the first of which was from Tea, which turned out to be a rose scented bath set with a sponge, bath salts and bubble bath.

Tristan scoffed "Come on that's not a present it's an insult it's like your saying 'I think you smell, have some bath stuff and wash up' Nice one Tea!" Tea cast her eyes down to the floor, when she heard Ally gasp and give her a hug after what he said "Never say that to a girl Tristan, baths are the best thing ever to a woman, especially with bubbles and salts in, am I right here girls?"

All the girls gave a chorus of "Yeah"

Tristan just back down covering his face with his hand "You just got severely owned Tristan by a girl what's wrong with you!" Joey said shaking his head in disappointment "Don't start!" Ally smiled as the girls laughed, thanking Tea for her gift. Moving on to Joey's gift she received a gift voucher for _Domino Trends_ a well-known high street clothes store in the city. Tristan got her something similar to Joey's but his gift voucher was for a bookstore. From Yami, Ally received a lovely little fairy phone charm and phone pouch to clip to her bag when skating to school.

Yugi handed Ally a gift next and said, "Grandpa got you something too"

Ally blushed slightly "Your grandpa didn't have to buy a gift for me Yugi, he knows that right?"

Yugi just laughed as he got up and walked over to Ally with the gift in his hand "well I think his exact words were…Oh what did he say?"

Yami stepped in with laughter in his voice "Needs must for a future grand-daughter in law, if Ally is to become a Motto, she must be treated like a Motto" the whole group started laughing with two crimson face teenagers sitting in amongst them "So does that mean you're a couple Yugi" Serenity asked him as he took a seat beside Ally, threading his arms through Ally's as he pulled her gently back against him "I'd say so yes" he said kissing Ally on the cheek as she leaned back into him. Ally took the present from Yugi's hands as she whispered a thank you to him. Opening it up Ally took a small box from its wrapping and opened the box to see a beautiful mahogany picture frame with Egyptian carvings around it. In the centre of the frame sat a picture of Yugi and Ally on the evening of Yugi's birthday. They were standing on the dance floor; Yugi stood behind Ally with his arms around her the same, as they were now, both with bright happy smiles on their faces. Taking the card out to read it Ally read it out loud to the group:

_Ally,_

_I just wanted to write and thank you from the bottom of my old heart for bring a smile back onto my dear grandson's face. You are the light in his heart and now every time he comes home from school all he thinks or talks about is you. I hope that you appreciate this little token of thanks on your special day. Many happy returns and I hope that you will get to share many more happy times with us as part of our family_

_Yours _

_Solomon Motto_

_P.S. The inscription on the frame reads: Our Precious Treasure. I think it fits you to a T dear._

Ally closed the card over as she wiped a small tear from her face "Yugi?" she turned to him and saw that Yugi's face had turned beetroot red "I wish he wouldn't do stuff like that" Ally laughed as well as the other people in the room "Please thank him for me" Yugi just nodded as she touched his, bright red cheeks with her hand. "Ok lovebirds it's Yugi's turn" Tea said.

Reaching into his pocket Yugi handed Ally a small square shaped box made of black velvet material. Ally looked at Yugi in shock "You didn't spend loads did you?" Yugi laughed, tapping the side of his nose, as she had done the night of his birthday "That would be telling Angel, open the box" Ally did as she was asked and opened the box to see a beautiful pendant attached to a thin chain of precious silver. On the pendant was the image was an angel, holding a small heart in her hands close to her chest as her wings encircled both her and the heart in her hands. The heart was made out of pearl as the edges of the pendant were encrusted with small amethysts.

Ally was speechless as she took the pendant from its box, turning it over in her hands she saw something carved into the back of the pendant in Japanese calligraphy. Pulling her closer to him again Yugi ran his fingers through her beautiful hair as he spoke softly to her "My great grandfather first made this pendant as a present for my great grandmother as a token of his deepest feelings for her, it then became a tradition that should the sons within the Motto family find true love, the pendant will be passed onto them to bestow upon the girl that they deemed worthy of keeping his heart, Grandpa gave it to my Grandma, my father gave it to my mother and just before leaving me with Grandpa shortly after my father died, she gave the pendant back to him and told him to make sure I found the one I loved so that I may carry on this wonderful tradition" Ally sat facing him, her eyes shining with anticipation as everyone else listened in on the story. Yugi took the pendant that lay in Ally's hands, unfastened the clasp and placed the pendant around Ally's neck, refastening it so that it hung perfectly from her neck.

Pulling her close to him, Yugi took Ally's face in his hand as he said "The inscription on the back of the pendant reads: _forever mine_, it means that no matter what happens, you always have my heart Ally, You will always be my love" Running his fingers over the angel on the pendant he whisper "My angel" Wrapping her arms around Yugi's neck, Ally barely whisper "You would give something like this to me?" Yugi tightened his arms around Ally's waist as he said, "I would give you a thousand more of these pendant to prove you're the one I love and I can not begin to tell you how glad I am that you are still here with me, so I can tell you those words myself everyday of my life" Ally's eyes shimmered with happy tears as she took Yugi's face in her hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips as the girls in the room were heard sniffling and blowing their noses. The guys looked at their best friend and no longer saw a boy but a young man who was able to own up to his feelings. His girl was a perfect match for him too.

Finally breaking their kiss Ally looked deep into Yugi's eyes as she said "I love you so very much Yugi" Resting his forehead on hers he said "I love you too" Pulling back from Yugi slightly, Ally felt a pair of arms pull her backward. She landed against their chest and when she looked up she was looking at Mona "I've got to hand it to you, Yugi that is a beautiful pendant! And the story behind your tradition was so sweet" she sniffled whilst wiping her eyes. Yugi just shrugged with a blush across his face, his eyes never once leaving Ally "Grandpa said that his opinion on how it was crafted was that Great Grandpa Motto, made that pendant to be equal to how much he values his lover, he said when he handed it over to Grandma before they married, that he felt she was worth more than any of the rarest treasures and that the pendant didn't quite do itself justice" Yugi felt a smile tug at his lips, looking at the pendant on Ally's neck "I have to hand it to him, he was right it doesn't" Ally smiled as a hue of soft pink ran over her cheeks, looking to Mona she said "Sort of like the jewels my mother got from her admirers" Mona nodded "Yes very much so, speaking of which mom number 2 still has her gift to give so hold on a sec" Mona left the room and came back in with Lily, who was carrying a big envelope in her tiny hands as Mona carried a box in her hands. Lily ran over and threw herself into Ally's arms.

Pulling away slightly she said "Happy Birthday!" holding the card up to Ally. Ally just laughed and put the card to one side as she smothered the little girl's face in kisses, making the Lily laugh out in hysterics as she clung to Ally.

"Aww who's this?" Serenity asked coming to sit near her and Ally. Lily hid her face in the crook of Ally's neck "he he its ok Poppet, this is Serenity, Joey's sister, she's a very nice lady" Ally said.

Lily raised her head as she asked "Doggy man's sister?"

The guys just started laughing as they picked up on what the little girl just said "Lily where did you hear that from?"

Lily just giggled and said "Jay, he said that his fwiends think of him as a dog, so we should all call him Doggy man Wheeler"

The whole room was filled with their laughter, as Joey sat thinking "_That kid is dead meat tomorrow!_" Ally tried stifling her laughter as she said "Well that's not his name poppet his name is Joey"

"Joey?" Lily asked, receiving a nod from Ally and said "Want to sit and read my card with me?" Lily nodded repeatedly "Ok lets see" Ally picked up the card that had been hand made by everyone in the foster home. Everyone from the restaurant, foster staff and all of the kids had signed it. Ally suddenly started laughing that melodious laugh again as she looked more thoroughly at the card "Oh my God I love you guys!" Mona started laughing as well as Lily "What's so funny?" Yami asked. Turning her card towards the group, they saw that underneath the names of all the kids they had taped a number of candy bars from them all and in the middle of it all sat the message "_A Candy bar a day keeps Miss Moody at bay_" they all laughed at the message.

Mona placed the wrapped parcel in Ally's lap and said "Hope you like them" Ally removed the paper to find two boxes piled on top of each other. Opening the first one, Ally found the same dress to the one she had worn the previous night, the only difference was it was in colours of white and light blue, with the shoes, bag and shawl as well. Taking the dress from the box she heard a gasp escape the girls "Ok Mona next time you go shopping for Ally could you take us too" the other two girls nodded, making Mona laugh "Yeah no problem girls" Ally looked over at Mona trying to put her question into words but couldn't "We went out and found another one for you this morning, like it?" Ally just nodded her head and gave her mum a hug. Opening the second box Ally found a pair of snow white roller blades with white laces and purple wheels with _Ally's Wings_ engraved onto each one in metallic purple paint with angel wings either side of the engraved words.

Ally hugged Mona "Thank you, I can't find my old ones anywhere"

Pushing Ally back slightly "They weren't on your feet when we found you Ally they were lost in the sea" Ally looked at Mona "Oh yeah" Yugi just laughed as Mona put her head in her hands "How can you forget that when you've just come home from being hospitalised?"

Serenity and Mai looked to Tristan and Joey questioningly but received a shake of the head as an answer "I love these skates though their so pretty, but I'm afraid of getting them dirty look at how white they are"

Mona just smiled and said "you'll be fine with them honey, now then kids I will leave you to it, Lily come on, bed time"

Lily moaned and clung to Ally tightly "I don't wanna go" Mona rolled her eyes. Ally lay a kiss on Lily's forehead as she said "Lily we're not going to be doing anything you'd find fun, plus there are probably some scary movies in the DVD player that I don't know about yet" Ally finished as she looked over at Tristan and Joey to see them waving with a mocking smile on their faces

"There are aren't there" Joey nodded enthusiastically. Lily looked at Ally her huge eyes filled with disappointment "Can I come and play with you tomorrow?" Ally looked at the little girl's hair as it started falling out of the plait "I tell you what, you can stay up and have a quick warm drink with me before bed, then I'll take you up to your bed ok" Lily nodded happily. Ally looked to Mona "Is that alright Mum?" Mona just looked from Ally to the little girl and said, "It's fine, I'll bring some hot chocolate in, anybody else here want one?" A chorus of "No thanks" was heard from the rest of the group as she turned and left the room.

* * *

Author's notes

Aww how cute! Ok last few chapters are up now to feel free to read through them all and tell me what you think ok?


	43. Chapter 43

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Reviews please people!

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Mona brought in hot chocolate; a sippy cup of warm milk and a brush for Ally and Lily, and then left them on their own. Ally sat back against the soft foam backrest lifting Lily onto her lap as she said "Ok guys, the whole room is our so, do what you want!" that's all that the guys wanted to hear for as soon as Ally spoke the words Joey, Tristan Yami and Yugi were across the other side of the room in a flash.

The girls sat shaking their heads and laughing at the guys "Who'd have thought that underneath all the tough guy exteriors men can be such big kids?" Serenity asked.

Tea sighed inwardly as she said, "Isn't it the sad truth"

Ally laughed "Actually Yugi's always been that way"

Yugi turned and called back "I heard that!" as the girls started laughing.

Ally sat handed, Lily her sippy cup from the tray beside her as she took the ruined plait out of Lily's hair and started it again. The girls just watched as Ally treated this little girl no differently to how she would treat her own daughter. Placing the princess bobble back in Lily's hair Ally hugged the little girl to her and asked, "How's the milk?" Lily handed her an empty sippy cup as she cuddled in closer to Ally "I finished it"

Within seconds Lily lay with her head resting on Ally's chest, sound asleep "Never underestimate the effectiveness of warm milk" Ally laughed. The girls just looked at Ally, Serenity place her hand on Ally's shoulder as she sat next to her "Ally how is it your so close with this little girl?"

Ally looked down at the slumbering little bundle in her arms "We were taken into this foster home at the same time, back then Lily was nothing more then a baby who was scared of the other kids in the house, Never liked to go outside to play and often stayed in her room" Ally just stroked the hair out of Lily's face as she continued "I was always good to the children as I knew how it felt to be treated badly by those who were meant to love you no matter what, so the kids all warmed to me and saw me kind of like an older sister or in some cases a mother hen figure, but I would always tend to Lily first, no matter where she was or how badly she felt I made sure I looked after her and after a few days, Lily started to come to me with everything and it never phased me when she did. I look after her the way I was looked after by my mother, Mum always said that every little girl and boy should be loved with every ounce of your heart" Kissing Lily's forehead, Ally finishes by saying "And then they'll love you just as much back" Serenity and Tea looked at Ally with admiration "Ally you rock you know that!" Tea said as she wiped a sentimental tear from her eyes "I'm no different to any of you" Tea moved towards Ally hugging her gently so she wouldn't wake Lily "Yes you are, your better" Putting an arm around Tea "No one person is ever greater or better then all others" Ally pulled back and smiled at Tea "We are merely different within our strengths and weaknesses" Tea laughed "Yes and with you it's all strengths" Ally laughed along with Tea as she said "Well I do have my weaknesses trust me on that and I'm pretty sure one of them is in this room" the girls laughter at Ally's last comment travelled to the other side of the room where the guys were deeply engrossed in a game of WWE wrestling

"Do you think they're talking about us?" Yami asked.

Yugi took one look at Ally's face seeing it was slightly flushed "Definitely!"

* * *

After putting Lily to bed, Ally came back down the stair and back into the room "Ok now there are no holds barred I'm ready to have some fun" With that the girls grabbed hold of Ally's hands dragging her over to the movie side of the room again as the guys watched them together "Hey! You do realise we're still here too right?" Joey said, aiming that question squarely towards Mai. Turning in the direction of Joey's voice the girls just looked at him as Mai spoke up "We're entitled to a little girl fun seeing as you boys are into your computer game, let us have some fun Joey jeez!" With that the girls went back to their side of the room.

They played no end of games truth or dare many of the dares being pranks on the boys on the other side of the room, Serenity had to howl like a wolf to see if her brother would give a response, although this didn't last as a dare as Mai and Tea joined in to really try and get a response, meanwhile Ally was trying to stifle her laughter as she listened in "What the hell are you girl's doin over there! Cut it out!" Joey yelled sending the girls into fits of laughter. Another of their pranks was to hide by the TV around the corner and staying deathly quiet to try and freak the guys out.

"Um guys it's been a good hour since I last heard the girls are they still in the room?" Yugi asked, Joey shook his head "Um no and its nearly impossible to keep Mai quiet so we'd know if she were still in the room"

Mai clenched her fist "_Oh you wait until I get my hands on you Wheeler_"

Yami just shrugged as he looked towards the movie section and back to the TV screen "I wouldn't worry Yugi they probably fell asleep" Yugi just shook his head "No they wouldn't its still early that and Ally still needs her medicine"

Ally just sat there with a cringing look on her face "_I'd rather fall asleep then take that crap again_!" Tristan then spoke up "I got to admit guys I'm with Yugi on this one, I mean even if they were asleep you'd here Tea's snoring from here"

A vain in Tea's head started throbbing "_I do not snore!_"

Yugi looked over at the movie section again more then a little worried "I'm going to check on them a minute"

With that the girls all pressed themselves flat against the wall as they heard two sets of footsteps on the mattress flooring. Yugi and Tristan stepped into view completely unaware of the girls behind them, looking around for any sign of the girls just before they turned around, they were forced to the floor by someone charging at them from behind as they heard the sound of the girls laughing again "What the hell are you girls doing?" Tristan said, not really minding as Serenity currently sat on top of him

"We just wondered how long it would take you guys to notice something was a miss when you didn't hear us, I got to say you guys suck!" Tea said.

Turning on to his back Yugi looked up at Ally to find her giggling like crazy "And me? Worrying about taking my meds before bed? Have you not learned anything about that with me today? Hehe"

Yugi rolled his eyes "Of course you would, how silly of me" he said "You shouldn't do that you know Ally you had me thinking you'd passed out or something" Ally looked at his face seeing the concern and slight annoyance in his eyes. She lowered her head and placed a loving kiss on his lips

"I'm sorry to worry you poppet, I really was just having some fun with you, although you are cute when you're annoyed" she giggled. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Yugi easily rolled to the side and was now straddling Ally "It's ok I can think of ways to get you back but for now I think I'll just take advantage of this situation" with that he placed another kiss on Ally's lips "Guys you may want to come and get Yugi before he eats Ally's face" With that the couple broke apart and started laughing at Tristan's comment. After that they all sat as a group and played games, like charades, poker and even some DVD trivia games. They sang karaoke and even participated in a dance mat challenge set of course by Tea but won by Ally. Once they had all settled down a little the group sat in their preferred pairs and watch Final Destination 2

"Oh my God that's horrible!" Ally whimpered as she hid her face in Yugi shirt, as usual he just held her to him "Death by ladder looks lethal" It seemed the guys had now taken to using the scary movie situation as a scoring tactic. Yami was already in the midst of a make out session with Tea, Joey and Mai in the same situation and Tristan was hugging Serenity to him in the same sort of protective hold as Yugi held Ally in.

"Oh no! Don't go in there!" Both Ally and Serenity said to the screen.

Yugi sat laughing "It's amazing Angel how these films scare you yet you get so into the storyline"

Ally just kept watching the screen as she replied "Yeah well if there is no storyline there's no point to a film, like Freddy vs. Jason what was that about? Yes before you ask I did watch it and it was the biggest piece of cinematic crap ever created"

Yugi, Tristan and Serenity all burst out laughing at Ally's choice of words "Well it was! I mean it was all gore and yeah that's all well and good but where was the point in the film?" After calming down a little Tristan spoke up "I agree with you Ally, although that scene with that girl stuck in the boiler room was funny" Ally smirked at this "What you mean when she fell over that rail and on to the boiler? Just about the only good thing in the whole movie" Yugi and Tristan couldn't help but laugh at her words as both Ally and Serenity clung to them for dear life.

As the movie came to an end Ally left the room to go to the bathroom. As soon as she left the room Yugi turned to Yami, Tristan and Joey to ask them a favour "I need you guys to help me to get Ally to take her medicine, can you help me out?"

The guys just shook their heads in amusement "Yeah but you know what this is going to do don't you" Yami laughed, getting a shrug from Yugi as a response "She can get stroppy if she wants to I can handle that but one way or another Ally's taking those pills before she goes to sleep if it kills me"

Joey just nodded "Ok we're in what do you want us to do" Telling them all the details of his plan Yugi smirked as he thought, "_This should be fun!_"

* * *

Ally walked back into the room after going to the bathroom to find the girls where she had left them but the guys were gone.

Walking in further, Ally looked at Tea and said, "Where are the guys?"

Tea and the other two girls winced at the question as she said "Sorry Ally"

Ally laughed "For what?"

Suddenly Ally is grabbed from behind, looking up to find Tristan standing there restraining any movement she could make "Tristan what are you doing?"

Tristan smirked "Heard you hate medicine time! So we've kind of been recruited to help out"

At the mention of medicine Ally tried like mad to get away from Tristan but his hold on her was to strong for her to move.

Yugi walked over from the far wall with the pills in his hand, Joey following him, cracking his fingers. Looking at Ally with a smile "Sorry angel but I have to do this Mona made me promise too"

Ally looked at him with pleading eyes "Please Yugi, be fair, you know I hate this stuff"

Yugi touched her face as he said "I know but I can't go back on a promise" with a small smile he thought "_That and I love your little strop its funny_"

Laughing slightly at his thoughts he patted Joey's shoulder "Start tickling Joey"

Before she could even get her mouth closed Joey started tickling causing Ally to laugh out loud. After Yugi popped a pill in her mouth, Tristan lowered to her the floor again leaving her lying on the floor with the same cringing look on her face from earlier, as Yugi straddled her covering her mouth with his hand before Ally could spit the pill back out

"The only way to get rid of that pill is to swallow it Angel" he said as he stroked her face.

Yugi could see Ally was unhappy again but he didn't mind. "The longer you keep it in your mouth the longer we have to sit here doing nothing and to be honest, I'd rather be watching a movie or something with you right now" Ally gave him a look that read _you'll be lucky_. He laughed at the looks he was getting "I only do it because I love you, ya know" Ally rolled her eyes at Yugi's words, how old was that line?

Joey, Tristan and Yami all went back over to the girls and sat with them, each of them sitting where their desired ones were. Yami sat and cuddled Tea to him as he watched his brother making an effort to get Ally to swallow her meds. Tristan sat next to Serenity, remembering the conversation they'd had about Joey being ok with him going out with his sister.

Slowly he put an arm around Serenity and she rested her head on his shoulder "Tristan what are they doing?"

Tea, Yami and Joey laughed "This is a get Ally's medicine down her throat method" They sat and explained about finding Mona earlier straddling Ally and pinching her nose to get her mouth open. Yugi also called over explaining about the cough medicine and the cooking syringe, which had the whole group in stitches as Ally both grinned and grimaced at that one memory. "Come on Ally, just like before count to three and then swallow it ok? One, two, three" Ally swallowed and cringed as she felt this pill work its way down her throat. Yugi still straddled Ally as she looked off towards the door "_oh here comes the strop_" he moved off of Ally as she got up and ran to game section of the room to sit in one of the Playstation chairs.

Turning to the movie section of the room he saw the other's watching with popcorn in theirs hands and everything. Walking over he heard Mai say, "Whoa! What's up with her?"

Joey laughed "The strop phase of gettin Ally's medicine down her throat, watch this, hey Ally this cake looks really good shouldn't you come and cut it"

"You know how to cut a cake! Do it yourself!" is all he got back. Mai and Serenity looked at each other with surprise on their faces as the other's started laughing. Yugi made his way over to Ally on her side of the room as Serenity got up to follow, concern written all over her face. Tristan gently took hold of Serenity's arm, pulling her back down next to him

"Don't worry, Yugi's got it from here, right Joey?" Joey smirked as he put an arm around Mai "Yeah, I don't know what he did but Ally was ok again when she came down for dinner tonight"

The doors opened and Mona came in to give the group some quilts and extra pillows. Dumping them on the floor for the group to sort out amongst them selves, Mona made her way over to the games section of the room to find a very stroppy Ally playing Need for Speed on the playstation. Turning to Yugi who was also standing by Ally's chair "Take it you got her to take her medicine then?"

Yugi nodded as he started laughing, "We're now on the not talking to you stage"

Mona turned as she laughed, "Well at least she hasn't used the word traitors yet. Anyway I'll leave you to work your magic…" "Your all big lousy traitors" Ally muttered as if right on cue "Well and here I thought we wouldn't be hearing that tonight"

Ally muttered "Well I'm not using it twice" Mona left the room as she laughed and shook her head "See you guys in the morning ok? Ally try to get over your strop soon honey because you have another two weeks of this medication"

Ally's eyes widened "_Two weeks! Two more weeks of those disgusting pills! Give me a break!_" she thought as she groaned dropping her controller to raise her hands to her face.

As soon as Mona left Yugi grabbed two quilts and two pillows, placing them on the wide space of mattress flooring between the table and T.V placing them length ways with the bottom end toward the T.V. Just then Tristan came over and said "Hey do you think that me and the other guys could come up here and you can take Ally down that end? It's just that the girls have just challenged us to a game of guitar hero, big mistake!"

Yugi smiled as he took the quilts and pillows off the floor "Sure no problem"

Ally sat once again playing Need for Speed on the PS2. He lowered himself next to her chair, looking at her face contorted into an adorable little pout of anger. Standing again he raced over to the movie section sorting the bedding in the left hand corner, length ways so that they could watch the T.V… and if all went well, have a little fun before their friends were back to join them.

Tristan, Joey, Tea and Yami sat silently in their chairs as Ally finished her race on the screen. They sat quietly trying to stifle their laughter at her pouting face. Mai on the other hand sat looking at Ally and then questioned, "Why the sour face Hun?" Ally just didn't respond

"Take no offence at her silence Mai she'll be ok in a few minutes, she's just cooling off" Yami said, as if on cue to solve the problem Yugi came over to Ally's chair took the controller out of her hand, whilst she was still playing and lifted her into his arms. The whole of that section was filled with the laughter of his friends as they watched Ally's face go from strop ridden to plain stunned.

Disappearing around the far corner the guys got on with playing their Guitar Hero game, as Yugi lay Ally on the bedding that he'd set up for them and lay on top of her. Ally still had a stunned look on her face, which soon faded back to good old annoyance "I wasn't finished"

Yugi just laughed, "Well you are now! It's good you're talking this time though"

"Hmph!" that was the only other thing Yugi got from her as she turned to look to her left hand side. Shaking his head as he laughed, Yugi took Ally by the chin turning her to face him and placed his lips on her. As he deepened his kiss, Yugi could feel Ally start to relax under him, parting from her slightly he asked "Still mad?" Just as before there was no response but he could see Ally fighting the urge to kiss him back.

Pulling the quilts over them both, Yugi started kissing the side of Ally's face as his hands roamed freely over her body. Yugi saw her hand clutching the pillow next to her and smiled as he began to kiss the soft skin of her neck as he slid his hand underneath the silk material of her night clothes as he stroked the skin of her stomach, moving his hand to the skin of her lower back. Within seconds Ally's hands had taken hold of Yugi's face as she pressed her lips against his, desperate for his kiss. After only a few minutes Ally pulled away again as she whispered breathlessly "You really need to find another way of calming me down"

Yugi just smirked at his angel playfully "I should but I like this way better" he said with a butterfly kiss to her lips. She looked around to see if anyone had seen them "Don't worry their playing games round the other side of the room" Ally looked back at him and asked "Are you sure?" A loud cry of "T you suck!" "Yeah like your doing any better Doggy man Wheeler!" answered her question. Laughing Ally shrugged slightly as she said, "Fair enough". Ally's eyes started to feel heavier as she asked "Didn't you bring any pyjamas with you?" Yugi shook his head "Nope forgot em" Ally just said softly back "Oh so what are you wearing to bed tonight?" Yugi just lay besides her stroking her face with his hand as he said "I'll be ok don't worry" Ally's eyes grew heavier by the minute. Standing from under the quilt, Yugi removed his shirt and jeans wearing nothing but his boxers to bed. Grabbing the TV/ DVD remote from the table Yugi got back under the quilts, propped himself up against the backrest and lifted Ally so that she was lying against him.

Moving herself closer to him, she rested her head against Yugi's shoulder and her left arm on his chest. Hitting the shuffle button on the DVD remote, a Lee Evans DVD started playing. Ally's drowsy eyes widened slightly "Who brought this round?" Yugi looked down at Ally as he stroked some of her hair out of her face "Must have been Tristan, we don't have to watch it if you don't want to Angel" Ally shook her head slightly "No he's my favourite British comedian, I was just wondering if it was my DVD" Yugi laughed.

As the comedy show played out on the screen with random jokes about the British lifestyle Ally would give a laugh that would grow softer each time, when eventually the only one laughing was Yugi "This guy is hilarious" no response was given "Ally?" placing his hand under her chin, Yugi turned Ally's face towards him to find her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. Switching the DVD player and T.V off, he lay Ally down on her pillow and lay beside her putting his arm around her. As he pulled her closer to him, Ally turned towards Yugi and cuddled into him. Holding Ally close to him, Yugi kissed her on the top of the head as he whispered, "Sleep well my angel" and with that Yugi fell into the same indulging sleep that had come over them both earlier as they met with each other in their dreams.

As Ally lay in her blissful slumber she sent a prayer to her mother "_Please mother, I beg you, let me spend my life with Yugi and I promise you that the next time you see us we shall be joining you in heaven…together_"


	44. Chapter 44

**Yugi's First Love**

_Disclaimer:_

Just to remind you all folks, I don't own Yugioh or it's characters I am merely using them as part of my own story.

Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a bit long winded but better to have the whole thing then to have to upload it in parts

Hey sorry the last chapter was so long I was just trying to cram the ending into one page. Didn't work lol ^_^

Reviews please people!

**Epilogue**

Seven years later, Yami and Tea moved to America together shortly after school ended, helping Tea to achieve her dream of taking up dance classes in USA. Whilst Yami was offered a soccer scholarship to NYU after the people responsible for running the college saw him play randomly in the park one afternoon.

Joey and Mai finally got together, they now live together in their own apartment and both have full time jobs during the week as a beauty therapist and carpenter, but still make time on the weekend for their friends. They still see Tristan and Serenity; they went round to see them quite often due to Joey's big brother protective streak. Serenity was now coming to the end of her high school year and was determined that once she was able to do so she was going to the Domino university, whilst Tristan worked as Football coach at a local primary school. Tristan always beamed with pride as Serenity said she was going to university. Proud that his love was thinking practically about what to do with her life, although they still argue over who out of the two of them was the better driver in the car.

Mr Motto decided to take an expedition with his dear friend Arthur Hawkins and his grand daughter Rebecca for a while and was due to return to his beloved game shop in a few months.

Mona finally found herself a nice guy and to everyone's surprise it was Dr Miller from the hospital, they met again shortly after Ally's birthday and had been with each other ever since. Now happily married to the man she loved Mona was also expecting her first child. Mona was overjoyed and assured Ally that she would not love her any less then her own child and that her motherly love can be split both ways. Ally would laugh at this every time and tell her not to worry.

As for Ally and Yugi, things couldn't be more perfect for them, they had stayed together through high school graduated together and gotten into the same college. Ally took to doing music and dance degree as she wanted to open a performance arts school for dancers and musicians for young children, where as Yugi started a business studies degree in order to take over the Game Shop business from his Grandpa when he was ready to stop working. Each year they spent at college together was filled with more fun, happiness and intimate memories as the last one.

It was now graduation day for Domino University students, and as Ally's name was called on the honour list an almighty cheer came from the crowd, she had been an honour student since day one and was now receiving her diploma with first class honours. Yugi got his next and again received applause from his friends within the crowd as his accepted his diploma, thankful for all the night's Ally stayed up to study with him for his exams, when most times out of ten she had a dance recital in the morning and she still managed to take his breath away, as even when tired Ally would dance like the angel she was. The day moved on slowly as speeches were given and the last speech to be delivered to the audience in this grand hall was the speech of the class of 2010's representative. A loud round of applause was given as Ally stood gracefully from her seat on the stage and walked over to the podium, shaking hands with her professor. Standing at the podium, Ally took a deep breath as she began her speech:

"You'll have to forgive me I kind of suck with speeches" A titter of laughter was heard from some of her friends in the first few rows. "So I guess the best I can do is speak to you with words of utmost honesty. As a young girl, I never once dreamed of being a university graduate, who stands here today in front of all of my greatest friends and companions, wishing them all the luck for the future as they go off into the world. It was a common occurrence in my lifetime for me to want to curl up into a shell of my own uncertain and never emerge from it as I'm sure many of us have felt within our lives."

Mona sat in the crowd wiping tears of pride from her eyes as she remembered all of the times Ally was referring too. With a small smile tugging at her lips Ally continued

"Where as now I have new inspiration into how my future will turn out. Seven years a go, I came here to Domino with little hope or confidence in myself, thinking that the world hated me for something that I had been born into, or so I was told, but then I found something incredibly precious, to any person. I found a home, a new family, new friends, love and an undeniable passion to prove myself worthy of respect from those around me. I have finally come to find that I am able to change my future through my own actions. We stand here today not only as university graduates but also as individuals capable of creating our own future and changing it to benefit us. We are this world's future generation of today. Let us change the future into an incredible experience for all of us." Taking her graduation cap from her head she said, "I raise my cap high above my head as I say these last few words for all of us. We made it!"

With that all graduates rose from the chairs as they tossed their caps up in the air above them cheering at their newfound independence. Ally ran down the stairs of the stage into Yugi's awaiting arms as he swung her round "I couldn't have done a better job myself" is all he said as he kissed her lovingly on the lips. Suddenly she was pulled away by her college friends and squeezed in the middle of a group bear hug as she laughed.

Yugi looked on at her as he felt a hand clapping his shoulder "Yugi, can you believe we actually made it here today?" Yugi laughed as he turned to see Bakura standing behind him "No my friend, I can not!" Bakura looked from Yugi to Ally who was still being squeezed tightly by her friends and taking group pictures with them "So are you still thinking of asking her tonight?"

Yugi looked back over to the angel that had control over his heart for the past seven years, remembering each tender and happy moment they had shared. With a smile adorning his face, he nodded his head "Absolutely!" Bakura tapped his hand to his friend's shoulder as his other friends made their way over to him "Well buddy I wish you all the happiness in the world, she's quite a catch"

Yugi looked back at his friend with a warm smile "You can say that again" The smile he saw on Ally's face as he saw her laughing and smiling with her friends melted his heart "_I'm going to make sure that smile never leaves her, for as long as I live_"

* * *

Pretty soon everyone changed out of their gowns and changed into something more comfortable. Yugi and Ally raced back to the apartment that they had bought together to change and head over to the White Domino after being told specifically by Ally's uncle Darren not to be late. Yugi put on his favourite silver, long sleeved, silk shirt that Ally had gotten him for a Christmas present. He wore it with the top button undone, with black jeans adorning the lower half of his body and black shoes as well as the snazzy wristwatch he still had from his 16th birthday. Unbeknownst to him Ally was looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she put a pair of earrings in her ears.

Reaching up to his neck, he took out a small pendant of fine silver with an angel engraved onto it as she held his birthstone in her outstretched hands and kissed the angel as he silently prayed "_Lillianna please, grant me the courage I need for tonight and give us your blessing_"_._

Looking himself over once more he looked to the other side of the room, so see Ally sat at her vanity table, applying some light make up to her face. Looking her over, he bit on his lower lip trying to control his urges. Ally was a stunner in a light silver and purple off the shoulder cocktail dress that came to just below her knees, with patterns of glorious silver lilies around the bottom of the dress. Her hair was still the same as ever, short length that came to just above the collar, with those glorious colours of red and pink running through it. Looking in the mirror he saw the pendant he had given her on her 16th birthday, to this day she never has taken it off.

Standing from the vanity table Ally turned to see Yugi staring at her "What? What's wrong?" Ally panicked "Is there something wrong with the dress?"

Yugi walked over and took Ally in his arms laying a soft kiss on her cheek "You look beautiful as always Angel" Ally smiled at him lovingly as she ran her finger over the angel pendant he had given her as he said "Although I don't get why you wear make up, you don't need it" stroking her face with the back of his fingers, raising her hand to touch his she said "A little bit never hurts" Kissing his fingers Ally said "Come on Darren will throw a hissy fit if we don't turn up"

Pulling Ally back to him with a mischievous grin on his face "Do we really have to go to this thing? I mean I had better plans for us tonight" Ally laughed as she put her arms around Yugi's neck, kissing his cheek "What did you have in mind?" Yugi leaned into her ear and whispered softly as he tightened his arms around her waist. Once he finished he nibbled softly on her ear causing her to gasp slightly as her knees gave way slightly.

Ally merely groaned disappointedly as she looked at Yugi longingly "I'd love to do that but he made me promise we'd show up tonight" huffing as she pulled away from Yugi mumbling curses to her uncle under her breath and he distinctly heard her say something about "Stupid family functions" making him laugh at her cuteness when she was angry. Ally slipped into some silver strap shoes, they both gathered their things, Yugi checked his pocket before locking up the apartment and they drove to the restaurant in Yugi's little two-seater car.

As they pulled up into a parking space, Yugi stopped the car and before she could get out, pulled Ally to him kissing her deliciously pink lips as he cupped her face in his hands. Pulling away slowly, Ally smiled at him lovingly "Thank you my love" Yugi just gave a loving smile back to her as he thought "_Here goes, it's now or never_" Yugi got out of the car racing round to Ally's side, helping her out of the car.

Taking Yugi by the arm Ally walk with him into the restaurant. As they came through the doors a burst of party poppers and shouts of "Happy Graduation Day!" Both surprised by this gathering they came into the restaurant and were greeted by their friends and families

"Yugi it's about time you showed up, and Ally's looking like a stunner as usual" Tristan complimented as he looked in the direction Ally had gone in to greet her uncle

"Yep, I still have to pinch myself sometimes to remember that she's mine" they both laughed as Serenity swooned at his comment. Serenity ran off towards Ally giving her a friendly hug and they got to girl chatting.

Just then, someone grabbed Yugi from behind and started giving him noogeys on the top of his head "Long time no see Yugi? How's my little brother?"

Breaking loose he saw Yami looking back at him "Yami I thought you and Tea were in America?" Yami nodded "yeah well, sort of came back here" Yugi looked at him in shock "What? Why? Did something bad happen?"

Yami said, "Yeah turns out schooling over there isn't as cool as Tea first thought. Her instructor hit on her" Yugi's eyes widened "You mean he felt her up?" Yami nodded, the anger still clear on his face "What did you do about it Yami?" Yami laughed "What else? I smacked the guy right between the eyes with my own fist! No one touches my girl that way but me!" Yugi laughed "So where is Tea anyway?" Yami just chuckled "Where else would a she be?" pointing over to where Ally was he saw Tea there with her, Serenity as well as Mai.

"_Oh man where's Joey?_" Yugi thought nervously. The last time Mai turned up to one of the parties Ally and Yugi had shared, the two of them had a fight, which resulted in Mai slapping Joey in the face so she came by herself and a very unhappy Joey called Yugi saying that he wasn't coming.

Suddenly, Yugi felt someone grab him around the neck in a headlock again "Oh my god, what is it with you guys and getting me in a headlock?"

Hearing Joey's laughing voice behind him "Sorry man, just so proud of my best bud, the graduate! Graduate can you believe that?" He asked turning to Tristan and Yami

"It's not that hard to believe" Yugi said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Just then he caught Ally and the girls looking towards their group as Mai and Tea started whispering as Serenity brought them some drinks. Ally brought her slender hand to her mouth to stifle her melodious laughter as the other girls laughed with her.

All four guys turned to the girls with raised eyebrows that just made them laugh harder "Are we missing something here?" Yami asked Tea.

Shrugging slightly, Tea responded by saying, "What would make you say that?"

Just then a Britney Spears song came on and all three girls grabbed Ally's hands and pulled her towards the dance floor shrieking excitedly "Oh this is such a good song come on!" Yugi and the guys moved over to the bar where they order drinks and watched their girls dance. After the first few seconds Tristan and Joey gave into their temptation and went to dance with their respective girlfriends. Yugi sat watching Ally as she danced so sensually in the middle of the floor. He was never able to figure out how she was able to take his breath away with out so much as an effort.

Giving a hefty sigh he felt his nerves begin to surface. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Yami looking back at him "Yugi, are you alright?" Just as he was about to answer the door to the restaurant burst open to reveal an old man in a old plum purple suit with a ruffled shirt walk through the door with his ever familiar hat on his head as he bellowed joyously "Where is my graduate, grandson?"

Recognising the voice Yugi put his drink back on the bar and walked quickly across the room to embrace his grandfather. Mr Motto pulled back taking his grandson's face in his hands "You've done this old man proud my boy, you know that!"

Yugi just laughed "Thanks Grandpa" as they walked back to the bar "So where is Ally? Don't tell me she hasn't graduated?" "I thought I saw a charming man at the bar" came the sweet feminine voice of Yugi's girlfriend

"Ally my dear you look lovelier every time I see you" he said giving Ally a peck on the cheek "Thank you Mr Motto" she said "What did we say about that Ally?" Mr Motto said looking at her sternly. Ally blushed a shade of crimson "That I was to call you Grandpa Motto" Grandpa Motto smiled "That's right, so did you graduate?"

Yugi walked over to Ally wrapping his arm around her waist "Oh she graduated alright! With 1st class honours and was named an honour student" Ally blushed an even brighter shade of crimson. Grandpa Motto just rolled his eyes "Now why couldn't you get any of that numb nuts!" Grandpa Motto said, thwacking Yugi on the head with his hat "Ow Grandpa watch it!"

Ally just laughed as she watched them argue, then was bombarded by the girls again when Mai approached Yugi "Would you mind if we borrow your girlfriend we have something we want her to do for us" Yugi just chuckled and said "Sure go ahead" "Thanks Hun, Lets go girlie" steering Ally towards the dance floor Ally excused herself and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Yugi collapsed back on to his bar stool and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. Yami asked the bar man for the same order again, plus a glass of whiskey for their Grandpa "Come on Yugi spill, what's going on with you?" Grandpa put his hand to Yugi's forehead "You're not sick are you?" Batting his Grandpa's hand away he said "No Grandpa I'm fine honestly"

Yami turned Yugi's head with his hand as he took Grandpa Motto's cane and jammed it through the bars of the stool, trapping Yugi into it "Spill or you don't get off this stool until you do" Turning to look at his Grandpa he saw the same determined look on his face that he'd just seen on Yami's "_Why the hell did we all have to be born with the same face?_" Yugi sighed heavily "Ok I'll talk"

Drawing them both closer to him, Yugi put his arms around his Grandpa and brother as he quietly told them of his plans. Grandpa almost shouted it out for the whole restaurant to hear but was stopped by Yugi covering his mouth "No don't say anything you fool"

Grandpa's eyes just filled with unshed tears for his Grandson "Oh Yugi, I've been hoping for this for the last seven years" he said hugging Yugi to him, receiving a pat on the back from Yami "It's about time too"

Yugi smiled nervously "I know I'm just so nervous I mean what if she says no, then what?"

Yami pulled the cane from between the bars of the stool and place his arm around Yugi as he said "I don't think that'll happen, just have faith you never know" Holding up their glasses "Here's to you Yugi, good luck not that I think you'll need it" toasting each other they all drank their drinks as Grandpa Motto filled the boys in on his trip to Egypt before being called over the their designated tables to start dinner.

* * *

Sitting at the head table Yugi sat next to Ally as her Uncle Darren gave another of his proud speeches. He slipped his hand across to Ally's and felt her soft fingers encircle his hand as he looked across to see her looking at him with a loving smile. "_I can't hold this off anymore I have to do it now_" As the speech drew to a close, everyone enjoyed the meal as well as some of the conversation that took place as something about an underdog came up which resulted in Joey smacking Tristan upside the head. Laughing out loud the whole room as the persisted with their quieten argument.

With the last course of the meal finished, Yugi stood offering his hand to Ally "May I have this dance Angel"

Ally smiled at him warmly as she said "You may my love" Placing her hand into Yugi's she let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Pulling her close to him, Yugi took her by the hand, resting the other hand on her waist as they started a slow box step dance to the sound of soft music that reached them on the dance floor. He was holding her so close to him that Ally couldn't help but take in Yugi's warmth, the smell of his light cologne and the feel of his body holding her against him. She couldn't asked for anything more perfect if she tried, Ally was with the man she loved, what more could she want. Yugi held her close to his body, taking comfort in the fact that she felt so right in his arms, the intoxicating aroma of flowers coming from her.

Leaning into her, Yugi placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he whispered in her ear "My beautiful angel, have you ever thought of where we will be in the future you spoke of today?" Ally pulled back slightly, looking Yugi square in the eyes "It is hard to know of that now, but I know of one thing" Yugi looked her in the eyes "What's that" Ally slid her hands up Yugi's chest locking her fingers together as she pulled his head light so his fore head rested on hers, with all sincerity she whispered "That I will still love you this much a hundred years from now when I have long been laid to rest" Yugi couldn't stop his joyous tears from falling on to her face as she kissed him deeply on the lips. The dance long forgotten along with the music and the people around them, all they knew in this moment was each other.

Not to far from them Mona, Yami, Mr Motto and Darren sat at the bar, with drinks in hand. Yami and his Grandpa still held excitement in their hearts for Yugi and it showed on their faces, what with Mr Motto close to tears and Yami grinning like mad. Mona leaned closer to them, and asked "Penny for your thoughts gentlemen?" They both looked at Mona with pride in their eye.

Nodding towards the Yugi and Ally on the dance floor Yami spoke up "He's going to ask her a question"

Both Mona and Darren looked at Yami in confusion "What question is that?"

Yami looked at her with a sparkle in his eye as he said "The question"

Mona brought a hand up to her mouth, as she understood his meaning. All four of them watch the couple on the dance floor intently as they waited for any signs of a special moment between the two, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Joey all came over to see the excitement and tears on Darren, Mona, Grandpa and Yami "What's happening guys?" "Sssshhhh! Shut up!" As they doubled back Mona turned and said quietly "Yugi's going to ask Ally something" All four face looked at each other on confusion "What is he asking her about?" "Just watch them Joey" Darren said. All of them looked out at the couple that were still entwined within each other's arms. Darren placed a box of tissues on the bar.

Yugi finally pulled back from Ally his forehead still resting on hers as he whispered; "Marry me Ally"

Ally looked up at Yugi in surprise her heart racing like a hammer to her chest as she said, "What did you say?"

Reaching into his pocket, Yugi pulled out a small white velvet box. Unaware of the pairs of eyes watching him from the bar, he got down on the floor onto one knee and opened the small box to reveal a small white diamond ring, surrounded by smaller rose pink diamonds all mounted onto a slender, fine silver band.

Everyone at the bar gasped out loud the girls all tearing up where as the guys looked on in astonishment. Mona's hands flew to cover her mouth as tears blurred the image of Yugi knelt down in front of Ally, taking the tissue that was just offered to her by Mr Motto as he placed his arm around her. Yami beamed with pride for his brother "Go get her Yugi!"

Looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes that were filled with surprise at his actions, Yugi took Ally's left hand into his right one as he said "Ally, when we were in high school, I gave you that pendant your wearing to show you that you were more then just any typical high school sweetheart, but that you were my one love. That one person that would make you want to drop everything your doing just to be with them, to hold them close to you and not want to be apart not for an instance. Every morning for the past four years in college, I have woken up to your beautiful face in the morning thanking heaven for bring you to me and for allowing me to fall in love with you. I would love more then anything if I could wake up with you next to me everyday of my life."

Ally stood there looking down at Yugi with the biggest smile as tears ran down her face. Still not taking his eyes from hers he asked "Ally you're everything I want in my life, I love you with all my heart and would be honoured if you would allow me to show you that love everyday for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

All eyes were on them now as they watched Ally anxiously awaiting her answer to his question.

Ally's smile was just unbeatable; wiping her tears from her face she answered, "It would be my honour to marry you Yugi" Yugi looked at her in slightly confusion "Is that a yes?" Ally nodded as she laughed, "It's a thousand times yes!" Slipping the ring on her ring finger, Ally knelt down in front of Yugi as she took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips, threading the fingers of her right hand through his fingers.

An enormous cheer was heard through out the whole restaurant as a heavily pregnant Mona came over and gave her daughter and son in law to be big hugs

"I can't believe it! You two!" Smacking Yugi on the arm lightly she said "Why didn't you tell us what you were doing? We could have done something special for you both"

Shrugging slightly he looked back at Ally as he said, "I honestly think, this was special enough"

Mona tapped his face with her hands "Well you know what I mean…oh my little girl's getting married" she said as she hugged Ally close to her

"Ally!" Ally looked around as a girl no more then about ten years old, with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes came and threw her arms around her waist "I can't believe my big sis is getting married, I call dibbs on flower girl" Ally laughed as she hugged Lily.

Yugi looked between the two "Big sis?" Ally turned Lily slightly to reveal the name on the bottom of her sweater, which read _Lily Rose Parker_ "Mona adopted me too, now I don't have to pretend Ally is my family, because she is my family" Throwing her arms around Ally. Grandpa and the rest of the gang came over offering their congratulations and they spent the rest of the evening dancing and having fun.

* * *

After taking a cab home to their apartment, Yugi opened the front door letting Ally in ahead of him, locking the door behind him as he came in. Kicking her shoes off by the door Ally collapsed onto one of the couches in the lounge. Leaving his own shoes by the door he walked to the couch Ally was sitting on looking at her swollen feet

"Oh… note to self never dance in high heeled, strappy shoes again" Yugi chuckled as he sat next to Ally. He took one of her feet, allowing her to rest her leg across him.

Sliding his hand along her lower leg to her foot, he started to rub her feet as he asked "Why do you wear those shoes if they hurt your feet angel?"

Ally thought about that for a second "because they looked nice when I bought them, that and they go with what I'm wearing" laughing Yugi said "Should have known it would be something to do with the way they looked, typical woman"

Sitting up, wrapping her arms around his neck, her chest flat against Yugi's back as she said "yes, but you love me for it" The feeling of her soft body against him sent a delicious shiver of desire through him.

Turning in her arms to face her, Yugi pushed Ally gently back, down onto the cushions on the couch, wrapping his arms around Ally as he said "I also love you for being able to put Joey in his place, I can't believe he actually did the tango with Tristan"

Ally laughed and beamed with pride as she responded "Yes well he should know better then to take on any bet that is initiated by me"

Shaking his head, Yugi just said "Well I did warn him, I knew what you were doing, especially when you had that look on your face"

Ally mischievously smiled at Yugi "You mean this one?" he lay his head in the crook of Ally's neck as he said "Oh God it was so hard not to run and grab you off that stage"

Ally laughed melodiously "I'll have to remember that one" she said as she placed a hand on the back of Yugi's head as he started kissing her neck "Well at least we made it home before being intimate which is more then I can say for Joey and Mai"

Ally's eyes widened in surprise "What?" Yugi lay his head on Ally's shoulder and said "Yeah they started doing some really naughty things back at their table, lets just say Mai's hand was in an inappropriate place" Ally covered her mouth as she laughed

"and there were children present, for shame!" Yugi said as Ally rolled her eyes and said "Say's he who spent all night trying to get his hand up my skirt"

Yugi just sat up and smirked at Ally "yeah but at least the table cloth on our table was longer so no one saw me do it"

Ally just gave him a light thwack on the arm with her hand "Hey, uncalled for!" Yugi moaned, unpleasantly, as Ally chuckled "I'll tell you something though" Yugi continued "the drunkard of the year award definitely goes to Solomon Motto, he tried dancing with one of the waitresses and fell right on his ass!" They both burst out laughing at the memory of Grandpa Motto dancing and then falling to the floor, as Ally added in "and the cancan performance we got when Yami and Tristan help him up off the floor, he he they even joined in" burying his face in Ally's shoulder as he muttered "God my family are crazy!" Ally ran her fingers through Yugi's hair as she said "No your family are wonderful, Yugi"

Bring his head up he said "Don't you mean our family?" he said as he took her left hand in his threading his fingers through hers whilst admiring the small symbol of love that he had placed on Ally's finger only a few hours ago.

Kissing her hand, he spoke softly "Thank you so much angel" Yugi looked into Ally's eyes seeing the smile in her eyes as she said "For what my love?"

Cuddling closer to her, Yugi laid one single kiss on Ally's cheek as he cradled her face in his hand "For finding me, when I thought that no one else could, through out that time in high school I went around feeling like I was invisible and because no one could see me they couldn't' see the pain I was in" Yugi still looked into Ally's eyes, his gaze becoming slightly blurred as tears of happiness came to him "But then you came along and the more time I spent with you the more my pain just melted away and all that was left was an undying want to be with you, you saved me that day you came into school Ally, I'll never forget it" Yugi's tears ran down his face as he kissed Ally full on the lips.

Wiping the tears from his face with her hand, Ally pulled back "You forget Yugi that I am the one who should be thanking you as well"

Yugi looked at his bride to be "For what angel?"

Ally smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck holding him flat against her body "You've saved my life in so many more ways then one, you saved me from the darkness of my nightmares every time they took hold of me, swam out into the freezing cold water of Domino Bay just to try and save me from death and every time I was with you, when ever you touched me or held me close to you, an overwhelming sense of calm would wash over me, knowing that I was safe with you"

Feeling his forehead rest on hers, Ally looked into those wonderful amethyst eyes to see them filled with such love and admiration for her as she said "I thank heaven everyday for sending me back to you Yugi, because without you, even in the most heavenly of places, I would feel a deep sadness in my heart knowing that we could not be together. You are my saviour, love and I could not ask for anyone more perfect, my heart is yours"

With that Ally closed the small space between her and Yugi, placing her lips against Yugi's in a kiss that melted his heart. Holding Ally tightly to him, Yugi kissed back with all the love he had in his heart, then pulling back, he took the angel pendant around her neck in his hands asked "Always mine?"

Ally took Yugi's hand and placed it on her chest over her heart and whispered in his ear "Forever yours" capturing his lips within hers once more.

Eventually they both fell asleep, there on the couch wrapped within each other's embrace as they both dreamed of that one beautiful day where they could take each other's hands and say those eternal words "I do"

* * *

Author's Notes

All right! Well that's it finished guys and gals ^_^ please let me know what you think ok. As I have said before this is my very first fanfiction and I would really like to know how this one turned out for you all first before preparing to write anymore.

I look forward to hearing what you think of my story and that I can write more stories for you all in the near future

See Ya xoxox


End file.
